Endless
by cirdec
Summary: Cedric never knew the real Harry Potter. All he is aware of is THE Harry Potter. What happens when Cedric Diggory met the real Harry Potter, and what he encounters is beyond his wildest expectations?
1. First Encounter

Endless

Harry Potter is really, really tired all summer. Tired and exhausted that is. What, with all the bustling and clamoring of the little hell-hole he called PRIVET DRIVE. So Harry was nothing less than thankful---and a bit giddy---when he was asked to stay at his friend's, Ronald Weasley's house for the rest of the summer. In fact, he was really, really excited to be visiting this year, since this year is THE year of the Quidditch world cup.

All the excitement however, was thrashed when they have to wake up early for the said cup—and Harry can't help but feel a little annoyed when a tugging feeling was felt and a poke on his head that is Hermione.

"Harry wake up. Come on! WAKE UP!' Hermione said while continuously poking Harry's arm.

"Okay, okay…" Harry awoke with a start. Feeling rather annoyed.

"What time is it? And when did you get here?" Harry asked

"Just this morning. You need to get dressed, Mr. Weasley said we need to get at the meeting place early. Wake up RONALD!" Hermione continued barging on Ron.

"Blimey Hermione! You sounded like Mom!" Ron said sleepily

"You better wake up now Ron, before it's your Mom that's tugging you awake" replied Hermione.

_These two_. Harry thought. _They keep bickering like this---like an old couple. _Of course Harry knew inside that that is exactly where his two best friends would end up eventually. They just needed a little more time. That and a lot of TOLERANCE. As for him, _I don't know, I haven't really thought of it_, Harry thought. _I mean I like being single, and besides, I still haven't thought of myself in that category, feeling in L--- I can't even think of it. It rather sounds girlish._

That is, what Harry's mind kept on resonating until they reach the meeting place. And the voice of Amos Diggory reached his ears.

"Arthur! Over here! Come on, we found it" said a nearly-balding man with brown hair.

"Over here Harry---Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione…Come on!" said Mr. Weasley

They found Mr. Diggory in a nearby tree.

"Everyone this is Mr. Amos Diggory, Nice to see you Amos!" Mr. Weasley offered his hands which Mr. Diggory took. Harry, however was starting to regain and go back to his inside battle when a young man dropped from the nearby tree.

"And this jumping young man must be Cedric" said Mr. Weasley offering his hand again to the young Diggory."Pleasure to meet you sir" said Cedric, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

_So this is Cedric Diggory. _Harry thought. He'd never seen Cedric before or atleast not this close. Harry knew that Cedric tried to forfeit their match during Harry's third year when Harry fell of his broom. But neither was given a chance to be introduced to each other. Harry heard from gossip that Cedric looks good, but he never thought that Cedric looks THIS good! What with his almost alabaster skin with a reddish glow. His perfect jaw line, grey eyes that seems to stare at your bare soul, shiny brownish hair, nice body built, lean and muscular but not overtly bulky, _no wonder all the girls are staring and giggling at him all the time… and look at those teeth, all perfectly white and with matching red lip, too good looking for a guys… but I bet he's cool …_

"What Potter? Is there a dirt on my face or you just like looking at me?" a deep, velvety voice asked. Cedric's.

Harry for the 2nd time was pulled out of his thoughts. Only to realized that he was indeed looking---or staring---at Cedric Diggory.

"Sorry, I umm… just… was… sorry… I…I…." Harry stuttered, and started to blush.

"You what Potter? Startled by me? Or perhaps , dazzled by my mere presence?" Cedric asked, teasingly.

_Did I say cool? Okay, scratch that---how about not… What does he think? Like he's some sort of this wonderful, perfect creature? Merlins beard… he's a goddamn hufflepuff…So not co----_

"Don't go day dreaming again Potter… I know I'm dream-like and usually I understand people's reaction toward me… but you can't dream right now... We're going to be late!" Cedric was completely amusing himself, which annoyed Harry inevitably.

"Who says I'm dreaming Diggory? And If I was, it sure wasn't about you…" Harry replied

"Oh really? Who was it then?" Cedric challenge

Harry was unprepared for an answer. And he does what he does when he's unprepared---stutte and blushed further…

"Nothing.I-um—well—I---nothing---its---"

"Merlin's beard! Its Harry Potter!" Amos, interrupted Harry's stuttering. "Well, I know Ced and you know each other. Play quidditch and all. But I told Ced, that a story you're going to tell your grandchildren…you beat Harry Potter" Amos proudly declared.

"It was an accident dad!" Cedric replied, all teasing-personality gone.

"Was it Harry?" Amos clarified.

Harry can't find the heart to say it was, but he really liked to get back to Cedric so he said, "It wasn't. I mean Ced here, is really good… So I really couldn't beat him…No… and besides, it would be DREAM-LIKE and what was the word? Oh right, DAZZLING if it was" Harry smiled brightly, and winked at Cedric.

It was Cedric's time to blush.

Cedric was teasing Harry, Cedric didn't expect that Harry would tease him back. And did he just saw Harry winked? Well, Cedric didn't even knew Harry, _I mean I played him before, even beaten him in that Quidditch match a year ago. Ok beaten wasn't the word more like accidentally. _Cedric thought. _Aside from that I didn't even know Harry, damn… I didn't even knew Harry was that good looking… with those black hair that seems to grow everywhere. He isn't even scrawny like I remember him in the first year. He's just lean… well not built like me, but just right. And those green eyes… Whoa! I can't believe those eyes just winked at me…and why the hell am I thinking this? Must have been a bad morning wake up…_

"Who's daydreaming now?" a voice that was none other than Harry Potter asked.

"Whuu…What?" Cedric looked at Harry, confused. Harry however has a plain smirk on his face

"Never mind day-dreamer" Harry's smirked grew bigger and continued to walk.

_That little imp! He just caught me off-guard… and not even that… did he just used my clever statements---teasing statements---back at me? I'm soo not letting this little imp. Want a tease? Then a tease is whom your gonna get! _Cedric thought.


	2. Who needs saving?

A/N: Still don't own anything aside from the plot. Evry character belongs to Mrs. Rowling.

Endless

Chapter two: Who needs saving?

The group continued to walk. Ron was like in a semi-awake-semi-dreamlike state. Fred and George were talking aimlessly, who knows what? Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley are leading the pack. Hermione and Ginny are giggling, which continuously annoys Harry as to determine what they're giggling about.

"Stop making that noise!" Harry said, "What are you lot giggling about anyway?"

Hermione and Ginny just giggled and pointed at Cedric, who's just a few steps ahead from them.

"So he's tall, what's the big deal?" Harry argued.

"and?" Hermione pressed.

"and a Hufflepuff to boot… So not cool!" Ron, hearing their arguments interrupted the giggling and the arguing.

"You're just jealous because he's too good looking! And by the way,I can't believe I'll hear that from a Gryffindor. We should be the one fostering camaraderie among students. And besides you're not only a Gryffindor, your one of the founders and official member of the S.P.E.W. and we stand for equality" Hermione retorted.

"Whoa? And since when have I become THE founder? And besides, everyone knows that Diggory is pretty…but come on he's a bloody Hufflepuff… so pretty plus hufflepuff probably means… umm pretty dumb?" Ron retorted back

"Whatever! And why are you trying to be such an arse-hole about it?" Hermione argued back

"I'm not being an arse-hole about it! I'm just stating the obvious! And besides why are you giggling about him like that? What? you have a crush on Diggory now?" Ron's anger was starting to rise. Ginny and Harry were rooted to the spot both not sure whether to mediate or stay 5 meters away from the heated monsters. Both decided on the latter.

"You're unbelievable! I haven't have a crush on Diggory! But if I were to choose between a Hufflepuff, like Diggory and an arse-hole Gryffindor like you obviously are… I'll choose Diggory by a mile!" Hermione walked away from Ron thoroughly angry.

"What was that supposed to mean!" Ron shouted back following Hermone, obviously demanding for an explanation.

Harry and Ginny were left dumbfounded.

"Cant'believe those two!" Ginny said

"Tell me about it!" Harry said.

"I'd better go after Hermione and you---"

"Go after Ron?" Harry finished Ginny's sentence. "Right"

Ginny followed Hermione. Harry was about to do the same for Ron, when after five steps he missed the fifth and fell, only to be catch by strong arms.

"Whoa! Careful there!" a velvety voice

_Damn, of all the people to catch me… Sure isn't my lucky day…_"Thanks Cedric" Harry muttered.

"Welcome!" Cedric replied. Harry noticed that Cedric was still holding his arm.

"Umm… Can I have my arm back?" Harry joked.

"What if I don't want to?" Cedric started to caress Harry's arm with his thumb, making small circles. Harry blushed, he didn't even know why. _Why the hell am I blushing? Sure this is a joke…_

"Hey Diggory, trying to sabotage our precious seeker?" Fred Weasley said shouting from ahead.

"Yeah! Just trying to catch your little seeker before his face come in contact with the ground!" Diggory replied still not letting go of Harry's arm. Still caressing it.

"Stop playing Ced, Come on were going to be late!" Amos, shouted back.

Cedric finally let go. Harry the quickly hasten his steps, leaving Cedric behind.

"Hey! Potter, watch your steps, I can't catch you everytime, you know!" Cedric shouted, sounding rather amused

_Argh! I just wish to wipe that amused look on that jerk's face!_ Harry thought only to look back and replied, "Like you don't enjoy catching me!" Harry smirked and went on…

Cedric was flabbergasted for a few seconds then smiled. He was so amused by Harry that by the time they reached the portkey, he was still smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" George took notice to ask loudly, which caught Harry's attention. He like, George was awaiting Cedric's reply.

"Just trying to think of better ways on how to CATCH things" Cedric replied, then winked at Harry. Harry blushed and looked away.

"Ahh! Here it is!" Amos expounded. "Everyone gather around here please!"

"Why are you all staring at that Mangy old boot?" Harry asked.

"That's not a mangy, old, boot mate, that's a portkey" Fred explained.

"What is a portkey---"

"Okay, everyone put your hands on the portkey now." Mr. Weasley states.

Harry holds the boot by the soles. He was just wondering what the thing was about, when huge hands covered his own. He looked for the owner of the hand and saw that it was from Cedric Diggory. Harry made a questioning glare, but Cedric wasn't looking at him. Harry just shrugged the thought off, as the boot was so small it isn't that a task to hold hands, when Cedric thumb started making small circles at Harry's little finger. Harry glared questioningly and met Cedric's grey eyes, thorough amusement was there. Harry blushed.

"One, two, three!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. Harry was just in time to look at Mr. Weasley when a pull was felt around his navel. He was like zooming in all time and space and he was inconveniently and irrevocably dizzy. He was just about to complain when he heard Mr. Weasley's voice saying, "Let go!"

"What?!" he heard Hermione said. "Let go!" Mr. Weasley repeated.

Harry couldn't believe he was asked to let go. But being a THE courageous Gryffindor he had. Then he hit the ground! "AW!" Harry's voice was not the only AW within the distance.

Ron was holding and grasping the grass promising he'll never leave such a warm and steady place. Hermione and Ginny were speechless. George and Fred saying "Amazing!" well, leave it to Fred and George to find anything a horrible as a portkey---amazing.

However, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric were floating lightly and decending gracefully to the ground.

"Looks like you do need saving!, Can't catch you there though, might as well open my hand" Cedric said offering Harry his hand. Harry accepted lifting himself up. Quite frankly, he shouldn't have accepted it, but he just couldn't trust himself to stand alone when his vision was whirling. Instead he muttered "thanks" and look for Ron, only to be held again by the arm.

"Wait---" Cedric said.

"What? I said thanks haven't I?" Harry was really starting to get annoyed. _How dare him. He's playing jokes on me all this time that we met. Were not even that close…_

"You've got grass on your hair!" Cedric said, picking the grass at Harry's hair, and then smiling, thoroughly amused.

"Well, thanks… I think… I need to find Ron" Harry retorted.

"What? No smart-ass reply?" Cedric said, still smiling.

"No! Diggory! In fact, I would not reply at all!" Harry is thoroughly, and irrevocably annoyed. _Better go now, than to hex this arse-hole! _Harry left quickly, when he heard Diggory shouted back laughing.

"No reply? But you just did!" Cedric's laughter was evident.

_Diggory! Argh! If I could just hex him, just this once… Arghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_

A/N: Ok… Just have the time to update. I'm not sure when my next update is. Have exams this week so probably can't update in the next few days. Still, anything's possible. Please review my story. Tell me how you feel about it. (for me to determine whether to continue it because a lot are reading my story or otherwise). If anything might be familiar, that is because I've read a lot of fanfictions and some of them might be leaking into my story, so please let me borrow some scenes, and because it might be from my imagination or I've read it somewhere. No pun intended.


	3. Bucket Water

A/N: Still don't own anything. Except the plot.

Endless

Chapter three: Bucket water

After they've arrived at the World cup, Harry was barely glancing in Cedric's direction. Cedric took notice of this and started to feel sorry for teasing Harry so much. However cute Harry's temper was, _I did not just think that---cute? Scratch that… amusing, that's the right word! _Cedric thought._Llike you do not find Harry cute! _Said a voice inside Cedric's mind.

_No, I Haven't_

_-Yeah Right, so what's checking out Harry earlier all about?_

_It's just admiring how he'd become_

_-Right! So you're admiring him now eh?_

_Shut up!_

_Damn, I'm not just talking to myself, I'm battling with myself. Okay moving on… _However cute---_admiring!---_admiring Harry's temper was, he still couldn't stand the idea that Harry thinks he's a big jerk.

_-and why care so much? _Said the little voice inside Cedric's mind.

_It's my Hufflepuff nature, that's why! _

In fact that was true, being a Hufflepuff, Cedric always stands for loyalty and Honor, so that is the reason why Cedric couldn't stand being a jerk to Harry---partly.

If Cedric was being honest with himself, teasing Harry this morning, made his day. He felt like he knew Harry a very long time, and quickly felt at ease today, that he kid Harry, even flirted with Harry, held Harry, feeling those soft skin, caressing his hand ---_Ok stop, imagination overload. _Said Cedric's rational side.

This teasing-harry-thing sure was fun, and Harry's reaction with Cedric's teasing only made Cedric interested in Harry a lot more. _It's just he's reaction is different_. Cedric argued.

Again, true. Usually, Cedric is the popular guy, who rarely joked a lot or tease a lot for that matter, but whenever he does, people over react, some giggled, some just over-laughed feeling delighted that they were joking or teasing around with Mr. Popular. _But Harry, he's just spot on. When I teased he teased, then suddenly he gives me that infuriated look, which is really cu—admiring! Then he doesn't care if he smirked at me or glared or be angry. He treats me normally not some Hufflepuff superstar!_

Cedric knows that he knew Harry only a mere hour to make such assumptions, but he just knew he was right! Harry was different and He would find out more. _For the mean time, I'll just focus to control myself on not teasing Harry too much._

Cedric was pulled out of his reverie by his father saying goodbye to their company. Cedric said goodbye to the group as he and his father went to their own tent. Still, Harry wasn't looking.

Needless to say, the boy who lived was rather glad that they've finally departed _away with that arse-hole!_ He was really annoyed, that he refused to look or even glance at Cedric all the way down to their tent. He knew, Cedric doesn't deserved the cold treatment, after all they were just playing, but still he can't help but being annoyed. It's just Cedric's effect on him that Harry was really annoyed about, how he blushed when Cedric winked, how he loved Cedric's powerful arm held him when he was about to fall, or how soft Cedric's caresses were. _Oh crap, I did not just think that---it sounds gay.. and I'm definitely not--- well, I think I wasn't… but anyway, moot point, that bastard now starts messing with my mind… I really hate him! Who does he think he is? Ok, he's Mr. Hufflepuff… and Mr. Popular… and Mr. Drop-dead-gorgeous…okay scratch that, shit… I'm talking to myself._

"Mate, are you okay?" Ron asked. Hermione was staring at him also, concerned. Apparently, he and Ron are friends again after pulling each other's head-off just awhile ago.

"Harry, what is it? Mate? You've been like that since---"

"Since you've seen Cedric" Hermione finished.

"Is that du—hufflepuff bothering you?" Ron asked defensively. Hermione eyed Ron, sure she catch how Ron almost stated dumb.

"No, no. I'm not even thinking of him. I'm just really, really excited about the World cup!" Harry stated.

"Well mate we're here might as well have some fun!" Ron exclaimed.

"You betcha" Harry replied and clapped Ron on the back.

"Boys! Sometimes I just don't understand your moodswings." Hermione declared before stepping out inside the tent.

They immediately followed her.

After they've settled inside the tent, which thoroughly amazed Harry by its huge inside compared to its miniature outside appearance. They all went outside, after much insistence by Fred and George on how to spend the afternoon just before the match to play bucket water.

"A what?" Hermione asked

"Bucket water, we each carry a bucket of water, and splashed each other with water until they're dripping wet. The last one dried standing would be the winner." Fred exclaimed.

"and what happens to the loser?" Ron asked.

"well that depends, the last one who was splashed by the winner, would have to kiss on the lips for 5 minutes, the last one who splashed by the splashed loser?" George replied.

"Umm? What?" Harry was confused by the explanation.

"For example, Hermione was the winner and the last one he splashed was Ron, Ron therefore would have to kiss the last person that he splashed. Get it, small-minded Potter?" George joked.

"I don't know, it sounds immature!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on, Hermione, where's your sense of fun?" Ginny asked while filling her bucket with water.

"and please don't take away Ron's chance to finally kissed you" said Charlie, who arrived awhile ago with Bill and was now filling a huge sized bucket.

"What?!" Hermione blushed, Ron was trying to look anywhere but on Hermione, also a deep scarlet.

"All right" Hermione said, getting her own bucket.

"One last thing how do we know who the winner is, and be positive about the last splashed." Harry asked.

"Oh, it's simple. _Cogito agua familiaris!_" Bill said casts the spell and they were surrounded by a white bubble. "Ok, the Winner, with this spell, would be encapsulated with gold orb. The kissers, or losers, would be with blue orb. That's how we'll know"

"and what if I don't like to kiss the other loser. You for example?" Ron exclaimed as he asked George.

"Don't be sneaky brother, as much as I would rather die, than kiss your halitosis! That spell would also keep the losers wet, literally, by continuously dropping buckets of water at them, unless they started kissing" George said. Everyone laughed at that except Ron, who glared murderously at George.

"So everyone up?" Fred asked eyeing the crowd. George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Harry all agreed. They immediately filed their buckets of water, performing a lightening spell to carry each bucket easily.

"Okay, on the count of three, we run! One, Two---thr----" Bill shouted but Fred and George all ready dumped two buckets of water on Ron. "Hey that's cheating!" Ron said, infuriated.

"We don't want to kiss your halitosis as well" George exclaimed running away.

"I haven't got a Halitosis" Ron said annoyed.

"Well better not find out if that was or wasn't true. Didn't want to risk it loser" Fred went to follow after George.

Soon the group was starting to become less in numbers. Until the only one left were Hermione and Harry. Harry knew he couldn't lose this one. The last one he splashed was George, and he can't kiss George, he'll tease him for it for eternity. Hermione's, on the other hand, was Fred, so quite the same reasons so she can't lose this one either.

They both ran into the forest. _Damn, Hermione was fast. I almost caught her and she fucking slipped. Merlin's beard, I never knew Hermione was that elusive. _Harry thought hiding behind a tree.

"Hermione! Give it up already!" Harry shouted which he later thought was a bad idea since it gave Hermione his position.

"Haha! And risk being teased forever? No way! Why don't you give it up already, POTTER!" Hermione shouted but Harry couldn't trace where her location is. _Damn she was good! _"Alright Granger! May the best one win!" Harry shouted.

Harry hurried, away toward the back of another tree, he heard Hermione following, from where? He can't tell. Then he heard footsteps nearing his location. _Damn. Hermione's coming…Think Potter! Run or attack? ---okay I'll wait here until Hermione is behind this tree then dump the water bucket on her…then I win!_

_The sound is coming closer… probably twenty feet._

_15 feet_

_10, 8, 7 feet... nearly there Potter comeon…._

_5, 4, on the count of three…. 3, 2,_

Harry jumped from behind the tree and empty two buckets of water to whoever was behind the tree.

"What the fuck!" a velvety voice.

Then from behind Harry, Hermione came and splashed her buckets of water to Harry.

"Shit" Harry's only words when the realization of He being splashed by Hermione and the fact that he just splashed somebody…Well, THIS somebody of all people for that matter…

A/N: Who did Harry splashed? Better wait for the next chapter to find out. Okay, the only reason that I've updated sooner than I promised is because of the people who have reviewed my story and those who have added me to their author alerts. You've inspired me to find some time to write this chapter, and thanks for your positive reviews. I can't promised to update soon, (so you lot won't be spoiled…kidding! hehe) since my life is really busy right now. But again anything is possible. So you just have to wait. And the next chapters would include quick pacing (since I've realized I've already written 3 chapters in one event=the world cup). So one more chapter on the world cup, then the coming chapters, we'll bring the boys back to Hogwarts? Will their teasing continue once in the prying eyes of Hogwarts walls? Guess we'll wait and see…'till then pls. continue on reviewing my story… xoxo, cirdec


	4. Totally Kissable

A/N: Everything belongs to Mrs. Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me, is this author's note and the plot which is an adaptation of JKR's plot..

Endless

Chapter 4: Totally Kissable

Harry gazed at the tall and soaking wet form of none other than Cedric Diggory who was staring incredulously at Harry who was looking anywhere but on Cedric's eyes. He decided to glare at Hermione behind his back that was now starting to be encapsulated in a glow orb.

"I won, I won!" Hermione said, jumping joyously. Then she meets Harry's glares and sniggered, "You said it yourself. May the best one win" then she froze as she saw who Harry just splashed.

Cedric eyeing the two, part annoyed as to why he was soaking wet and quite amused as to see the two playing unbelievably like little kids. Harry finally said, "Cedric, I'm really, really, sorry… I mean I thought you were Hermione, which I just realized was not, because obviously if I knew better I wouldn't just splashed you with water… it's just a stupid game really… damn I can't believe I let Fred and George drag me into it… I'm really, really sorry" Harry said this in a very haste way that Cedric barely catch it.

"Hold there its o---- whoa! Why am I glowing?" Cedric suddenly noticed. Looking at his body being encapsulated by a blue orb, then looking at Harry questioningly only to find Harry being encapsulated by the same orb as well. Hermione's eyes pooped and mouth opened in a wide oh in disbelief.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"What's happening? Harr----" Cedric asked again only to be stopped by a pouring water, Cedric looked up and a small cloud was hovering above his and Harry's head dropping large drops of water on their heads.

"Dammit! I'm gonna kill Fred!" Harry shouted grabbing Cedric's hand unconsciously and they both run out of the forest back to the tent leaving Hermione still rooted to the spot, after a moment Hermione followed. The storm clouds are following Harry and Cedric both were dripping, well if there's a better word than dripping to use an adjective in their current situation.

"Harry where are we going? And why are these clouds following us? I'm freezing wet!" Cedric asked and complained at the same time although he quickened his pace to keep up with Harry.

"Remember when I told you I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Cedric said.

"Well, make it double no triple it. I'm really, really sorry. And if everything turns out bad---God I'm gonna kill the Weasley twins and add Bill to my murder list!" Harry exclaimed furiously still unconsciously holding Cedric's hand. Cedric couldn't help but notice this, how smooth Harry's had were, and how they seem to fit his own hands like they were meant to fit that way, he wanted desperately to bring the hand close to his mouth and kiss it---_okay stop Cedric, now wasn't the time to be thinking THAT--- and why are you thinking THAT anyway? Bullocks, the stupid rain must be entering my brain!_

Harry was running, and caught a glance at Cedric, whom he noticed was wearing a white button down long sleeves, and a khaki pants. Now that he's soaking wet, the fabric clung to his body. Harry could just see the outline of Cedric's body behind that shirt. He could see the washboard abs, outlined in that thin fabric. The nice pecs. Nice arms. Of course he knew those arms, and now, Harry just took notice of how he's still holding Cedric's hand, and took noticed of how it seems to fit together like it were meant to be that way---_God Harry, why are you thinking that? Cedric's a bloke---maybe a fine piece of bloke---but he's still a bloke… Damn, the stupid rain, it's just messing with my brain, better find Bill now, hopefully he could fix this._

When Harry and Cedric arrived outside the tent the others are waiting, eager to see who won the game. Only to be surprised that Harry was with Cedric, not only that, they're both were soaking wet, and followed unmistakably by a storm clod and Hermione not far behind.

"I won! I won" Hermione announced to the group.

"yes! We know, seeing that your glowing gold and your dry as summer…What happened with this two? And why is Cedric soaking wet?" asked Fred.

"Well, that is because Harry accidentally splashed Cedric, before I've got my chance to turn Harrry's sorry ass off" Hermione declared amused.

"Yeah right! Anyway, where the hell was Bill? You—need to fix this" Harry spotted Bill and quickly went for him, unconsciously still holding Cedric and dragging him.

"No Harry, the spell doesn't work that way. The only thing you can stop this storm cloud is you know---" Bill said, cutting short with his sentences. The storm cloud kept on dumping heaps---and I mean HEAPS---of water at the two seekers creating a mini pool around the tent.

"You've got t be kidding me!" Harry stated incredulously.

"Whoa, stop right there, Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Cedric asked.

"Well, Ceddie boy," George began, really amused by the turn out of events, "Bill is trying to tell you, that the only way for this horrendous cloud to stop spilling its ass of you is to kiss Harry"

"WHAT?!!!" Cedric shouted, at this Harry dropped Cedric's hand.

"You've heard me right mate! And not just a peck. But you need to kiss Harry for five minutes. Consequence of our game" Fred backed George up, both were trying not to laugh.

Cedric looked at Harry shocked; Harry mouthed the word Sorry for the third time. then argued to Bill, "But Cedric isn't even part of the game!"

"No Harry, I told you that's not how it works, a consequence is a consequence, the spell does not recognize who are involved it's just there to give consequences no matter who is involved. Besides what's the big deal. You've kissed someone before right?" Bill asked, seeing Harry's blush made Bill realized, "OH!"

"You're a bleeding virgin!" Bill exclaimed. Harry blushed harder. Cedric was becoming amused by the turn out of events, he loved how Harry looked when he was being teased. He looked cu---_admiring!!!_

"Well, better _Mr. Popular_ here kissed you then, right Fred?" George no was laughing unperturbed.

"Right, brother, not everybody can flash an 'I-kissed-Cedric-Diggory' sign eh?" Fred joined the laughter.

Everyone joined in the laughter. Ginny exclaimed, "Come on, kiss already, we can't stand here all day waiting" still laughing.

Cedric looked at Harry, quite nervous, quite apprehensive to get this over with. Harry was about to say I'm sorry again, but Cedric quickly tilted Harry's chin and stated, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" and closed a gap between the spaces, leaving a breath's away between their lips. "and besides, I'm totally kissable!" Cedric said, in a sexy, velvety voice. "Yeah?" Harry said, swallowing a lump on his throat. "Totally" Cedric said closing the gap of their lips.

As soon as their lips met, different things happen at the same time. The annoying storm cloud stooped dripping water on them, but stay put to ensure the five-minute kiss. Electricity started flying and coursing through the two boys' bodies. Cedric licked Harry's lower lip, making Harry's knees feel flabby. He put his arm around Cedric's neck for support, and Cedric put and a hand at Harry's waist. They both deepened the kiss. Harry opened his mouth tentatively; Cedric took the chance and invade Harry's mouth with his tongue, both boys moaned throatily at the sensation. Harry and Cedric was lost. Harry never tasted anything this good in his entire life, Cedric tasted good, like---well, he couldn't explained it but Cedric tasted really, really good, _yummy_. He could stay like this forever. Cedric, on the other hand, was quite lost in the kiss as well; he had his share of kisses before but nothing quite like this, nothing that taste as good as Harry, nothing as sweet, nothing as perfect. When their tongues meet, the epiphany of the heat reached its peak, and both boys moaned, felt weak, felt every electricity in every fiber of their being, both wanted this kiss to never end, when suddenly---_SPLASH_

The boys quickly separated, the stared dumbly, both looking like they have just been taken out of a trance.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Harry asked annoyed.

"Yeah, dude, what was that about?" Cedric's temper is starting to build as well.

"Time's up." Fred exclaimed trying hard not to laugh.

"Can't you just tell us that? Rather than splashing us?" Harry asked

"Believe me mate, we tried to, but you lot can't hear us. And besides you've been kissing for ten minutes. Better wake you heated boys up!" George said, winking at them both.

"Okay,exhibition's over" Charlie was fighting a smile "it's getting late. We better change now,we're going to be late. Harry you better bring Cedric back to where you find him. All of you, let's go inside and prepare, we can't miss the cup! Comeon!"

Everyone followed Charlie inside, leaving Harry and Cedric alone. The two boys where left outside, both blushing furiously and have no idea what to say to each other. Harry started, "Cedric, I'm really, really sorry, I din't mean to---" Harry was cut off by Cedric. "It's all right, no harm done! Besides not everyone can have the chance to say their Harry Potter's first kiss" Cedric attempted humor, which only mad Harry blushed.

"That bad wasn't it?" Harry asked nervously, looking down. "No—I mean, it was great…I mean it---it isn't bad… you're, good….Okay, I'm stuttering stupid here… better go now then…"

Cedric started to walk off. Only to turn with a smirk on his face.

"and Potter, I told you I am totally kissable" he teased.

"Yeah… Totally…" Harry replied with a smile.

A/N: This is for all of you who continuously support my story. Those who have added me to their alerts, and of course to those who reviewed. Kind of busy this week, in fact I just went home from my graveyard shift. Tons of work to do. So I can't tell exactly my next update. But with your continuous support, anything's possible. Til, then, all I ask is a review…xoxo


	5. The Forest

**A/N: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with the plot and the characters that the wonderful MRs. Rowling created. So don't sue. Besides, I don't have any possessions…hehehe!**

Endless

Chapter 5: The Forest

During the evening, Harry went with Hermione and the Weasley's at the much awaited world cup. The stadium was full, and the cheering fans were going gaga, over the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum. After an encounter with Draco and his Father, this of course does not turn out good. They finally settled at like the top most seat of the stadium. Harry have never seen Cedric, _god knows where MR. Popular is---Stop thinking of him Harry._ This is what Harry is trying to tell himself for the past couple of hours after that perfect---_yuck_----accidental----_that's the word_---kiss. Harry touched his lips for like the nth time. This becomes his habit for like the past couple of hours, _ever since that stupid perf---accidental kiss! _Needless to say, Harry was distracted. Ron took noticed of this and decided to intervene.

"What's up mate? anything bothering you?" Ron asked one eye on Harry another eye on the atch.

"Nothing! Its just--- nothing" Harry replied.

"Well mate, stop brooding then. Enjoy the match, this happens in like, who knows how long before it happen again… so might as well enjoy it right?" Ron stated, looking now at Harry with both eyes.

"Ok mate, thanks! Oooh!!! Krum just dodged that ball!" Harry replied.

"Whuuwwaaattt?!" Ron went back into the game.

Harry watched the game and he was now enjoying it, all thoughts of Cedric and their kiss now gone from his mind. _I mean it was just a kiss, and I do not swing that way…stupid, accidental kiss…Ron's right, I need to enjoy the match._

After the match which of course won by Bulgaria, headed by their star-seeker Viktor Krum. They all went to their tent. Ron was ecstatic. "Do you see the way he moved? Bloody brilliant!"

"Looks like you're in love Ron" Ginny said to Ron which made the entire room singing,

'_Viktor I love you, Viktor I do, When we're apart my heart beats only for you'_

Everyone laughed at this, but not Ron, who stared daggers at the group.

After dinner, they all went to bed. Harry was then hunted by Cedric Diggory's kiss again. Harry kept tossing and turning at his bed, when he was interrupted by Mr. Weasley.

"Harry wake up, we need to leave" Mr. Weasley said hurriedly. Harry awoke with a start, he was hearing pandemonium outside their tents. "What's happening?" Harry asked but quickly retrieving his wand from the bedside table.

"Death eaters!" Mr. Weasley said before waking everybody else. "Okay, everyone, stay together, don't break hands. Fred, George, take care of Ginny, their your charged! Harry, Ron, Hermione stay together. Me, Bill and Charlie are going to help with the ministry. Go back to where the portkey is, and wait for us there. Be safe!" With that, Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Bill went out to help with the ministry.

Fred and George shouted, "Come on!" once outside, the group was caught in the pandemonium. Harry took in the scene. Tents burning, Smoke everywhere, people running from different directions, and people on black hoods and masks. "Who are those people?" Harry asked.

"Death eaters, they're You-know-who's follower. Come on! Let's get outta here" Ron said tugging at his two bestfriends hurriedly.

They were running away, for a few minutes when Harry tripped. "Haaarrryyyyyyyyyy!!!!" Harry could hear Hermione's shouts. When Harry got back to his feet, his two best friends were lost in the crowd. Harry, kept running, then turned a corner and bumped to a hooded figure wearing a mask. Harry, driven by instinct, casts the first spell he could think of---"Stupefy!"

The death eater laid still, Harry run into the nearby forest. To hide from site, he didn't even bothered to light his wand just in case somebody was following him, he just went by instinct and hoping against hope that he was going the right way---or at least the safe way. After running for hours…or for days for all he knew, he decided to rest. He went for cover behind a tree, sat and leaned on the branches catching his breath. Minutes later when his heart went back to its normal pace, he heard footsteps from the nearby branches. Then, a ragged breathing. Harry thinks quickly of the best spell he could muster. He couldn't run now, he's too tired to do that, so the only thing left is to fight. Harry counted the footsteps, but it suddenly stopped. Harry knew that whoever that was must know that he's there. Harry's heart begins to thud loudly. _Comeon, closer… Be quick Harry….One, two, three._

Harry went out, wand at ready and shouted "Stupefy" but the figure also casts a spell at the same time with Harry saying "Impedimenta", The two spell collide creating a bright spark, illuminating the face of the attacker---Harry stood frozen---"C-Cedric? Is that you?"

"H-Harry? Sorry I thought you're a death eater!" Cedric said, both sorry and relieved that it was Harry.

Harry couldn't help but be relieved as well, that it was not another death eater. "It's okay I thought so too---"

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light suddenly flashed from a far, missing both boys by a fraction. "Come on!" Cedric grabbed Harry's hand, and ran, Harry dropped his wand. "My wand!" Harry was about to go for it but Cedric held him firmly, "Leave it Potter! Death eaters are following us!" Sure enough five death eaters can be seen not so far, trying to follow them.

Both boys ran. Cedric was trying desperately to protect him and Harry. They round a corner, and was able to get away with the death eaters. They run some more just to be sure, then gave up and took a rest under a huge tree for cover. Both boys waited until their heart's paced went slowly. Their breathing normalized.

"Do you think we're safe here?" Harry broke their reverie after a few minutes.

"No. But I think we'll be safe here for a couple of hours" Cedric replied. Harry was thinking the same thing. "Hey, thanks for saving me, earlier. I can't believe I dropped my wand" Harry started.

"Don't worry about it… I'm getting used to it… In case you haven't noticed, this is becoming quite a habit yours…" Cedric sounded amused.

"What is?" Harry asked, still not getting the glitch.

"Saving…" Cedric muttered. Harry was about to say something foul, but decided better,

"thanks anyway."Harry replied.

"Am I annoying you?" Cedric asked, clearly amused.

"Y-YEAH! All the time!" they both laughed at this. "But seriously, Diggory, I owe you one." Harry declared.

"It's nothing" Cedric said.

"No I mean it, I mean; I'm not so used to be the one being saved, and out of the blue there you are. I'm not even sure if I'm thanking you properly, but anyway---thank you!" Harry stated honestly.

"Well, anytime Potter!" Cedric stated.

They were both quiet after that. Cedric looked at Harry at the corner of his eye. A gleam of moonlight was shining at Harry, and it literally took his breath away. Harry looked like an illusion, With his pale skin, green eyes and that raven black hair all illuminated by the moonlight. Harry is dream-like. Harry looked at Cedric catching his eyes. "What?" Harry asked. "N-nothing!" Cedric stammered. Then looked away. Again silence.

After a couple of minutes, Cedric tried at humor, "So—I'm your first kiss eh?"

Harry smirked, "Don't push it Diggory!" they both laughed. Then at the same time looked at each other, green to grey, Both were lost in each other. "besides I'm totally kissable…" Cedric is closing the gap between their lips, "Yeah.." Harry said, angling his head to meet Cedric's lips when---

"Mosmorde!" A man, was a few feet wand from their tree, casted a spell with Harry's wand, and a skull with a serpent tongue outlined the sky. The man quickly dropped Harry's wand and apparated. All this prevented the impending kiss, and the two boys woke up from their trance.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Mark, it's you-know-who's mark, Merlin's beard, this is soo not good!"

They went to the spot where the man casted the spell, when all of a sudden 10 wizards and witches appeared out of nowhere and shouted, "Stupefy"

Cedric and Harry both with seeker reflexes ducked.

"Hold on! That's my Son! Stop!" Amos' voice can be heard.

Everything happened in a flash, the heated argument between the ministry officials and Cedric's father about whether Harry and Cedric casted the spell, and the fact that Harry's wand was the one who casted it, sparked a heated argument between the adults. After telling the story, with a winning argument from Cedric's father, they were finally released.

"Here said, take Harry with you, that is a map were the portkey that the Weasley's and us used earlier. They are waiting there. I just need to help the ministry clean this mess up. Arthur and I will join you there softly" Amos' said, handing the map to Cedric.

On their way to the portkey, Cedric and Harry were contemplating on what happened in the forest, less on the pandemonium but more of their trance. _Weren't they about to kiss? What was that supposed to men. Sure it's just an adrenaline rush. It doesn't mean anything. _Both boys thought at the sametime.

They neither looked nor talked to each other until they've reached their destination.

Hermione quickly thrown herself at Harry, crying, "I'm so worried! Don't you ever do that again!"

When Amos and Arthur arrived, the two boys still wasn't talking. So they went to their separate ways, with the same thoughts in mind.

A/N: Sorry, I'm in the middle of three big exams coming up, plus my internet connection is not working properly, I do have to call my cable company just to get it fixed. Then, is not working properly this past few weeks that I can't even logged and publish this chapter. Next chapter would be at Hogwarts as I promised previously. Also, I'm deciding to make Cedric's character less perfect, not the usual Cedric Diggory that we read in fanfictions just to play with this handsome boy more. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated (as they are usually the reason why I am updating.). I promise to update as soon as I can, until I can actually find time with my hectic schedule. Ok I'm talking non-stop. So hope you enjoy this chapter, and please…PLEASE review!!! CIAO!


	6. The Perfect Prefect

A/N: I still don't own anything.

Endless

Chapter 6: The Perfect Prefect

To say that Harry's mind was preoccupied by Cedric Diggory is an understatement. He thought about _Mr. Popular every friggin day!_ So to say the least, Harry was glad to finally be distracted when it was the time to leave the Burrow for Hogwarts.

Harry was standing together with his two best friends at Platform nine-and-three-quarters, saying their goodbyes to Charlie, Bill and Mrs. Weasley.

"Now, you lot stay out of trouble ok" Mrs. Weasley reminded the trio, while giving each other a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for everything" Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley back, thankful that even though he do not have a mother, Mrs. Weasley was there to fill the gap.

"My pleasure dear. I'd like to invite you for Christmas, but I thought you'd like to stay at Hogwarts. Well, with everything that's going to happen…" Mrs. Weasley said cryptically.

"How I wished I could go back to Hogwarts." Bill said sighing

"Why?" Fred asked

"You're going to have an interesting year this year."

"and why is that?" George asked.

"uh-uh. Little brother, that I can't tell you" Bill said.

"Come-on Bill! Bugger… Tell us!" Ginny said.

"Patience little sister. You'll all find out soon enough." Bill said.

"Well, Goodbye Charlie, Bill , I thought the Weasley's were cool but I never thought they'd be cooler" sad Harry clapping Charlie's shoulder and nodding on Bill's direction, even though how interesting what is happening Harry knew they're fighting a lost battle, so instead of joining the insisting, he just wanted to tell everyone goodbye and thanked them.

"Never say goodbye Potter, we might see each other again this year. In fact, you might see me sooner than you think" Charlie exclaimed winking at Harry.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Never, you mind…Ok guys, have a nice term. Come on, the train is almost leaving. Now Ronald, don't forget to write to me okay. Take care of Ginny" Mrs. Weasley yelled, as the trio entered the train.

"No, no! You need to tell us!" Ginny is growing impatiently.

"Tell us!" Ron, Fred and George all shouted.

Just then, the train's steam blew, making everyone run for the train.

Once inside, the group started to divide. Fred and George going who knows where; Ginny going with her friends; and the Golden trio started to look for a compartment.

They've found one with Neville sitting alone. "Hey Neville, can we sit here?" Hermione asked. "Of course" Neville happily replied.

The group went immediately with talking about the world cup, when they've heard Malfoy from the other compartment discussing about other magical schools.

"There are other schools?" Harry asked. This earned him a lecture on Wizarding schools from Hermione. After a few discussion, Ron swept the discussion again back on the World Cup.

"Krum is really, really good!" Ron, for the 20th time said that.

"God Weasley, if I ever hear that again, I'm gonna vomit!" A cold voice was heard then the compartment door burst open. Draco Malfoy was smirking at the group. On each side of him were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Krum is really, really good… Vomit now!" Ron said sarcastically, which made Harry laugh.

"Oh! You think that's funny eh Potter? Just wait, soon we're going to see your face with the vermins. So, I bet you're going to join it huh…seeing as you have a potentially potent attraction with the spotlight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, starting to get angry.

"What?! You don't know! You've got 2 Ministry brothers and a father at the ministry and You don't know?! Father told me about it in ages, he heard from Cornelius Fudge himself. Well, I guess your father wouldn't know, since he's around with scumbags all the time… Come to think of it even your father is a scumbag." Malfoy smirked.

Ron stood up, thoroughly angry and red on the face. Hermione quickly hold him still. Harrry wished Hermione wouldn't stop Ron, Harry himself is getting angry with this git and he's calling on all his physical restraint.

"Better shut your mouth Malfoy" Hermione said.

"Oh really" Malfoy then turned on Hermione, "I'm not talking to you mudblood"

Harry immediately went up. "Get out here Malfoy, you git, if you know what's good for you"

"oohhh…If it's not Potter, then who its gonna be? Why Potter, standing up for weasel and mudblood? I get it though, seeing as you don't have a family, that you'd go for anything, even the lowly-weasels… Look at their mother that good for nothing, dirty, cheap, bas---" Malfoy flew backwards as Harry's spell hit him squarely in the chest. Malfoy went unconscious.

Each compartment burst open trying to see what was going on. Harry was really, really furious. He couldn't let Malfoy trashed Mrs. Weasley like that, or any Weasleys or even Hermione for that matter.

Everyone was shocked to see Malfoy, unconscious and on the floor and to see Harry with wand in hand arms still raised.

"What's this?" a velvety voice was coming through the crowd. "Excuse me I'm a prefect! What the hell---who did this?" Cedric Diggory said, looking at the unconscious Malfoy and Harry.

"I did" Harry replied, still too furious and barely containing his anger.

"And why did you do that Potter?" Cedric asked voice stern.

"He deserved it" Harry replied, with nothing but pure fury on his face.

"All right five points from Gryffindor. Everyone get out of here, somebody bring Malfoy to his compartment. Potter, lower your wand." Cedric replied.

"I don't want to" Harry was stubbornly furious with the outcome of this scene. He just protected his loved ones, and this is what he gets? So he didn't care whoever tells him to stop, because he doesn't want to, even if it is Cedric Diggory.

"I won't tell you again Potter" Cedric said, voice full of authority. "_Expelliarmus!_" Cedric shouted. Harry's wand flew unwillingly, and dropped on Cedric's hands. "Another five points from being a git Potter!"

"Oh yeah! Who's the git here, Mr. Prefect!? You don't even know what happened here, and you just assumed judgment?! What are you having some kind of Power trip?!" Harry was shouting which drew further attention.

Cedric remained calm, "Whatever it is that Malfoy said, I don't care, no effing curses on the train. Two points from Gryffindor… and don't tempt me Potter to make it ten!"

Harry was about to shout at Cedric again, but he was nudged at the ribs by Hermione. He remained quiet.

"I will sure report this to the professors for further sanctions. Get outta here Potter! Everyone back to business!" Cedric remained outside while Harry entered the compartment. He heard Harry saying _That stupid, Perfect prefect think he's so cool and all that… I promised I'm gona… Arggghhh! _In loud voices.

Cedric smiled. Harry was a handful, ever since he met Harry, he feels like being challenged all the time and he enjoyed it. He never met someone who stood up to him before or even shouted at him in fury. Usually people either giggled or followed whenever he said something. That was the first time he encountered that, and it was nice to be treated like any other person, not some Perfect prefect.

Of course, he didn't understand why he felt that way, he just do. All over the summer he tossed and turned in bed, thinking about the event in the World cup, their accidental kiss, their almost kiss in the forest. He never had that before; well of course he does not try kissing other dudes before; and it makes Cedric think. _I do not swing that way _Cedric kept repeating to himself. In the end Cedric decided that it was nothing, and that he will start to treat Harry like some stupid lower year, like how he treats every lower year.

"Hey Ced, What are you smiling about? " a 5th year Hufflepuff girl asked.

"I don't see why that's any of your business!" Cedric glared at the Hufflepuff, "What do you want?"

The Hufflepuff went beet red, "Umm the other prefects send me to tell you that a nasty thing happen in the compartment one and they needed your help"

"God! Am I the only one who knew how to manage these things! Haven't they got brains? Tell them I'll follow in a sec. Now bug off!" Cedric said harshly. The 5th year flees, but not without a last glance at Cedric and a giggle.

That is just an example. Cedric isn't arrogant, but he liked to keep his popularity intact, and in this school he has to play a role, to be perfect. He needs to prove to his father that their son is perfect. So he makes everyone feel inferior to make everyone think that he's superior. Of course, because he's handsome and smart and all that, people keep on loving him even if he treated them badly, so his reputation isn't tarnished. So no matter how he liked everyone to treat him as just normal, he isn't because He is Cedric Diggory, the Perfect Prefect.

A/N: Okay, first I would like to thank those of you who continue on reading this story; ya'll make me feel extremely happy. Sorry for the late updates, since I still have that exam. Plus my net service is still not working properly. Someone said that I should look for beta, but since my net stopped connecting every time I look for a beta reader, I still couldn't find one. Any suggestions? So right now, I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Sorry for all Cedric lovers out there, I'm a Cedric lover too, but I love playing with his character. The next chapters would show Cedric, as not the nice-ol-hufflepuff we come to know. Til' next time...xoxo


	7. Mean and Popular

**A/N: I still don't own anything…all belongs to the wonderful Mrs. JKR, and the wonderful world that she created. I'm just playing with it…So don't sue…**

Endless

Chapter 7: Mean and Popular

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts, and the students started getting their things to pack it inside the carriages that were waiting for them to get to the castle. Rain started pouring, seemingly welcoming the student's arrival. Mud was everywhere. Cedric Diggory met up with his friends. Of all the people in Hogwarts, Cedric has a wide array of friends, Cedric knew however that most of his so-called 'friends' only liked him for his popularity status. As soon as Cedric entered the borders of Hogwarts, he started on concentrating very hard on acting 'PERFECT' again. He breathed, and exhaled thinking _'time to act'._

"Hey, Cedric how's summer" one of his friends asked, their group was encased in a big umbrella.

"Fine of course, Me, myself went to the World Cup of course, father bought the first class tickets for us which is very convenient since we don't usually sit into cheap seats." Cedric boast. This was a lie, Cedric's family is not overly-rich, but they are not as poor as the Weasley's, their family if Cedric have to admit it was only average, in fact the only reason why he is seated in the first-class seat is because his father was given a ticket by the Minister of Magic. But of course Cedric wouldn't say that aloud.

"Really? Wow! That was amazing!" Cedric's friend said.

Others around Cedric and his friends were moving hurriedly to get to their own carriages, until a 2nd year boy from Ravenclaw started tripping in front of Cedric's, face splattered in the mud. Everyone in the group started laughing, Cedric has the instincts to help the 2nd year, however he had to remind himself that he's Mr. Popular now and it was so un-cool to help since it will damage his status, instead he joined in laughing saying "Clumsy" which gathered an appreciative laugh from the group and those nearby. Just a few feet away from the scene, a bespectacled, green eyed boy was watching. Harry immediately leave his company and rushed to help the Ravenclaw.

"Are you alright? Here…"Harry asked the Ravenclaw, and offered the boy his handkerchief.

"Thanks, but you really shouldn't have done that…I mean… You'll be affected by my loser status." Said the Ravenclaw.

"What do you mean?... I'm Harry, by the way" Harry said extending he's hand.

The Ravenclaw stared at Harry as if unbelieving someone was helping him, is this boy insane? The Ravenclaw grabbed Harry's hand, accepted the handkerchief and smiled a little. "I'm Aaron… I can't believe I tripped and now I'm all muddy and stuff… Sorry about what I said, but I'm tagged as a loser, so I can't really say that people like to talk to me and all…I guess you're the first, so thanks…"

"Well, I don't usually care about status, I'm tagged as a freak myself so don't worry…" Harry joked, then looked back at the boy, "Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah thanks." Aaron replied. Harry was about to leave when…

"Wow! Potter! You've got yourself a boyfriend…and come to think of it, another freak!" One of Cedric's friend shouted, everyone within the vicinity laughed. Harry looked at Cedric's group, spotting Cedric. Green eyes meet Gray. Cedric didn't know what to do, so he just laughed with his friends. Harry on the other hand couldn't believe Cedric was with those people and laughing with them. Harry, then break the contact and glared at Cedric's friend.

"Atleast, I'm a helping freak…unlike you all…" Harry then looked daggers at Cedric "Atleast I now know Hufflepuff's TRUE colors!"

Harry then quickly left to join his friends. "What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just stupid Hufflepuffs. God,I can't believe Cedric was one of them…I actually thought he's cool" Harry said, glancing at Cedric's group.

"Actually, Diggory's group is mean. They've been treating everyone like dirt; of course, people still like them since they are THE POPULARS. Girls still wanted to date them---especially Diggory" Ginny, which joined Harry's group awhile ago when Harry is helping the Ravenclaw.

"But I can't understand, we've been with Cedric during the world cup and he seems really nice" Harry countered.

Ginny sigh, "Well, I thought so too. In Fact he's really nice back at the cup, but whenever he's in this school…Well, let's just say everyone change. So that's Cedric Diggory and his friends… Mean and Popular…to die for…" Ginny giggled. Harry just glared, which makes Hermione and Ginny laugh.

Ron shook his head, "Girls"

Harry couldn't agree more.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter, I know it's quite short. Things were really hectic this week. I'm all preparing for my graduation and there are a lot of things that I need to do. If there are any grammar mistakes or misspellings, please bear with me. I still can't find a Beta-reader, it's just I wanted someone whom I can share my vision of this story, someone who understands Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter pretty well…any recommendations? Anyway, I'm still building the plot, seriously Cedric and Harry couldn't just fall head over heels with each other in a few chapters…so please bear with me. As always, thank you for the support, reviews are always well appreciated. Until then…xoxo**


	8. Back at Hogwarts

**A/N: Now I can say I own something. Aaron from the previous chapter. Draine Torres, Mark Rivers and Spencer Smithson are all my characters and I own them. The rest belongs to the one and only Mrs. Rowling.**

Endless

Chapter 8: Back at Hogwarts

Harry was glad to be back inside the comforts of the castle. After the sorting of the first years, Harry was prepared for the start of the term feast. He's really hungry. On the Hufflepuff table, Cedric Diggory was staring at a raven haired boy at the Gryffindor table. His emotions were torn, amusedly amazed and troubled. Amused, well, because he was amazed at how Harry stood up between him and his friends. _Nobody stood up at them before, or even glared at them like that…Damn, people never messed with him and his group, they usually stick up to what they do hoping they'd be part of THE group…my group. But Harry was different. He didn't care if his image would be damaged by talking to that Aaron, he just wanted to help. And the way he stood his ground after Draine scolded him, was pretty hot. But the way he looked at me, that I didn't like, he looked at me like he couldn't believe his eyes…Like I just let him down…Like he's disgusted with me…_That is the reason why Cedric is troubled, he couldn't understand why that simple glare and its hidden meaning troubled him. He couldn't let Harry down, he just couldn't… and Cedric didn't know why. _Damn, Potter is messing with my brain again…_

"Earth to Cedric…Hello" Cedric was pulled out of his reverie by his friends' laughter.

"What?!" Cedric asked defensively. "Nothing man… your spacing out" Draine Torres, one of Cedric's friend said.

"Yeah man, what's up…thinking of Potter?" Mark Rivers, Cedric's other friend, said.

"W-what? N-no!" Cedric stuttered.

"Aw, Ceddie is in love…" Spencer Smithson, the last member of Cedric's group, teased.

"You're all stupid… I just couldn't believe Potter kicked our asses back there!" Cedric said.

"Yeah! That stupid Gryffindor... I wished I could get back at him" Draine said eagerly.

"Well, mate we'll think of something. We'll get Potter big time!"Spencer replied. Cedric was worried what his friends will do to Potter, Cedric knew they could be mean.

The boys were interrupted by Dumbledore's announcement about the tri-wizard tournament. About how its selection was going to be in the next few weeks with students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, to complete the three wizards joining the tournament. The group heard the entire disappointment when Dumbledore announced that no child under 17 can join, and that an age line would be drawn to ensure that.

Back at the Gryffindor's table, everyone is excited and a LOT was disappointed about the announcement. The feast started, and the topic of the discussion is of course the upcoming Triwizard tournament.

"Isn't it cool if we'll be able to join?" Ron asked Harry. "I don't know, I wouldn't mind standing at the stands watching while the champions run for their lives…In fact, I prefer just watching." Harry replied.

Hermione was talking with Parvati about something. Fred and George were conspiring about how to enter, but all Harry could think about was eating. He was really, really starved.

"Hey, mate, Diggory's looking at you" Ron exclaimed. "Probably just thinking of things on how to get back at me" Harry said, refusing to look back. Harry could feel the hole burning at his back, so he looked at Cedric. Eyes ones again locked. Green eyes met gray for the second time but what Harry saw there was not what he is expecting. He expected Cedric to glare, but that isn't what he caught. Cedric was staring at him like he was the most curious thing he had ever seen. Harry looked at the way Cedric was concentrating very hard on his eyes, like trying to read Harry but couldn't and the way Cedric's face contorted in frustration made Harry appreciate Cedric's facial features. Cedric was really, really handsome. And just seeing that makes Harry blush then turn away.

Cedric was looking at Harry. He couldn't fathom what it is with this boy that made him curious. What is it that makes him fascinated with Harry? He knew the Gryffindor from what he read on articles and write-ups about him, but again, this encounter in the carriages makes Harry more surprising, more exciting, and hotter. Cedric remembered then the things he knew about Harry from their encounter at the world cup, How they kissed, the moonlight touching Harry's skin, the laugh he heard when Harry was playing with Hermione, the frustrated Harry when he was contemplating on how to get away with their game of bucket water, Harry's hold on his arm, the feel of perfectness when their hands intertwined and now this. Cedric is a little embarrassed when Harry looked at him back from the Gryffindor table. Their eyes locked and Cedric couldn't turn away. Harry's eyes were like a magnetic pull, drawing him closer. He narrowed his eyes trying to focus more on those greenish depths, hoping to understand Harry more. Harry turned away. Cedric looked down, realizing he just stared at the boy not realizing that somebody was staring at them from the side.

_This just might work. _Draine's thoughts lingered with a smirk on his face. Draine now knew how to get to Potter.

**A/N: What would be Draine's plan? Anyway, this chapter is again short…SORRY! I barely have time to do anything productive, but I can't just leave Cedric and Harry alone. So this is all my imagination could work out so far. Sorry for any mistakes on grammar. I'm not sure I can find the right beta-reader yet. Reviews are always my pleasure… Anyway, until then…xoxo---Cirdec**


	9. Draine’s Evil Plan

**A/N: Ok…Still don't own anything… aside from the new characters….Everything belongs to JK. Rowling.**

Endless

Chapter 9: Draine's Evil Plan

"What?! No way! Harry isn't even gay" Cedric's voice was heard all around the Hufflepuff's common room.

"Then we will make him gay. Come on Cedric my plan's perfect!" Draine's frustrated voice said.

"Let me get this straight, you want me, to make Harry fall in love with me?" Cedric said.

"That's the plan!" Draine said animatedly.

"I don't know…What will I get from it?" Cedric said.

"Well, it will help us get back at Harry of course… make him see who's the boss around here" Spencer said backing Draine.

"Plus, I heard Harry's a virgin… You can do that experimenting with him" Mark said, eyeing the others who replied "Hmhmm"

"W-What a-are y-you t-talking about?" Cedric said, stuttering.

"Oh come on, You can do a little experimenting, every guy, for once in his life does that. Right Spence?" Mark said.

"right of course, What don't tell me you haven't done it yet Ced?" Spencer asked.

Cedric swallowed a lump in his throat. "Oh Merlin, he haven't! Which proves my point! YOU NEED TO DO IT!" Draine said.

"N-no, I-I can't" Cedric said, "Ok fine, Spence, you want to do it?" Draine asked.

"Me? Why not, that Potter boy is good looking, I'm not gay but I can appreciate beauty, and Potter is nice. Can't wait to put my--- and ravish him 'til dawn" Spencer looks dreaming it, clear lust was on his eyes.

"No!" Cedric rose from his chair, "I'll do it! Just keep your hands off Harry!" Then Cedric quickly ran towards his bedroom. He heard Spencer said, "Ok, Just chill man!"

Cedric couldn't believe his outburst. He couldn't control himself when Spencer was thinking of Harry in that way. He has no right to do that to Harry. _Well, do you? Looks like your being protective of Harry. _That little voice again. _Well, no, but Harry was kind, and helpful, and brave and innocent, nobody has the right to do that to him. _If Cedric was being truthful, really truthful, it seems like he couldn't stand it if Harry was doing those stuff with Spencer. _You're hoping it would be you? Aren't you? You want to be Harry's first, to touch that slender body and feel those pale skin shiver and lithe underneath your b--- SHUT UP! No, that wasn't it, Harry was just a friend, and friends don't want other people hurt them. ---but you're willing to hurt him, you agreed to Draine's plan---No, there was no other way! _Cedric realized that he was battling with himself again. He seems to do that whenever Harry was the topic. He convinced himself that no matter what happens, he already agreed, and that it'd better him than Spencer, since Spencer was meaner in pulling pranks than him. Plus, the other side of him, the one that is eager in being perfect, agreed that this would definitely help with his Mr. Popular status. _I'm not being overprotective of Harry, Harry was nothing and He's not gay. He would just be added to the numerous virgins I'd laid and He will eventually forget about it. _This is the mantra that Cedric Diggory kept repeating at himself before dozing off to bed.

_Cedric was in his bed, when he feel hands wrapped around him, then he woke up as he saw Harry trailing kisses at around his neck, his most sensitive part. Cedric groaned, "Harry what are you---Arghh" Cedric stopped as he gave another throaty moan as Harry's finger's found his way around Cedric's nipples. "You like this huh Ced" Harry said as He started to flatten his palm at Cedrics nipple and started putting pressure and making round circle, while continuously kissing Cedric's jaw, Cedric whimpered and makes incomprehensible sound as Harry did this. "Tell me what you want to do to me, Cedric" Harry found his way around Cedric's cock, caressing it gently outside Cedric's pajamas. Cedric was thrashing in his bed, moaning endlessly. What harry was doing feels great. "Tell me you want me Cedric" Harry now pinched Cedric's nipples which made Cedric shout. "tell me Cedric" "I-I want to fuck you Harry" Suddenly the sensation stopped, Cedric opened his eyes and saw Harry spread on all fours and was being slammed hard by Spencer. "Harder!" Harry shouted. Then Cedric's father appeared at Cedric's foot bed with a belt and lashed it at Cedric, "I do not have a gay son!" Then Cedric saw his father go and kissed Harry on the lips. NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

Cedric awoke with a start.

At the Gryffindor tower, Harry was contemplating again about Cedric Diggory, he kept on tossing around the bed, thinking about a particular handsome boy. He kept remembering everything about Cedric Diggory since he first met him. Their teasing, those gray eyes that seems to speak of nothing but pure honesty, that smile of his whenever he's teasing Harry, their passionate kiss, the feel of Cedric's strong arms, His perfect body, Harry wanted to feel that body pressing him and--- _STOP THAT…What the hell am I thinking? I'm not gay. We'll okay, I haven't go out with a girl, but I like girls, it's just the way it works. I mean, it's the way I'm supposed to work. That fucking Diggory is messing with my mind. _Harry then started thinking of Cedric at the train, then at the carriages, How everything he knew about Cedric quickly changes once they've reached Hogwart's walls. _He acts like a Malfoy and those friends of his? Okay I get it, their all handsome and all, but that was really, really mean…Cedric couldn't do that…I mean he's the handsomest does that mean he's the meanest? God, I can't believe I'm thinking about it. Better sleep off. I've got Snape tomorrow, what a welcome back!_

_Harry walk in the forest, with a bucket of water, when out of a nearby tree, Cedric walked, fully naked, His 12-inch cock was hanging and it was really hard. He came to Harry, Harry couldn't tear his eyes of him, he was staring into a sex god. "Cedric, what are---" "Why Harry? You Don't enjoy me?" he then grabbed the bucket and poured it onto his body. He then hugged Harry and started grinding. Harry pushed him backward. "What are you doing?" Harry said, but his voice was filled with lust. "You know you want me Harry…" Cedric then started stroking himself then looking at Harry, forming an OH with his mouth. Harry grabbed his own cock, starting to pump it too. Someone walked into the forest. Aaron, the 2__nd__ year ravenclaw walked with mud all over his body, handing Harry his Handkerchief saying "Thanks" then go to Cedric and kissed him. After that, Snape went out and scolded Harry saying "You're awful at potion and you're even awful at sex! Let me show you how it's done" then went over and kissed Cedric Diggory fiercely. Then huge crowds now gathered around them, looking at Harry whispering…_

"_Potters gay?"_

"_The boy who lived is Gay"_

"_Potter! Avada Kedavra!" A high shrieked then Harry looked at the red eyes, the spot that once was Cedric's glorious body now turned into a serpentine face._

_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Harry woke up, still shouting.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I truly liked it. Please keep it coming. This is my first M, chapter. I hope I'm not that bad. Anyway, I'm now beginning to understand where this fic will go. So please bear with me. Sorry for any misspellings and incorrect grammar. And thanks for all the positive reviews. All the best---CIRDEC**


	10. The Bet

**A/N: Original characters from HP books belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, I'm just playing with them.**

Endless

Chapter 10: The Bet

Harry arrived in the great hall to gather breakfast since he knew he needed it after that horrible nightmare he had last night. Needless to say, Harry's hair was as messier than ever and his eye bags were as big as they could get.

"WHOA! mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked, stopping his voracious appetite to look at Harry.

"Yeah, it looks like the night of the living dead!" George said, who is beside Ron. Hermione is eyeing Harry with a concerned look then mouthed "Scar hurt?" Harry understands what Hermione was implying and shook his head. "Guys, it's nothing…just have a rough night…Couldn't sleep and all"

He was still standing when he catch the stare of Mr. Popular from the Hufflepuff table. Cedric's eyes have dark circles around them too, his hair weren't as tidy as they usually come and he looked pale. When Harry realized he was staring, he looked down, blushing. Last night, Harry couldn't forget the dream he had. Well, aside from Voldemort who makes matters a nightmare, Harry couldn't erase Cedric the sex god away from his mind. Harry looked back and saw Cedric's three other friends smirking at him, then he eyed Cedric, suddenly the handsome boy gave him the most wonderful smile Harry had ever seen, Harry looked down and if it was possible, blushed harder. Harry then decided to sit at the opposite of his friends, back facing the Hufflepuff table. Harry then picked up whatever his hands could grab on and started eating.

At the Hufflepuff table, Draine, Spencer and Mark couldn't help but notice Cedric's ill-appearance.

"What's wrong with you mate? Don't think of backing out now!" Draine said cautiously, he knew Cedric wasn't so sure yet about their wager.

"If you're really not sure, I could always replace you…" Spencer said, he hadn't looked at Harry before, but seeing him now, Harry was pretty. Very good-looking even.

Cedric was cut out by what Spencer said and quickly said "NO!" quite harshly that some from the hufflepuff table glanced their way. "I-I m-mean that's not what this is about. Just have a rough night, bad dream. Couldn't sleep" Cedric quipped.

Mark smirked, "I don't get it dude, why you're getting defensive when it comes to Spence shagging Harry. Jealous much?"

"W-what? N-no! It's just that Harry's cool, and we know how Spencer here could get a little mean when it comes to pranks" Cedric said defensively.

"It was a joke man, chill"

"Hey Cedric, Could you pass the bacon" Somebody said from a far.

"Get it yourself ninny, I don't hand stupid people with stuff" Cedric smirked, gaining a laugh from his friends. This is Mr. Perfect speaking. It's not easy doing these things, Cedric doesn't like hurting others, but it's the only way the subject could be shaken away from him.

"Who's mean now?" Mark said, still shaking with laughter.

"Shut up Rivers, I'm not talking to you." Cedric, the Perfect spoke again.

"Okay, So I'm guessing you're up for the challenge then?" Spencer said, hoping Cedric's not.

"You bet I am." Cedric replied, _Potter is messing with my brain. So better yet mess with Potter. This would soo help with my popularity status._

"So how do you plan on seducing Potter?" Spencer asked, quite disappointed in the turnout of events.

"I don't know, I don't need any plans really." Cedric replied, forking his slice of bacon.

"I don't understand" Spencer replied.

"Well, I don't expect that thick skull of yours would." Cedric said nonchalantly then continued "I'm just going to go with the usual, just my wits and killer smiles, and maybe some of that Diggory charm. No one could get away with that!"

"And if you fail?" Draine said, an air of trickery in his voice.

"Are you challenging me Torres?" Cedric said.

"Well, yes. Make Harry fall in love and de-virginize him. I give you up to the end of November, if you succeed We'll do whatever you like, no questions asked." Draine said.

"And if I don't?" Cedric asked cautiously.

"You'll give me that ring." Draine eyed Cedric's ring lustfully.

"Whaat? This is a family heirloom—and it's very important." Cedric said, holding the ring possessively.

"Yep, I know that the gem is from Helga Hufflepuff's cup… and it has certain qualities, and that's why I liked it. Deal?" Draine asked, barely masking the excitement in his voice.

Cedric contemplated.

"Oh wait, do you hear that? Chicken…Chicken…" Mark started.

The rest of his friends followed… Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… Soon everyone in the vicinity followed…

"OKAY! FINE! DEAL!" Cedric shouted, trying very hard to stay away from this popularity damaging moment.

"We have a deal then" Draine said. _You're so gonna lose Diggory_.

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed and have added me to their alert. Truly appreciate it. Sorry for any wrong grammars. Love you all…Mwah!**


	11. A Rough Start

**A/N: I do not own anything. All belongs to the wonderful JKR. I'm just playing with her world. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to those of you who continuously reviewing and reading my work. And for all of you who waits…I know how it seems like forever… so here it is…**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Endless

Chapter 11: A Rough start

After breakfast, The Golden trio headed for their next subject of the day---POTIONS. _Great_, Harry thought inwardly. Meanwhile, the Populars were heading to their first subject of the day Muggle Studies. The group stayed at the back, barely contemplating what the others are saying. Cedric is the only one in fact, in the whole classroom that is paying particular attention to the class. Cedric was about to scribble something in his notes, when a paper hit him in the head. Glaring at Draine, who was behind his chair, Cedric picked up the crumpled paper and read: _So when does operation de-virginizing Potter starts?_

Cedric wrote,

_I'm not really sure, I'm planning on catching Potter in the hallways maybe later today._

He threw the paper back on Draine, Draine quickly wrote: _Then, what're you going to do?_

_Don't know same old, same old_

_Well, you better hurry mate, I think Spencer might actually go for Potter. I've seen him looking at Potter like a piece of meat. Damn, Spencer is obsessed with Potter as far as I can see it. Not sure I blame him though, Potter is really fine. Quite mysterious and pretty at the same time_

Cedric, after reading Draine's note he glared at Draine, then at his seatmate, Spencer catching the glare mouthed, _What?_

_Potter's MINE! _Cedric thought, becoming too territorial, of why? He still couldn't figure out, then he said to Spencer, "Nothing!"

_Better Hurry Cedric, before one of this stupid arse holes get to Potter before you._ Cedric thought, now totally NOT concentrating on the lecture.

______________________________________________________________________________

After Potions, Harry was in a heated pace, as usual whenever he had potions, Snape was relentless! They were heading up in the Gryffindor tower to deposit their bags.

"That evil, stupid, brat. I think I merely lost Gryffindor 50 points! I'm gonna kill that stupid, lousy excuse of a---argghhh" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah! We both know you're no good at potions, but at least you're not as bad as Malfoy's goons. Can you see how their shrinking potion just swelled their ants into a size of a hand…Geeze, and Snape gave him 10 points? So bloody stupid!" Ron said, adding into Harry's outraged.

"Yeah and I got deducted 10 points, Why? For scarring the fucking chopping board! Isn't that the use of chopping boards? To scar them rather than the tiles?!" Harry said outrageously.

"Wait can you hear that?" Hermione said. Harry and Ron listened a raucous laughter can be heard, and a tiny whimper.

________________________________________________________________________________

Cedric just went out of their Muggle studies, he was prepared to catch Harry. He smoothen his clothes, and flatten his wavy, gorgeous hair. When all of a sudden a 1st year, carrying piles of book slammed into him, books scattered everywhere.

"Sorry…I wasn't looking!" The 1st year started to pick up his book, but Cedric shouted, "Sorry, bloody hell, are you fucking mental? Couldn't even looked and walk properly!"

"S-sorry" the 1st year whimpered.

"Next time try to look properly, Stupid first years!" Cedric said.

"Hey! What's this? Aww, reading love stories?" Draine sneered.

"C-can I-I have that p-please?" The first year stuttered.

"W-what t-this?" Draine imitated the 1st year's stuttering causing huge laughter from Mark and Spencer.

"Come-on Draine, stop playing!" Cedric said.

"Aw! Cedric where's your sense of fun?" Draine said, the look at the first year, "Okay, little thing, I'll give it to you…but only if you can catch it!" Draine tossed the book to Mark, then to Spencer, while the first year keeps on running to catch his book. The three boys kept on laughing.

"Come on guys quit playing." Cedric said, in fact Cedric feels sorry for the first year, but he couldn't voice his opinion loud enough, it would damage his popularity status, so he just watched.

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry saw the scene laid before him. Cedric's group bullying a first year, Harry remembered how it felt like, being bullied, and so with his rage at Snape doubled by his rage on bullies he shouted at the Populars.

"Hey! Give that back!" Harry shouted. The Populars and the first year looked at Harry advancing on them with a deadly facial expression. Spencer who was holding the book, quickly tossed it at Cedric's direction. With his seeker's refelex, Cedric caught it, only to realize what just happened and looked frozen at the green-eyed boy.

"Harry, this is not what it looks like" Cedric muttered. Harry glared, "Oh yeah? Then tell me what it is, because I'm so lost here!" Harry shouted.

Cedric couldn't bring himself to say something, Harry was a bit heated…_and quite sexy…_

"Give it back!" Harry demanded. Cedric handed the book. Harry then gave it to the first year, the first year proceeded in collecting his book, Harry helped. Cedric don't know what to do. So instead he helped in the book collection. Harry glared but doesn't speak. After all the books were collected, Harry muttered to the first year saying ,"GO!" the first year looked thankful at Harry. Then leave immediately. With a final glare, Harry looked at the group particularly at the handsome hufflepuff, and started to leave. When Cedric reached for his arm, "Harry, I'm sorry, but you're wrong. We're not bullying, we're only playing."

"Oh really? Maybe you should play with your own size. Damn Cedric, I actually thought you were different, but it seems your just a good actor. Did you see the look on that first year face?" Harry said incredulously. Harry's statement stung. So Cedric smiled his gorgeous smile (this is what he does whenever he was in conflict before, sure it would do the trick) and said, "How about I make it up to you? Join me at lunch" Cedric said tentatively.

"How about you try to be nice to people, then I'll consider having lunch with you!" Harry said, the strolled off.

Cedric's friends were snickering at the situation. Spencer looked hopeful. Cedric looked at his group, then Draine said, "Guess your same-old same old doesn't work huh?"

Cedric just glared. _Damn…that was a rough start!_

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for any delays on the updates. My computer was going haywire that I can't even write. Anyway, it's fixed now. Thank you to all of your positive reviews. Writing has been fantastic. Although I have a few confessions to make; Starting April 1, I'm going away to prepare for this like huge examination that would change my life forever. I will be away for three months, so I can't say the frequency of my updates. On the positive note however, I've already written three chapters or even five, hopefully by the end of this week, and I will post them as soon as I can. However, I do promise that this story will go on, 'til the end---I love Harry and Cedric too much to leave "Endless" unfinished or even to discontinue it. Hoping for your understanding. Xoxo- Cirdec**


	12. The Populars’ Biography 101

**A/N: Stiil Don't own anything…Except for my own characters…Everything else belongs to MRs. Rowling.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Endless

Chapter 12: The Populars' Biography 101

It's been three days, and Harry hadn't seen Cedric Diggory in the last three days. Of course, Harry was not sure why he even bothered of thinking about it. Well, probably because Harry couldn't believe in Cedric's behavior in the past few days that they'd been here at Hogwarts. Ever since the encounter on the carriages and later, the book-trip on the 1st year, Harry make it a point to research on Cedric and his group, and of course, Harry knew that no one knows all the inside gossips better than Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Harry cornered Lavender and Parvati, in the common room last night, to know everything that they knew about the populars. Lavender and Parvati giggled, and then asked about why Harry is being curious. Harry just shrugged, and go for flattery, "Well, just curious, they seem to be popular and I can't understand why, so I decided for the two loveliest and smartest ladies I could find to help me. I know you guys pretty much know everything and anything that happens in this school, plus you're quite popular as well, so I just asked…" Harry smiled inside knowing his flattery would work…and it did.

"Well, you're quite a flatterer Mr. Potter" Parvati said, smiling shyly but Harry knew Parvati just loved being flattered.

"And since you know who to call regarding this matters, we'll gladly help you" Lavender said, then they both giggled which thoroughly amused Harry at how easy this two are.

"Okay, So let's start… Draine is the pale, black haired guy, of course gorgeous, he is like THE prank master among the populars. He loves to play around others, and loves to challenge each one of his group. Usually, he loves to put bets between him and the others. Most people dislike him, because well, he's evil, especially when it comes to pulling pranks. Rumor has it that he once had three girlfriends all at the same time, just to win a bet between him and his friends that he can de-virginize them all at the same day." Parvati said, slightly blushing.

"W-what?" Harry gasped. "Well, its just rumors you know…No one really did find out if it was true, but I personally believed that it is." Parvati added.

"Ok, moving on… The tall, brown haired guy, the slightly bulky one? That's Spencer. If Draine's quite secretive about his sex life, well, Spencer is quite provocative about it. People said that people from different houses, go out with Spencer, only to find out that not only was Spencer their first kiss and first sex, but so is the rest of the people in her batch." Lavender said slightly blushing too.

"Spencer also had the what I want, what I get attitude. Him and Draine are usually the most evil pranks known to mankind" Lavender added.

"O-oh…T-that w-was…" Harry cut short, the more he hears about Cedric's friend, the more he thinks lesser and lesser of them. He couldn't believe Cedric was with this people.

"Okay, shall I continue?" Parvati asked, not waiting for an answer she did, thoroughly enjoying gossip. "The next would be Mark. He's that tan, blue-eyed, medium sized guy. If Draine is the principal, Mark, together with Spencer is the accomplice. Mark pulls prank but he was never found out in one. Quite rich and can be flattering sometimes that most girls were attracted immediately."

"Seems Mark is not as bad as Spencer or Draine, Right?" Harry concluded, hoping that perhaps Mark would be the salvation of Cedric's group. "Quite frankly, no." Parvati added, "He usually is the one putting Draine's plan in its final stages. Quite the master planner, if that's the word"

"So were done with the three, and the last Popular is…Drum rolls please…" Lavender said and both her and Parvati laughed. Harry had to control himself from rolling his eyes. However stupid Lavender and Parvati's antics were, Harry is waiting this moment: Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric the Perfect Diggory" at this Parvati and Lavender giggled. Then Lavender said, "Cedric Diggory is the most gorgeous of the populars. He's very secretive, straight A's, Prefect, teacher's favorite and THE Hufflepuff Hottie!"

"Every girl just swoons whenever he's around. However, he never goes out in public with the girl in question. He's like the epiphany of every girl's wet dreams…" Parvati blushed, realizing Harry's gaze at the word wet dreams.

"A few girls said that they'd been with Cedric Diggory in a relationship, even becomes intimate with him." Lavender said, at this Harry couldn't help but felt a pang of jealousy but he quickly suppress it.

"But of course, no one would believe them; either most girls think that it's impossible for a girl to have Diggory, since most girls thinks anyone claiming Diggory is too ugly for the Hottie OR they couldn't accept the fact that they have been beaten in the age-old battle of gaining Cedric Diggory's attention."

Parvati said all this in a very monotonous way, like she actually memorized it from the book.

"So Diggory is like the kindest of the four" Harry said this with a hopeful voice.

"Umm…again you're wrong" Lavender said, and Harry's hopes fell. "You see Harry, Cedric is not only Perfect, He BELIEVES he's Perfect too. Although I can't blame him with a face and body like that"

"I-I don't understand, It seems most people loved Cedric" Harry said confused. _Hell the entire school practically wipes the ground he walks on._

"It's like this….He thinks he's too good for everyone, which he is. He treats everyone like their beneath him. Of course when he's in the mood he could either smile or look at you with those eyes and he immediately wins you back. That's why among the four Cedric is the deadliest. He could treat you like a vermin and broke your heart, no--- even thrashed it, cut it into pieces then run it over the bridge and burn it, but just one smile or one look and he can immediately gain you back." Lavender said.

Harry couldn't believe Cedric is like that, that's not the Cedric he thought he knew, and somehow for unknown reasons it broke his heart.

**A/N: As I promised Here's the next chapter of Endless. April 1 is coming as soon as I thought. After April 1 I'm not sure when my next update would be… Hope you'll understand… Love you guys… Please continue supporting my story…xoxo, CIRDEC**


	13. The Gryffindor Hottie

**A/N: I don't own anything It all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm just playing with her wonderful world…I barely own anything so don't sue….hehehe!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Endless

Chapter 13: The Gryffindor Hottie

So to say the least, after hearing Parvati and Lavender's run-through of Cedric's and his friends' biography, the boy who lived has been avoiding The Hufflepuff Hottie, for three consecutive days. Harry does not even dare to look at Mr. Popular, although he could feel a hole in his back coming from the Hufflepuff table during breakfast, Lunch or even dinner, he refused to look at Cedric and give that perfect face the satisfaction. Today, he woke up after having another dream about Cedric Diggory, but this time with his friends, wherein the group was having a bet on who will be Harry's first. In the dream Harry was desperately hoping that it would be Cedric only to find out that it would be Snape. That of course wakes Harry up. Harry had been dreaming about the Hufflepuff Hottie for quite some time now, each either he was being kissed by Cedric or something…else… This is quite a revelation to Harry. _I could be gay. _Of course this is what keeps on knocking at Harry's head, ever since dreams of Cedric's…well, Cedric the sex god…has started. _Ok, Potter stop thinking that…It's quite early, how about let's consider you being gay at a later time…_ Harry told himself. The truth is deep down Harry knew he was different, and it scares him to death so he's verging on denial and locking it away until he was ready…that is if ever he will be…

Deciding that the dormitory and the silence is probably fucking with his head, Harry quickly rise from bed and go to take a shower, deciding that since its Saturday, he would indulge himself in a nice, long bath and probably enjoy the good day outside and just relax.

After the bath, Harry chooses his clothes, being picky this time..._It's Saturday might as well try something new…_he thought. After choosing his clothes---which he picked up from the clothes that Bill and Charlie bought for him during his stay at the burrow (using Harry's money of course), a black, fit jeans that shows the contours of his legs, and a plain white, stylish v-neck, t-shirt that clung and hugged Harry's body quite perfectly, Harry looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked on what he saw. He was the same Harry, although, the difference that the clothes made were maddening. The shirt is as white as his skin but its stylish enough that it fits him perfectly, giving emphasis on not only on the contours of his body but elaborating his red lips and green eyes. His collar bone can be seen just barely and the "v" of the shirt just giving hints on how smooth his chest is. The jeans made him look sexy, in a way that it clings at his legs like a second skin. The blackness of the jeans only emphasizes his pale skin but in a good way. His hair usually rowdy is messy as always, but his outfit accentuates it more making him appear as if he just had the best shagged of his life. _I'll definitely buy more of this! _Harry thought. And after adding that he needs to have a bath more often Harry smiled and went for breakfast.

Harry crossed the great hall, apparently aware of the entire look he receives from everyone else. Harry saw Draine, holding a piece of pie, frozen in the act of biting, mouth open wide. Spencer was in a trance and his eyes looked predatory at Harry. Mike just looked awed. Cedric was nowhere to be found, probably decided on sleeping in. Still, Harry couldn't help but blush at the attention the populars and the rest of the student body is giving him. Damn, even Malfoy and the huge bunch of Slytherin couldn't help but gape, they couldn't even find it in their heart to throw some stupid comment on the very hot Harry Potter.

When Harry finally arrived at the Gryffindor table, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Angelina and the rest of the Gryffindor are looking at Harry, mouths and eyes huge from awe. Harry couldn't take it any longer asked, "What? Don't I look good?"

Hermione was the one who replied, "N-no…In fact Harry, you really, REALLy looked VERY good!"

Ginny then said, "Totally THE Gryffindor hottie!"

Angelina then added, "If I knew you were that good-looking, I definitely peeked at you during showers after play-offs"

Fred said, "Even the guys are looking at you. Damn, I need to write an owl to thank our brother dears, and curse them…How come they haven't teach us a thing or two?"

George then joked at Harry, "Well, dear Harry, If ever you decide on dating a dude…."

"We would like to be on the top of your list" Fred added, then the twins winked at Harry, making Harry blush.

"You guys are idiots…Why don't you leave Harry alone… but seriously dude… You're better looking…What did you do?" Ron said, looking at Harry, hopefully learning a few tricks from him as well.

"I'd better write Charlie and Bill then, to say thank you…" Harry said, catching a pretty girl from the ravenclaw table, Cho Chang, eyeing him. This made Harry blushed.

"Anyway, what would you like to eat, dear Gryffindor Hottie?" Fred joked. Harry uttered, "Stop calling me that!" but helped himself with some food anyway.

After breakfast, Hermione dragged Ron to the library to help him finish his homework. Harry was glad he finished his essay all ready which prompts Hermione to give Harry his free day from studies and lurking in the library. Harry decided to go out, since the weather is really nice. He found a spot near the edge of the lake, behind a tree, and settled into the grass. Harry lay at the grass and closed his eyes, just listening to the waves and breathing the scents of a nice day. After a few minutes, or hours for all Harry cared, a voice spoke. "Enjoying yourself Potter?"

_Damn._ Harry knew that voice, "What do you want Diggory?" Harry said, eyes still closed.

"Nothing I just, thought you want some company" Harry opened his eyes when he feels movement from his side, Cedric sat near him, "Do you mind?" Cedric asked, Harry just shrugged. Cedric then lay on the grass, a foot away from Harry. Silence followed. Harry continued on relaxing, oblivious of the handsome boy watching him from his side.

Cedric gaped in awe at how good Harry looked…Hell, Harry looked good, but he never thought Harry looked this good. Cedric just came into breakfast after sleeping in since he stayed very late last night to finish his homework. When he arrived at the great hall and at his table, everyone's topic was---Harry Potter, The Gryffindor Hottie, at least that's what he's called. After, listening to Draine's and Mark's drabble about how good and yummy Harry looked that morning, and seeing the intense lust at Spencer's face (which Cedric glared at protectively and territorially); Cedric couldn't believed he woke up late that morning. So he decided to look for everyone's object of gossip and his friends' lust (Which he thinks angrily and possessively.) It was just his luck that he found Harry here, of all places, secluded from everyone's attention. Now he watched at how sexy Harry's hair looked, how he looked like he had the best sex of his life. How that shirt of his give the impression of how smooth his chest is, and that black jeans that clung in those perfect legs like it was meant to be there. Even looking hotter than ever, Cedric couldn't help but being awed at how Harry looked hot yet innocent at the same time. Both like a sex object and the boy next door; both devilish and angelic at the same time. A ray of sunshine past behind a tree and hit Harry, and Cedric's restraint is all that is holding him from not jumping at Harry and take him then and there. _Damn… How I wish…_

Cedric's thoughts were interrupted as Harry felt the gaze that is given by Cedric. "What?" Harry asked, _Damn those green eyes. "_N-nothing…Its j-just…" Cedric stuttered. Harry challenged, "Just what?"

Cedric swallowed a thick lump in his throat then said, "Y-you…You look incredible" That made Harry blushed and looked away.

"Well, you're not looking so bad yourself." He replied, and then Cedric smiled his popular Hufflepuff Hotie smile which brings Harry back to his senses. Harry remembered who he was talking to. His not so nice encounters with Cedric Diggory once they'd reach Hogwarts. Parvati and Lavender's story. Harry then quickly added, "God! Cedric I can't believe I actually thought you were cool"

"Huh? I AM cool!" Cedric replied, frowning slightly.

"Yeah! But you treat everyone like shit!" Harry countered

"It's not like that, you don't understand…"Cedric looked down

"What don't I understand? That kid in the carriage almost hit his head in the mud, could have been hurt and you just laugh him off. That incident in the corridor. All the rumors I am hearing about you and your group. It was so different from the one I met at the world cup. The one I liked. Now I'm not sure if you're here because we're friends or you're just going to pull some stupid prank on me!"

"No! That's not…t-that's…I-I'd like for us to be friends Harry, and I'm not here to pull pranks on you. What you saw at the cup that was me. But in Hogwarts things are different. I-I have a status to go in line into. People expect me to behave in a certain way…" Cedric replied looking down.

"But you're acting like a damn Malfoy, and quite frankly I don't want to be with that sort of people. And if that was you then it's good to know…" Harry quickly rise, about to leave but Cedric grabbed his arm.

"Harry please… just…let's start over again…p-please…" Cedric said, sounding desperate. He doesn't even know why his begging for Harry's friendship, but all Cedric knew is that he can't let Harry go, why? He's not sure, but Harry treats him differently and says the true reality of what he is and doesn't care if it slapped him on the face. Harry was true, and Cedric wasn't about to give up something this real.

Harry was shocked to hear the desperation from the handsome boy, so he said, "Okay…Fine…I'll bite…"

Cedric smiled, a true smile, not the rehearsed Hufflepuff Hottie smile, but The real Cedric….more perfect than the Perfect prefect and hotter than the Hufflepuff Hottie. Cedric extended his hand, "Hi. I'm Cedric Diggory"

Harry smiled a bit. "Hello Cedric Diggory, my name's Harry Potter" They shook hands…"Friends?" Cedric asked.

"Okay…Friends…" Harry said smiling widely. Then Cedric joked, "I'm not looking bad myself huh?"

"Don't push it Diggory!" Harry said, pushing Cedric playfully.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I just came home, because luckily, I need to fix something here in my town, therefore I was able to update. Anyway, every story that I've read about Cedric Diggory is about him being a Hufflepuff Hottie. Not sure where the title came from, so I decided to use it here. Anyway, I started to think why not make Harry a Gryffindor Hottie. So I did. Anyway, I'm not sure when my next update would be, I'll be leaving town, and there's no computer in where I am staying (I mean there's a computer but I'm not allowed to use it). Anyway, thanks for the review, all were well appreciated. Sorry for any misspellings…I'm writing this in a rush…Til, then, Love you all… CIRDEC**


	14. Starting Over

**A/N: This is getting monotonous… I don't own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling**.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Endless

Chapter 14: Starting Over

Harry and Cedric spend that day just talking to each other. Harry couldn't believe how easy it is to talk to Cedric. Harry realized that Cedric was in fact a very good person. He was articulate, smart, witty, charming and has a good sense of humor. Still Harry couldn't bring himself to discuss why Cedric's been acting quite the opposite when he was with his group. If Cedric wants to discuss it with Harry, then that would be the time. Moreover, their brooding friendship is just starting and Harry isn't about to test the waters. Harry couldn't help but notice how good Cedric Diggory looked though. Now he understands why Cedric is being labeled as The Perfect Prefect, The Hufflepuff Hottie and many other titles. Simply put, Cedric Diggory is gorgeous.

Cedric on the other hand felt very good. He was laughing and sharing and just relaxing around Harry. It seems like all his façade was thrown out into this very day and it was really nice. Like some utterly heavy load was lifted from him. He loved how he feels light and careless around Harry. He looked at Harry once more sitting and just chilling in the grass, and concluded that Harry Potter is more than the name. Harry is quiet from an outsider's point of view, but this day, it taught Cedric that Harry was cool, shy at times, quite bold---a very true Gryffindor. Hearing Harry's stories about how he valued his friends, Cedric knew that Harry is caring and quite protective of his friends and loved ones. Harry was unselfish and kind----although Harry wasn't revealing much of his muggle life, which fascinates Cedric since a lot of Half-bloods and Muggleborns from Hufflepuff loves sharing stories about their muggle part, but Harry was different…this made Cedric curious, "Harry?" Cedric asked hesitantly

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Cedric asked, biting his lips.

"What?" Harry, who was laying on the grass eyes closed, opened them looking at Cedric.

"What it's like in your home? I-I mean in the muggle world?" Cedric asked tentatively. This made Harry stopped, then after a minutes pause he said, "I…Well, mostly its crap" Harry couldn't explain what it's like living with the Dursley's so he just say whatever it is on his mind.

"I-I don't understand. Most muggleborns or Half-bloods in my year, says living with muggles is quite cool." Cedric said.

"W-well…" Harry stuttered then continued, "What I mean is mostly yes, it's quite perfect for some but for me it's different."

"I still don't understand" Cedric now asked with pure curiosity. Harry looked at the Hufflepuff then sighed.

"Blimey Ced, and here I thought you're smart" Harry tried for humor, then go on seriously, "Well, my aunt and uncle…let's just say that they rather want me to stay here and never come back. Unlike you Cedric, I-I haven't got a family I can call my own, as you know my parents…Well, you know my story every wizard knew…" Harry sighed and his face saddened a bit.

"Harry, I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to…" Cedric replied.

"Don't be…I have enough charity to last a lifetime… and like I said, I haven't got a family, I am alone since I can remember, and in a way…I've learned to look after myself. Ron and Hermione were of course there, they are the closest thing to a family I could get…but of course they can't always be with me…So I look after myself…always have been" Harry sighed and look at the lake. Of course he knew he couldn't tell Cedric that he has a godfather, a fugitive one but Harry tried to be true. He, Harry, was always alone, and inside he accepted that and learned to look after himself.

Cedric looked at the lake as well, contemplating on what Harry had said. It amazes him, how strong Harry was. Despite his frail-looking frame. Harry was strong. Deep down, Cedric was amazed. Yet, still, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly it is like with Harry's relative. This made the Hufflepuff even curious, but he wasn't dumb enough to ask what it was since he observed that Harry was uncomfortable discussing these things, but Cedric swore to himself that he would find out. Cedric was cut-off from his internal contemplation by Harry's voice.

"Well, I think, it's time for me now, Hermione and Ron is probably looking for me." Harry said, standing and dusting himself off dirt.

Cedric stood as well, and said, "Y-yeah, my friends are probably looking for me too. It was nice being with you Harry."

"Yeah, it was nice being with you as well… Hopefully we could do this again sometime." Harry said smiling at the older boy.

"How about doing it tomorrow then, I mean its Sunday, a-and of course if you don't have other plans" Cedric said, looking down at grass.

"Eager huh?" Harry joked

"Hey, are you going to give me an answer?" Cedric asked.

Harry was silent for a moment, smiled then said "yes" and walked away from the boy and back towards the castle.

Cedric looked at Harry's form and smiling at himself, followed after a few minutes.

Later that Day, Cedric was with his friends. Smiling every few so often, that Draine couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey mate what's up with you?" Draine asked irritably.

"What?" Cedric asked, confused.

"You've been smiling like a crazy person all day!" Draine said.

"It's nothing. I-I'm just happy." Cedric replied.

"Finally banged Potter?" Mark asked, which quickly made Spencer looked at Cedric.

"No! Harry's not like that!" Cedric said, quite protectively.

"Ooohhh! Touchy…" Draine said.

"Stop it. End of discussion. Period" Cedric said. After a few moments Cedric saw the two girls he'd been looking for, the one that is the secret to unlocking Harry's secret. He quickly made some excuse to his friends and lunged at the two girls.

"Hey ladies" Cedric said with his velvety voice and that irresistible Hufflepuff Hottie trademark smile, which made the two girls looked in awe.

_This would be easy_…Cedric thought

*******************************

**A/N: I decided to take a break to my continuous studying, and hit the nearest computer shop to update this story. I would like to dedicate this chapter to those of you who's supporting this work. Love you all. Please wish me luck so that I may pass my exam. Love you all...'til then CIRDEC.**


	15. Decoding Harry

**A/N: Everything…. (except for Cedric's friends and the part of the story which is not in the book) belongs to Ms. JK ROWLING**

___________________________________________________

Endless

Chapter 15: Decoding Harry

Cedric Diggory was now towering over the two girls, emitting all his Hufflepuff Hottie glory to the two girls who were practically swooning over him. The two girls just blinked, half-dazed and half-bewildered of why the hottest boy in school is talking to them.

"Hey, Parvati right and umm…Lavender?" Cedric asked using his velvety, seductive voice. The two girls just blinked and after a few seconds Parvati responded, "Y-yes…umm…I-Is t-there…ummm I-Is there anything we can h-help you w-with?" Parvati stuttered. Lavender is just looking thoroughly awed.

"Umm…Yes…You know I was curious about, well one of your dorm mates, Potter. I've been asked to do a list on students' personal information and Potter was assigned to me. So I thought I'd asked the two of you." Cedric smiled. Of course that was a lie, there was no assignment whatever. But Cedric knew that Parvati and Lavender would believe him. Damn, most people would believe him if he told them to jump on the lake and never resurfaced.

"W-why not asked Potter?" Lavender asked.

"Well, this is sort of confidential, and I knew you're the only two that could help, but if you don't want to I-I'm pretty sure I could find another" Cedric sighed and give them a puppy dog look and acting to leave. He turned his back on the two girls, the two girls practically shouted, "WAIT!" Parvati and Lavender said in unison.

Cedric smiled wickedly, and then turn to look at the two girls giving both of them a sexy smile.

"W-what d-do you w-want to know about H-Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Well, could you tell me about his home life? Part of the assignment on prefects is to know their personal life…You know…Stuff…" Cedric shrugged, acting as if not caring but inside Cedric is jumping excitedly.

"Oohh, that's…easy" Parvati recovered now from her dazed of Cedric. Nothing Parvati and Lavender loves more than gossip. It's what they live for, and Cedric knew that. That is why, he talked to this two girls. Nothing surpassed Parvati and Lavender, especially something as hot as Harry Potter. Lavender giggled. Which made Cedric look. "Sorry, Potter is just gorgeous these days, I'm planning on asking him out you know" Cedric glared. He's very territorial when it comes to Harry, and for some unknown fate, he didn't know why. Cedric only remembered he needs Lavender to uncover Harry and smiled immediately. Lavender seemed to not notice.

"Okay, as far as I know, Harry lives in Surrey. He lives with his aunt and uncle and their son, his cousin. Well, they are Harry's living relatives and their muggles." Parvati said.

"So Harry must be happy there huh? I bet his relatives must have loved him. After all he's Harry Potter." Cedric said.

"Actually, that is not the case… I learned that Harry hates being with his relatives. Like they've abused him or something, Harry is not the type to boast his I-defeated-you-know-who status, and I think if his relatives knew. If they knew…well..t-they've probably didn't do that to Harry." Lavender sighed, holding out information, and then she looked at Parvati. Parvati knew what Lavender is pertaining to, their relationship with Harry is all but casual, but they knew things about Harry that Harry didn't even know they knew. That is because, Lavender and Parvati usually reads Hermione's diary, while Hermione is out, and it's part of their gossiping business. Needless to say, what they've learned about Harry from Hermione's diary shocked the both of them.

Cedric knew Harry was not boastful. He's kind and humble and selfless. But hearing the word abuse…Cedric couldn't let go of that.

"A-abuse?" Cedric asked, looking worried. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other, hesitating.

"Hey, c-come on…I need to know." Cedric said, voice shaking with concern. Parvati and Lavender looked at him, hesitating for a moment and finally giving in.

"Well, during his stay there, Harry had a broom cupboard as his room. His relatives, well, they teart him badly. Starved him to death, really…" Parvati looked uncomfortable.

"Then, Harry was asked to do all this housework like a house-elf. His cousin is a total bully, and usually, their pranks just got worse and worse. Harry couldn't defend himself because you know the underage magic law. No wonder Harry's so thin." Lavender said.

Cedric was very angry. Harry, the kind and unselfish and caring Harry was abused by people---his relatives. Cedric couldn't control his anger, he's only trying to do so in order to hear more.

"Cedric, that is what we know of Harry, please don't tell anyone…'cause if you do. We'll hex your ass off to death! No matter how sexy it is…" Parvati hissed. Harry Potter is still a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors stand together no matter what, gossip or no gossip, Parvati knew that Gryffindors stand for each other.

"Yes, and we only said that to you because of your prefect duty. But If in any way, you use it against Harry OR give this information to any Slytherin. Well it would be the last thing you'll do. I'll make sure you die, before the rest of my house even get to you once you've humiliated Harry" Lavender said, with pure seriousness that Cedric has no other way but to believe her. Cedric nodded, then Parvati and Lavender left.

Cedric looked at the two retreating form. It angered him that Harry was treated in that way by his own relatives. Now he understood, Harry's sad gaze, Harry's avoidance…And if Cedric has a say on the matters, Harry's fuckin' relative wouldn't live another day. As Cedric looked at Parvati and Lavender, despite his anger, he smiled, as long as Harry is at Hogwarts…He's safe, a dorm full of courageous lions is there to defend him. But if someone even dared, to touch Harry, one badger would definitely help the lion fight.

*******************************

**A/N: So I've decided that before going back to my complete isolation, I will leave you guys with another chapter. I'm not sure when my next update would be. But to think the worst case scenario, I wouldn't be updating for like the next 2 months. That's the worst case. However, anything's possible. Still, I would like to thank everyone that's been reading this fiction, What will happen now Cedric knew Harry's story? Is the bet still on? Or is our dear hufflepuff hottie going to change? And where does Harry fit into this…I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Til then…xoxo---CIRDEC**


	16. Quite a Handful

**A/N: Everything belongs to JKR. (Except for Cedric's friends and everything that is not in the canon)**

******************************

Endless

Chapter 16: Quite a Handful

Harry slept very, very well. In fact, he had the best sleep of his life. What is there not to be good? Harry hasn't dreamed about Voldemort again, since he had dreamed about him in Privet Drive, which probably means that Voldemort is inactive…for awhile. He's enjoying being back at Hogwarts, away from his abusive relatives and their slavery. He's here with his friends, being loved and cared for by them and in the eyes of the greatest wizard of the time, Albus Dumbledore and under the watchful eye of Ex-Auror Alastor Moody. Sirius, wrote asking him about his first week, which probably means he hadn't been caught. And above all its Sunday, which means no classes and no classes, means no Snape. Harry was smiling, laying there in the bed biding his time…._Time_…."SHIT" Harry cursed loudly. He forgot he was asked by Cedric to meet him today. Well, not time specific anyway but still today…

Harry hurriedly went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and having a quick bath. Then change his clothes immediately. He now wears a torn jeans and black, slightly fit t-shirt. He eyed himself in the mirror…_Damn…I'll sure thank Bill and Charlie with these clothes_… He thought happily, and then quickly went out of his room, through the common room and out of the corridor. He was running staircase after staircase, when he bumped into someone, he fell backward. "OW!" Harry said, with eyes closed.

"Harry, umm sorry, didn't see you there" a male voice. Harry opened his eyes to find Spencer Smithson standing near him. "Umm---Here, let me help you" Spencer offered his hand, which Harry took, "It's okay, I-I was kind of not looking…Spencer, right?" Harry noticed how Spencer was holding his hands and was looking at him like---_was that lust there? _Harry blushed. Spencer couldn't believed he was looking at his fantasy, Harry Potter, ever since Cedric's bet, Spencer took notice of Harry and decided that Harry would be his, Cedric or no Cedric, this is HIS Harry Potter. "U-umm, yeah…Nice to meet you. Why are you running in the corridor?" Spencer asked, then letting Harry's hand go, reminding himself that if he wants Harry, he needed to take it slow. "Umm…Just trying to catch someone…You don't happen to know where Diggory is, do you?" Harry asked. _Cedric…Damn…Cedric got there first…._Spencer thought. "Umm, actually no…." he replied. "Okay, well, why are YOU here in the second floor? Isn't Hufflepuff in the underground?" Harry narrowed his eyes, becoming suspicious, after all, Spencer IS one of the Mean and Popular. "I'm waiting to bump into you of course." Spencer winked, which made Harry blushed slightly, "Nah, I just need to check something in the library. Going to the great hall?" Spencer said hopefully. "Yeah" Harry nodded, he needed to check the Great hall if Cedric was there and if he is, Harry will at least have the chance to grab some breakfast.

"Oh! I'm going there as well, mind if I tagged along?" Spencer asked, clear excitement on his voice.

"O-Okay" Harry said unsurely. "Oh come on Harry, I don't bite!" Spencer joked, _well at least not now _he added as an afterthought.

Harry laugh, "Hey, I'm the Gryffindor here, THE LION, I'm the one who's supposed to say the BITE word"

"Friggin, courageously boastful Gryffindor!" Spencer joked using laughter as based on his experience, it works well with his prey. Harry laugh, "Stupid, too undeserving hufflepuff"

"Hey! That's foul" Spencer jokingly said, "You started it first" Harry replied. The two boys laugh as they made their way on the Great Hall, unaware of stormy grey eyes, glancing at them.

When they arrived, Harry quickly say goodbye to Spencer, and immediately went to the Gryffindor table. Saying good morning to Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, "Hey since when are you friends with Smithson?" Fred asked.

"We're not, we just bumped into each other that's all" Harry said nonchalantly.

"Better be careful there, little Harry, hanging with Diggory and Smithson, you better watch your back" George said.

"Diggory's nice, you just hate him because he beat us at quidditch. As for Smithson, well…. Like I said, we just bumped into each other" Harry said.

"Okay, Diggory's nice, but be careful with Smithson, consider it a brotherly advice." Fred said, while George nodded.

"Okay, brother…" Harry said sarcastically, but glad none the least about his honorary brothers' concern.

Harry then eyed the Hufflepuff table, not seeing Cedric. Harry then quickly made a run.

"Where are you going mate?" Ron shouted.

"Need to see someone….I'm late!" Harry shouted back.

"Can you at least eat?!" Hermione's voice rang through his ear as he made an escape outside. He quickly arrived at the covered space near the lake, and found no Cedric there. _Damn…I should at least have that breakfast…_ Harry thought. Then lay down on the grass, closed his eyes, and waited until his heart returned to its normal pace.

"Enjoying yourself Potter?" again a velvety voice. When Harry opened his eyes, Cedric was standing, grey eyes a stormy grey, like he's mad, and he's not smiling. Cedric, however has a hand extended holding an apple.

"I was waiting for you…What's this?" Harry asked, eyeing the apple.

"You need to eat" Cedric said, giving Harry the apple, and then sitting next to him looking at the lake.

"How do you know I haven't eaten?" then, seeing the furious look on Cedric's eyes, Harry asked, "Cedric…Is something wrong?" Cedric eyed Harry, then the apple, "You eat, I'll talk" Harry quickly bit the apple.

"I saw you with Spencer today, I didn't know you two are friends?" Cedric said, looking at Harry's eyes, Harry looked back, the grey there was full of furious vibe and something that Harry couldn't define.

"I-I…N-No…We're not, it's just we bumped into each other that's all." Harry said.

"You two are laughing" Cedric said, somewhat accusing Harry of something.

"Well, you're friend is a clown, that's why…but seriously we just met today, so I can't say if we're friends all ready…Why? Are you trying to warn me also? 'cause if you do, you're late already." Harry said, munching his apple.

"Huh?" Cedric asked confused.

"Well, Fred and George warned me about Spencer already, saying to watch my back. Seriously Spencer couldn't even pull his pranks on me, I'm good at that, after Malfoy and his bunch of Slytherin goons…I'm a damn Prank resistant." Harry said.

"Oh." Cedric said. Harry noticed how Cedric's anger ebbed away. Harry couldn't understand Cedric. _Maybe this pretty boy has a multi-personality disorder_…Harry thoughtfully joked, and smiled.

"What?" Cedric asked, confused. "Nothing…how come you know I didn't eat breakfast?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Cedric looked down, "I saw you at the great Hall, running. I thought you'd like to eat, so I brought you some…As I know you're too eager to see me." Cedric joked.

Harry punched Cedric's shoulder playfully. "That is not true… you idiot… You should at least know I'm early and you're late! And you're supposed to be a hufflepuff?…Damn! That sorting hat needs to be replaced."

"And you're rightfully placed huh? Harry Potter the Gryffindor!" Cedric said jokingly.

"Actually…No… The Sorting hat considered me as a Slytherin. I just chose not to." Harry said, taking another bite at his apple.

"Wuh—What?" Cedric asked shocked.

"Yeah! So don't mind Spencer pulling pranks on me, mind yourself, after all I'm both Slytherin and Gryffindor rolled into one" Harry said, eyeing Cedric evilly. Then they both laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hall and eat?" Cedric asked.

"Why's the sudden concern on my eating habits?" Harry asked, eating the last of the apple.

"Well, we want you to grow don't we?" Cedric joked.

"Hey!, my height's fine for my age" Harry countered, "You however, my dear hufflepuff friend, should stop eating…You're becoming fat!"

"Oh please! Everyone's dying to have a body like this" Cedric said, that made Harry stuck out his tongue. They both laughed at this…

_Damn…Potter is really, really intriguing. _Cedric thought. When he saw Harry and Spencer together, he has the instinct to just grabbed Harry and punched Spencer. _Was he jealous?_ Cedric asked himself, and he knew that the answer is yes. _YES! I'm jealous dammit! _Cedric shouted, of why? He still doesn't know...Or at least, he tried not to know.

Harry and Cedric spent the entire morning talking, joking and enjoying each other's company, when Cedric looked at his watch.

"Oh! Its 12…We better go…" Cedric said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you need to eat, you just had an apple." Harry said.

"But I'm not hungry!" Harry said back.

"No! Even if I have to drag you, You. Will. Eat! Period." Cedric was eyeing Harry like there's no point to argue, and Harry knew there wasn't. So he stood up saying, "YES! MASTER" Using a sexy voice…

Cedric became rooted to the spot. Then Harry winked at him, and went back to the castle.

Cedric blinked and then smiled. Harry is quite a handful!

*************************************

**A/N: I just went back, from the city because I need to fix something here in my hometown, plus I really missed my bed. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you for all your positive reviews, keep them coming. I'm not sure if you'll be seeing any slash soon. I'm trying to make it as close to real life situation as possible, and in real life, you can't just kiss and that's it. Plus, since I have no experience (in whatever type of intimacy) I'm not sure I can write something like that yet. Anyway, as always I'm not sure when my next post is and sorry for the wrong grammars, I haven't got the time to check it. Love you all. CIRDEC.**


	17. Always Alone

**A/N: Original characters were all JKR's, only those that do not belong in the canon and Mrs. Rowling's original world belongs to me.**

*****************************

Endless

Chapter 17: Always Alone

The following day, Monday had been very busy that Harry hadn't even seen Cedric or any of the populars for that matter. Today they have the tremendously wicked ---and depressing class of Professor Alastor Moody. They have been given a run-through of the three unforgivable curses known to the wizarding kind. Harry was depressed, especially when he saw the Avada Kedavra curse, now Harry knew how his parents have died, like a wind just caught them and suddenly they're gone. Now Harry saw the very curse that made him in the state that he is--- Alone….

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry heard Moody's voice all throughout that day. And Harry knew that it is true to himself… _Well better look after yourself Potter, like you always did…After all no one is looking after you…_Harry thought to himself bitterly.

Moody's class ended early since most of the students were either shocked or traumatized of whatever it is they saw or they've experienced in Moody's class, which leaves the trio having an ample amount of time to do whatever it is that they wanted to do. Ron and Hermione were being friendly with each other, quite friendly considering they were bickering for the last hour. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other that they have to just increase their tolerance of each other to make it work. This however, makes Harry uncomfortable when Ron and Hermione have THEIR moments. So Harry quickly excused himself, creating some kind of excuse and went out. He went into his favorite place near the lake, under the covers of a tree.

Harry lay there. He began thinking of what he saw in Moody's class, the Avada Kedavra curse, of how easy it must be that his parents lives have ended. Then he began thinking of his two friends, and how they are getting close. Harry loves both of them, but of course he knew he couldn't be with them always. _Especially if Ron and Hermione become a thing_. Harry knew it's going to be soon, and of course he didn't want to interfere with them. As for himself, Harry always knew that he was alone. He was meant to be alone. He accepted that of course, but there are moments in his life where he has that moment that makes him want NOT to be alone. Yet, there are moments that he envisioned himself, just dying in his rocking chair---alone. _This is what destiny encrypted in me…In my very soul…_Harry Potter was meant to be alone---always. From day one, Harry had no one. The Dursleys' were a sorry excuse for a family---It was a blessing he had Ron and Hermione with him. Still, there are moments when Harry thought what it would be like. What it feels to have a father say they're proud of their son, a mother to hold you when everything else falls around. Looking around Hogwarts with all the couples caught snogging or letters on valentines or dates on Hogsmead weekends, Harry wonders what if he had these things. People always say that Harry had everything, but no…. Harry doesn't have everything---all he wanted was to be cared for…To be loved… _Damn that sounds girlish. _He thought. But it's true, Harry wants that, but what he wants most---that he can never have. He was truly ALWAYS alone.

In a way, Harry accepted that, but sometimes he wonders what it's like to have someone who cares for you, someone who will not leave you or die on you. Someone who will hold your hand one day on a rocking chair. Someone who will grow old with you, be with you. Someone who you can call your own. And with that someone, you'll never be alone. Harry suddenly laughs, that someone, Harry should have known by now, would be a luxury, even a dream. He would never have that someone, because he was Harry Potter, always alone. Harry laughed harder.

"hmmm…Laughing your ass of eh?" a velvety voice. Harry looked up, still laughing knowing who the voice belong to.

"Hey, this is my tree Mr. Diggory or are you stalking me?" Harrry joked, after he stopped laughing.

"Hey, just because you found it first doesn't mean it's yours… and yeah I'm stalking you or rather you WISH I was stalking you…." Cedric smirked then sat down beside Harry, Harry punched him playfully.

"Seriously, what's funny?" Cedric asked.

"Oh nothing…" Harry said, "long story"

"I'm sure I could keep up" Cedric said.

"Don't you have classes?" Harry said.

"It's my break and you my dear friend is changing the subject" Cedric said smiling. Harry bit his lip, then looked up. He remained silent for a minute, Cedric looked wary,

"Harry is something wrong?"

"It's just---, there are times when I am wondering what it would be like to have someone who cared for you, I mean what does it feel to have someone who will stay with you and hold your hand when you're a bit scared, or just wanted some security. I mean, I always look after myself and need to take care of me…I was…well, I was just sort of wondering how nice it would be like to be taken cared of for a change…" Harry said, then quickly added, "I'm not making any sense am I?" after seeing the look on Cedric's face Harry quickly said, "Oh please Cedric I'm fine. J-just don't look at me that way, I had enough charity to last a lifetime"

Cedric understand, and it breaks his heart. Harry Potter, as everyone in Hogwarts would probably thought, has it all and it was all due to his popularity. Yet, here in Cedric's gaze was Harry the simple boy who wants to be as normal as anyone else. Someone who do not have a dark lord or the entire wizarding world to worry about, instead someone who just wants to be cared for, to be protected for, to be loved. This is Harry Potter, simple and pure. The Harry Potter that you cannot read from books or from the prophet. It's just Harry. And it pains Cedric's heart to know the pains that Harry bears. He does not have parents to start with, taken cared by an abusive family, and who's head was on the line all the time. No one cares, as long as they saw the Boy who lived and nothing more. Harry has it, but all he ever wanted was not to be the popular boy who live. He just wants to be loved.

Cedric stayed quiet, he slightly punched Harry, but not playfully, but reassuringly…and that is all that Harry needs.

After awhile Cedric said, "Look up"

Harry looked at the sky. "What do you see?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied.

"The sky" Cedric said, "Sometimes, when I'm down or crap out, I just looked up…and it makes me think that it's a huge world out there…Like, anything can happen. What's you now or whatever state you're in or whatever, probably it will be different on the other side…"

"I don't know, I never looked up." Harry said.

"Oh! You see that shining orb there? It's called the SUN!" Cedric joked.

Harry punched Cedric playfully, then said, "Thanks Cedric, you're a cool guy, but not for the reasons you're friends think"

Maybe Cedric was right, Harry thought, It is a big world out there, and maybe fate isn't that cruel or maybe it is…Maybe beyond all fate's cruelness and uncertainty, maybe it made a mistake…Maybe, just maybe, on the other side of it all, someone out there was destined for him… and after all, perhaps he was never really alone.

**************************

**A/N: I always wanted to write something like this, I always felt alone and probably some of you felt they are (or not). But the world is a really big place, and perhaps on the other side we are never alone. So this chapter is dedicated to all of US out there, who never have someone…keep the faith and stay true!---always, CIRDEC**


	18. Confusing Detention

**A/N: I do not own anything, except for the characters and events that does not originally belong to the canon.**

****************

Endless

Chapter 18:

Confusing Detention

Harry was with Ron and Hermione Thursday morning. They just had their double-potions which was a complete mess considering that they had it with Snape. Harry and Ron were practically admiring Hermione for standing up to Snape, when Snape practically threw insults at Neville which is uncalled for since for the first time in his life, Neville got the potion right. Snape, instead of praising Neville, only said to Neville that it was the easiest potion to date, and that even a squib could practically do that. This thoroughly pissed Hermione.

She stood up and said, "What was that supposed to mean? Neville got it right. Easy or not HE got it right. A professor should boost the student's confidence, not throwing insults when they do something right!" This guaranteed applause to the entire Gryffindor fourth years and a shock on the Slytherins' part. Even Snape stood there like he'd just seen a troll dancing the ballet, when suddenly he realized what Hermione had done. He quickly put Hermione on detention, together with Ron and Harry. Which Snape just put up, "So Potter and Wesley here can learn from your mistake… and oh… 50 points from Gryffindor for a stand-off know-it-all

***

Friday, came and at around 8:00pm, The Golden Trio started walking toward the dungeons. Snape was waiting there for them, and immediately commanding them to clean every cauldron that he laid before them. Ron gave a sigh, "OH! that wouldn't be bad. A simple spell could have---" "WITHOUT A WAND!" Ron was cut off from he's musings by Snape, who immediately laid out his hands which the three immediately knew what he wanted deposited their wands. "I'll be checking you after an hour. Go on!"

With a groan the trio set to work.

"Blimey Hermione, this is your entire mistake. Harry and I just tagged along, or rather Snape just tagged US along!" Ron complained, which earned him a glare from Hermione. Harry knew what would happen next, and as he predicted the unending bickering between the two started. Harry just keeps a safe distance from them, not wanting to be caught up in the crossfire.

After an hour, Snape went back, to check for the trio, only to find Hermione and Ron shouting at each other on top of their lungs and Hermione at the act of throwing a cauldron at Ron.

"MS. GRANGER, MR. WEASLEY!" Snape shouted, which quickly caught their attention. "Playing with the cauldrons eh? How about another two hours of cauldron cleaning for the both of you?!" Ron was about to protest but Snape buuted un, "Don't make me make it 3 hours Mr. Weasley, as for you Mr. Potter you may go, but 10 points from Gryffindor for letting Granger and Weasley play with my cauldron!"

Harry get up, and with a final look at both Ron and Hermione he went out of the dungeon before Snap changed his mind. He was such in a hurry that he bumped into someone. "Whoa! Hey there! Slow down!"

Harry knew that voice, "Oh! Sorry there Spencer, I-I haven't seen you."

Spencer smiled, "Yep! We keep meeting like this. Or is it a hobby of yours?" he joked.

"Actually I'm running from the enemy?" Harry replied.

"Yeah? Who?" Spencer asked.

"Snape, and his mountain of cauldrons" Harry replied as they started to walk. "Ooh! I have one of those." Spencer said.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked, Spencer replied, "Just some prank, lucky enough Snape caught me! What did you do?"

"Nothing really, just tagged along!" and Harry relayed why he is in a detention In the first place. By the time he was finished, Spencer was laughing. "I wouldn't have thought Granger for that matter, throwing cauldrons!" Spencer said. Harry smiled it isn't hard talking to Spencer, but then again Harry knew he had to be careful. "Anyway, why are you walking in this hollowed hall?" Harry asked. "Believe it or not Mr. Potter I was in detention too!"

"Really with whom?"

"McGonagall"

"Hold on," Harry stopped walking, "If you were in a detention with Mcgonagall, why are you here, isn't McGonagall's office is upstairs?"

"Maybe I was hoping I could catch you…" Spencer eyes suddenly became predatory and he closed the gap between him and Harry said "Why" he was being nervous, Spencer was dangerously close. "because…" Spencer tilted his head when a voice shouted, "Smithson! Potter!"

"Fuck" Spencer cursed silently. Harry was relieved. Cedric Diggory was coming down the hallway, "What are you two doing?" Cedric asked authoritatively Harry noticed. _And was he angry?_

"Nothing Ced, I'm just walking Harry to his dorm." Spencer said.

"How about you go ahead, and I'll walk Potter to his dorm!" Cedric said, but it wasn't a request, it was a command.

"Okay…See you Potter" and with a winked, he left the two with Harry blushing.

"So? Let's walk you back to where you **belong, ** Potter" Cedric said, holding Harry's arm, Harry had the feeling that he was being dragged.

"Cedric, a-are you angry?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"No! Why would I be?" but Cedric's eyes said something else.

"Oh…Well I just thought" Harry said.

Cedric stopped, then pushed Harry on the wall, "You need to be careful Potter with who you're messing into. You don't know Smithson. And practically, I don't want to see you with him again! Understand?"

Harry just nodded, not sure himself of why he didn't argue, and why does Cedric behaving oddly.

Cedric took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and released Harry, "Now let's walk you back to your dorm"

*****************

**A/N: Sorry that the update took so long. I'm been really busy, with my exam drawing nearer and nearer. Wish me luck to pass the exam. Sorry again for any grammatical errors (I really have no energy whatsoever to check). Thank you again to those of you who continue on supporting Endless. I couldn't say I could update soon, I really, really need to study. Til, then--- CIRDEC.**


	19. Revelations and New Arrivals

**A/N: It's been two months and I still don't own anything, except for all the things that were not included in the canon. Those that are included in the original book, of course belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Endless**

**Chapter 19: Revelations and New Arrivals**

_Harry was running inside a maze, tall bushes and hedges obscuring his way. He was looking for something but he had no idea what? So he just kept on running. Then a sudden flash and he was in some graveyard. Voldemort was there. He was laughing but Harry couldn't understand why. Then he realized that something was in his throat, like it was burning. Harry's eyes were stinging. He touched it only to find streams of tears. He was crying and he didn't even know why. His throat was burning. His chest was heavy, like a part of him was numb, like something important---a part of his every being, his every fiber was missing. And he didn't even know what. Voldemort was still there, still laughing, and Harry was in pain, so deep in pain, that the only thing left to do, the only possible thing to do is…_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"_

Harry Potter woke with a start. His hair disheveled and he was soaked in sweat all over. Harry breathe deeply, closed his eyes again, then place a hand on his forehead to calm his nerves. Harry then realized that his eyes were wet with tears. He was crying. _Stupid Dream. _He thought. But Harry knew that nothing about that dream was stupid. It was terribly the worst dream he ever had, which is kind of extreme considering his dreams mostly include Voldemort which in itself was a nightmare. Harry opened his eyes again, draws up the curtains and was not surprised to see that it was early in the morning. He looked at his watch and sighed. _Ok, did I say early? Like it was 2:00 in the morning? Damn!_

Harry threw his watch at his bedside table then crashed back on his pillow. That was no ordinary dream. The feeling, now that Harry started to think about it, was real. Like he loses someone, someone important. He immediately thought of his two best friends, his godfather and everyone that is important to him. He couldn't stand losing one of them again. And that he promised to himself. As he tries to reflect on everything, Harry couldn't help but remember the incident in detention. Spencer and Cedric. Harry knew Spencer's reaction, or action for that matter. The twins warned him about Spencer. But what is most intriguing and mystifying was Cedric's reaction. Cedric was angry and there was no way around it. Why? Is Harry's big question. Cedric practically dragged Harry away from Spencer. _Damn! All this things are giving me a headache!_ With nothing left to do Harry closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

***

The next morning, Harry sleep in. Since it was Saturday. When he woke, he took a quick bath and headed down the stairs. The common room was packed with what it seems to be like the entire Gryffindor house harpooning on the bulletin board.

"What's the commotion all about?" Harry asked when he spotted Hermione, reading as usual on their favorite corner by the fireplace.

"Good morning too sleepy head" Hermione stood up, closed her book and drag Harry to the Bulletin board. _Damn, why do people kept dragging me…_Harry thought but immediately stopped once he saw what was written in the bulletin board.

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6'oclock, today.

All students are adviced to be at the great hall to welcome the guests.

"So this is what everyone was excited about?" Harry asked, as they made their way back to the cushions near the fireplace.

"Apparently, yes. The "other-school-buzz." I can't see what's exciting though." Hermione said nonchalantly as she continued to flip through the pages of her thick Arithmancy notebook. Harry resists the urged to roll his eyes, when it comes to Hermione, nothing is more interesting than a pair of rune symbols.

"Well, it would be nice to meet new people" Harry said instead. As he left Hermione to get some breakfast.

***

Harry was near the entrance to the great hall when a he received a small pat on his shoulders, followed by a "Hey! Harry"

Harry turned in time to see that it was Spencer. Harry smiled but his expression was somewhat guarded. "Hey!" Harry replied back as he continued to walk towards the great hall.

"So have you seen the announcement?" Spencer asked as he walked with Harry

"About the new school? Yes!" Harry replied, still ensuring to keep at least two feet away from Spencer.

"Harry, wait." Spencer pulled Harry at the side near the entrance to the great hall. Spencer was holding both Harry's hand with his own. "I like to say sorry for what happened last night. From getting you in trouble with Diggory and all."

"It's okay, Cedric was fine. He didn't even give me detention." Harry was trying for rumor. He wasn't comfortable standing this close to Spencer.

Spencer didn't seem to hear what Harry said. Instead he raised his hand, and brushed his fingers along Harry's cheek, Harry on the other hand was in panic mode, he was about to ask Spencer what he was doing when a velvety voice sound.

"Smithson, Potter." The pair separate instantly.

"Morning Ced!" Spencer said cheerfully, yet cursing Cedric internally for always showing up at the wrong times.

Cedric didn't respond, he just stood there gray eyes meeting green. Cedric's expression was unreadable. It's blank. And Harry would give anything to know what Cedric was thinking at the moment.

Then Cedric just walked passed them and continued to the great hall. Harry didn't understand what made him do it, but he called Cedric's name in utter desperation. "Cedric! It's not what you think!"

But Cedric didn't look back.

***

Harry walked back up the Gryffindor tower, all thoughts about his appetite forgotten. He arrived at the common room with Ron playing wizard's chess with Neville while Hermione, still at her favorite corner by the fire place reading her thick arithmancy book. They all looked up when Harry entered.

"Hey mate, want to join us?" Ron cheerfully shouted, but was completely ignored by Harry who immediately went upstairs towards the boys dormitory. Once inside, Harry kicked his bedside table with full force that it makes a somewhat cracking noise. Harry the seat on his bed, he couldn't understand why he's so worried, so confused and so angry at the same time. He couldn't understand the need to explain to Cedric Diggory that what he saw, is nothing. That nothing is going on between him and Spencer. He couldn't understand it, why he is even bothered on what Cedric thinks of him. All he knew is he does. He do care how Cedric's eyes looked at him. He cares to want to see Cedric every day. He enjoyed Cedric's company. And He wouldn't choose Spencer over Cedric if his life depended on it. He cared what Cedric thinks, what Cedric does. He cared!

And then, Harry was hit with the realization…the one that he's been hiding and trying suppress all the time… He likes Cedric Diggory.

***

With Harry's new revelation slamming on him like a hot coal directly splashed over his face, it wasn't hard for Harry to spend all afternoon brooding on his new found fact. He likes Cedric Diggory, up to what extent? He doesn't even know. This also couldn't change the parallel fact that goes with him liking Cedric Diggory. This also means that he was gay. Harry smiled ruthlessly, as he tried to envision how the public would accept this revelation. He could vividly imagine the headlines "The Boy who lived turned out to be a fairy" or "Harry Potter: Gay?" He could also imagine how the rest of the school would take this revelation, how Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins would surely have a parade of jeers and insults about this revelation. But to be honest Harry wasn't worried about that, _damn! People could talk all they want, and it wouldn't even matter_! Harry thought. Harry Potter was never a darling of the press, he was often scrutinized more than once by the public. Insults were often thrown his ways gay or not. He had MAlfoy practically swooning to give him a retort or an insult in every ways imaginable…So no! Harry Potter was never worried about that. To be perfectly honest there are only two things that he's worried as hell right now. One was the reaction of people that are closest to him especially Ron, Hermione and Sirius. They are after all his family, and he couldn't afford being scorned by his own family for being who he is. That is the one particular thing that Harry knew would be the most hurtful in this whole process of self-revelation, being ill-accepted by the people whom he thought would accept him for everything that he is. Second thing that Harry Potter is worried about was the source of it all. The one person that makes Harry realized that he is in fact, truly and utterly gay, CEDRIC DIGGORY. How on earth did Harry fall for Cedric, Harry didn't even know. But Harry was sure, he liked Cedric. He even smiled every time he thought about the Hufflepuff god. Yet thinking of Cedric also makes Harry sad. Cedric, Harry knew is utterly straight. So he, being with Cedric is totally impossible. Yes, Cedric has become Harry's friend over this past weeks, but it seems at the end. Cedric's angry outburst when he saw Spencer and Harry must have been because he was appaled by such gayish display. Which Harry never knew before now. Perhaps Cedric sees through him and is disgusted by him, that is the only reason Harry found resolutely plausible to explain the way Cedric acted. Harry Potter liked Cedric Diggory but Harry Potter knew that Cedric and he weren't supposed to be.

***

Harry was pulled out from his internal brooding by the door creaking open. Only to see it was Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled tentatively. She knew that Harry was in a bad mood, so she bides her time. "Harry, can I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry replied

"Are you okay, you seem upset back there?" Hermione asked as she sat at Harry's bed, beside Harry.

"Yeah! I am. I'm just thinking about stuff…" Harry replied.

"What stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Just things about…well…just things…" Harry replied. He's not apt to just blurt his sexuality to Hermione now.

"Harry, no matter what it is, you know we're here for you right?" Hermione said, as she reached for Harry's hand and gave it a little squeeze. That small gesture comforted Harry.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"Well, why don't we go downstairs? It's almost six o'clock." Hermione said as she checked her watch.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So? It's almost time for the other school's arrival. Let's go, McGonaggal's going to kill us if were late, and as she aptly put it, put Gryffindor house to shame" Hermione said, as she grabbed Harry.

Harry felt lighter as she was practically dragged by Hermione. And they both left for the great hall.

***

Harry sat down with the rest of the student body as they welcome the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung. Ron practically was jumping up and down while holding Harry's robes as he saw his long time idol, international quidditch player Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. Harry, being gay and all, couldn't help but being engulfed by the beauty of the ladies from Beauxbatons, only to realize that it is magic that's working with them. Veela magic. Like temptresses. Harry kept glancing towards the Hufflepuff table, and couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw Cedric eyeing the Beauxbatons girls with awe. Harry quickly looked away. The feast that followed was magnificent, far more magnificent than they were used to. The Durmstrang sat by the Slytherin table, and the ladies of Beauxbatons with the ravenclaw. Malfoy was proudly talking, with loud voices to Viktor Krum which grudgingly put Ron out.

"Look at that stupid git, talking to Krum like that. And here I thought I could actually get his autograph." Ron said sullenly. Ron was like this all throughout dinner putting out everyone within the vicinity to practically lose appetite, and glare daggers at Ron. Harry had enough. So he practically stood, asked the Gryffindors if they have a pen and a parchment. And went immediately towards the Slytherin table. The hall became silent, even Malfoy. Even people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were looking. One particular gray-eyed Hufflepuff wasn't blinking.

"Umm…excuse me Mr. Krum" Harry started, as the entire hall was listening.

"Yes?" Krum looked up. And was shocked as he recognized who was talking to him. "Arry Potter!"

"Uh…Yes… umm… you see I have a friend who's really a huge fan of yours and I was wondering if maybe you could give me an autograph for…my friend?" Harry asked.

Krum looked at Harry then stood up, offered his hand, "Please you call me Viktor." Harry took the hand being offered as Krum snatched the pen and parchment.

"How vot you? I can give loads you know" said Viktor jokingly.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine…though I admire the Wronski feint" Harry said as he remembered Viktor's move during the world cup.

"For vom should I sign the parchment for?" Viktor asked.

"Ron." Harry simply stated.

"How vot I meet your friend? There is still room for me?" Viktor asked, looking at Harry's table.

"Well, of course there is… I saved a seat for you as I know you would come" Harry said jokingly which made the Bulgarian laugh. "I know your fan!" Viktor said jokingly as well.

"Oh I'd die for this autograph." Harry replied back. It was nice talking to the Bulgarian and Viktor Krum felt the same way. "Shall we?"

Harry started to walked, and lead Viktor to their table, while giving a smirk to a frozen Draco who still wasn't recovering from his shock.

As they sat, Harry introduced Viktor to all of his friends. Ron was practically redder that his hair. All throughout the night though, Ron recovered and was even laughing at Krum's jokes. Harry particularly liked the Bulgarian and he knew that the rest of the Gryffindor thought him nice as well. Viktor Krum felt good with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors as well. The only one not happy, was a particular gray-eyed Hufflepuff who was glaring daggers both Harry and Krum.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. And thanks for your continuous support. This is the new chapter, I just finished it. Sorry for any wrong grammars and spellings. Reviews are really well, appreciated. Love you all…CIRDEC**


	20. The Thing

**Disclaimer: Everything that is in parallel to the canon and all characters (except for the one I've invented) belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Endless**

**Chapter 20: The Thing**

Cedric Diggory watched as Harry Potter approached the Slytherin table. Not that it matters, the entire Great hall IS watching Harry Potter crossed towards the Slytherin table. It's not rocket science to figure out that there has been a rivalry between Harry's house, Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's a rivalry that starts way back at the start of Hogwarts itself. It isn't so hard to figure out also that most Slytherin, _okay scratch that_, ALL Slytherin hated any Gryffindor and most especially, Gryffindor's celebrity Harry Potter. So it's amazement to all that Harry Potter's current direction was nothing less than the Slytherin table. _What is he up to?_ Cedric thought. The gray-eyed hufflepuff watched as Harry Potter approached the new comers, none other than Quidditch superstar Viktor Krum. Cedric's eyes narrowed once Harry talked to him. Though he couldn't understand it, his blood begins to boil when he saw Harry Potter talking and sharing jokes with the international Quidditch player. It took all of his restraints not to jump up, crossed towards the Slytherin table himself and practically dragged Harry away, when he saw the Gryffindor seeker going back to his table with the Bulgarian in tow. Cedric couldn't understand his reactions, all he knew is that he didn't like Harry to be talking to Krum or to Spencer or to any other guy for that matter. He was glaring daggers at the two seekers before he was interrupted by a voice,

"You know, you can't just make them disappear by looking at them all day" Draine's voice was sounding amused.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric said irritated.

"Whoa! Chill man! I don't know, you're practically ogling Potter or rather glaring daggers at Potter all evening." Draine elaborated.

"I'm not ogling Potter, I'm just you know thinking of ways on how I'll win your stupid bet!" Cedric said, "But I couldn't do it properly because Smithson was practically on my way." Cedric then glared Daggers at Smithson a few seats away from him, and surprisingly Spencer was not even paying attention, he was also looking at the Gryffindor. This put Cedric's temper to rise, but he didn't voice it. Cedric was more of the controlled, collected type. He didn't let his emotions show that easily which is what's so frustrating when the topic s Harry Potter, when he's with the Gryffindor all of his defenses fall.

"Ooh! Jealous much?" Draine said.

"NO!" Cedric snapped.

"Well, Diggory let's just say, you have some pretty stiff competition." Draine said, as he slowly looked at the Gryffindor table, "and I guess the word would be competition_s_" he added as he saw Harry laughing effortlessly with Krum.

Cedric looked back at Harry, at the way Harry smiles and laughs. Cedric was bothered with the idea that he loved to be the reason why Harry smiles, why Harry laughs, not some Bulgarian ass-hole cracking jokes. Then Cedric shook away that thought. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't possibly be… No he wasn't… He's straight through and through. This thing with Harry was just that he's intrigued by Harry Potter, nothing more and nothing less. And besides he's Cedric Diggory for Merlin's sake! He could have anyone he wants. People practically swoons over him, worshipped the ground he's walking. So he should never be bothered by Harry Potter now laughing carelessly with a certain popular Bulgarian seeker or Harry Potter being almost kissed by Smithson earlier or even last night. He really shouldn't be bothered. Except for one simple fact that he stubbornly wouldn't admit to himself, he IS.

***

After quite some time, the headmaster stood up.

"Greetings! To our new found friends, the delegates from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, with their Headmistress, Madame Maxime" A very tall woman from the staff table rose; he is quite elegant, and overtly tall. Dumbledore gave the headmistress a kissed on her hand. Then continued, "and the delegates from Durmstrang School of Magic and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff" Dumbledore nodded, to the Durmstrang Headmaster. However, Harry couldn't ignore the fact that Mad-eye Moody was eeying Karkaroff like he was going to attack anytime. Harry was about to mention this to Ron and Hermione but his attempts were interrupted by Dumbledore's next statement.

"As you're all well aware of, the Triwizard tournament is about to start and of course we couldn't proceed without our champions. The goblet of fire" as Dumbledore said it, Hagrid together with Professor McGonaggal brought out a Goblet and they put it in a pedestal. Once the Goblet's base touched the pedestal, it starts to light up with fire. "Will choose which rightful student should be given the title Champion, and have the chance to have eternal glory." The hall was eerily quiet as the Headmaster of Hogwarts continues. "Each student who wished to join should drop his name with his or her corresponding school into the goblet of fire. An aged line, specifically drawn by me would be placed around the goblet to make sure that no witch or wizard under the age of seventeen would be stupid enough to dropped his name" at this Dumbledore eyed the Weasley twins, who apparently wasn't listening, probably contemplating on ways to put their name in the Goblet and trespassed Dumbledore's age line. "Remember the Triwizard tournament should not be taken as a joke. The wizard chosen as a champion would face three very gruesome, dangerous and deadly tasks. Eternal Glory does not come cheap. The champion's selection would happen on Monday, which all were requested to gather once again into this hall to bear witness our champions. With that said, I all wish you a very pleasant night. Twit-twat!" everyone laughed at Dumbledore's words and they all went to go to their dormitories.

"Thank you! It's vin pleasure to meet all of you." Krum bowed to Harry, Ron and Hermione

"To you as well" Harry replied, as Ron seemed too stunned to say anything, and Hermione looked she's to bored to say anything.

With one final look, Krum joined his classmates.

***

The morning of the next day seemed all too blurry to Harry. He woke up, took a quick bath, brushed his teeth, never took time to pick his clothes then went out the Gryffindor tower to have a breakfast. He barely noticed where his feet are dragging him. Being too tired, yet he couldn't go back to sleep either, so he decided to just walk, begging to whoever is up there that his feet will dragged him to his destination: the great hall. Hogwarts was eerily quiet. No doubt about that since it's the weekend and everybody must have probable decided to sleep in. Harry just continued to woke, too sleepy to even open his eyes and look, when he bumped into somebody, and everywhere around him there was a crashing sound.

"Shit" a velvety voice echoed through the corridor. Harry's heart skipped, he knew that sound.

Cedric Diggory was there picking up his books that has crashed on the floor. _Is he studying this early in the morning?_ Harry thought before helping Cedric picked up his book. They stay quiet all the time. Harry piled up Cedric's book in clean pile, and then handed it to him. It must have been 20 books.

"Studying much?" Harry said tentatively.

"Well, the N.E.W.T.S is coming up so…yeah…" Cedric also said tentatively, "W-why are you so up early?"

"I-I w-woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to have an early breakfast." Harry replied, _this is awkward, and why is my heart racing? Damn…I was so obvious!_ Harry thought,

"Why are YOU up early?" Harry asked. Cedric picked up the pile of books and try to balanced it, "I was studying last night and Madam Pince, the librarian said that I need to return this early this morning since this sort of books are in demand among Hogwarts students that are talking their N.E.W.T.S. argh!" Cedric said as the pile of books he was balancing dropped once again to the floor. Harry laughed, "Here, let me help you clumsy." Harry said after they piled up the books once again, and Harry get 10 books from Cedric to helped him bring it to the library.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked

"Yeah no problem" _More than you know it_. Harry added inwardly as an afterthought.

"O-Okay I guess" Cedric said as they both headed towards the library.

***

Cedric couldn't believe it, Harry _bloody_ Potter. The reason he couldn't sleep last night that's why he decided to study. He couldn't fathom his thoughts about the younger boy. Every time he decided to think of something else or when he was alone, or when there was nothing to think about the Gryffindor came popping, somersaulting even, into his mind. He knew that he must stay away from Harry, but how could he? With Draine's hanging bet and Harry constantly popping out of nowhere, just like this very moment, Cedric find it hard to pull away.

They arrived at the library, and Cedric lead the way to the back of the library where nothing but a single torch lighting the isle.

"Those go right there" Cedric said, pointing at the shelves a few step forward.

"Yes, master." Harry said jokingly but realized how that sounded started to blush. Cedric was shocked at the way that sounded also, and looked away; piling the books he had on the shelves.

Cedric peeked at look at the Gryffindor and he was amazed. Harry by the torchlight was…amazing. Harry's pale skin illuminates in the light. Cedric remembered that night in the forest, this was just like it. Harry was dream-like and Cedric couldn't look away.

***

"What?" Harry stated as he saw Cedric looking at him.

"N-nothing..I-it's just…nothing" Cedric looked away.

"Umm…Where does this one go?" Harry asked showing Cedric the book.

"Up there, you need to use that ladder" Cedric pointed at Harry's left where a ladder was located. Harry tentatively angled the ladder and gave it a little shake to test how sturdy it is.

"Want some help?" Cedric asked. "No, I think I can handle it" Harry said. As Cedric returned to put the books onto their respective shelves, it was Harry's time to look. He was amazed by everything Cedric, and the light illuminated Cedric's features. He loved how Cedric looked so calm yet strong at the same time. Cedric IS VERY handsome, all of Hogwarts knew that, and looking at this amazing individual, make Harry's ache that he'll never have him. Harry's constant thinking make him missed a step of the ladder, and he fell. Cedric was there immediately but Harry's collision was so sudden that Cedric barely catch him. Which in turn make Cedric lose balance and fall on top of Harry. Both boys were breathing hard as they looked at each other's eyes. Harry's heart started to flutter.

"Who's clumsy now?" Cedric asked, voice velvety. He was giving Harry THAT look.

"Clumsy me" Harry breathed. Cedric raised his hands and caressed Harry's cheek.

"I don't know what to think about you anymore…I just…" Cedric said as he tilt his head to the side and was closing the gap between him and Harry's lips. Harry closed his eyes. This is all he ever wanted. When suddenly, midway before their lips met, Cedric stiffened and get up,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.,..I-I'm sorry" Cedric immediately leaved the library,

"Cedric Please" Harry pleaded.

Cedric looked at Harry, anger now in his eyes. "We can't be friends anymore. I-I'm sorry"

Cedric immediately leave and head out of the library. Harry just stood there. He couldn't understand it. He knew Cedric and Him we're never meant to be, and he thought he accepted that. He accepted the impossible. Still, he can't help that his heart is breaking.

***

Cedric went out of the library, very angry. He couldn't like Harry Potter. No! He didn't like Harry Potter. Yet, he knows he does. He couldn't stop thinking what he'd do to Harry when they were that close. What he wanted to do with those lips, that body and that angered him. He couldn't be possibly gay. He started to think about his family's reaction, his friends' reaction. He knew his dad wouldn't accept it. And it wasn't like he was gay, he's just confused at the moment and Harry Potter is the reason behind all this confusion, and that's what angered him. He can't have a Gryffindor, a mere 14 year old have this power over him. He needed to act soon. Just as he thought that, Cho Chang, the beautiful Ravenclaw girl who has been flirting with Cedric came into focus. Now Cedric has a plan.

***

The whole day passed by in such a slow, agonizing way for Harry Potter. He just stayed at his dorm room, skipping breakfast and lunch. He couldn't help but feel so helpless. Harry was taken away from his wallowing by Hermione.

"Harry are you here?...Hey! I brought you some sandwiches, I noticed you hadn't have anything for breakfast and you didn't show up for lunch…SO I just thought you're hungry and all…"Hermione laid out the platter of sandwiches on Harry's bed, then look at Harry. She knew Harry was having a bad day, and she couldn't just leave Harry alone, since Harry has the tendency to brood.

"Thanks…I-I truly appreciated it" Harry said, picking one of the sandwiches, he is hungry but too damn stubborn to eat. He picked up and ate the sandwich so as not to hurt Hermione's feelings. When he took a bite, that's when he realized he is VERY hungry.

Hermione watched Harry ate then spoke, "What's up with you? And don't give me that crap saying its nothing. You've brooding here all day. I'm worried."

"It's really, nothing. I-I just you know…Never mind…" Harry said, avoiding answering Hermione's question. Harry was the suffer-in-silence type and Hermione knew that but she really is just worried.

"Harry please, you haven't ate anything, you've been here all day. Damn, you weren't like this last night. Ron told me you were up early and we came back, you're Harry the brooding Potter. I'm just really worried about you" Hermione said, holding Harry's hand.

"Where's Ron?" Harry attempted to redirect the conversation to something else.

"He's downstairs, and he's worried about you too, but he decided to give you space. You know to clear your head and all. And don't change the subject, it's not working." Hermione said.

"You're not going to let this one pass, aren't you?" Harry said, already knowing the answer.

"No!" Hermione said firmly.

"Well, let's just say I sort of like something but that thing is, you know, too impossible for me to have" Harry said bitterly before adding, "I'm just so bloody stupid you know, I knew it from the very start and…." Harry trailed off. He really wasn't much of a talker…again the suffer-in-silence type. Yet, Hermione understood…every bit of it, though she wasn't sure as to whom, Hermione knew that Harry must've his heart broken.

"Oh Harry" Hermione gave Harry a hug, which Harry greatly accepted. Harry knew Hermione understand, this was one of Hermione's talent, and he willingly accepted his friends offered comfort.

"Harry, I don't know what's been going on but I want you to know that whenever you're ready I'm here to listen okay?" Hermione said, "And whatever that _thing_ is, it totally not deserved to be owned by you. You're bloody Harry Potter for God's sake. You're way attractive now than you were before, _anything_ would be proud to be _owned_ by you. This _thing _must have belonged to someone less deserving, not someone like Harry Potter." Harry smiled and appreciated that Hermione was also using _thing _figuratively, like they were talking on an actual object this allowed Harry to know that Hermione wasn't rushing him.

"Wow! I actually feel like I'm on Dr. Phil right now!" Harry joked, starting to feel better.

Hermione tapped Harry playfully on the shoulder before saying, "Well, you better eat this thing up, and then show up yourself downstairs, people are actually thinking you've become a hermit. Come to think of it, the professors actually agreed on allowing us to wear casual clothes, saying this would allow the visitors to have a homey vibe about the place."

"Well, that's too bad considering I didn't feel like dressing good right now" Harry said nonchalantly. Whatever Harry said, this earned him an amused look from Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked, not liking the way Hermione smiles at him.

"On the contrary, we should make sure, YOU, my dear friend looked your best. Let's make that _thing_, whatever _thing_ he is crumble." Hermione said, then standing up. "Take a shower and where are your clothes?" Hermione said.

***

"Are you sure this is good?" Harry asked, eyeing the wardrobe that he wore which Hermione fixed for him. He was wearing black denim pants, which Hermione magically transformed to become as black as his hair while making it hug the contours of his legs and waist. Then the white v-neck shirt that he wore eons ago that everyone taught looked good. Only this time Hermione added a grayish-slash-silver vest that was originally Harry's ugly shirt that Hermione transfigured. Hermione made sure that the vest was left unbuttoned while ensuring to give the contours of Harry's flat stomach and waist. Hermione magically changed the color and form of Harry's snickers to pure white to match his shirt. Hermione also transformed Harry's watch into a nice looking, color white watch to match the rest of Harry's wardrobe. Then as one final touch, Hermione transformed a coin and a thread to become a necklace. The coin become a round, circular sphere with a large hole in between, and the thread becomes a black, thick, rubber to hold the ring and serve as a necklace. After the final touch ups that Hermione did, which mainly involves Harry's hair, she eyed Harry. Harry looked amazing. Harry looks very suave and sexy at the same time, like Justin-Timberlake-meets-John-Mayer kind of amazing.

"Bloody Merlin, if I knew you looked this good from the start; I'll probably consider dating you. The whole school, plus the other schools will go nuts over you. And mind you both the male and the female population would sure damn ogle you." Hermione said. They both laughed at that.

"So you're really sure about this?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Let's just say, that _thing_? Will surely fall to pieces" Hermione said victoriously.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I have fun writing this one. And this goes out to those who continuously supporting this story. You made me wake up each day with new ideas. Love you all. This also goes out to all those who broke our hearts and to every people who made our lives miserable. One day, they'll regret doing that, and we are so far away from them that they wished they didn't dump us or make fun of us in the first place…LOL!**


	21. I’m really not Jealous!

**A/N: Everything that is the same with the canon, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" belongs to JK Rowling. Those that does not belong in that category belongs to me.**

* * *

**Endless**

**Chapter 21: I'm really not Jealous!**

Harry stayed awhile inside their dormitory, Hermione insisted that she should go down first and be with the rest of the student body so that she could have the full reaction of the people around her. _Crap!_ Harry thought. _I couldn't believe I actually signed up for this._ To be totally honest, Harry thought the idea was good at first, it actually made him forget about…_the thing. _As good as it sounded at first, now Harry is just…freaking out. Harry considered backing out of this thing a couple of times but he knew Hermione would curse his ass off to the next century if he ever backed out. With a sigh, Harry walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

***

Hermione eyed the great Hall once she'd entered it, everybody she thought dressed in a casual jeans and shirt. The only people who dressed well, is Cedric Diggory which of course wasn't much of a big deal since whatever you put on Diggory would looked good. He's wearing a fitted black shirt and simple faded-black jeans. Cedric Diggory looked hotter than ever, but that's practically how the Hufflepuff dream boy always looked…hot. Then there was that Blonde Girl from Beauxbatons that Ron had been eyeing on ever since she got here, she was wearing a casual blue dress that goes just above her knee. Hermione eyed the girl with a sharp look, she has taste but nothing that the Blonde-Beauxbaton girl or even the Hufflepuff hottie, Cedric Diggory could beat Harry Potter tonight. She had made sure of that.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you. And where's Harry" asked Ron as he helped himself for his whoever-knows-how-much serving of roasted beef.

"Just conniving with Harry to you know, _search and destroy_" Hermione said figuratively. Ron had no idea what she was talking about. "Wuh..at d-do…yoo… m-mean?" Ron said as he tried to talk with his mouth full of stakes.

"Guess we just have to wait and see!" Hermione smiled, eyes gleaming evilly. Ron knew Hermione was up to something, and apparently Harry was with her, or more or less, Hermione forced Harry into it. Whatever the heck Hermione is planning, Ron would just wait.

***

At the Hufflepuff table, Cedric kept glancing at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't understand why a certain green-eyed boy wasn't in sight. Was it because of what Cedric told the Gryffindor earlier? Cedric didn't mean it; he was just confused with whatever it is he's feeling for the raven-haired boy. Harry destroyed his calm demeanor. Whenever he's with Harry his defenses crumbled that he couldn't think straight. His heart flutter fast and he tried very hard not to stutter whenever he's with Harry. And it took all his will power not to just jump at Harry and take him right then and there. But apart from all that, when he's with Harry, he felt good…like he could be anything he wanted…he could be himself. And this is what confused Cedric, he never felt like this before, and he knew no matter how right it felt, it isn't actually right. His life was practically laid out for him by his father. He study at Hogwarts, Graduate, replaces his dad when he retired, find a wife, have kids and then grow old until he withered and die. That was the plan, the right thing. Harry NEVER fits in either one of those plans. It was never right to have this feeling towards Harry, another male, but it felt damn right. All his life, he just have to follow that plan he had, but Harry swayed him from all those plans, and though as horrible as it felt like not having a plan to follow, for the first time in his life, not following a plan opened him to all the possibilities of not having a plan. To all the beauty of what will. And it scares him. That's why he do what the only thing he can do, go back to the plan and cut out whoever or whatever it is that does not belonged to it. That's why he asked Cho Chang, the girl who has been flirting with him, to see him tonight. He has to take actions and cutting Harry out was what his father would call, the RIGHT thing to do. Still, it worries him that he cannot spot a certain green-eyed, Gryffindor wherever he looked.

***

The walk towards the great hall is nothing new to Harry since he has been going to the great hall for almost four years now. But surprisingly, the way to the great hall seems longer this time. Harry's dreading what would happen. He even panicked when he passed no one on his way to the hall, meaning that the entire school is INSIDE the great hall. _Damn that cleaver witch. _Harry thought, as now he knew why Hermione insisted for Harry to wait a few minutes_. Well, I probably just making a big fuss about this, maybe no one will even notice…maybe he wouldn't even notice_. With a sigh Harry opened the doors of the great Hall. The door creaks open drawing the attention of all those within. The silence that followed rooted Harry to the spot. _I knew this was a bad idea. I looked ugly._ He thought as he considered walking out and skipped dinner, but he didn't instead, with all his Gryffindor courage he walked inside.

Everyone was looking at his way which made him flush, he knew he was blushing but he continued on. Everybody was eyeing him, both the male and the female population and everyone from the other school as Hermione said earlier. And this made him uncomfortable. This made him want to look for _the thing_ but decided he wouldn't give that stupid _thing_ the satisfaction of indulging on his embarrassment.

Once he sat beside Hermione who was looking thoroughly proud he said in a silent whisper, "This is all your fault. Look everyone is staring at me. Malfoy's gonna have a field day over this" Harry said. Hermione couldn't understand what Harry was saying, and then she got it. Harry was bloody clueless.

"Harry, the entire hall is practically swooning over you, and not because your ugly. Damn! You're far from ugly. Your really, really, a hot commodity tonight you know." Hermione chuckled at Harry's expense

"She's right mate. I never saw you looked this good before. Imagine it; you're never looked like this. Bloody hell! I thought I'm always stuck with the _smelly_ bloody old Harry" Ron joked, hearing their conversation. Harry laughed, and then gave Ron a playful punch on the shoulder. "That is my thank you for stocking up with the smelly old me!"

Harry then became aware of his surroundings. Everyone was eyeing him and the emotions differ, from awe, to amazement, to jealousy, and were that _lust_ there? Harry blushed again, he never had this much attention before…okay cut it… he never had this much GOOD attention before. Harry practically can feel a hole forming on his back coming from a glare at the Hufflepuff table. But no! He wouldn't give the satisfaction of looking back, and why would he? He practically said they should never be friends. Harry was removed from his internal musings by a happy professor Dumbledore.

"Greetings everyone, as we all know, you are all wearing your casual clothes tonight. This is for all of you to feel comfortable to mingle with each other. After all, as different from language or culture we may be, we still forever will be the best of friends. The tie between Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts is as strong as ever. And what better way to celebrate it, than with great food and drinks. So may I request each and everyone to not only indulge on the food, but to indulge in the company of our closest and dearest friends. With that. Lemon drops!" Everyone laughed at Dumbledores end word and as if to set as an example Dumbledore began talking to Madam Maxime and Karkaroff.

"It's quite good what Dumbledore's doing you know, fostering camaraderie and all. I actually wanted to mingle" Hermione said to her table.

"Well It's Malfoy I have to mingle with, I'd rather be a hermit" Ron said, amongst tumultuous laughter.

"Hey Harry, Do you like the roast beef?" Lavender Brown said to Harry, batting her eye lashes which was first considering Lavender never talked to Harry or initiate the conversation except for random moments.

"Uhh…Yeah…Roast beef's good" Harry said.

"You should try the chocolate pudding, here have some." Lavender stood up, go and sit next to Harry practically pushing Hermione away to make space for her, and then get some pudding with her own spoon, and shoved the fooding inside Harry's mouth. Harry was shocked that the only thing he did was stared and swallowed the pudding.

"So how was it?" Lavender asked still batting her eyelashes. "Umm…Well, it was good" Harry replied

"AH! Glad you liked it." Lavender said, while hugging Harry and giving him a peck on the cheek after. Harry started to blush. "Want some more?" Lavender asked hopefully.

"Probably not! Harry why don't you try this." Parvati then went to Harry's other side, pushing Ron away like what Lavender did with Hermione and shoved a large chunk of Ice cream unto Harry's mouth. "Well?" Parvati asked.

"I-It's okay I-I guess" Harry said, still having trouble swallowing that large chunk of Ice cream.

"I knew you'd like it!" Parvati said, voice more like a shriek than anything else, then she gave a pecked on Harry's other cheek.

"Hey I came here first" Lavender said glaring at Parvati.

"But Harry liked my Ice cream more than your pudding!" Parvati said, also glaring at Lavender. Harry had no idea what to do. He was saved by the Weasley twins.

"Girls, Girls. Stop fighting anymore and give our handsome boy here a breather wont you!" Fred said.

"Now we would like to talk to our celebrity if you don't mind" George added, The twins carried both Lavender and Parvati and placed them back to their usual spot, which earned a laugh from everyone. Then both the twins sat at Harry's both sides.

"Now Harry, we would like to know if you're considering our offer, which probably happens eons ago" Fred said.

"What offer?" Harry said as he tried to remember what Fred is talking about.

"That if you ever considered dating a dude, we would be your top priority" George said. This made Harry blush.

"You two, you're embarrassing him" Hermione said.

"No little Granger we're serious" Fred said.

"No you're not! You just wanted Harry to get more buyers for your Jokeshop!" Ron spoke pertaining to his brothers dreamed shop.

"Oh! Shut up Ronald, now you ruined it!" Fred said

"Well since our little brother here, decided to interfere with our fabulous and wonderful business, I guess we go straight to the point. We want you Harry as our endorser" George said

"What?!" Harry said, shocked, "I don't know how I can be of help"

"Oh come on Harry, people are bloody swooning over you, and not just the girls…actual bloody people, both the male and female species. They'll practically buy anything you tell them to!" Fred said.

Harry eyed Ron and Hermione both shaking their heads subtly. "I-I'll think about it okay. I'd like to help, but that really isn't my thing"

"Okay Harry. And don't forget about the date" Fred said which causes Harry to shout, "Stop that!"

The twins went away laughing to themselves. "Actually, Ginny is the only NORMAL one within you Weasley's" Harry said to Ron. Ginny not far behind said "SPOT ON!" which earned laughter from everyone else. Harry could still feel the look from the Hufflepuff table, but he won't budge.

"Wow! Harry… You look nice." Krum said as he walks towards the Gryffindor. Ron stuttered and blushes and became quiet.

"Well, you know, Hermione, my friend here decided to play dress up and all" Harry replied, waving his hand towards Hermione's direction. Krum eyed the witch which he finds intriguing. Then he looked back at Harry, "Well, looks like I hav competition now wit the ladies" then he whispered at Harry's ear, "and the ladies aren't the only one eyeing you, the Voys at my school practically drooling your vay" Harry blushed, which makes Krum laugh, with one final look at Harry and a nod on Hermione he returned to his table. _Is Krum right?_ Harry suddenly feels uncomfortable.

"Umm excuse me Mr. Potter, s-someone a-sked m-me to g-get y-your authograph?" a young, female, first year Hufflepuff said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. He looked at the girl, she looked scared and uncomfortable, which touched by Harry's heart, he remembered being how insecure and scared he was on his first year.

"Asked you?" Harry asked the girl.

"Y-yes, they said, if I wasn't able to get your authograph they wouldn't return the picture of my momma" the girl said, "P-please Mr. Potter sign me an authograph, that was the only picture of my momma that was left" the girl said teary eyed. This put Harry to rage, how can someone play a prank on this girl, then he remembered all the pranks Dudley put on him, Malfoy and his goons practically insulting him and making him a joke, this angered Harry.

"W-who asked you to get my authograph?" Harry was barely containing his anger.

"D-Draine T-torres" the girl squeaked. Harry then glare with all his anger back to the Hufflepuff table, the one table he dared not to look at during the night. But he didn't glare at _the thing_ but at the person beside _the thing_.

***

_I was staring back and forth towards the Gryffindor table all night, as stubbornly as I wouldn't admit it, I was looking for Harry. The feast already started and Harry wasn't there yet. Could I have hurt Harry that bad? As much as I wouldn't like to admit it, I was worried that I hurt Harry. Just as I was thinking where Harry might have been the doors of the great Hall opened, and there he was Harry Potter. Though he's different…he's amazing… I sat there thoroughly in awe, the silence of the great hall means I wasn't the only one in awe. Harry must have noticed it, as he started to blush. I smiled a little, knowing how uncomfortable Harry must have been feeling. He always blushed like that whenever he's angry or uncomfortable or shy or whatever. Harry then walked and I received the full blow of what he looks like. He's just breath taking. I could hear Spencer moan, Draine looking predatory, Krum eyeing Harry with a smile, the girls from Beauxbatons are all blushing furiously and sighing. Mark's jaw just dropped. I wasn't doing too well either, I felt heat enrapturing my body like mad. Probably a mixture of rage from what this people is probably thinking of doing to Harry and probably my body's own reaction to Harry. Damn! Harry's making it hard for me to ignore him. How could I bloody ignore him when he looks like this? Bloody hell, I couldn't think of Harry, I just couldn't. So I looked down and started eating, as Harry sat with her friends. But the pull to look at Harry again was great, so I looked again, thinking that I will only look for five seconds then that's it. Dumbledore spoke, but I didn't listen I just looked at Harry, daring him to look back. Dumbledore finished but I still wasn't looking away, hoping against hope that Harry would look back. Five seconds was already gone eons ago. If he ever did look back, I'm not sure what I would do. I'll think about it when he did. But he didn't look back and I was frustrated. Crap, why do I want Harry to look at me? Think straight Cedric, this is wrong. I told myself .I resumed eating my cold soupand promised that I wouldn't dare to look away. But seeing Parvati and Lavender go to Harry, and feed him, then kissed him, I just couldn't look away, my blood boiled. AM I jealous? No I wasn't. I was just… you know…just…whatever. Stop Cedric this is wrong._

_I continued to look as The Weasley twins said something to Harry making him blush…Did they? My rage just fired once again. I really wasn't jealous._

_I barely registered the girl that Draine was bullying as I saw Krum headed towards Harry, I swear if he touched Harry in anyway, I'm going to make sure that's the last thing he'd do. Stop it Cedric its wrong! I said to myself, but that voice continuously becomes less and less convincing. My rage fired on as Harry laughed with whatever that stupid Bulgarian said to him. No! I really wasn't Jealous._

_After a few moments Krum went away, and I was relieved, I looked at Harry again, daring him to look back as a girl talked to him. After a few more moments, I muttered a mantra…Looked back…come on… "Come on" I heard Draine beside me said, I could have looked what does he mean, but Harry looked back, but what I saw in his eyes were pure anger as he stood up and went towards my direction._

***

Harry stood up, holding the girl's hand. The girl was sobbing furiously. Harry was so full of rage that he couldn't think straight. Draine looked amused, Harry was in pure rage and Cedric couldn't look away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the supports. Though I must say, I really need to hear your feedbacks about this story. So as a common courtesy (I can't believed I just use the common-courtesy blackmail…LOL), if you read this story please send me a review. Just to let me know all my hard work was appreciated. This goes out to those who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you for your unwavering support. Love you all…CIRDEC**


	22. Starts with Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Original characters and stories from Harry Potter canon belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Endless**

**Chapter 22: Starts with Goodbye**

Harry was in rage when he reached the Hufflepuff table while holding the sobbing girl. He was met by a transfixed Cedric and a smirking Draine.

"Hey babe, come to kiss me?" Draine said as soon as Harry reached him. Harry glared at Draine, taking a deep breath before saying, "Give this girl's picture back" Harry said, shaking while he's trying to control his anger.

"Not 'til you kiss me" Draine said, challenging Potter's boiling blood.

"Kiss you? And why would I do something as horrible as that! Damn, picking on a little girl! Give me this girl's picture back or I'll swear you'll never forget this day!" Harry said, glaring evilly at Draine. Those near the group were eyeing the two together. Hermione and Ron also stood up, just in case Harry needed backing up, but not nearly enough, they both knew what Harry was capable of doing when he was angry, and they are smart enough not to be in the middle of that, but just in case Harry needed a backup, the world be damned but they are ready to fire the first curse they could think of. Cedric on the other hand spoke, "Draine, come on man. Give the poor girl's picture back" Cedric said, earning a glare at Harry. _What did I do now?_ Cedric thought inwardly.

"Ow! Potter you're breaking my heart. Looking for this?" Draine grabbed a small picture in his pocket, the sobbing girl gasps and cried harder, Draine raised it so that Harry could see, "You know what, there's only one way you could get this." Draine said while pouting his lips as if kissing something. Harry looked at the girl beside him, leaned over and whisper on the girls ear, "Don't worry I've got this. I promise" Then, with a smirk walked over to Draine.

***

Cedric gave a surprised look as he saw Harry smirked, then he saw a change in Harry's eyes, it became seductive. Cedric couldn't believe what was happening what was Harry planning to do? He watched as Harry went around the Hufflepuff table to face Draine whose back was facing the Hufflepuff table. Cedric sat in amazement and jealousy, _NO I'M NOT JEALOUS!, _as Harry leaned down, put both his arms on the table trapping Draine, still with a smirk.

"You really want to kiss me, do you want it umm… Hard or soft?" Harry said, slightly leaning to whisper huskily on Draine's ear. Cedric's eyes widened, what was Harry doing? He couldn't do what he thought Harry was thinking, he just couldn't!

"W-whatever y-you prefer babe." Draine said, his voice becoming filled with lust, as he puts his hands on Harry's waist. Damn, he waited a long time to have Potter!

_NO!_ Cedric thought inwardly, he was barely restraining himself from punching Draine and get Harry and locked Harry in his room so no one else could have him. Wherever this possessiveness is coming from, he would think about it later but no, Harry could not go on with this.

"But I-I don't really know how" Harry said, innocently, eyeing Draine

"Its ok babe, don't worry about it" Draine said, he was aroused beyond anything: To finally have the Gryffindor pride Harry Potter.

"If you're really sure" Harry leaned down, as Cedric watched, Harry's lips become closer, and closer and…

"_Petrificus totalu_s!"

***

A red spark flashed and Draine's body become rigid, and fell from the table. The entire Hufflepuff, including Cedric was shocked, then the Gryffindors suddenly burst out laughing and the whole Great Hall followed.

Harry was smiling, while tucking his wand away inside his robes. Then he leaned down, and gets the photo from Draine's immobile body, while leaning down, he whispered in Draine's ear, "I'll never, EVER kiss a git like you. STUPID!"

Then Harry stood up walked towards the girl, who was thanking Harry continuously.

"T-Thank you Mr. Potter…Y-You Have no idea how important this picture is…I…I" the girl sobbed harder.

"Hey come on, it's ok. Everything is all right" Harry said, ruffling the girl's hair playfully. "Remember when dealing with people like this---" Harry eyed Draine and then… Cedric. _I didn't even do anything!_

"---always held your head high, no one can hurt you without your consent. Get that?" Harry said, smiling at the girl.

The girl blushed, and with a final thank you, joined her friends.

The entire Hufflepuff table, was shocked still, no one ever done that to any of the populars, especially Draine Torres. Meanwhile the entire Great Hall laughed and clapped their hands. Cedric smirked inwardly; he is relieved and quite surprised about the turnout of events. He made a mental note to never put Potter in a boiling rage.

"Potter! What is this?" a cold voiced echoed.

_Fuck_. Harry cursed inward. "Nothing Professor, I'm just teaching some git a few lessons"

"Oh really Potter, again, such a spectacular performance to be noticed. You sure quite like the attention, don't you?" Snape, the potion's headmaster, sneered.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Harry replied heatedly.

"Potter!" Harry turned as he saw Moody coming his way. "That's a noble thing you did"

"Don't make this boy's head a lot bigger than it really is Alastor" Snape countered.

"Oh! I could always tell who has a wrong head, Severus" Moody said looking at Snape as if he is evil. _Which he is_. Harry thought inwardly.

"Severus IS right. Alastor. Now, Potter, no matter how noble your intentions maybe, such act inside the Great hall and in front of our guest, is barely tolerable." Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, spoke. With her head of house there Harry couldn't argue, so he just looked down. "And surprisingly everything happened in front of the eyes of a prefect. What would you say for yourself, Mr. Diggory?" McGonagall eyed the handsome prefect, "I…I'm sorry professor" Cedric said.

"Ok, we'll continue with this discussion, meanwhile, Alastor, please revive Mr. Torres here, and send him to Professor Sprout to give him whatever she thinks would be best for his prank on Ms. Abbey. Mr. Diggory, please escort Mr. Potter here up in the Gryffindor tower, and make sure he didn't make a further stupidity of himself." McGonagall said, eyeing her Gryffindor.

"I don't need HIM, I can bring myself up to the---" Harry lashed out but cut short by McGonagall.

"Don't tempt me to give you a detention Potter, I'm really closed to it!" McGonagall said sternly.

"Now choose, detention with Snape or Mr. Diggory here?" Harry glared at Mr. Pretty boy and said with disgust,"I guess I didn't have no other choice" and Harry walked out the Great Hall. Followed by Cedric Diggory.

"and Mr. Potter?" McGonagall called, "Ten points from Gryffindor" Harry gasps, and then gave a nod to McGonagall as he walked out of the Great Hall. Once the door closed, they could hear Harry screaming with a few chosen curse words. McGonagall smiled, her cub turned into a very fine young man, minus his anger of course.

***

"Aaaaaargggghhhh! THAT STUPID, BLOODY, SHOULD'VE JUST PUSH THAT OLD, AHH, TAKING BLOODY POINTS, FUCKING WRONG!" Harry lashed out once outside the Great hall. Barely forgetting who he was with, that is, before that someone spoke, "Geez, Potter what a temper you had there" Cedric said, looking amused. Harry glared.

"What?! I'm just saying" Cedric said as they continue to walk.

"You know, I…I don't know what to think of you anymore" Harry said, more like a silent grumble.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cedric asked. Looking at Harry. Damn was he beautiful. _Okay don't think that._

"J-Just, for merlin's sake, What are we?! I can't understand you at all, one time were like friends and then the next you're all gloomy and mysterious. Damnit!" Harry said, his frustration, his anger and his broken heart all colliding into one. "If you don't want to be friends or if you're bothered by my mere existence, Fuck! Just say it!"

"It's not like that" Cedric said. Eyes seemed to battle with an internal dilemma. Although Harry wouldn't admit it, Damn! He's perfect.

"Then what is it?!" Harry said, almost shouting, they arrived at the empty corridor of the castle, a floor before the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.

"You know you should watch your language, I hate taking points from you" Cedric said, trying to lighten the mood. This make Harry snapped.

"Fuck! Okay I get it, let's not be friends, Don't beat around the bush! If you'd rather be with your stupid friends who pick on small little girls and want to be like them, then it's good to know! And don't mind me minding taking house points. Here I'll help you! I WILLINGLY WANT TO TAKE AWAY TEN POINTS FROM MY HOUSE, GRYFFINDOR! There Happy? Anyway, I don't need your help anymore Sir. I think I can find my way from here" Harry said, turning away, when he found strong arms, turning him around. And before he knew it, Cedric's lips collided with his own.

***

The kiss was desperate, more than a need than a want. Yet, Cedric couldn't take what Harry was saying to him. He restrained this moment for so long, but now he succumbs into it. Relishing it. All his plans could go to waste. Instinct is the thing that dictates this action, and it feels good to give in. Harry then relaxes and responded to the kiss, making the boy moan throatily, and then Harry places his arms around the boy's neck and something snapped inside Cedric's mind. _THIS IS WRONG! _As Cedric broke them apart.

Harry looked at Cedric, hurt clearly seen in his emerald eyes, "I-I'm sorry." And with that Cedric walked away.

***

_Damn! What am I thinking! That was stupid!_ Cedric thought inwardly as he walked towards his dormitory, which inconveniently below the grounds. His frustration was in full force, as he slammed his head on a nearby wall. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Cedric said. How could his entire plan crumble? How could he give in? What would his Father said about this? What would people said about this? Harry was never part of the plan! Bloody Merlin, he never even thought of him when he and his father, more like the latter, created the plan. But why does it feel right? Why does it feel this good when their lips met? Why every fiber of his being does screamed for Harry that he couldn't just turn away? Why?

Cedric arrived at the Hufflepuff common room, to find a dark owl on the sofa. Cedric gave a smile as he called, "Hello, there my little Nocturne" The owl hooted happily as it flew in Cedric arm, Cedric carefully caressed his owl before he saw the parchment rolled on his owl's feet. "So you have a letter for me eh?" Cedric said as he looked at his formidable owl. Cedric then frowned, as he recognized the letter. He knew it was from his father. Nocturne, sensing his master's frown, nibbled at Cedric's thumb affectionately. Cedris smiled, "Why don't you go into the owlery or hunt something. I will be fine. Thanks a lot" Cedric said, as the owl flew to an owl passage, looking like a chimney inside the Hufflepuff's badger hole. The Hufflepuff dormitory is undergrounds so they have to figure out how owls would come and go, luckily, the founders put up Chimneys of some sort, so that animals could pass. Quite cleverly also, the chimneys have a sort of detection to keep away intruders and only allowed owls to pass. Cedric gave a frustrated sigh as he looked at his owl, Nocturne, to fly into the chimney. Once gone, Cedric flopped down to one of the squashy sofa, and opened the letter.

_Ced,_

_Hello my boy. How are you? I know you're doing well, as usual of course. I heard that there's a tournament going on at your school? Wouldn't be great if you're chosen as the Hogwarts champion, I would be proud of you if you did. I knew you have exams and studies to worry about, but Eternal glory is…well, it would be amazing. And don't worry, I just talked to the minister. And he agrees with my proposition to take you after you've graduated. After you graduated, you would be replacing me in the ministry. Wouldn't it be great? My own son, is the one to replace me? Anyway, I always love you my dear boy. Always._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS. Don't worry child, everything is taken care of._

Cedric gave a frustrated breath as he finished reading his father's letter. _Yeah! His whole life is being taken care of. _As much as it frustrated Cedric to read his father's letter, he gave a small smile as he opened the next letter. It belonged to his mother.

_Ceddiekins_, (Cedric gave a groan)

_Okay, I know you're frowning now because of what I called you, but you will always be my little Ceddiekins. How are you? I hope everything is well. Your dad is being fuzzy about the Triwizard tournament and all. But Ceddiekins dear, don't get pressured. I almost kicked your dad last night for insisting that you should join. You're happiness is always what matters and don't let your stupid father (okay don't mention I called him that) forced you. You know he means well. But never the less your choice and happiness is what's important. Anyway, don't forget to write back. I love you._

_Love you for always,_

_Mom_

Cedric smiled. That was his mom. The greatest mom in the world, in his own opinion. She never forced Cedric into anything. She always insists that Cedric do whatever he wants. The latter couldn't be said to his Father. His Father was controlling. Always dictates what Cedric should or would not do but Cedric knew his Father, he's not bad, just controlling. Still, Cedric adores his Father and usually Cedric, do everything to gain his Father's approval. Yet, this situation with Harry, Cedric knew his father wouldn't approve of it. What's the worst thing that could happen? His father would disown him. He had to act. And he had to act fast.

***

Harry couldn't sleep that night. Cedric kissed him but then he looked disgusted after doing it. What he saw in those grey eyes broke his heart more than anything. Disgust, anger, pain. And Harry felt like a freak more than ever. _Crap! Potter, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Harry thought inwardly. It was Midnight, and he couldn't sleep, so as he always does, he gets out of the bed and walked for a midnight stroll. He's too frustrated that he didn't even bother to bring his invisibility cloak or the Marauder's map. He just wanted to clear his mind.

Harry walked, just walked, when he heard footsteps. _Damn! It's Filch_. The Hogwarts caretaker patrolling the corridors was not a good sign when you're out for a midnight stroll, it means DETENTION. So Harry ran, as fast as he could. He arrived at a dimly lit corridor, where the empty classrooms are. He sighed, _that was close._

"_hmm"_

Harry heard something. What was that? The sound now muffled. Curiosity got the best of him as he tried to find where the sound was.

"_Hmm"_

There it was again. Harry brought his wand at the ready. Well, just in case. He opened a door to an empty classroom and shouted "Lumos" His wand tip, burst into flame, illuminating the surrounding. As Harry took in the surrounding, he started to wish he hasn't for there in a corridor, was Cedric Diggory, hair messy, robes where thrown out on the floor while hands pinning an equally flustered Cho Chang. The two spotted Harry, Harry's eyes wide in shock and he looked down, blushing and for the second time, he finds his heart breaking. _How could he be stupid, of course Cedric wasn't gay. Here is the proof. He should never have his hopes up._

"I…I'm…Sorry…" Harry mumbled, quietly but audible enough as he dashed out of the room. He heard Cedric shouted panicky, "Harry!" but Harry didn't looked back; all he wanted to do was to evaporate.

***

Harry woke up with the start. He felt dizzy as he remember the events of the last night, then he wished he never did wake up. It was Sunday, so he just decided to stay in, yet a bubbly witch coming inside Harry's room and sitting on his bed wouldn't let him.

"Harry wake up" Hermione said

"Don't want to!" Harry said groggily

"I just wanted to know if my plan worked, if _the thing_ crumbled" Hermione asked.

Harry thought and opened his eyes. "No" Harry said, _apparently I was the one who crumbled…or crushed._ Harry thought inwardly, as Hermione looked at him, and saw pain in his eyes. "Oh Harry!" Harry leaned in to the touch. Ron woke up in that moment and looked at his two bestfriends.

"Oh my God! Please obliviate me. What the bloody hell is this? Cassandra and his heart's twin?"

"Cassandra what?" Harry asked.

"My mother's favorite drama series. But never mind, what has the two of you being sappy about?" Ron asked, lying on his bed once again.

"None of your business Ron. Now, I've decided to dress you once again. To cheer you up" Hermione said to Harry, while Harry groaned.

"Come on Harry, it'd be fun. Last night was such a huge success that everyone was eyeing you!" Hermione said. _Well, not EVERYONE._ Harry thought.

"Geez! Hermione, Harry's not some mannequin you could dress up. You only want it, because it fulfills your kinky fascination." Ron said, smirking

"If there's kinky here it's you, pervert. Anyway, Come on Harry it would be fun" Hermione said. Harry has to admit, he missed their bickering and somehow it made him forget. He thought, _what the heck! And besides, this is the only thing I can do to payback Hermione. Be her mannequin. Ar!_ With a final sigh, Harry agreed, and Hermione was jumping like crazy.

***

Harry walked out of the Gryffindor common room, wearing a striped black and white shirt. White pants, white shoes and a punk bracelet. Once again, Hermione was eyeing him with awe.

"Damn! I'm really good" Hermione said. As she flung Harry as they walked towards the great hall. Harry resisted to roll his eyes. Hermione was enjoying making Harry his mannequin. If he is being honest himself, he likes this look. Not over the top, just clean, comfortable and at the same time suave with a rock edge. This complimented Harry's messy hair and pale skin. Hermione watched as everyone eyed Harry with awe, while her either a glare or daggers which thoroughly amused her. Ron insisted to stay and sleep, while Hermione practically dragged Harry to show-as she worded it-_her masterpiece_ to the world.

Once inside the great Hall, everyone was again, looked at Harry, Harry spotted Cedric Diggory beside Draine Torres, both boys looking at him heatedly. Harry smirked at Draine while thoroughly ignoring Cedric. _What? They're both angry at me now? It's not my fault one of them is an idiot and the other's bipolar ._Harry thought inwardly. To be honest, he still feels for Cedric, but Harry decided he had to stop, he can't just stop everything he do and brood. First Hermione wouldn't let him and second, he just wanted to stop the chaos and frustration that seemed to follow when it involves him and Cedric Diggory.

Harry seated, and have a chat with Hermione,while trying to ignore Fred and George's plea to be their Joke shop's model and endorser.

"So, how's the tournament going?" Harry asked, as he tried to bite some bacon.

"Well, you know everyone is starting to think of ways to join. One was of course these two idiots here. I mean, seriously, how could they possibly wit Dumbledore's age line" Hermione said.

"Hey! It's below the belt Granger. Our brain is far greater advance than little ickle-ronniekins. And besides that's what's wonderful about Dumbeldore's age line, because it just been witted." Fred said while smiling at George.

"So how do you guys plan it out?" Harry asked

"We'll tell you once you've agreed to become our endorser?" George answered looking at Harry hopefully.

"You guys are really stupid!" said Ron, who just arrived at the Great Hall. "How can you honestly think to outsmart Dumbledore? And stop trying to force Harry, he's not exactly photogenic. No offense mate" Ron added.

"None taken" Harry smiled as he drinks his juice.

"Well, look who's here our genius little ickle-ronniekins. You just have to wait dear brother. You and your girlfriend Granger here will eat their words." George said smirking.

"Hey! We're not..." Ron said indignantly while blushing furiously.

"So…" Harry said, saving his friend from further embarrassment, "Who literally entered"

"Well, the entire Durmstrang entered, and all the ladies from Beauxbatons. Hogwarts students not like that though. A few entered. That stupid git from Slytherin, Warrington entered. And some smart-ass Ravenclaws. But the stir of the moment is that everyone was voting for Diggory to be Hogwarts champion." Ron said. Harry eyed, the Hufflepuff reluctantly but instantly gasped when he saw the Hufflepuff eyeing him heatedly. _Damn! Why he's so angry. I didn't even purposely interrupt them. Bloody Bipolar!_ Harry thought as he looked back at Seamus who said, "Well better him than some Slytherin."

"bloody hell, he's a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff weren't know for their brains" Ron said.

"Hey! That's foul. Cedric Diggory is smart. He's the cleaverest wizard in his year. He's aced every subject, including arithmancy, potions, ancient runes, transfiguration, charms and defense. Which might I tell you, are the hardest subject known to wizard kind, and that you, are barely passing." Hermione said.

"Blimey, Hermione, it seems your one of those Diggory fanatics" Ron said.

"But its true little brother. Even the smart Ravenclaws find it hard to keep up with him" Fred said.

"plus…He's fine to look at" Parvati said as she shared a giggle with Lavender.

"Fine my ass. He's still a damn Hufflepuff. And honestly, perhaps he cares most about his face than the bloody competition" Dean said sharing a smirk with Seamus.

"He's not like that!" Harry said, voice almost too loud. "He's great! And we should just support him! It's for Hogwart's victory after all!" Harry verging on keeping his anger in place. He couldn't understand the sudden protectiveness he has for the boy.

"Chill man, I'm just bloody kidding. No need to bite my head off" Dean said. Ron looked shock but Hermione looked at Harry as if she is having some epiphany.

They were interrupted by a giggling Angelina, "I just entered."

Everyone clapped and wished Angelina goodluck.

"You'll definitely get in! You're brilliant" Ginny Weasley said.

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. Forgetting his anger.

***

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione on Hogwarts grounds. Enjoying the cool, vibrant day that they have.

"Wouldn't it be cool to become a champion?" Ron said out of the blue.

"Probably, but I think I have enough of adventures to last a lifetime. And besides Eternal glory isn't that appealing" Harry replied nonchalantly.

"and besides Ron, with your tons of homework that you need to finish, you have no time for eternal glory. Speaking of which, finished that essay on potions yet?" Hermione said eyeing both her best friends.

"Yeah! and I proof read it thank you very much" Harry said, while Hermione paced a hand on Harry's forehead. "What? You're not sick are you?"

"Why do I feel insulted?" Harry asked.

"It's because you rarely do your homework mate. Blimey. I didn't even started on it on it yet." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley" Hermione said as she held Ron's ears as she practically dragged Ron towards the castle. Harry just stayed, he didn't want Hermione to lecture her on the importance of reading in advance. So instead he continued on walking, and ended on his favorite tree. He lied down and started to rest, closing his eyes, allowing the cool wind to wash away all his worries. Not a minute after Harry was interrupted by a voice, "Sleeping?" Harry recognized the voice and he opened his eyes gave a little sile and said, "I was planning on it. Until you interrupted me?" Harry said, playing along.

"Ow! Must be tiring being the new Hogwarts celebrity and all eh…" Spencer said, while he seated beside Harry.

"This was all Hermione's fault. She thinks I'm a bloody living experiment" Harry said, frustrated.

"Hey, just playing. And besides, the entire Hogwarts is thanking her for changing an ugly duckling" Spencer said, humoring Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said, punching Spencer playfully. "So what brings you to my presence?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to keep the Hogwart's Celebrity to myself, thank you very much" Spencer eyed Harry lustfully yet playfully at the same time.

"How come I didn't find it troubling?" Harry said playing along.

"Oh yeah?" Spencer said, inching closer to Harry. Spencer touched Harry's neck. Caressing it subtly. "Spencer, w..what are you doing?"

"Keeping you to myself" Spencer said, leaning and smelling Harry's neck.

"Potter!" Harry turned to see an enrage Cedric. Spencer merely gave a grunt and inched away from Harry.

"What?" Harry said, inching away from Spencer.

"Can I have a word?" Cedric said, glaring daggers at Harry and Spencer. Harry looked apprehensive, he didn't want to go, but he didn't want to stay either.

"It's okay Harry. You can go." Before Harry could do anything, Spencer gave Harry a tight hug, then caressing his neck. Harry's back was turned on Cedric who was enraged at the moment. Spencer looked at Cedric wickedly, as if daring the other Hufflepuff to stop him. After a few moments Spencer let go, and with a "See ya" left. Harry was rooted to the spot. _What the hell just happened?_ He almost jumped, when Cedric's voiced filled with anger, said.

"So…You and Spencer…huh?" Cedric said barely containing his anger. _Damn! If looks could kill! He glares at me just because I caught him and Cho? I didn't even say a word to anyone. Stupid bipolar!_ Harry thought inwardly before he replied, "No! and If it's true, I can't see why it's any of your business?" Harry said, becoming angry himself. How could he be so angry with him?

"and why are you here in the first place?! I thought we can't be friends?!" Harry asked

"So you decided to become friendly with Spencer then?!" Cedric asked, eyes filled with anger.

"That's none of your bloody business!"

"Yes it is!" Cedric said. Harry looked at the Hufflepuff. Cedric closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for losing control, before opening them.

"I-I just came to apologize. What happened between us…was"

"A mistake." Harry supplied. He kept a blank expression. Yet inside he's breaking.

"I-I…" Cedric stuttered.

"It's cool Cedric. We just got carried away, that's all. It was wrong and a thing that we really just forget. And I know we couldn't be friends, it's okay, I get that. You're clique is different from mine. So I suggest we just forget each other existed, like we used to. And beside it isn't that hard. You're my senior, and a prefect. That is all our relationship is. Everything besides that never happened. SO I guess that's it then."

Harry said attempting to leave but he turned once again and said, "Oh! and don't worry, I would never tell anyone about what I saw last night. Just make sure you lock the door if you ever plan to do something like that again." Harry tried to smile but failed, "So that's it. Goodluck with Cho"

Harry said as he headed for the castle holding back the tears trying to escape from his broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: I knew this took too long to be posted. But I've been busy making this fic closer to reality to my readers. (that is how I love ya'll). I've created a site where you can download music that inspired this fic. Also you can find items on that site like how Harry's apparel that Hermione created looked like. Here's the link.(Please remeber to REMOVE THE (ERASE) TO OPEN THE LINK.  
**

**http://(ERASE)www.(ERASE)4shared.(ERASE)com(ERASE)/dir(ERASE)/17286238(ERASE)/f7da9408/Endless.(ERASE)html(ERASE)**

**-This chapter is dedicated to all of us that have been broken hearted. I've never been in a relationship, yet I've been broken hearted a lot (does that make sense?). So to all those out there, you are not alone.**

**- This chapter is inspired by Carrie Underwood's song, "Start's with Goodbye" thus the title. I suggest listening to it so you can have the real impact of this chapter. It is in the link that I've provided.**

**-Thanks to all the reviews, looks like the Common courtesy bribe worked. Love you my readers. You can't imagine how you're reviews helped me. So please…I beg you (lol). Give me some feed backs.**

**-Til then, always your servant, CIRDEC**


	23. The Champions

**A/N: Characters and plot that belonged to JK Rowling is hers and hers alone. The other characters and the plot that I created were my own.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Endless**

**Chapter 23: The Champions**

It was Monday and the weather was rather…uh…unforgiving. The wind lashed and the rain poured like it never poured before. Much to the student's horror classes continued. Though the weather was rather bad, and Snape classes were as horrible as ever, the Gryffindors couldn't helped the anticipation as they knew the fact what the rest of the school knew---today's the champion selection.

Harry Potter listened boringly to Snape as he scrutinizes Neville for turning the truth Potion that they were supposed to be making white into black.

"Stupid! Longbottom, what a splendid display of your ignorance as you managed to turn the potion's color on the othere extreme of the color spectrum. Seriously? Are you really that dumb? Ten points from Gryffindor!"

The rest of the Gryffindor gasped but looked at Neville comfortingly while the Slytherins smirked. How they hate Double Potions! Harry wasn't really listening to it all though. He was well…thinking of Cedric. As much as he told himself that the prospect of Cedric Diggory is more or less unattainable, he couldn't deny the fact that he and Cedric used to be friend, well that too ended thanks to him vehemently verbalizing the implied. Anyway, he couldn't help but worry that Cedric entered in the bloody tournament. According to what he'd heard so far, this competition could get ugly. What was Cedric thinking? Damn It! He could-

"Potter!"

Whatever might happen to Cedric during the competition Harry never had the chance to decide as Snape called him, sneering his way.

"Yes professor?" Harry asked, confused.

"Didn't I just ask you a question? Clearly you weren't listening. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now let's see, Potter obviously feels that what I'm saying here is boring, perhaps he could tell us what he's been thinking. If you please Potter." Snape said with a sneer

"I…Its nothing sir" Harry said, blushing slightly. _What was he supposed to say? Cedric Diggory?_

"Would you say what you're dreaming about? Or shall we take another 10 points from Gryffindor?" Snape remarked, folding his arms while looking sinisterly at the Gryffindor.

"I-I…" Harry stuttered looking at the rest of the Gryffindor. All eyes looking at him, some looks says, _'Come on Potter, we can't lose anymore points'_ while some like Hermione's said _'Oh! Crap! Don't say it!'_ The Slytherin's looks however, was full of loathing and amusement. Harry drew a deep breath before saying, "Sorry, sir…I…just…can't" Harry said, blushing furiously.

"Okay. 10 points from Gryffindor! Sit down Potter and don't waste any of my time. Now as I was saying, the potion that were making is the Veritaserum? Anyone know what that is?" Snape questioned. As usual Hermione's hand went up that was as usual, ignored by the potions master.

"No one knows what that is?" Snape remarked, "Please professor" Hermione said, barely containing herself, "Veritaserum is also known the truth potion"

Snape sneered, "You just can't help being a know it all, can you Granger? 10 points from Gryffindor!" The professor announced, amongst the tumultuous groan and indignation from the Gryffindors, "Don't make me make it 20!" The professor said which quieted everyone.

"Now! Veristaserum is a very powerful potion, one drop of this would make you spill your deepest and darkest secret" Snape said, eyeing Harry "So the next time you drink a pumpkin juice, be very careful, for my hand might just…slipped" Harry swallowed hard.

***

Harry continued with the rest of the day, not drinking anything just in case, and was now walking for the feast at the great hall, though this time, it wasn't the feast that everyone is excited about. Harry hadn't had an encounter with Cedric Diggory or any of the populars for that matter, Harry sighed thankfully, _at least this day wasn't catastrophic!_ When he entered the hall, he couldn't help to feel the heat of the stare coming from the Hufflepuff table, but Harry wasn't in the mood. Frankly, he is trying hard to forget Cedric, and Harry just knew that all his resolved would crumble once he looked back…So he didn't. Harry seated between Ron and Hermione and just like the rest ate, waiting excitedly.

After a few moments of anticipation, Dumbledore stand up and the entire hall became eerily quiet. "Now it seems you're all excited about the champion selection. That or you haven't find the feast appetizing at all, but I'm sure that the reason is the first, since Mr. Weasley there could barely talked with his stomach so full" Dumbledore eyed Ron amusingly which made Ron blushed furiously amongst the laughter from the entire great hall. Harry and Hermione laughed with the rest of the hall for their friend's expense.

"So without further ado, let the champion selection begin." The torches that lit up the great hall started to dim as Dumbledore raised his hands, then the Goblet of Fire which was standing at the Center of the pedestal where the professors sat, light up, it's color blue flames illuminates the entire great hall. Everyone was holding their breaths as Dumbledore touched the Goblet, not a few seconds later, the Goblet glow as it threw a piece of parchment out. Dumbledore picked it up.

"The Beauxbatons champion is…Ms. Fleur Delacour!" A sudden eruption of cheers and applause can be heard from the Ravenclaw table where the students from Beauxbatons sat. Then a beautiful girl with blonde hair stood up, Ron gave a soft sigh, Harry looked at his friend, Ron's eyes wre transfixed to the girl, mouth open.

"Ron, close your mouth before you catch anything" Harry said, while a few who heard laughed. Hermione was looking annoyed. Ron glares daggers at Harry but focused his attention once again on Dumbledore as he instructed the beautiful lady at an entrance beside the teaches table that would led into the champions waiting area. Everyone became silent once again as the Goblet's fire swirls violently again as a smoking parchment came flying out of the flames, once again Dumbledore catched the parchment and reads aloud,

"The Durmstrang champion is, Mr. Viktor Krum!" The hall erupted into a loud boom as applauses and cheers from the Durmstrang students seated at the Slytherin table came thundering with a loud bang. Harry and Ron, joined the cheers while Hermione remained impassive. Krum noticed Harry and Ron's support then went to their table giving Ron a clapped on the back. Krum looked at Hermione, giving the brunette a lingering gaze before giving a small nod, then looked at Harry and gave him a quick hug. The Bulgarian seeker and Harry became friends so the hug meant nothing but friendly, though Harry could definitely feel the more intense gaze that bore his back coming from the Hufflepuff table after that. Harry still didn't looked back, and frankly, he don't want to give much thought on why Cedric was angry at him now, as the great hall grew silent once again. Everyone knew what was coming next: The Hogwarts champion.

The entire Gryffindor watched. Angelina Johnson's eyes were closed, Fred and George were muttering something that sound bizarrely like, "Not a Slytherin…" Few people from Ravenclaw were holding hands. Yet all Harry could think about was, "Please, not Cedric" He just couldn't let Cedric walked into that dangerous task! Harry then looked back at the Hufflepuff table, he decided that he'll just rebuild his resoleve later, right now he just wanted to see Cedric, and Harry gasped as his green eyes clashed with gray, and his heart fluttered while his mind is mentally telling Cedric, _Not you…please not you._

"The Hogwarts champion is Mr. Cedric Diggory!" The hall went insane, as everyone applause and banged something, yet the Hufflepuff's couldn't be anymore but gaga! Hannah Abbott was dancing insanel, Ernie McMillian, was banging his spoon and for on anything possible, The populars were hugging shouting like crazy, yet Cedric's eyes lingered on Harry before he stood up. He walked the towards the door to where the other champions dispappeared, but not before Cho Chang from Ravenclaw stopped him, gave him a hugged and a quick kiss on the lips. The Populars shouted, "Score!" as Cho returned to her table, flushed, while the other girls looked at her evilly. Some people from Harry's table said "Flirt!" yet all Harry was able to do was looked down, he **knew** looking back is bad. He continued to look down missing the curious looked that Hermione threw his way, or the sad and longing look that the Hufflepuff champion threw his way, before disappearing at the door.

"Well now that the champions are complete, a few reminders…" Dumbledore started but was interrupted when the entire room gasped, as the goblet's fire swirled furiously once more as it shoots out another piece of paper. Dumbledore picked it up and read what's on the paper.

"H-Harry Potter" he said, softly.

The entire hall looked at Harry who sat down, wanting nothing but to evaporate at the moment.

"Harry Potter?!" Dumbledore repeated.

"Harry, come on stand up. Come on!" Hermione said whispering at Harry. Harry had nothing to do but stand up, and with another push from Hermione, walked towards Dumbledore, who eyed him pensively. Dumbledore gave Harry the piece of parchment with his name on it, then said, "Through the door Harry"

With nothing left to do, Harry walked to where the other champions went.

"He's a cheat!" Somebody shouted.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" another voice shouted.

This were all drowned as Harry entered the door and closed it. When he said that this day isn't catastrophic? Well, he takes it back. _Bloody hell, he fucking takes it back!_

***

Cedric looked at the fire, he's happy he was a champion, yet somehow it isn't enough. Probably because Harry isn't talking to him, Harry wasn't even looking at him. He was looking at the Gryffindor the entire feast, _damn! He was fucking thinking of the Harry the entire day!_ As much as Cedric planned to stay away from the boy, the pull to be near Harry was strong. He wanted to kick himself from hurting Harry, and Harry probably thinks he was a jerk, well Cedric thinks that way about himself too. When Cedric saw Krum hugged Harry, he wanted to blast the Bulgarian's head off, he was desperate that Harry wasn't looking at him at all, but when Harry did look, Cedric couldn't understand the boy's eyes, it's like Harry's worried. This made the Hufflepuff smile, which was all he needed to stand up and get that piece of parchment. Yet Cho, stood up and kissed him, _in front of the entire fucking hall!_ When Cho did that all that's been running through his head was, _'Harry!'_, he didn't return the kiss back. Cedric knew that he must have led Cho on, but he was just too confused, and Cho was literally throwing herself at him, so that night when Harry saw them kissing in an empty classroom, all throughout that night when Cedric was with Cho, Harry was the thing that's on his mind. He imagined it was Harry's lips that it was Harry's body, _damn! He wished it was Harry._ So when Harry caught them, Cedric felt guilty and a complete jerk. Later that night he wrote Cho a letter, that says that he really couldn't continue whatever it was between them and that he's sorry. Yet Cho as it looks didn't listen. He went to look for Harry the next day, to explain that there was nothing between them and Cho, but when he saw Harry and Spencer, he's blood boiled. He was angry, _because…because…_ What he didn't expect is that Harry saying those things to him. Harry sound cold and indifferent. Cedric didn't know that anyone could hurt him, he was handsome and popular but that day Harry did. He was looking at the fireplace as if the fire could burn all his frustrations when he heard the door opened.

***

Harry entered and all at once the three champions looked at him. The blonde french girl which goes by the name of Fleur, stood up, "What eez eet? Do zey want us back?"

"Harry, come, Vhy you here?" The Bulgarian walked towards Harry holding his arms, Cedric's eyes narrowed when he saw the Bulgarian greet Harry and hold Harry as if they are really close, which annoyed him, but he didn't verbalize it, Harry and him weren't specifically anything.

Before Harry could reply, the door burst open, and people were coming in a swish of cloak. Harry then was met by Albus Dumbledore, and for the first time, the headmaster seemed angry. He held Harry in his shoulder and Harry, fearing Dumbledore backed away hitting a wall, but the headmaster wasn't removing his hands from Harry's shoulders.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of fire Harry, did you asked an older student to put it for you?" Dumbledore asked, eyes were swimming with worry but his voice remains calm.

"No Professor" Harry said.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I didn't professor"

"Well, of course he's lying!" A very, very tall woman that Harry vaguely remembers as Madame Maxime came forward.

"The Goblet of fire is a very powerful, magical object, with Dumbledore's age line and all, it is way powerful magic that obviously way passed the capabilities of a fourth year!" Moody said.

"You seem to be putting a lot of thoughts into this Mad-eye!" Igor Karkaroff, said menacingly to Moody.

"Well, it's my job to look for the ways of the Dark wizards as you all know Karkaroff" Moody replied as menacing as Karkaroff.

"Gentlemen please." Dumbledore said

"What? We can't let zis boy compete? Eesz such a tiny, little boy." Fleur said. Harry tried to ignore the comment _boy, tiny and little._ Cedric would have laughed at Harry's indignant look if the situation wasn't this serious.

"Perhaps, this is a very unpredictable event, and the only way to know what this means would be to…just let things reveal themselves." Snape said, trust it to Snape argue to let harry continue in a dangerous tournament.

"What let Potter compete? But he's too young" McGonagall said, eyeing he's cub worriedly.

"Yes! Harry doesn't sign up for this! 'ye should know that." Hagrid, Harry's half-giant friend and professor of Care of Magical creature said to Snape.

"I leave this out to you, Barty" Dumbledore said, as he tapped a middle-aged man on the shoulders. Barty Crouch, the ministry official in charge of the tournament.

"The Goblet of Fire holds a magical binding contract, we can't do anything, and we can't resubmit the names since the Goblet won't light up until the next tournament. Therefore, the only thing left to do is to LET POTTER COMPETE" said Barty Crouch with a tone of finality, though it didn't go without further objections and comments from the wizards presently at hand. After final deliberations and arguments, the panel finally agreed, Potter will compete.

"Fleur let's go" Madame Maxime said with an air of disbelief.

"Krum, come on" Karkaroff said. Krum looked at Harry and hold his shoulders with his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze, "This is dangerous, 'arry, you keep eye on youselv." And with a final smile Krum left.

Harry could feel Cedric's gaze and he looked back at Cedric. Cedric hadn't spoken anything since Harry entered the door, and frankly Harry felt guilty. Cedric is the real Champion, not him. Everything about Cedric screamed champion. He's quiet and calm but he stands with an air of mystery and strength about him that makes you think twice before you cross him. Now, he's mad at Harry, probably for taking the title that is rightfully his, but Harry didn't mind, he's angry at himself.

"You two can go now" said the headmaster. Cedric quickly went outside without further glance. Harry ran after him.

"Cedric wait!"

Cedric continued to walk. "Cedric, p-please" Harry said voice cracking. This made Cedric stop but he didn't look back at Harry.

"I-I'm sorry" Harry started. This time Cedric looked with a slight frown on his face.

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"huh? Why? What?" Harry asked, the hall was dimly lit by a few torches as the rest of the school was already from the dormitories. Harry's heart fluttered as the light illuminated Cedric's features. Cedric was…_glorious_.

"Why are you sorry?" Cedric asked in a monotonous voice

"Well, I'm sorry for that my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, I didn't intended it at all" Harry said blubbering very fast, like what he always did when he explained himself to relieve his anxiety, "I didn't intended to take the title from you, you're the real champion in my book! I didn't want this at all, someone is behind this and I'm sorry for taking the respect that is rightfully yours, I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight, I---" Harry stopped speaking as Cedric closed the gap between them and enclosed the Gryffindor in a tight hug. Harry's breath hitched, his heart fluttered very fast.

"Cedric?" Harry asked

"Please… I know you hate me and all, but please spare me this one" Cedric said, voice low, and pleading, as he tightened his embrace on Harry.

"O-okay" Harry said. And they stood there, Cedric holding the little Gryffindor. Harry knew that after this ends, his heart will again be broken into million pieces. After this night he knew that they will always be like they were before---strangers. But right now, all Harry knew is that he didn't care. _Merlin, He didn't care at all._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Another chapter! Hahaha... This chapter is dedicated to those of you who gave me positive reviews and were kind enough to help me in some ways or the other. You know who you are. Thank you.**

**-This chapter is inspired by Ashlee Tisdale's "Unlove you" I don't know why, but when I heard that song, this scene just played into my mind. I suggest you listen to it and gave me a feedback on what you think. Here's the link.**

**http://(ERASE)www.(ERASE)4shared.(ERASE)com(ERASE)/dir(ERASE)/17286238(ERASE)/f7da9408/Endless.(ERASE)html(ERASE)**

**-I would love to hear from my readers. So please, gave me your feedback…Love you all!**

**-'til then, always, CIRDEC**


	24. You’ve Got To Be Kidding Me!

**Disclaimer: Original characters and stories from Harry Potter canon belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Endless**

**Chapter 24: You've Got To Be Kidding Me!**

The next day, Harry woke up, feeling…well he felt! Not sure what he's supposed to feel really. Last night was…_What the hell happened last night?_ It was the fusion of all the hells and the heavenly at the same time. Yet, Harry knew that all was over…at least for the heavenly part. So deciding that he definitely didn't want to brood today and to think all the…_things_ that happened last night, got up and start his day.

Potions was their first subject, again it was double potions with the Slytherin, and Snape practically made it a hell hole when he decided to rate their potions and to test it among themselves. Everyone gasp, but nothing compared to the terrified look on Neville Longbottoms face, or at least no one knew which is terrified more, Neville or Neville Longbottom's partner. Snape decided to pair Harry with none other than Draco Malfoy, and to test Malfoy's potion on him which made Malfoy's face snickered. Harry looked at Ron, hoping for him to back him up, but Ron wasn't looking his way, if anything Ron wasn't looking at him. Harry shrugged it off as a bad day and faces his horror once more. But before any of the Slytherins could do anything, Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor appeared on the door and went immediately to the potions master,

"What is it? Mr. Creevey? How dare you interrupt my class?" Snape's cold voice said. Colin shook but didn't deterred.

"I was here to fetch Mr. Potter. Tournament business" Colin said, looking at Harry. Harry was…relieved.

"Very well, we can't let everyone waiting for our dear celebrity, can we?" Snape said mockingly, the Slytherins laughed.

"Mr. Potter, please go with Mr. Creevey" Snape said monotonously. Harry then picked up his bag and left immediately before the potions master could change his mind.

Harry gave a sigh and a gentle smile to Colin while they walked.

"Colin? What do you mean about the tournament?"Harry asked, as he remembered what Colin have said.

"Well, Cedric said that all the champions are needed for the tournament." Colin said.

"Cedric?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah. He asked me if I knew where you were, andI said yes. He asked me to fetch you, as he went and tell Fleur" Colin said. _Well there goes my hope!_ Harry thought sarcastically.

Finally, they've arrived at an empty classroom, and with a thank you to Colin, Harry opened the door as he entered. Harry looked around the room, the chairs were aligned and set at the far wall, while a long chair was set in the middle were the photographer is fussing with the camera and stuff. A girl with an eye glass was talking to Mr. Bagman, one of the judges. Krum was looking outside in one of the classroom's windows, Fleur and Cedric were talking. Cedric was smiling politely at Fleur who was continuously flipping her hair and holding Cedric's arm. Harry's eyes narrowed. He was pulled out from his thoughts by Mr. Bagman's voice, "Ladies and Gentleman, please Welcome as amazing as it may seem, our fourth Champion, Mr. Harry Potter. Please Harry, just mingle with everyone as we're still setting up"

Everyone in the room looked at his direction. The older witch with glasses and, to Harry's eyes, a feathery quill, eyed her interestingly. Fleur, who eyed him like a dirt, and Cedric turned his direction, with Cedric smiling tentatively and nervously at Harry. Harry smiled back as tentatively. The water between them though calmed slightly by last night's events was still a bit tense. However, when Harry smiled back, Cedric's smile grew confident, this made Harry looked down and slightly blush, but went unnoticed as Krum greeted the young champion.

"'Arry, goodv to see you, How are you?" The Bulgarian said, as He crossed the room towards Harry's direction, giving him a playful pat at the arm which is slightly stronger than the Bulgarian intended. Harry winced, then rubbed his arm, "Ow! I'm pretty good actually, 'til now." Harry playfully glared at the Bulgarian. Though he couldn't understand why suddenly he felt someone staring at him again heatedly, well he knew who it was, and frankly he's getting used to it by now, so he ignored it. _Freaking bipolar._ Harry thought.

"Sorry. I don't mean to. Let's see" Before Harry knew it, his robes from his arm was being pulled up by Viktor, as the Bulgarian saw the slightly purplish color now forming at the younger champion. When Viktor touched it, Harry winced.

"Sorry, sorry," Viktor said as he made soothing, circling motion with his thumb on his friend's arm.

"It's okay, maybe next time you be careful. I'm a bit fragile" Harry said jokingly, making Viktor laughed.

"Fragile eh? vrom vhat I hear your little adventure, you're far vrom fragile" Viktor said, laughing, this made Harry chuckled.

"Oh really, my adventures eh, well I guess my friend, you'd just become my fan. Now don't go asking for my autograph, will you?" Harry said.

"Oh! If I rememver, you asked for my autograph virst" Krum said

"Hey! That was for my friend, you stupid Bulgarian" Harry said tapping Viktor playfully on the shoulder.

"Is vat vat you call fragile? You pat like a vavoon" Viktor said, faking hurt as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a complement." Harry said, laughing with the Bulgarian seeker. It was really easy talking to him. He's like a combination of his two bestfriends. They were laughing for a moment when someone cleared his throat.

They look to find a glaring Cedric Diggory, standing in front of them.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Umm… just wondering if I may be able to help, that bruise could swell you know, and I'm…well…I'm quite good at first aid" Cedric said, gray eyes boring holes at the Gryffindor's green once. Harry's breath hitched. It took a while before his brain functioned again.

"Umm…I'm fine. Nothing but a scratch" Harry said.

"No! Arry, let Diggory check you're vruise, I'll go talk to Fleur for avhile." Krum said, standing up. Harry was about to argue but Cedric already sat beside him, checking his bruise. One hand holding Harry's elbow, while the other held his hand, Harry's heart flutter, _Great, he's handsome, freaking hot, a great athlete, straight A's student, clever, and now a healer? What else can he do? _Harry thought inwardly as Harry said, "Really, it's just a scratch trust me I have worst. AW!" Harry winced as Cedric touched the bruise lightly. The Hufflepuff gave Harry a smirk and in an amused voice said, "Just a scratch eh?" Harry glared. But Cedric's hand, the one holding Harry's hand gave soothing circles with his thumb on Harry's palm. As soon as Harry realized this, his cheeks started to tint.

Cedric eyed him, and with a frown said, "So you and Krum are…" He let his questions hang as he looks at Harry's eyes. Searching and Scorching gray eyes looked at Harry's and he couldn't really function. It took awhile, actually for-him-to-be-considered-incompetent –'awhile', before he answered.

"N-no! He's just really fun to hang-out with you know…We sort of…click" Harry said.

"I want _US_ to click" Cedric mumbled. Harry barely hears what the older champion said and replied, "Sorry? I didn't catch that?"

"Uh…nothing…" Cedric said, as he pointed his wand at Harry's bruised arm and said, "_Glacialis Vestis"_ Harry gave a sigh, as his arm glow with a blue light and a cold feeling sooths the bruise. Harry sighed once more, it felt good. Cedric continued to place soothing circles with his thumb on Harry's hand and he blushed.

"Well, thanks, Doctor Diggory" Harry said, smiling slightly. Cedric smiled back and then looked thoughtfully at Harry.

"Harry, I-I…" Cedric started but was interrupted with a booming voice, "Okay let's start, all is set." Bagman said, as he beckoned Harry and Cedric to join the other two champions.

"Now,-" the photographer who was finished setting up said to the champions, "Well, start with you four first, then the judges." The photographer said to Mr. Bagman who replied, "Sure, sure, since we're still waiting for the three headmasters."

The photographer arranged the group, The two tall champion-Cedric and Viktor was placed at the back, while Fleur was placed sitting in front of Viktor and Harry, in front of Cedric. Harry's voice hitched as he felt a hand touched his back as it traced smooth caresses on his spine. Harry was about to aks a questioning looked at Cedric but was stopped by the photographer. "Stop looking anywhere Mr. Potter, we hadn't had all the time in the world" Harry's heart flutter as the hand touching him went down his spine and traced its path back.

_What does this freakin bipolar playing at?_ Harry thought inwardly, but he couldn't help but leaned to the touch, when a blinding light flashed.

The entire morning continued with Mr. Olivander checking the champions' wands, then Rita Skeeter, the blonde woman, doing her, to Harry's opinion, horrific interview as she flopped Harry into a broom cupboard asking some nasty questions, then Bagman explained the mechanics of the tournament and when will it take place surprisingly at the end of the month which is met by an incredulous glare from the four champions.

"What? You'll have enough time?" Bagman said, as he noticed the champions' glares.

By the time Harry was finished, the judges, Viktor and Fleur left, while McGonagall appeared ordering Harry and Cedric to rearrange the classroom, which both boys accepted warily. Harry was piling the chairs to their proper places while Cedric was on the other side of the room, doing the same. Harry was carrying a chair, when he stepped on a smooth surface and fell with a loud crash.

"Harry!" Cedric was immediately by his side. Harry lay there on the floor, eyes close. _Damn it! Could I be anymore clumsier?_ Harry thought as he opened his eyes. He tried to stand up but clutch his head, "Ow!" He winced. _Great I even managed to hit my head!_ Harry thought inwardly. Cedric chuckled and Harry gave a glare.

"I-I'm sorry" Cedric replied still smiling, "It's just, you managed to injure yourself more than once a day" as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Well, now Doctor what do you suggest we do?" Harry said mockingly.

"I suggest you come here and let me take a look" Cedric said. Harry didn't move. "Come on Potter, I won't bite." Cedric said, eyes glowing softly.

"Okay." Harry moved forward as Cedric examined his head. "So how was it?" Harry asked.

"It's okay. Just a little bump. Here, _Glacialis Vestis_" Cedric muttered as he tapped Harry's head with his wand. Harry sighed with the immediate cold relief that he experienced, "I need to remember that one" Harry said. Then he move to continue his way to pile up the chairs.

"Wait, I'll handle that." Cedric said, reaching for Harry's hand to stop him. "_Dispono Perfectus_" Cedric said as he brandished his wand and Harry watch in amazement as the chairs realigned themselves perfectly.

"You knew a spell like that and didn't even bother telling me? How—" Harry was caught off guard as he was being pulled into Cedric's chest. He was being hugged. Harry's voice cracked, "C-Cedric…W-what are y-you…" Harry was cut off by Cedric's tightening grip on Harry's body.

"Maybe, I'm not ready to let you go yet" Cedric said, and with one final squeeze, he let go and dashed out of the room leaving a flushed and confused Harry.

***

Harry spends the entire day, hiding from one particular Hufflepuff, in the name of Cedric Diggory. Why? That he didn't know. Probably, because once again, he was beginning to hope and to hope was something he wasn't ready to do just yet. It wasn't practically helping that Ron wasn't talking to him either. Harry barely remembers the confrontation he and Ron had just a while ago, during a break in the Gryffindor tower.

"_Hey mate" Harry said_

"_Ow. We're mates now aren't we?" Ron replied sarcastically_

"_What was that supposed to mean?" Harry asked_

"_Seriously Harry, Do you really think I'm that dumb? You're practically prattling about not getting on the tournament! And then all of a sudden there you are, coming out of the goblet of fire!" Ron said acidly_

"_You're being an idiot! You know that?" Harry said, becoming angry himself. Ron didn't believe him and he was supposed to be his fucking best friend!_

"_Come on Harry, cut the bloody crap. Just tell me you put your name in that goblet for Merlin's sake!" Ron said, redder than his hair as his anger boiled up_

"_Oh yeah! I did put my name! Because I wanted the bloody attention! Because I like risking my life! And It's such a high for me that I could be dead in this bloody competition!" Harry said menacingly as he stomped outside the room, before he could hex the bloody red head into oblivion._

Harry now was hiding again, in a statue with Hermione. Hermione was….agitated… she couldn't understand why they were hiding in the most inconvenient…and yeah…unclean places. Harry passed is off as _'I just wanted to have a confrontation with Ron'. _But Hermione didn't believe him for a second. That's when she decided she had enough as she practically dragged the Raven haired boy out of the statue and into the Great Hall.

"I don't know what you're playing at Potter. But I am BLOODY HUNGRY!" Hermione said, and Harry's frustrations were unheard off as they headed to the Great Hall.

***

Harry was both glad and dreadful, immensely, upon entering the Great Hall, one was because Cedric Diggory was nowhere in sight…Plus, the idiot Ronald Weasley was nowhere to be found. Dreadful, because, the entire school, well aside from his own house, thinks that he's still a cheat. Especially the Hufflepuff's who were glaring Daggers at him that would put the Slytherin house into shame. Harry looked down and stared at his cold food when suddenly one of the Hogwarts' owls landed at his table. Harry frowned a moment before picking up the letter. It was a letter with a Hogwarts' seal on it.

_Dear Mr. H.J. Potter_

_In line of the traditions that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry endowed upon its champion---well in this case champions. We would ask you to come at the 6__th__ Floor of the castle near the statue of Wendy the Windy after the feast tonight. Everything else will be explained to you once you got there._

_Very Truly Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

Harry eyed the parchment and handed it to Hermione. Hermione read the letter and asked, "What does this mean?" she asked.

"Dunno. You tell me." Harry said nonchalantly.

***

The rest of the day went on and the teachers became ruthlessly unforgiving. Flitwick gave them a foot long essay about squeaking charms. McGonagall gave them fifty pages of book to read and write a reaction paper about it, and to top it all of Moody asked them to learn the Total Body Bind curse, A curse that's very complicated but useful at the same time since it binds the person hands and feet as if tied up by a rope and renders the victim like that for one day.

"This is one of the curses use by the Dark Lord on those people whom he held hostages!" Moody growled, "Therefore, it is imperative that you know it. It makes the victim, practically useless, seemingly tied up for a day! A spell like this is complex, that it requires the use of the caster's magic unwaveringly for an entire day!"

"Like a bondage curse" Seamus Finnigan said which made Moody throw him the board's eraser.

"Oh! You make fun of it don't you Mr. Finiggan. Let's see, the Dark Lord usually cast this spell, on someone, leaving them unable to fight back as he do the most horrible tortures that you're little ickle mind couldn't even understand of. Or perhaps…I heard you have a sister Mr. Finnigan right?" Moody asked, when Seamus didn't answer, Moody growled and shouted "ANSWER ME BOY!" which made everyone winced.

"Y-yes." Seamus nodded.

"Now Imagine if you're sister falls in one of this spell, she couldn't do anything…while the caster is…free…to do anything on her fragile…unmoving…body" Seamus swallowed a lump, wishing he never spoken in the first place. Everyone in the room was quiet.

"Now! Anyone who has a question?" Moody shouted again, which made everyone almost jumped on their seats. "Patil!" Moody said, as Parvati raised her hands. Everyone eyed the girl up; it was rarity that Parvati cared about anything other than gossip.

"Umm…What's the use of the spell to You-Know-who…I mean, it's only a day and after that the hostages could already fight back?" Parvati said, slowly.

"Good question, but you see, when He-Who-must-Not-be-named uses this spell, let's just say… that hostages _do not_ last a day" Moody said, which made the whole class swallowed thickly. With one Final announcement that next week would be their exams on how to perform the spell. Moody dismissed the class.

***

By the time Harry arrived at the Great Hall he was just too glad that the day was _bloody_ over. He just wanted to eat, take a long warm shower and went back to the Gryffindor tower and have a long, nice sleep. He gave up on hiding to Cedric Diggory, and decided that whatever happened with him and Cedric, if there is anything at all that will happen, he will face it differently. For starters, he decided not to brood. And besides what's the point of hiding? Cedric and he were practically far apart. He's on a different year than he is, meaning they do not have classes together. Harry stayed up away in the Gryffindor tower, and Cedric Diggory resides down under the Badger hole. Quidditch was cut this season to pave way for the Triwizard tournament, meaning it is very unlikely that he and Cedric would be rivals other than the tournament. So, aside from that, there's nothing really that would let them be together. So what's the point of hiding? So what if he didn't want to hope? The distance between him and Cedric were practical miles away that the prospect of hoping would be impossible. It's not like he'll just woke up one day and Cedric and him share a room right? And besides all the troubles of hiding is really, really uncomfortable.

Hermione looked at Harry amusedly.

"What?" Harry said.

"So? There's no jumping-on-a-cupboard today?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes a bit a stake ignoring Hermione's amused glare. After a few moments Hermione, reminded Harry that he was supposed to meet Professor McGonagall and he shouldn't be late. With one final nod on her direction and a glare of disgust at Ron which the red-head boy returned, he went out of the Great hall and into his destination. He was by the third floor when a voice shouted, "Harry! Wait up!" Harry recognized that voice. He gave a small sigh and turned, "Cedric"

"Hey!" The boy was panting when he reached Harry's direction. His hair looked like he just been shagged, cheeks tinted with red as he try to drew air. He looked hot. _ok! Not hoping remember?_

"I've been running to catch you" Cedric said still panting.

"Well, you did, so…what is it?" Harry said, beginning to walk as Cedric followed him.

"McGonagall sent you the letter too right? The one that includes Wendy the Windy?" Cedric said.

"Yes. You too?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you as soon as I received the letter from Professor Sprout, but you seem to be…_elusive _today" Cedric said, looking at Harry as if accusing him of something.

"Oh" Harry replied as he turned away and averted Cedric's eyes.

"Harry, have you been avoiding me?" Cedric asked

"No" Harry said unconvincingly even to himself.

"Okay" Cedric said as they continued to walk.

"It's nice" Cedric mumbled looking forward.

"Nice what?" Harry asked.

"You…talking to me again" Cedric said and Harry couldn't helped but blush as they reached the sixth floor with the stern looking head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall and the always dirty, soiled with earth from the green houses, head of Huffelpuff House, Professor Sprout.

The two boys greeted the two head of house.

"Thank you for coming on time, though I'm impressed Mr. Potter, you're quite early this time" Professor McGonagall said, making Harry blushed and looked down. Cedric lightly smirked.

"So probably you two are wondering why are we here?" Professor McGonagall asked, earning an apprehensive look from both boys.

"Well, as you all know, a champion is a champion. And being one is a great honor." Professor Sprout began eyeing his badger proudly, "It's been a tradition for Hogwarts to give the school's champion the first class treatment that it rightfully deserved. One of it is giving the champion it's own personal quarter. Minerva."

"So as not to keep you waiting gentleman, Periwinkle" McGonagall said, as the statue of Wendy the Windy, moved and blew an ir on the wall, making an indentation that appeared to be a door. Professor Sprout opened it as McGonagall said, "Welcome to your new room boys…The Champion's quarters."

"OH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" said Harry loudly.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished. And I'm just glad that people liked my story. For all those who cared to review, thank you so much. I hope you never get tired of sending me feedbacks. To all those who didn't please, please, please let me know what you're thinking. I'm writing another story. It was originally planned to be the second installment of this story, but I decided to make the two different. The second story that I'm writing is something that you've never heard before. I'm posting the first chapter of that story probably by next week. I reanalyze the plot of "Endless" and I made some changes, changes that do not fit with what I thought the installment of this story. So I decided to make the two stand alone. And besides "Endless" was my first baby, so I wanted to finish this first, but the second story, I just wanted to get that out (though I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish that). Anyway, "Endless" I would definitely finish, as I promised before, and I hate breaking my promises. Anyway, again sorry for the wrong grammar. I'm trying to find a beta, and I send a request to one reviewing my story but he/she hadn't replied yet. So sorry for wrong grammars and wrong spellings. All I asked now is your feedback about this chapter (that's not even hard to do right? :-) ****)**

**Love-CIRDEC**


	25. Mystery Owl Express

**A/N: Characters and plot that belonged to JK Rowling is hers and hers alone. The other characters and the plot that I created were my own.**

**

* * *

  
**

_To my new found beta, _

_**Mummification**_

_Whose assistance immensely helped the improvement of this chapter. _

_(And the succeeding chapters to come)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Endless**

**Chapter 25: Mystery Owl Express**

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Harry said as he eyed the room. The room was practically big and umm…exquisite. The Common room of the Champion's quarters was cozy and sophisticated at the same time, lined with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors. Cushiony chairs and sofa that look like the most comfortable ones they'd seen were situated near a fire place. The sofa was black with dark gold fluffy pillows. The flooring of the quarters was an interlacing woven of red mahogany and yellow pine wood, covered with a red mosaic carpet that gave a cozy feel. Huge windows were draped with curtains with light touches of yellow and gold. The fireplace was made up of red and black bricks. Just a few centimeters away from it was a grand piano. Located further from the common room was a grand staircase, also embellished in black and gold, leading to what Harry assumed would be their separate rooms. As the grand staircase ended in a corridor that had the Gryffindor flag on the right and Hufflepuff flag on the left. At the center of the staircase was the Hogwarts' crest.

Harry looked at McGonagall incredulously. McGonagall on the other hand replied sternly, "Mr. Potter. We're not _kidding_ you. This is yours and Mr. Diggory's quarters. After all you two are our champions."

_Bloody hell!_ Harry thought inwardly and looked at Cedric with eyes shouting silently _'BACK ME UP'_

On the other hand, Cedric just smirked then said, "Don't worry Harry, I won't rape you"

"N-no…t-that's n-not" Harry stuttered then stared down realizing that Cedric was humoring him.

"Chill Potter" Cedric soothed. Harry looked at the handsome boy and glared, "This isn't funny Diggory!" He snapped and looked down blushing as both McGonagall and Sprout eyed the Gryffindor.

"Now, now, Cedric dear, don't embarrass Mr. Potter. Look the boy's blushing" Sprout said, and Harry was struck with the motherly memory of Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. This made Harry like the Head of Hufflepuff house more.

"Blushing? Well he does that a lot." Cedric teased, which earned him another glare. If looks could kill he probably would have been dead by now.

"Mr. Potter, don't worry, I can assure you that Cedric is as well-behaved as he looks, he never causes any trouble and I can tell you that he's easy to live with." Professor Sprout said, trying to soothe the fiery Gryffindor.

"Doubt that." Harry snorted quietly, which only Cedric could hear.

"Anyway, Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, I must tell you that the Champion's quarter is only good until the Yule ball, which will be explained to you as it approaches. After said event you'll be back to your dormitories. You're rooms are impenetrable to each other-" At this Harry gave a sigh of relief, _at least I don't have to put up with this bipolar every freakin' hour_, he thought. "Unless you allowed each other to come in. Common house rules also apply to the Champion's quarters." McGonagall said.

"Common House rules?" Harry asked, as he could vaguely remember any of his house rules at all.

"Well, since all you're known to do is break them Mr. Potter, I'm not sure you'll remember." McGonagall said, making Harry blushed. Cedric eyed Harry. _So this little minx is a whole lot of trouble after all_. Cedric thought with an amused smile. Harry once again glared at the other champion_. Oh what I wouldn't give to take that jerk's amused face off._ Harry thought

"But just to summarize" McGonagall continued, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS, MR. POTTER" the head of Gryffindor said to her cub. "You will stay here starting tonight, you're things were brought to your separate rooms. You're friends and housemates were all ready given notice. So I guess that's it"

With one final nod, the two professors left, leaving an awkward silence between the two champions. Harry immediately flopped down on one of the cushions, then covered his face with his hands.

"I can't fucking believe this" Harry mumbled.

"Believe what?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing" Harry said. And then there was silence…again… It was probably 15 minutes that the two champions stared into nothingness, when Cedric said, "So…"

"So…" Harry trailed off.

"This is it then…" Cedric said.

"I guess so…" Harry replied.

"About the rape thing---" Cedric started as Harry threw a pillow at the laughing Hufflepuff. Harry stormed off into his room.

***

After a few moments inside his room, Harry couldn't sleep. The room was practically like the Gryffindor tower, only it was larger, and it was all his own. Plus, he had his own bathroom. Deciding he had nothing to do, he went out to go in the common room only to find Cedric there reading what must have been books that would combat Hermione's. _Figures! Bloody Mr. Perfect!_ Harry thought as he went down the stairs and seated at the piano. Cedric eyed him from the corner of his eyes. Once Harry sat down at the piano Cedric spoke up, "You play? 'coz if you don't I don't need any bloody noise around" It was a playful comment, and Harry wouldn't fall for it. _This fucking Hufflepuff is playing with me. How about I gave him a dose of his own bloody medicine._ Harry thought inwardly, then looked at the Handsome Hufflepuff, raised his eyebrows and started playing…and singing….

"_You got out of town  
On a railway New York bound  
Took all except my name  
Another alien on Broadway_

_There's some things in this world  
You just can't change  
Some things you can't see  
Until it gets too late_

_Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
and Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home"_

Harry finished with one final note from the piano and looked at Cedric. Cedric looked like he was in a trance, books forgotten and pen dropped on the floor. His eyes looked at Harry with such depth that Harry was finding it hard to look away. Then, realizing his original plan, Harry said, "Is this the moment you fall in love with me? It is right? You're falling in love with me right now!" Harry smirked at the flabbergasted looked on Cedric's face as the handsome Hufflepuff closed his mouth as if he just remembered how to close it, then as if trying to clear his head, gave it a little shake. Then he looked at Harry, eyes smoldering, and Harry's heart fluttered. Cedric, never breaking eye contact stood up and walked towards Harry, he sat beside Harry, still piercing his emerald eyes with his gray ones as if looking deep into Harry's soul, then he smirked, put his hands on the piano, played, then sing…

"_I got a hole in me now  
Yeah, I got a scar I can talk about  
while you keep a picture of me  
In your apartment in the city  
Some things in this world  
Man, they don't make sense  
Some things you don't need  
Until they leave you  
then they're things that you miss, you say_

_Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
and Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home"_

As soon as Cedric was finished with the last notes on the piano, it was Harry's turn to looked gob smacked. Cedric was…amazing and he found himself starting to fall again, so he crushed his feelings inside. _Great, he plays piano and sings too! Damn it what else can he do!_ He thought inwardly but was caught off guard with Cedric's intense look. And Harry vaguely remembered where he was. Then Cedric smirked,

"Oh, is this the moment when you fall in love with me? It is right? You're falling in love with me right now" Cedric said amusedly, though the smoldering gaze still lingered in his eyes. Harry stood up and sat down at the sofa, distancing himself from the handsome boy, partly because he needed to breathe and partly because he was so close to falling again…

"Bloody show off" Harry muttered, Cedric then chuckled.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one showing off just a while ago." The Hufflepuff said.

Harry glared then said, "You're annoying" then he stuck out his tongue.

Cedric laughed harder this time, "Glad were on the same page"

***

The next day Harry woke up, but not daring to open his eyes, hoping against hope that everything was just a dream. When he finally decided to open them, he was still inside his room of the Champion's Quarters. Harry gave a groan and started to get dressed. Then he went down on the Common room, wondering if he should wake Cedric up, but deciding not to_. And besides who am I to wake up Cedric_? He thought to himself bitterly. When he arrived at the Great Hall, Harry wondered why suddenly everybody was staring and laughing at him. It wasn't long before Harry knew what was going on…that is because none other than bloody Draco Malfoy practically rub it on his face.

"Like this Potter?" Malfoy sneered, as he showed what was supposed to be a Cedric Diggory badge. With tags that said, '_Support Cedric Diggory. The REAL Hogwarts' champion'_ Harry didn't mind though, in his mind Cedric IS the real Hogwarts' champion.

"Wait Potter there's more" Malfoy smirked as the badge now showed Harry's face being crushed by a block or something and his face turning green. With words that said, 'Potter stinks'

"Must be liking it huh Potter, seeing your face everywhere now. So I decided to help you! Help you're thirst for attention!" Malfoy said as his two goons and the rest of the Slytherin table laughed. Harry was about to draw his wand when Hermione caught him and brought Harry to their table. "Ignore it Harry" but Harry couldn't ignore it! Everyone had a badge. All the Slytherins had them, some Hufflepuffs, and a few Ravenclaws, but no Gryffindors…not even Ron, who was still avoiding Harry. This somewhat brought relief. At least his own house accepted him, or if they didn't at least they didn't openly broadcast their disgust and make fun of him. Still Harry's blood boiled. He glared at his food, and once in a while someone would said, "Potter's a cheat" or "Potter stinks" or other insults thrown his way and he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and left the Great Hall, when all of a sudden Harry heard a loud booming voice, that he knew was Cedric. But he didn't care, all he wanted was to shut everyone out right now because he would probably burst once he heard another insult and it wouldn't be wise to curse whomever throw an insult at him, so not caring what Cedric was screaming about or who the other champion was screaming at, he bolted out of the Great Hall and went early to his first class.

***

Evening came and Harry flopped down in the Common Room of the Champions' Quarters, finishing a two foot essay on the intricacies of the Total Body Bind curse for Moody. Now he understood why Moody was so keen for them to learn it. It is rather helpful to incapacitate an opponent, and though it's helpful, it's terrible when you're on the receiving end. Hermione had left awhile ago after helping Harry on his charm's essay, and though Harry enjoyed the Defense Against the Dark Arts, two essays in one night was just…exhausting. Cedric wasn't around, probably patrolling the castle, and besides Harry didn't know how to react around him because of a lot of factors. One was because well he's unavoidable, two, because he really doesn't understand him and Cedric or whatever, and lastly the badges. Which made Harry's blood boil and wish more than ever to blast Malfoy's ass into oblivion. Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by the opening of the door. When he looked up, it was Cedric, looking really, really tired. Cedric flopped down on the nearest sofa, closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

"That bad huh?" Harry said tentatively

Cedric opened his eyes with a start, just realizing Harry was there.

"Don't mention it!." Cedric said, "I mean, who thinks dropping dungbombs on Filch's cat is a fun idea? Not to mention putting firecrackers in a suit of armor! Blimey! And what type of Firecrackers breathe fire like a fire thrower? I barely made it out there alive! If I knew who did that, I'd make sure they had a month's worth of detentions with Snape!" Cedric snapped, voice almost shouting.

Harry smiled. He had an idea, a very good one, about where that firecracker came from, and besides seeing Cedric snappish was a whole new world he didn't know.

"What?!" Cedric said giving the raven head a glare when he noticed Harry's amused smile.

"N-nothing" Harry said, but Cedric glared at him further.

"Okay!" Harry said, raising both arms as if to surrender, "Well, to tell you honestly, throwing dungbombs at Filch's cat can create wonders to lighten up one's mood" Harry chuckled as he saw Cedric's glare, "It's true. Second, an empty classroom is a good snogging session---" Harry cut off when Cedric gave him a heated look, "-a-and, you're quite snappish these days. What's the matter? Are you menstruating?" Harry said amusedly.

"I'm not!" Cedric snapped.

"See…My point exactly" Harry said with a chuckle earning him another glare from the boy, "and, if I may ask, what were you screaming about earlier in the Great Hall?"

"O-oh…that…" Cedric said, suddenly becoming uncomfortable and looking wary. "Umm—I-I was sort of, yelling at people for…you know…wearing those badges…you know the ones that the Slytherin's created. Harry, I didn't….I am in no way involved in the creation of those…I-I'm sorry" Cedric said.

"Oh…" Harry said, his heart was fluttering fast again. Cedric was defending him.

"I…thank you…" Harry said.

Cedric looked at Harry with a heated gaze and Harry couldn't look away. "Harry…I" Cedric started but was interrupted when a snowy owl came through one of the windows. It was Hedwig. The owl landed on Harry's shoulder nipping at his ear playfully.

"Who's owl is that?" Cedric asked

"Oh! She's mine. Cedric this is Hedwig, Hedwig, Cedric" Harry said as he untied the letter on Hedwig's foot. Hedwig jumped off Harry's shoulder and on to the table, staring at Cedric. Cedric felt nervous. The owl was eyeing him skeptically, as if he was under inspection. The owl looked at Harry and back at Cedric, eyes narrowing, as if saying, '_If you plan on doing something bad on my master, you'll answer to me'_ with one final hoot Hedwig flew back to Harry's shoulder, nibble his ear and went outside to hunt.

"Geez, Harry, what a nice owl" Cedric said, _and a very protective one_. Cedric added as an afterthought

"Yeah" Harry said as he read the letter to himself. It was from Hagrid.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at my cabin tomorrow at midnight; bring your invisibility cloak with you. Don't bring anyone with you._

_Hagrid_

"Who's that from" Cedric asked eyeing the letter

"No one" Harry said, "I should probably go now. Night Cedric" Harry said as he gathered his things and went up the staircase leading to his room.

"Oh and---thank you for defending me, I guess. Really, you shouldn't have done that. After all, you are the real champion in my book" Harry said and with one final smile opened the door to his room.

***

The next morning Harry woke up only to find Cedric Diggory standing in the Champions' Quarter's Common Room reading something and looking as if he had a raging battle within himself. Harry positioned himself beside the boy and was amazed that he didn't even notice as Cedric continued to deliberate something within. Harry smiled, Cedric was like Hermione in this sense, really lost when he's thinking something, and just like Hermione, Harry knew how to removed Cedric from his internal musings.

"Is it a good morning?" Harry said, which made Cedric jump with a start. Harry smiled.

"Ah…Wu..What?" Cedric asked seemingly nervous this time.

"Whoa! It IS a bad morning huh?" Harry said, eyeing the handsome champion who refused to meet his stare.

"Why did you say that?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"Well first you're just standing here, which is a rarity since you're always so early waking up that people would actually think you're the one opening the school—"

"I'm not!" Cedric said indignantly but Harry just raised his hands and continued,

"AND…It's not every day you see our handsome badger boy, brooding or over thinking or whatever it is you're doing right now. Plus, you're fidgety and stuff" Harry said, _not to mention your bloody bipolar_ Harry added inwardly.

"N-nothing…I was just…thinking…about the first task and all" Cedric said looking wary, Harry couldn't understand the instinct to reassure the boy and so he reached out and held the badger's hand.

"What the hell are you thinking Ce---Diggory, if there's anyone to worry about that, it should be me. And besides, we don't know what the task is, not to mention its ages from now. Really you shouldn't worry" Harry said, with a squeeze of Cedric's hands.

"Okay." They stared at each other longer then Cedric said, "Umm…Potter"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back?" Cedric said smiling amusedly, Harry blushed then let go of Cedric's hand, mumbling "I'm sorry…Jerk!" Harry snapped and turned around to leave, but he was pulled by strong arms and before he knew it was in a tight embrace by Cedric Diggory, "Thank you" the gray-eyed boy said and let go, then went out of the Champions' Quarters leaving a particular raven haired boy stunned.

***

Harry arrived at breakfast, and flopped down beside Hermione. Ron was avoiding him as usual and was seated with Dean and Seamus. Harry showed Hermione the letter that Hagrid sent, and Hermione began reading it. Just then, one of the school's owls came down beside Harry, knocking a goblet of pumpkin juice over. Harry untied the letter and opened it only to be met, by beautiful handwriting that he didn't recognize.

_Harry---_

_Meet me in Hogsmeade on Saturday near the alley between Scrivenshaft and Scarves' for all Seasons. It is of utmost importance. Do not bring Anyone._

Harry eyed the letter, just then he noticed Spencer Smithson glaring at him heatedly, he also noticed Viktor Krum smiling in his direction. Harry looked down, could one of them have sent the letter? He didn't want to go if it was Spencer, but what if it was Viktor and it was tournament business? Sure he couldn't just ask Viktor about it, because it's probably confidential. Before Hermione could see the letter, Harry tucked it inside his robes.

***

The day ended and Harry sat in the Champions' quarters Common Room, Cedric was seated across from him. Cedric was once again immersed in a book, Harry, on the other hand had a quill in his hand and a blank sheet parchment. _Damn!_ Harry thought. _What if it's Viktor and it pertains to the Tournament? I definitely should go, and it would explain the 'Do not Bring Anyone' but what if it's Spencer? Surely the 'Do not Bring Anyone' was something else._ Harry blushed and look at Cedric, _Why couldn't he ask me out---okay scratch that. I did not just say that!_ Harry gave a frustrated sigh, which drew Cedric's eye. He looked at the parchment and the letter,

"What's that?" The handsome hufflepuff asked.

"N-nothing" Harry said, Cedric raised his eyebrows skeptically, "It's just someone anonymous invited me to Hogsmeade."

"Oh" Cedric said, then looked at Harry eyes burning, "So did you say yes?"

"I don't know…It might be dangerous…but I guess it's from someone from the school since they'd accessed the school owls." Harry looked at the letter once again.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you say yes?" Cedric asked, eyes smoldering. Yet Harry couldn't read the emotion. Harry dipped his quill and wrote 'YES' on the parchment then show it to Cedric.

"Oh" Cedric replied, whole feature and expression turned stoic. Just then a very black, very beautiful owl came from the window and landed on Cedric's lap with a paper tied to its leg. The owl hooted at Cedric affectionately, and Cedric smiled, "Nocturne" As Cedric reached for the letter and untied it from the owl's leg. "Is that you're owl? He—he's beautiful" Harry said, as the owl flew towards Harry and nibbled on the raven haired boy's ear affectionately, and Harry laughed caressing the owl's feather. Cedric looked at the two in amazement.

"What?" Harry asked.

"So-sorry…It's just that, I've never seen Nocturne so…affectionate to new people before. He usually bites when new people try to touch him, but look he's practically nibbling you're ear" Cedric said. Harry chuckled, "Well, it's because I'm adorable" Harry joked, which made Cedric rolled his eyes. Nocturne then flew at Cedric and looked at Harry then back at Cedric and gave a hoot. Cedric and Harry blushed slightly. It sounded like an approving hoot. Trying to change the awkward moment, Harry asked, "What is that?" pointing at the letter.

"Oh…Another Hogsmeade invite…geez" Cedric sighed. Harry looked down, "So you said yes?"

"No!" Cedric said, "besides I'm already going with someone"

"Oh" Harry said, trying to ebb away the slight pang of pain in his heart. Nocturne flew again beside Harry and nipped his neck affectionately, Harry chuckled.

"Cedric, do you mind if I borrow Nocturne, I need to send this." Harry said showing the parchment with a 'yes' on it.

Cedric just gave a small nod, as he resumed to his books. Harry walked towards the window and said to Nocturne. "Now I don't have the name, just send this to the one who sent me this" Harry showed the letter he received to Nocturne as he tied the response to the owl's leg. Nocturne gave a hoot that he understood and with a final nibble on Harry's finger Nocturne flew.

***

Harry was now walking in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Of course, Madam Maxime wouldn't know he was there as Harry was under his invisibility cloak. Cedric didn't even know Harry left, because Cedric was on patrol and by the time he came back Cedric would just think he was in his room sleeping. Now Harry walked and came to a stop as he heard growling and loud shouts inside the forest. When he was about to ask what it was, he jumped as a flame was thrown into the sky. When they reached the clearing Harry gasped. Dragons! Four towering Dragons! _SHIT, this is what they have for the first task? SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_

Another flame was thrown out and a movement in the bushes made Harry stare as he saw Karkaroff dashing away from the forest.

So this is what Hagrid wanted to show him. The first task! This is what Hagrid's words of 'Do not Bring anyone meant' now Harry was dreading what could 'Do not Bring anyone' possibly be meant by his Mystery Owl Express! Yet Harry couldn't help but worry, not for himself. As he looked at the shadows and flames emitting and mixing in a wild blur, one thought came running from his mind…HE HAD TO TELL CEDRIC!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long updates, but I've developed ways to further improve this chapter and this story. Plus a lot has been going on lately. Remember the exam that I've prepared for not a few months ago? I've passed it, so with all the celebration and stuff, this took so long.**

**-I would also like to thank my newly found beta, who despite my warning, agreed to become one :-)**

**-Want to take a sneak peek inside Hogwarts Quarters' and see how I imagined it in my head. Here's the link.**

**http://(ERASE)www.(ERASE)4shared.(ERASE)com(ERASE)/dir(ERASE)/17286238(ERASE)/f7da9408/Endless.(ERASE)html(ERASE)**

**-The song is by matchbox twenty, "Bright lights" and you can download it also in the link that I've provided.**

**-To all those who have been supporting my work, you make me feel appreciated. Thank you.**

**-Oh and don't forget to send a review!**

**Xoxo. CIRDEC**


	26. Harry’s Mystery Date

**A/N: Characters and plot that belonged to JK Rowling is hers and hers alone. The other characters and the plot that I created were my own.**

**

* * *

  
**

_To those_

_Who give a damn about this story, _

_Your enthusiasm reminded me why I love Fanfictions._

_

* * *

  
_

**Endless**

**Chapter 26: Harry's Mystery Date**

Harry woke up the next morning, perspiring profusely. He had a dream about Dragons eating him up and spitting him out---or least to say what was left of him. The dream became fuzzy with him and his mystery date at Hogsmeade only to find out that his mystery date was also a dragon. Harry groaned as he remembered those vile creatures and whoever decided Dragons to be their first task, would have to pay dearly. That is if he'd be able to live to tell the tale. Anyway, he still hadn't told Cedric because last night was such a shocking night for him and by the time he had arrived Cedric was already asleep and he was so out of it. After taking a quick shower, Harry ran down the stairs in the hopes of finding Cedric Diggory in the Great hall. The handsome boy was there, but he was surrounded by the populars and his flock of admiring girls, laughing with him. Harry felt a pang of jealousy hit him, and it was so easy to get revenge by not telling Cedric about the first task, but in the end his Gryffindor traits won and he decided that he would tell Cedric, but probably not now, someone might overhear. Cedric would probably be on Patrol tonight and on Friday, but he couldn't tell him on the weekend because they were going to Hogsmeade. He'd just tell Cedric earlier on Friday perhaps. Hopefully he'd be able to think of something to grabbed Diggory away from his freakin' fan club.

Harry sat down blowing his hair that was on his forehead in frustration. Hermione was reading the latest edition of the prophet and was drinking her pumpkin juice when she noticed Harry's mood.

"What's gotten you all…crappy?" Hermione asked.

"Dragons" Harry whispered, and he relayed the events of last night to his friend. Hermione snapped and hit him on the forehead. "Ow! What's that for?" Harry said, wincing.

"You should have come to me last night!"Hermione exclaimed as she thought and mumbled to herself what sounded oddly to Harry like _'stupid';'not thinking', 'needs planning'; 'spells'; _and back to_ 'stupid'_

Harry knew that Hermione would try to help him with his problem, but considering that it's way passed their magical learning and his abilities, Harry doubted it would work, but just the thought of having Hermione there was comforting. Unlike Ron, who still wasn't talking to him. Bloody git!

Harry was snapped out of his musings by one of the school's owl delivering another letter that said,

_See you there then. And Remember, Do not Bring Anyone_

The letter was still unsigned. Harry gave a frustrated sigh, the last letter that had the words 'do-not-bring-anyone' turned out to lead him directly to a dragon. What does this letter entail now?

***

Waking up the next day, Harry decided he had better tell Cedric about the task. But when he got out of his bed to look for Cedric inside the Quarters Harry couldn't found him. _Bloody hell, why'd he wake up so fuckin' early?_ Harry wondered and took a quick shower and left to try and catch the evasive Hufflepuff.

Harry arrived at the Great Hall, and everyone kept looking at him and the Slytherins were laughing at him. Malfoy then started to speak, "Potter I didn't know you cry" which earned tumultuous laughter from the rest of the Slytherins. Harry flopped down beside Hermione, asked what was going on, and Hermione shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet at him. There on the front page was his face.

_Harry Potter: Needs attention or Attention seeking?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter age fourteen, was hailed in a surprisingly shocking way as the 4__th__ Triwizard champion. In an exclusive interview, the Boy-Who-Lived told us that being a champion means a lot to him._

"_I know my parents would be proud of me, as they look at me from above" said the 4__th__ champion as he fought the silent tears that were beginning to show in those beautiful green eyes._

Harry didn't finished the rest of the story as his blood began to boil. That damn Skeeter woman. Everywhere in the room, Harry would hear snide remarks about the article thrown directly at him, mostly from the Slytherins. And Harry found it hard to control his anger. Instead he took a quick breakfast and left.

***

After catching a quick breakfast, Harry caught the Hufflepuff with the populars and his usual fan base of admiring girls. The badges that the Slytherins created were everywhere, including the poplars' chest---well except for Cedric which gave a Harry a sense of glee. At least Cedric cared enough not to rub the fucking badge in his face. Harry decided that he had to get Cedric alone, and after the article he doubted he was ready to face the Hufflepuff alone, but he told himself that he needed to do this just to subtract one from everything that he needed to worry about. Harry knew he had to create a diversion, and being an honorary Weasley, he was damn good at diversions. Harry drew his wand, as the flock of girls surrounding Cedric left for their respective classrooms leaving only the populars. Harry pointed his wand at Cedric's bag and muttered, "Diffindo" and it tore causing his things to drop to the floor.

"It's okay, go ahead and I'll catch up" Cedric said to his friends and started picking up his books. Harry waited a moment for Cedric's friends to clear, and walked out of his hiding place to get Cedric's Charms book. "Where are your fan girls?" Harry said, distaste slightly coloring his voice as he handed Cedric the book.

"Harry" Cedric looked up and smiled slightly muttering thanks.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked as soon as the Hufflepuff finished, and before Cedric could answer he grabbed his arm and pulled him into a broom cupboard. Cedric wondered where they were going and when Harry asked him to enter the cupboard inappropriate thoughts came running into his mind, and his blood flowed down south, _Now's definitely not the time Diggory_, he thought as he entered the cupboard with Harry following.

Once inside the cupboard, Harry looked at Cedric and was blasted with the features of the handsome boy. A small light entered the cupboard and illuminate Cedric's features. Harry knew Cedric was very, very handsome. And even though he shared a quarter with the Hufflepuff hottie and saw him almost every day, it still caught Harry off guard every time. Harry's head went into a daze and he muttered, "_Lumos__!_" which lit up one of the small lamps inside the cupboard bringing light inside, and Harry was again blasted with the Hufflepuff's features but at least the light cleared his head of inappropriate thoughts.

"Why'd you bring me here? _Extinctum_!" Cedric asked as he flipped his wand and the fire in the lamp was extinguish.

"I need to talk to you. And stop putting the light out! _Lumos!_" Harry muttered again and the little lamp burst with light again.

"Why? I like the dark. _Extinctum!_" Cedric said, putting the light out again.

"Because I need to think straight. _Lumos!_" Harry cried.

"Oh? Why? You can't think without a light or you can't think with me in the dark?" Cedric teased as he muttered "_Extinctum!_" putting the light out.

"Oh you wish! _Lumos!_" Harry replied.

"So what is it? _Extinctum!_"

"Dragons you walking hormone! The first task is Dragons" Harry finally said, putting an end to their light-putting contest. Cedric looked shock, and it was apparent that the Hufflepuff didn't know what to do with Dragons either.

"and Fleur and Krum…" Cedric started.

"Yes, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff know." Harry said, looking at Cedric.

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"Why? What?" Harry asked confused.

"Why'd you tell me?"

"I-I…I thought you need to know. I-I mean I can't just let you walk there risking yourself without so much as a clue and…" Harry stopped as Cedric reached and caressed Harry's face. Harry looked at the Hufflepuff's smoldering grey eyes. Right then, Harry stopped breathing.

"You're making it hard for me to let you go" Cedric whispered, and before Harry could reply, Cedric opened the door and left.

Harry breathed. Taking the air he desperately needed. _What the hell just happened?_

***

Harry walked in on Moody's class a bit dazed after everything that happened in the cupboard. Thank Merlin the class hadn't started yet or Moody would have cursed Harry's ass off that's for sure. Hermione eyed the boy worriedly but looked immediately to the front as Moody started to speak.

"Today we will be practicing the Total Body Bind curse, but not on you of course" Moody said, as his magical eye focused on Neville Longbottom who fidgeted once he heard the word 'practice'. "We will be practicing it on these" Moody motioned as Ron's gasped was heard. And Harry knew what it was, "Spiders"

Harry couldn't help but smirked a little at Ron's expense. _The git's gotta learn his bloody lesson!_

"Remember the curse, _Substringo Corporis Totalus!" _Moody cried and instantly, the spider's legs bonded together, making the spider incapable of movement.

The class continued, much to the Gryffindors dismay. No one was able to do the Total Body Bind---well, except for Hermione, and frankly it's quite given that she could do that. Moody said that they should practice, and threatened that not only would it be part of their exams but also if none of them could perform it next week, he would test the curse on them himself. When class was dismissed,Moody called for Harry to stay.

"Potter! Stay awhile" Moody said, and Harry earned a concerned looked from Hermione, but Harry just smiled and told the brunette that he would follow. Harry looked at Moody, surely his Total Body Bind wasn't that bad, at least he'd gotten two of the Spider's legs to bind. But apparently Moody had a different reason, oblivious to Harry.

"It's a nice thing you did earlier Potter! Telling Diggory about the first task!" Moody said in his usual gruff voice.

Harry stood flabbergasted. How the hell did Moody know? Surely, he was expelled now. Does that mean Cedric would be expelled too? And what about Hagrid? Harry's first instinct was to lie.

"I don't know---" Harry started.

"Oh don't give me that shit boy!" Moody said.

"What do you plan to do?" Moody asked and Harry was shocked by the concern from the professor.

"I don't know, I'm not really good at anything besides flying. And we're not allowed a broom so…" Harry said, thinking its best to stay honest. Moody was like a bloody lie detector.

"Potter, you've got yourself a wand!" Moody stated and for the first time Harry had an idea of what he'd do for the first task.

***

It was his free period, and Harry hadn't seen the Hufflepuff hottie since he had told him about the dragons that morning. The sneers and laughter thrown at him about the article didn't waver and with the fuckin' badges he don't know if he could control his anger anymore---or if he was _willing_ to control his anger. He was with Hermione, and they were practicing the Total Body Bind curse on a few beetles that Hermione had conjured. Harry asked Hermione to teach him the summoning charm "Accio" that would help Harry obtained his broom, but Hermione insisted that Harry first practiced the Total Body Bind since it took as much determination and magic as the Accio spell, plus it would help Harry prepare for Moody's task which was the current task at hand. Harry had been performing the spell, but the beetles just sat still for awhile before moving again. Which added to Harry's irritated mood. Before long all he was doing was poking the beetle with his fucking wand.

"Harry stop attacking that beetle" Hermione said.

"This bloody" he poked the beetle, "wouldn't" the beetle dodged, "even allowed me to poke him!" Harry snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she wasn't surprised that Harry was acting this way. She knew it wouldn't be long before Harry snapped, truly snapped. And she was sure it wasn't going to be good. As if mocking her, the populars'---all of them including Cedric appeared out of nowhere.

"So, if it isn't the Potter cheat, then who would it be?" Draine said, as he walked towards where Harry was busy poking the beetle. Harry didn't look up; instead he bit his cheek to control himself. He wasn't in the mood, and he knew he was so close to cracking up.

"Draine man, come on, let's go" a velvety voice which Harry recognized as Cedric.

"No. I'd like to see Potter cry" Draine said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Mark said, whose voice was barely audible to Harry as his ears rang from anger. Hermione stood up, "come on Harry" she grabbed Harry's arm willing them to go away.

"Surely Potter, it must have been a thrill for your parents to see you from up above. Seeing their crying baby become a cheat!" that was it, Hermione knew it, and Harry snapped, he wheeled around pointing his wand at Draine and said the first curse that came to mind, "_Substringo Corporis Totalus!" _

Hermione knew this would happen, and she grabbed Harry's arm before the spell hit its target, as a jet of red light darted not at Draine but straight at Cedric's chest.

***

Harry heard a thud but all he could see was Draine was still standing, he yanked his arms away, and lashed out to cast another spell on the Hufflepuff.

"Petrificus-" Harry started but was cut off by another shout

"Expelliarmus" and Harry's wand flew away, but Harry still hadn't deterred. He quickly lashed out at the shocked Hufflepuff, but ropes came flying out of nowhere and stopped him.

"You stupid Hufflepuff! You git!" Harry spat at Draine who still stood shocked.

"Calm yourself Mr. Potter or I'll send you straight home!" The stern voice of Professor McGonagall resonated and Harry froze, before he turned to his Head of House whose lips were in a thin line holding Harry's wand. Harry knew what that meant and immediately went silent. Professor Moody was there also, wearing a smug smile, but went immediately to Cedric whose face and arms, that seemed to be tied by invisible ropes, were covered with dirt. Harry stared at the Hufflepuff hottie with concern and it worried him that he was the one who caused it.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked Moody. He wanted to reach out to Cedric or hold him. He wanted to be close to him, but Harry knew McGonagall was on edge right now so he didn't dare move.

"What can I say Potter? I thought you well. A Total Body Bind curse at this level? Well, too bad for you Diggory huh?" Moody said, while Cedric glared.

"This is not the time to be amazed at Mr. Potter's handy work Alastor. Potter just used a Total Body Bind on a student. This shouldn't go unnoticed. 100 points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall said, as Harry and Hermione opened their mouths to protest. That was such a huge point value to be taken in one day and from one student.

"Don't speak. Either of you or I'll make it 150!" McGonagall said sternly. "Torres, fetch Professor Sprout and tell her to come here." McGonagall said.

Draine went and soon after brought Professor Sprout along. Professor Sprout came hurriedly to Cedric's side looking at her badger with care, "Cedric dear are you okay?" Sprout said in a motherly voice then glared at Harry. Harry cringed. She reminded him of Mrs. Weasley but he ignored it, listening intently, he also wanted to know if Cedric was okay.

"I feel like I'm being tied but I'm okay. I guess." Cedric said. Sprout gave a sigh and looked at Alastor, "Well, you can reverse the spell, right?"

"It's the total body bind curse, and a good one" Moody eyed Harry proudly, "but no! there's no reversal. It will reverse itself in a few days. All Cedric needs to worry about is how he'll do his daily activities like bathing, eating or walking. Aside from that, the spell will be gone by Sunday."

"Well, we should send Cedric to Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said.

"No!" Cedric said, blushing furiously. The thought of Madam Pomfrey attending to his every need, as a bath and eating sounded rather embarrassing. Like Mrs. Weasley knowing what her sons were thinking, Professor Sprout seemed to be getting the idea.

"Well, I'm sure your friends can help you." Sprout started but was cut off by McGonagall.

"No! Pomona, since this is Mr. Potter's amazing handy work, he will take responsibility. This should be easy since they share a Quarter together, plus Harry's been in the hospital wing longer than he has been in classes and sure knows how to take care of the injured. Consider it a payment to Mr. Potter's idiocy" McGonagall said looking at Harry as if saying _'don't you dare protest!'_

"I don't know…" Sprout eyed Cedric, but the Hufflepuff would rather it was Harry than Madam Pomfrey. Sprout once again sensed that Cedric was okay with it, and nodded.

"Now, if I may request Alastor to bring Mr. Diggory to the Quarters. While I gave Potter a lecture or two." McGonagall said, giving Harry a look that put him to shame. The group moved. Professor Sprout, Professor Moody and the populars' with Cedric in a floating stretcher towards the Champion's Quarters and Harry, Hermione and McGonagall to the head's office.

***

A Lecture or two was the understatement of the year, to describe Professor McGonagall's speech about how he, Harry, disgraced the name, not only of Gryffindor House but also the name of Hogwarts. Hermione was asked to return to Gryffindor tower while McGonagall gave Harry a piece of her mind. Harry just stood there, frozen. He was more afraid of McGonagall than Voldemort himself. Harry never raised his voice to the Professor, frankly because one, no one dared raised their voice at McGonagall, and Harry wasn't about to be the first one. And two, he was worried sick as hell about Cedric. It should have been Draine who received that spell. But a part of Harry was thinking, that if it has been Draine, he would need to take care of Draine and respond to his every whim. So it was better this way. Cedric and he were rather tolerant of each other since they shared their Quarter's and Harry would gladly help a bipolar than the stupid, evil git anytime.

Harry was now headed to the Great hall not to have his dinner but to get something for Cedric, he was worried sick about the other champion, why? He had a very nice idea why, but it was the same idea that he tried to ignore.

When he arrived at the champion's entrance of Wendy the Windy, he took a deep breath and muttered the password, _periwinkl_e.

Inside, Cedric was nowhere, so he assumed he is inside his room. He climbed the stairs and remembered that he was supposed to be meeting someone on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, some unknown stranger. So he went to his room, hoping that Hedwig was there, which she was. Scribbled a quick note, that says,

_Sorry, whoever you are, but I can't see you tomorrow; I have to take care of someone important._

_-H_

He gave his owl the letter, and wondered how that anonymous letter would be delivered so he quickly scrambled through his things and found the letter asking him out, showed it to Hedwig like he did with Nocturne and she hooted that she understand.

Harry quickly changed into black jeans, and white v-neck shirt and left out of his room. He crossed the corridor carrying a basket, which was paper not too long ago that he'd transfigured to collect Cedric's food, and stared at the Hufflepuff's room. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and knocked.

"Cedric…It's….me" Harry called. He couldn't enter the room unless Cedric let him in, part of the trick inside Hogwarts' Quarters.

"Come in" Cedric said.

Harry was nervous. He couldn't read through Cedric's voice or tone. He didn't know if Cedric was angry or furious at him. _Well, better find out._ Harry thought as he entered the Hufflepuff's room. Once he entered he immediately saw Cedric lying on bed, his hand and feet looked like they were tied. And Harry tried to suppress the images that came through his mind when the words _Cedric, tied, bed_ and _ropes_ came in one sentence. He blushed as he started to speak. "I-I'm sorry" Harry mumbled, as he looked at the floor.

"Oh are you now?" Cedric said, as his voice entered Harry's ear_. He's mad! I Knew it! _Harry thought. Harry started to bite his lips. He really was sorry.

"Cedric, I didn't mean to…I just had a bad day, and when that stupid bastard said those things I just saw red, and muttered the first sp---"

"It doesn't matter" Cedric said, and Harry looked up, clearly seeing him "I know you didn't mean it. It was an accident," Harry saw grey eyes smoldering before Cedric's eyes lighted with amusement and mischief as he said, "besides, you lashing out is sort of….sexy…" Cedric said in a husky voice that made Harry blush and look down. He never saw the look that Cedric gave him as the Hufflepuff's eyes traveled around his body. _Damn! He looked good._

"As a peace offering however-" Harry started, pulling the Hufflepuff away from his…inappropriate…thoughts. "-I brought you food" Harry started walking towards the bed, but stopped when he saw the table near Cedric, cluttered with what looked like leftovers.

"Oh you've---you've already ate? Sorry I just thought…" Harry start to head to the door but Cedric shouted, "Wait!" Harry looked at the Hufflepuff who seemed determined to get up on his bed but couldn't.

"I already ate but, you know…I could use some dessert" Harry smiled, knowing Cedric was only trying to be the goody-Hufflepuff that he is.

"No its okay…" Harry said.

"No I insisted! And besides you look like you need to eat. So perhaps we could share" Cedric said, as Harry eyed him curiously, "Okay" Harry finally said.

Harry walked and brought the basket beside Cedric's table then he positioned himself to let Cedric up in bed. "Here let me help you" Harry said. He crawled beside Cedric almost straddling him as he tried to push the arousal that was starting to eat him alive. He raised Cedric's arms that were tied by the spell in front of him; Harry inserted himself in the hole between Cedric's arms. They both gasped as they saw each other's eyes, and felt each other's body heat. They stayed at that position, as if in an embrace, then Harry brought his hands behind Cedric's back, embracing him and pulled him close. They were each intoxicated by the others smell, touch, and heat. Cedric was trying very hard to concentrate to stop the moan that was attempting to escape his lips. Harry pulled him up, but didn't let go when Cedric was up. They just stared at each other, both panting from arousal and lust. Harry decided it was too dangerous, he was so close to the very thing that he'd decided to separate from, so he disentangled himself.

"So…" Harry swallowed as he found his throat dry. "What do you want?" As he fumbled through the basket. He found it very hard to concentrate, because all he wanted was to jump at Cedric right then and there, but he knew the Hufflepuff wouldn't appreciate that. _Cedric didn't want me_. Harry thought.

"Dessert…would be…" Cedric cleared his throat, before he continued, "good"

Harry brought out a chocolate mousse, and picked up the spoon.

"No! You eat first, then we can have dessert together" Cedric said. Harry looked shocked, but obeyed Cedric anyway, and he ate the remainder of the basket. The air was tense, with heated passion and lust, as Cedric watched Harry worked those lips. Merlin! He was barely able to control himself. Harry was so nervous that he ate almost everything inside the basket. Noticing this Cedric chuckled, "You're fat!" he said.

"I'm not!" Harry said, "and besides I don't remember asking for your opinion" that exchange lifted the tense atmosphere as the two started to joke around.

Harry picked up the spoon and got some chocolate mousse and brought it to Cedric's mouth. Cedric tried to erase from his mind the perverse images that went flying through it when he thought of the words _Harry, his bedroom, tied,_ and _chocolate mousse._

"Try it." Cedric said, eyes heated as he looked at Harry. Harry picked up his own spoon, got some chocolate mousse and put it inside his mouth. Harry was surprised by the flavor that he gave an appreciative moan. Cedric felt what was between his pelvis twitch at the sound Harry made_. I wonder what other sounds he can make._ Cedric thought but quickly shook his head. _This is so not the time pervert!_ Cedric berated himself. His eyes widened as Harry licked the spoon free of chocolate using his tongue. And images once again came flying inside his mind, and if he weren't tied, he was sure that he would snap and replace that spoon inside Harry's mouth with something else.

"Want some more?" Harry asked.

"Wu-what?" Cedric asked, too lost to images of Harry writhing beneath him…Harry begging for more…Harry licking his…Cedric shook his head.

"I asked if you wanted more? Merlin! And here I am thinking you're the smart one" Harry teased.

"Well. I am!" Cedric said, earning him a punch from Harry, as Harry fed him with chocolate mousse.

"Cedric I'm really sorry, and I promise, I'll take care of you okay?" Harry said, with sincerity that took Cedric's guard away.

"Okay. Now I want more mousse" Cedric said, as Harry laughed. He heard a tap on Cedric's window and opened it, only to find Hedwig that flew directly at Cedric and offered him the leg that had Harry's letter on it. Harry looked at Cedric, realizing what it meant immediately.

"Harry would you mind, untying the letter?" Cedric said, still oblivious of Harry's anger.

"No! I wouldn't mind!" Harry said angrily as he grabbed the mousse on the plate and slapped it across Cedric's face. Harry then continued,

"So much for my mystery date huh?!"

***

Cedric looked at Harry, shocked at Harry's sudden anger, and snapped, "What did I do now?!" Cedric asked quite annoyed.

"Oh! You see there's no need for you to read that letter, since I wrote it!" Harry said, glaring at Cedric, "I am to tell my mystery letter sender, which appears to be YOU, that I can't come!" Harry snapped. "Why? Is this some kind of a joke? Did Draine put you up to this? Are you trying to make fun of me?" Harry said, voice slightly hurt. He thought they were getting along. But it seems like he was wrong.

"No! Harry…I-I" Cedric started but was cut off. He didn't know why he wanted to be with Harry during the Hogsmeade trip, he just did.

Harry looked at him, and then went inside Cedric's bathroom. Cedric moved his fingers, trying to open the letter with so much effort since his hands were tied up by the body bind. When he read it, only the last sentence stuck inside his head '_I have to take care of someone important.' _Whatever it was , he felt a tug in his heart and a sense of bliss. Harry thought him important. He didn't know why those simple words amounted to more than any of the praises and acknowledgment he had received from his professors, classmates and admirers. He was pulled out from his musings by Harry carrying a bucket of water.

"Great! What torture are you inflicting on me now?!" He said annoyed. He couldn't take anything splashed on him anymore. He was cursed for a day, tied up with nothing to do, he had dirt all over the face from when he fell on the ground because of the curse, and he felt sticky because he was slapped with chocolate mousse!

"Just soap and water, would you relax?" Harry said as he got a towel from inside the bucket, twisted it then started to remove the mousse from Cedric's face. Cedric just stared; he didn't know what he felt. There was a feeling inside his heart, and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. So he did the only thing that he was able to do…he shut up and just looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Cedric with eyes as if to ask _'what?'_ His anger was still there. He asked Cedric if they were making fun of him, but with eyes smoldering, Cedric said no and in a way, for now, that was good enough for Harry. Harry wiped the mouse and dirt off Cedric's face. Cedric was handsome Harry knew that, but being this close…he was marvelous. His fingers with the towel were gliding, like a caress on the contours of those face, on the nice smoldering skin, on the high cheek bones, on his pointed nose. Then slowly, very slowly, on Cedric's lips. In the Hufflepuff's nervousness, Cedric licked his lips, his tongue slightly brushing on Harry's finger. They both gasped at the sudden sensation. Harry looked down and dipped the towel on the bucket, then washed Cedric's earlobe, Cedric gasped, he could feel both his body heat and Harry's as Harry seemingly to caress his earlobe with the towel. Cedric couldn't stop the moan when Harry's hands and the towel, came down to his neck, brushing it delicately. Somewhere between his pelvis, his aching cock twitch, and it took all his restraints not to just kiss Harry and fuck him senseless. Harry wasn't any better, he found this very arousing. He took a deep breath as he dipped the towel back into the bucket to buy him some time to calm down. It wouldn't help if he just kissed the badger right there, it would only lead to further disappointment and heartache. Harry then washed Cedric's hair, his fingers tangling into those gorgeous locks and Cedric closed his eyes, the sight was rather arousing. He continued washing Cedric's hair, a little too overly, but he didn't care, and Cedric didn't seem to care either.

Then came the tricky part. Harry swallowed as he asked, voice dry, "Umm…D-do you want…me to wash your arms?" Harry asked.

Cedric dazed from the sensations only nodded. He never thought he could be aroused in this way. Damn! He didn't know he could be this hard! Harry bit his lip in nervousness, as he slowly removed Cedric's robes, he had to cut it using 'Diffindo' to removed it completely, then 'Reparo' to repair it. He finally was able to remove Cedric's clothes, but he had a long-sleeve inside, so Harry removed the Hufflepuff's tie, while swallowing thickly. Cedric's Adam's apple touched Harry's knuckles and they both gasped. Seriously, Cedric thought, he never knew a sponge bath could be this sensual! His cock was aching terribly, and if he wasn't tied, who knew what he could do to Harry, If he wasn't tied, who knew what other sounds could he make Harry do? _Okay! That isn't helping! _Cedric thought.

Harry looked at Cedric's eyes and was caught up, as he looked at him with heated and smoldering eyes. Harry seemingly asking permission to remove Cedric's long sleeves, he was flushing, and holding to what little restraint he had…all the while muttering in his mind like a mantra, _he doesn't want me…He doesn't want me…_

Cedric seemingly sensing what Harry meant only nodded. Harry bit his lips in nervousness, while Cedric was panting as Harry slowly unbuttoned Cedric's shirt. Lust colored both their eyes. Harry was touching Cedric, and Cedric was glad to be touched.

Harry's breath quickened as every part of Cedric's skin was exposed, and Harry definitely was very, very, VERY aroused. With a few more spells, he slowly removed Cedric's shirt. Harry looked; Cedric looked like a god…definitely a god. Damn!

Harry wet the towel and slowly run it through Cedric's finely sculpted arms, then to his chest, when Harry brushed to Cedric's nipple, Cedric gave a throaty moan. Harry repeated the caress over and over again, and Cedric was moaning shamelessly. Harry was so lost in the trance and the smell of his arousal and of Cedric's that he was panting very hard. Then the cloth went down until it reached Cedric's six pack, it was finely sculpted and Harry wondered how it felt when that body was writhing around him, pounding in him. _This is dangerous._ A small sliver of thought crossed Harry's mind, but he didn't care. This was as close as he could get, so he wasn't about to give up now. Harry then made small circular pattern around Cedric's navel, and Cedric thought he might explode right then and there. He was moaning and Harry was panting.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Harry asked, voice husky. Cedric whimpered, and only nodded. Harry turned him so he was face down on the bed. Harry don't know what made him do it, but he blamed it on his Gryffindor courage and on his fucking hormones but instead of just lying beside to Cedric, he straddled him and sat on his ass, as he wiped Cedric's back. Cedric's muscles tensed and he was moaning and thrashing from arousal. He started to grind to rub his aching cock on the mattress just to relieve the tension. Harry noticed Cedric movement as he made round motions with his hip, adding to Cedric's friction. Cedric was incoherent, he was so close. It was so hot. He shifted to relieve his hard cock, as he shifted Harry lost balance then he fell flat on Cedric's back. Cedric moaned as he felt Harry's own hardness pressed on his back, Cedric moved subconsciously and Harry did as well, he could hear Cedric panting but he wasn't doing very good either. Cedric could feel Harry's breathe on his nape and it sent shivers down his spine. He was close. Harry lay there, moving with Cedric, and pressed his body further on Cedric's bare back, as Cedric groaned. Harry wanted to kiss Cedric nape, then he snapped out of his thoughts. _This is wrong_, he told himself _THIS IS WRONG!_ And Harry snapped out of his trance, stood up, get the bucket and towel, and said,

"I-I'll just wash this in the bathroom" Harry said, as he retreated on Cedric's bathroom so fast like the plague was after him. Cedric was so lost in the sensation that he was pulled out of it by Harry going to the bathroom. Cedric groaned as he rubbed further into the bed to finish himself off. Drowning in Harry's scent and the way Harry felt.

***

After a difficult attempt to hold his wand and cast a 'Scourgify' to clean himself from his release, Cedric was able to do it. Then, Harry came out of the bathroom. Harry asked were Cedric's clothes were located and Cedric pointed with his hands tied to where they are. Both boys were trying to ignore what just happened a few moments ago. Harry helped Cedric put his clothes on. Keeping a safe distance and putting his guard up in case anything else happened. He was a hair's breadth away from falling with the badger again, and this time lust was involved, and it was very dangerous. So instead he kept his guard up, he knew Cedric didn't want him and probably everything he'd imagined Cedric reacted a few minutes ago was just that---an imagination.

The silence between the boys was palpable. Harry buttoned up Cedric's shirt that he picked up from the closet. A blue one. When Cedric spoke, "I wanted to be with you"

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"The letter. I thought that if you knew who I was, that you'll never want to spend the day with me. So I send the letter anonymously" Cedric mumbled, not looking at Harry as he bit his lip.

Harry just stood there, rooted to the spot. After an agonizing second, he answered, "It's okay. Sorry about the mousse" Cedric chuckled, a nervous one. Harry buttoned the last button on Cedric's shirt. "There" then Harry stood up and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cedric asked.

"To my room. I thought you might want your privacy" Harry said.

"Can you stay? Cedric said but he saw the hesitation on Harry's eyes so he added in a whisper, "please?", Harry looked at those eyes and he gave his answer, "Okay"

Harry walked over and lay down beside Cedric as the Hufflepuff said goodnight. Harry answered in response and turned off the light with his wand. This was the moment where he would fall for the badger once more. The very moment that he promised himself that he'd stay away from. For this was the moment when he knew he'd wake up, and find his heart once again broken. He knew Cedric was a dream, an impossible one, Cedric and him were impossible. Yet, these are the moments that make him happy. So he didn't care if tomorrow he woke up with a broken heart. He didn't care that he was at the very beginning, falling for the Hufflepuff once more. He didn't care if this is all but a dream… For dreaming is all he knew.

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter so far! I don't know if this would pass as a smut? But whateve! Hahaha! Now, I don't know where my next chapter would be posted. This week, my schedule is overboard, but perhaps reviews would help me find the time? (laughs evilly! Hahahaha).**

**Please send me your feedbacks! I love to hear from you all!**

**Thank you!!!**

**XOXO**

**CIRDEC**


	27. Giving In

**A/N: Characters and plot that belonged to JK Rowling is hers and hers alone. The other characters and the plot that I created were my own.**

**

* * *

**

_This Chapter's dedication was split in half._

_One, For my beta, mummification, whose celebrating his birthday this week._

_And two,_

_For those of you who gave a damn about this story,_

_My pen loved it!_

**

* * *

  
**

Endless

Chapter 27: Giving In

Days passed, and Harry hadn't seen Cedric anywhere. Well, probably because he'd been hiding from the handsome Hufflepuff. Ever since the incident, Harry was so close to falling again, well, actually he fell again with the gray-eyed one and that was the reason he'd been hiding. Thankfully, the Hufflepuff was walking again and recovered fully from the curse so he doesn't need Harry's help. To top things off, the first task was looming closer and closer, with only a few days left. If there was any positive outcome of the incident, well that was two things. First, Moody was so amazed with Harry's _accidental_ Total Body Bind, that he didn't ask Harry to take the Body Bind exam and was granted full marks anyway, since Moody had seen him perform it---_accidentally_. Second, Moody insisted that since Harry didn't need further lecture on the Total Body Bind curse, he let Harry free of his DADA classes, which gave Harry ample time to practice the summoning charm, during the day, and with Hermione during the night. He was so exhausted that he either slept in the Gryffindor common room from exhaustion or barely made it to his quarters. Having day and night practice just like now, Harry found it easier to ignore, or more specifically, hide from the Hufflepuff, as he willed his thoughts away and focus on one thing…THE FIRST TASK.

***

Cedric was patrolling the Hogwarts corridors, he was exhausted. He was frustrated. He had been studying and practicing all week for the Task, and the pressure the task was putting on him was nerve wracking, plus he hadn't seen Harry for days, ever since the incident. Honestly, He had a suspicion about what was going on between Harry and him, and that suspicion was something he wouldn't like to consider at all, if he could help it. But that was the problem! He couldn't help it! The pull to be near Harry was strong, that Cedric nearly lost it on that sponge bath! Damn! If Draine knew that he had gotten off from a simple sponge bath then he would laugh about it for the next hundred years! This was all Draine's fault! That stupid friend of his! He'd dragged him in to it, it started as a bet…simple fun…a simple lay…but now, Cedric didn't know what it was. Or more accurately, ignored what it was. But Harry was like an addiction, a high, that is impossible to ignore, and Cedric was once again giving in to that high. He wanted to see Harry, so he patrolled the corridor, working a little overtime hoping he'd catch the elusive yet addictive boy.

***

"No! Harry, you're doing it wrong!" Hermione said for the 20th time that evening. "You have to want it!"

"I want it!" Harry snapped, he'd been practicing for weeks now, still no such luck! Harry sat on one of the cushiony seats in the Gryffindor common room; he rubbed his tired eyes with his hands and mumbled, "I'm sorry" to the helping witch beside him.

"Perhaps we're doing it wrong," Hermione said. Harry raised his head and looked at Hermione, "What made you think that?" He asked playfully.

"Oh! Don't sass me, Potter!" Hermione said as she tried to think, "I'm saying, perhaps you have the right knowledge and technique, but perhaps, we're lacking on the attitude." Hermione said, as her eyes lit up with another idea.

"In English?" Harry joked, as he groaned inwardly, couldn't they just rest?

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and ask, "What is the thing you want?"

"To bloody get away with this tournament" Harry said.

"No I mean, What is it that you want that you can't have?" Hermione asked.

"Umm…I-I" Harry stiffened as his mind was suddenly occupied by gray, smoldering eyes. He wants him! God he wanted him. His heart and mind screamed it every day, but no, he can't have everything and he just had to deal with it.

"Harry, focus, you don't have to tell me what it is. But I'm asking, do you have something that you really, really want at the moment?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Harry said, _I want to see Cedric_.

"Now, close your mind and imagine it" Hermione said, Harry gave her a quizzical look, but sighed when he saw Hermione's don't-mess-with-me look. Harry closed his eyes as he thought of the thing.

"Can you see it?" Hermione said.

"Yes" Harry replied, trying hard to focus on the thing. Not on the million things he wanted to do with it.

"Now let your want fill you up, every inch of you. Imagine you have attained it, can you imagine it?"

Hermione asked.

"Yes"

"Now I want you to open your eyes, but do not let go of the longing" Harry opened his eyes as he followed Hermione's instruction.

"Now, summon an object while you hold on to that want." Hermione said, eyes wide as if a curious cat.

"_Accio_ Vase!" Harry said, pouring all his longing, frustration, and want into it and instantly Harry was hit in the head with a vase. Harry fell to the floor with an "Ow"

Hermione laughed, "Umm…Sorry Harry, but I thought you already knew you should catch it" as she offered her hand to the glaring Gryffindor. "Well, at least you now knew how to summon" said Hermione with a cheeky grin.

***

They stayed a few more hours until Harry perfected the summoning charm. Then the duo decided to call it a night. Harry was now under his invisibility cloak, and was rounding the corridor to the Entrance to the Champion's Quarters when he saw a handsome Hufflepuff sleeping and leaning on the Statue of Wendy the Windy.

What the hell? Harry thought as he slowly made his way to the sleeping form. Harry looked at Cedric, and was once again captivated by the badger's features. A sleeping Cedric was…heavenly. The Hufflepuff seemed very comfortable and vulnerable, and all his walls were down when he was sleeping, and one would see that this is the real Cedric, without pretensions or façade…This is Cedric Diggory, a kind-hearted and beautiful creature.

"_Harry._"

Harry blinked, was Cedric awake? He studied the sleeping form once again, Cedric was still sleeping. Does that mean? No! It couldn't be that Cedric was dreaming of me. _Why would he? Besides, I'm not the only Harry in all of Hogwarts_. Harry was shaken away from his thoughts by a small shiver coming from the Hufflepuff, _Damn! Stupid Prat! What was he doing outside sleeping? He'd get a cold or something._ Realizing that there was no other possibility than to wake the badger up, Harry removed his Invisibility cloak, quickly stashed it inside his bag, gave a small sigh, and said,

"Cedric, hey, wake up!" Harry shook the handsome lad awake. Cedric gave an irritated groan and mumbled, "I already… pack… my things"

Harry grinned. "No! Cedric, it's Harry. Wake up!"

"Harry?" Cedric mumbled sleepily, and then Cedric opened his eyes and stared into Green ones, and was instantly shocked as he tried to stand, "Harry! Ow!" Cedric winced as he hit his head on one of Wendy the Windy's arms. Harry gave a chuckle which received a glare from Cedric, "What? You have to admit that's funny" Harry grinningly stated. As he muttered the password and both champions entered their Quarters.

"Anyway, why were you sleeping out there?" Harry asked, as he flopped on the sofa. A bit tired from all the practice he'd been doing, his magic was drained to say the least.

"I…" Cedric started, "What happened to your head?" Cedric said, as he saw a small, square bandage at Harry's head.

"It's nothing…" Harry started but was cut off by the Hufflepuff as Cedric removed the bandage to show a bruise and a small cut under it. Harry winced in pain as Cedric touched the edges. Cedric raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I've been practicing for, you know, the tournament, and a vase hit my head…but it's nothing really, just a small cut. And trust me I've had worse" Harry said, as Cedric muttered a spell that slightly stung but eventually the skin sealed itself.

"I've been waiting for you." Cedric whispered.

"What?" Harry asked

"I've been waiting for you." Cedric said audible this time.

Harry stared, and then said, "W-Why?"

"Are you avoiding me Harry?" Cedric asked as he slowly leaned closer and reattached the bandage at Harry's head. "There, I numbed the bruise and resealed the skin. It will swell, but there's no need to worry. You'll be fine."

Harry stood up, "Thanks, this is twice now"

"Well, let's not make it three, okay?" Cedric said.

"I'll try but I can't promise." Harry grinned as he went up the staircase, "And Cedric, yes, I guess I'm avoiding you."

"Why?" The Hufflepuff asked, slightly hurt.

Harry didn't know what made him say it. Perhaps it was his tired mind, or perhaps his too stupid Gryffindor courage, or perhaps he was just too tired of all the drama that he just wanted it to be over with, but he said it anyway,

"Because I'm dangerously close to not letting you go if I don't" and with a sad smile Harry entered his room, leaving a stunned Hufflepuff in his wake.

***

Weeks had passed, since that day, and Harry was staying away, and hiding from Cedric Diggory for good. He didn't want to see Cedric, and besides Cedric wouldn't want to see him, after subtly admitting he had a thing for him, until now Harry didn't understood why he'd said that, but in a way, he was glad he did, at least he could start to let go now. Besides, the first task was tomorrow, and he needed every piece of his mind working and not straying to unauthorized territories at the moment. If anything, tomorrow would be the day when he would see Cedric again, and probably it would be the last, considering his life would end in the hands---er, claws---of a very eager dragon.

***

Harry woke early that day, but he didn't want to wake up. He prayed to whoever was up there that he was mistaken, that today wasn't the first task, and that Dragons weren't THE task. But Harry knew he wouldn't have no such luck, so he just lay there, maybe if he was late the judges would disqualify him and it'd all be over. He was really nervous, that by the time Hermione arrived in his room, he was hyperventilating. Harry groaned then and wished that he hadn't allowed Hermione full-access to his room at the Champion's Quarters.

"Harry, breathe! Come on, you need to hurry up." Hermione practically dragged the raven-haired boy from the bed.

By the time Harry went down on the Great Hall, with his red and gold apparel, which practically designed for the Gryffindor Champion, Harry was paler than usual. He sat down beside Hermione, while the brunette fixed Harry's plate as she asked Harry to eat. But Harry couldn't eat. He had his heart practically beating in his throat, and he was cold. It didn't help that sneers were being thrown at him by the Slytherins. And it didn't help that Ron was at the end of the table, completely ignoring him. Ron was still angry, and Hermione was his best friend but Ron was his best mate.

"Ignore them Harry" Hermione said, but Harry was going to puke. This was a bad idea. The Slytherins were right; he was going to be a bloody mess by the end of it. Harry was pulled out of his reverie by Professor McGonagall, ushering him out of the doorway and towards where the other champions were gathering. She looked at her worried cub.

"Now Mr. Potter, worrying will do you no good" McGonagall said, as Harry eyed him worriedly. She knew Harry wasn't prepared for this. "So suck it up, and worry not. You'll be fine"

Harry merely nodded at his head of house, and McGonagall just watched her cub, took a deep breath and entered the tent.

***

Harry entered the tent, and saw the other three champions. Fleur was seated in a chair; her usual elegance seemed a little tarnished today as she rubbed her fingers in nervousness. Krum was brooding in a corner, and Cedric was pacing. When Harry entered, Fleur looked at Harry, and as if deciding he wasn't worth her attention, resumed rubbing her fingers. Krum gave Harry a look of acknowledgment and went back to brooding, and Cedric looked at him as if about to come to him, then bit his lip and instead gave Harry a small nod, and went back to pacing.

Harry just stood near the entrance to the tent, and took in his surroundings, well, mostly Cedric. The handsome boy was pacing and biting his lip. He had bags under his eyes which told Harry that Cedric probably hadn't had a decent night's sleep. His pale features were paler than usual, and slightly green. Harry knew he wasn't any better. Yet, he was worried about Cedric.

"Psst" Harry was pulled out of his reverie by a sound, "Psst" he heard it again, and Harry inched closer to the tent's entrance.

"Harry" He heard Hermione's voice in barely a whisper.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer to that.

"Well, if ever things don't turn out great…you just…"

"Run?" Harry supplied, then all of a sudden the entrance door opened and he found himself hugged tightly by the bushy haired witch. Then a blinding flash.

"Ahh! Young love!" Rita Skeeter said with an acid smile, Hermione and Harry glared.

"You are not velcome ir! Vis tent is for Champions and friends" Krum said.

"My apologies" Skeeter said, and she left with the same acid smile on her face.

Later, Dumbledore entered with the rest of the judges, explaining to them the context of the task. Then, they drew lots to know who would go first and which dragon would they have to face. Cedric would go first, followed by Krum, then Fleur, and finally Harry who would be facing the Hungarian Horntail, the one with the slightest temper. Harry couldn't help but worry, not for himself, but for Cedric, who looked a lighter shade of green as the canon signaled for Cedric to enter the stadium and start the task. In pure instinct, Harry went out the entrance after Cedric did, and called out,

"Cedric wait" Harry said. Cedric stopped then looked at Harry. His eyes softened but anxiety was clearly seen in them.

"Be---be safe okay?" Harry said softly. Then, Cedric gave a nod, and started to leave. _Bloody hell!_ Harry thought as an impulse to run and hug Cedric overpowered him. He went straight and hugged Cedric fiercely, as if holding on for dear life. Cedric was stunned for a moment before he hugged back, as fiercely as Harry was hugging him…as if Harry was his lifeline. And then, they let go. With a nod to each other, Cedric left, and Harry entered the tent, praying to whoever would listen that Cedric would be okay.

***

Harry was oblivious to his surroundings as all he could think of was what could have been happening to Cedric as the badger faced the Dragon. Screams and shouts were all he could hear. And whenever a nasty comment was said or any implications that Cedric was hurt, Harry's breath would hitch and he would thump down the instinct to run and take Cedric away from the Dragon. Harry knew that he and Cedric were hopeless, Cedric didn't even feel the slightest of what Harry felt for him, but Harry couldn't help it. What would you do when your heart wants something, but that something doesn't want your heart back? Is there a reason to curse? To be angry or to be mad? Why waste those moments of sadness, or madness when your heart could be watching your something even from afar?

Cheers erupted as Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Cedric was safe, and from what he heard Cedric barely escaped. But at least he did escape. And for once in this entire Dragon dilemma, he found himself at ease.

One by one the champions left the tent, leaving the fourth champion, with all his Gryffindor courage. With a determined look on his eyes, Harry said, "Bring it on!"

_***_

_I sat at one of the medical booths divided for each of the champion. My face hurts. Yours would too if ever you had the unlucky fate of tackling a dragon. Yet I couldn't help but to think of him. And I would face that Dragon one last time, just to be sure he's safe. I don't really know how it started, I can't even remember it beginning. All I know is that I care for that stubborn, smart and beautiful raven-haired boy. The pull to be near him was strong. He'd been avoiding me for days, actually it was weeks now._

"_Be---be safe okay?" he'd said. His first words to me in weeks. And hearing that voice again, was like a breath of fresh air. But him hugging me, as if I was worth something to him, as if he cared for me, as if he was worried for me—that was…all I needed. So I hugged back, as fiercely as I imagined him to be hugging me, for I cared for him, I worried for him, and he is worth something to me…more in fact, than I ever thought possible._

_I was afraid to acknowledge what he meant to me. My father would disown me, my friends and people in general would shun me. I would tarnish my family's name, and it wouldn't be easy. But Merlin, I never wanted something so much in my life. Until he came. Is it wrong? When the only thing you wanted and cared for, is the only thing you must avoid?_

_I am still afraid, but somehow, I don't want to be afraid anymore. I'm giving in, and Heaven and hell may forsake me, but I'm done running._

_I don't want to be afraid anymore…_

***

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to a round of tumultuous cheers. Somehow his victory reunited him once again with his housemates, especially those who thought him an attention-seeking brat. That included Ron, who said sorry right in the medical booths. And Harry forgave him just as quickly. He sustained just a broken arm, that was now in a sling, and few scratches here and there but those injuries where old news, that is---if ever your name was Harry Potter.

Harry didn't know what happened to the other champions, but all he was holding onto was Cedric was okay. At least for now, that would do.

Harry joined in the laughter and cheers, that slightly stopped when he opened the egg, which was the aftermath object of the first task, and the thing that would tell them exactly what the second task was, as it gave a horrible screaming, screeching sound. Then the party went wild again, with butterbeer courtesy of Fred and George.

Laughing with Ron and Hermione, that is when Harry noticed it, a poster of a dragon and what appeared to be a man whose face were on fire.

"What is that?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, it depicts Diggory's face being burned by the Dragon" Ron said nonchalantly as Harry stood up and raced quickly to leave the Gryffindor common room.

"Mate where are you going?" Ron shouted but Harry wouldn't hear any of it. He needed to get to Cedric. Damn! He thought he was safe! _He promised!_ Harry knew he was probably overreacting but he didn't care. He just needed to make sure, so he ran, then ran again. Madam Pomfrey said Cedric was fine when he'd asked earlier, but he couldn't understand _when_ being burned turn out to be fine. He needed reassurance, so he reached the Hogwarts Quarter's in no time, shouting the password to the statue of Wendy the Windy and quickly headed up the staircase to reach the Hufflepuff's room, while banging loudly on the door. He couldn't enter it, part of the room's enchantments so he just banged on it. "Cedric! Are you there?" No answer. Harry sighed, _damn!_ Cedric must be in the Hufflepuff Common Room celebrating and it was probably just a minor burn, but he couldn't understand the instinct to make sure that the badger was okay.

"Looking for me?" a velvety voice asked, and Harry turned to see Cedric sitting in the piano chair. Harry hadn't noticed the Hufflepuff there when he entered. Harry gave a frustrated sigh and went down the staircase.

"Cedric, I was looking for you" Harry reached Cedric, in no time and holding the Hufflepuff's arm tightly. "I heard you'd been burned. I told you to be safe! Are you okay? I was so worried, and I just wanted to make sure you'r---" Harry was stopped from his mumblings when soft lips touched his own. Harry was too stunned to even respond.

"I'm okay now" Cedric said, looking at Harry, gray eyes smoldering from all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Cedric reached out and touched Harry's cheeks tentatively.

"C-Cedric…Wu-what are you doing?" Harry asked, this couldn't be possible, as cliché as he might sound, this must be a bloody dream! There's no way around it.

"I find it hard to let you go" Cedric whispered, as he tilted his head again and aiming for another kiss, "So I won't"

"D-don't" Harry said. Cedric stopped, and ask, pain coloring his eyes.

"Why?" the Hufflepuff asked. Harry bit his lip. As good as this dream may be, he needed to wake up. As hard as it could be.

"Because…tomorrow…or the next week, if, if you decide you don't want me, or you decide that it is just a game or an aftermath of the task. Tomorrow, if you decide to—indeed---let go. I don't think I can…it's easier without this too."

"Why?" The Hufflepuff asked again, face unreadable.

"B-because, then I-I can't let you go"

"That's all I needed to hear" and holding Harry's face Cedric gave a strong, passionate kiss. Pouring all his frustrations, all his fears on that one kiss. Harry knew when Cedric's lips met his that he would be doomed, now Cedric had a hold of his heart once again, and Harry was not sure what would happen if Cedric decided to let go. So Harry did the only thing left to do. The one, one would do, if someone holds you're heart in their fingertips and you didn't know what they would do with it. Not caring if tomorrow everything would fall apart, or perhaps waking up with a broken heart. He did the only thing that was left to do… He gave in…He's just giving in…

* * *

**A/N: Okay…Sorry that the update took so long. I honestly didn't think that I was able to finish this chapter. Well, it's finished now, and there are two reasons why that is. First, it was my beta's birthday this week, and I'd like this to be my gift to him. Second, it was my gift to all those who reviewed. Wow! I didn't know a sponge bath would receive that many reviews. Anyway, this is for my people who cared to review or give a damn about this story.**

"**Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne just pops into my head when I reread this story, and you'll understand what I mean when you heard the song. You can download it on my link.**

**http://(ERASE)www.(ERASE)4shared.(ERASE)com(ERASE)/dir(ERASE)/17286238(ERASE)/f7da9408/Endless.(ERASE)html(ERASE)**

**Anyway, reviews would really help on boosting my mojo for the next chapter. Lol.**

**Til next time,**

**Love you all,**

**CIRDEC**


	28. Parchment: The Dragon Tamer's Gift

**A/N: Characters and plot that belonged to JK Rowling is hers and hers alone. The other characters and the plot that I created were my own.**

**

* * *

**

_To Everyone who loved this story as much as I do._

_You make me want to get up everyday and write._

* * *

**Endless**

**Chapter 28: Parchment: The Dragon Tamer's Gift**

Harry woke up, the next day, in his bedroom. Yet, he didn't want to open his eyes. What happened last night was…a dream. A _very_ good dream at least. He couldn't remember how he ever made it to bed, but all he remembered was softness, and heat, and smoldering gray eyes. That was how he knew it was a dream, it was impossible that those things happened. _Bloody hell!_ _That Dragon must have messed with my brain._ Yet the dream was so real, that he touched his lips, and felt his heart beating wildly. What the hell was he thinking? Surely those things hadn't happened! The owner of those smoldering eyes wasn't even here. Still, Harry felt good, _really_ good, and with a smile opened his eyes and went to have a bath. It was Saturday and he felt really good. Harry decided to make this day as perfect as possible. And perhaps a long, refreshing bath and moreover one of Charlie's-scary-choices-of-clothes-for him wouldn't be a bad idea. A dream is a dream. He knew that. Still, he felt good, as he entered the bath with all the hopes to make this day, and this good feeling last. Not even noticing a small piece of parchment with an elegant handwriting beside at his bedside table.

***

Cedric walked to Sprout's office early in the morning, as his head of house requested his help in the greenhouses. He was helping the professor in her research on Medicinal Properties of certain plants, hoping that this research would help him land a good job, with the Professor's recommendation of course, when he left Hogwarts. Cedric's family were purebloods yes, however their family was not as popular or as powerful as the Malfoys, so he needed all the help he could get to be someone someday. It was probably a long time before his graduation, but he wanted to be prepared. Of course, his father had a plan, and that was for Cedric to replace him in the Department of Magical Transportation. At first, Cedric was fine with that plan, he had a plan, or rather his father's plan. And all his life, he had a roadmap stuck out on his nose and laid out before his eyes for him to follow, but everything crumbled and he had to rethink everything when _he _came. Ever since then his world shuddered, and his resolve crumbled, but Cedric didn't doubt or stay away, in fact he felt an exhilarating thrill. For once, he didn't have a script to follow, or an "ought to" inside his head. It was both exciting and scary at the same time. Exciting because for the first time in his life, he thought what he wanted to and actually planned for himself. Like a whole new world had suddenly opened for him. And scary because for the first time, he didn't know what lies ahead. Yet, he didn't allow the fear to shake him, just to stare into those green eyes again. Those eyes that made him see himself for the first time. Those eyes that opened up a whole new world to him. And he felt really good. _Damn!_ He felt good.

With a genuine smile and an extra bounce in his step, Cedric opened the door to the greenhouse.

***

Harry looked at the mirror and eyed himself up. He was wearing some of the clothes Charlie picked up for him. There was a black t-shirt paired with black, semi-leather pants with barely seen vertical striped design that hugged his body like second skin. Charlie completed the ensemble with a black jacket that had a somewhat thin scarf of some sort stitched to it in a striped blue. Charlie then threw in some thin sliver scarf, the real one, saying "_throw this around your neck, just for the heck of it!"_ At first Harry was scared to wear it, thinking it was too much for his own liking, but then again what did he know about fashion and clothing. Now, looking at his own reflection, with his pale skin and ruddy hair, he looked like a _bloody rock star! A just shagged bloody rock star! _If he had to quote Charlie's exact words.

Harry looked down at his watch, it was 9 o'clock. If he hurried now, he could still have breakfast. Smiling, he left the Champions quarters and set off for the Great hall.

***

Cedric was walking down with Draine, Spencer and Mark as they entered the Great Hall. Discussing anything and everything under the sun. Two first years were running and bumped into Cedric. They stopped in terror saying "Sorry". Everyone knew what the repercussions would be---They just bumped a 'Popular'. Draine, Mark, and Spencer smirked as they knew Cedric would probably yell at the first years for bumping him, but instead their eyes popped open, when Cedric gave a smile, and said, "It's okay. Just stop running like that you might hurt yourselves." and continued walking, leaving the two first years blushing.

Draine's eyes narrowed, something was off with Cedric, he seemed so---happy and nice. But he just shrugged it off, as they entered the hall and sat down with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, who scattered away seemingly being repelled by the populars, yet Cedric merely held onto one of the girls, "Hannah you can sit beside me, it doesn't matter, stay there with your friends, I don't need a huge seat" and smiled again, leaving Hannah blushing furiously while nodding and the rest of the stunned Hufflepuffs.

Cedric continued with his good vibe all through breakfast like a huge ray of sunshine, and soon the rest of the Hufflepuffs warmed up to him. Besides, everyone knew that Cedric was the nicest of the populars, only barking when prodded, but they wouldn't complain if Cedric was like this---an eternal ray of sunshine!

Draine seemed that he couldn't help it anymore, and decided to ask but apparently Mark was just as curious and beat him up to it. "What happened to you man?" As he watched Cedric laughing at one of Ernie McMillian's joke.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"Why you're all…nice?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean? I AM nice." The badger replied.

Draine snorted at that, "Yeah…Like bloody never!...Really, man, what happened to you?"

Cedric's reply was cut off by the female Hufflepuffs giggling and Spencer's "Bloody hell!" and he looked at the source of the commotion and then…he couldn't look away.

There he was, walking towards the Gryffindor table, Harry. _His_ Harry. Well, not his _his, _not yet…but whatever. Harry looked…_wow!_ Cedric thought as all coherent thought left his brain as he looked at the Gryffindor. He wore all black, except for the stitching of his jacket and the silver scarf. His hair was all messy, as usual, like he just been shagged…thoroughly, and Cedric didn't know what he would do if that raven-haired was a foot away from him. Harry smiled at Hermione who hugged him, and that instantly lighted Harry's eyes. Then punched Ron playfully on the shoulder as he sat down. But before he did so, he looked at Cedric and in that instant, Cedric's brain, stopped. He couldn't looked away. Harry's ears started to blush, then he gave Cedric a nod, and sat down, back facing the Hufflepuff table.

"Damn! Potter's really hot!" someone from their table said.

"Yeah! I dare you to ask him out" someone replied.

"Since when does Potter looked that good?" someone said.

"Yeah…he's so far off from the skinny first year I remember"

"I'd definitely ask him out"

"Yeah! Like he'd say yes to you…Haven't you read the paper yet?"

"What paper?"

"The one about Potter and Granger…" upon hearing that Cedric snatched the nearby paper then read, mood going low-key as he read the lines, then he glared at the Gryffindor's back. If he was feeling good a moment ago, now it was the opposite. Completely the opposite!

***

Harry entered the Great Hall, smiling slightly at himself. He really felt nice today. He was walking to the Gryffindor table, when it started. Giggling. Harry blushed. He hated attention, but nothing was going to ruin this day. He immediately went to where Hermione and Ron sat. Another reason to be happy, he had his two best friends back again. "Wow! What's gotten into you? Aren't you just…stunning" Harry smiled, as Hermione hugged him saying, "I really taught you well haven't I?"

"Don't be pleased with yourself, it's still our scrawny little Potter." Ron joked playfully, as Harry said, "Hey!" and punched Ron lightly on the shoulder. Harry was about to sit down, but he felt a burning hole in his back, and he looked behind him and saw the same smoldering gray eyes looking at him. He blushed as he remembered his dream last night, how those eyes looked at him, and those same eyes swirling with emotions as those lips touched his. He blushed, remembering the dream. Then he gave Cedric a nod, and sat. Still feeling that burning hole behind his back. Harry tried to ignore the hole as he waved through breakfast, laughing at his two best friends bickering and the Weasley twin's antics. Then owls came flying as a tawny owl landed near Hermione giving the Saturday's paper. Hermione scanned it and gave a low grunt.

"What does it say?" Harry asked as Hermione quickly tucking away the paper, muttering nothing as Ron grabbed the paper, turning slightly red.

"Well?" Harry asked, but Ron said "Well, it's nothing mate---hey!" Just as Harry nicked the paper and read.

**Young Love?**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, also the Fourth Triwizard Champion, seems to have found the love of his life, writes The Daily Prophet's special correspondent Rita Skeeter. The lucky woman who seems to have caught the green-eyed wonders attention is Hermione Jean Granger, a muggle born._

"_Potter and Granger are often seen together, during class, after class and everything in between" said Adrianne Pucey, a Slytherin and one of Harry's friend at Hogwarts._

"_Potter and Granger are together…I mean it's pretty obvious" added Hermione's friend Pansy Parkinson, also from the same year as the two lovers._

_Apparently, Potter and Granger met in one of their classes and both of whom were excellent students. Granger also seemed to help Harry practice the Summoning charm that Potter used to emerge triumphant in the First task._

_Is this a love to last? Yours truly will surely find out._

Harry stared, transfixed, at the article and at the picture of him and Hermione hugging inside the Champion's tent.

"This is complete rubbish" Harry said.

"Well thanks, what a complete ego boost" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"No! I-I mean y-you're beautiful and all…but were not…you know…I'm gonna kill you!" Harry finished as Hermione's face lightened from amusement. She was completely sassing him.

"Well, you're right it is a complete rubbish, but…I'm curious…" Hermione said.

"What? You're curious about Harry? Or how ludicrous the article was?" Ron spluttered.

"No Ron! I mean, it's ludicrous obviously, since when have I and that slimy bitch become friends? What I'm saying is, How could that Skeeter woman know that I was Practicing the summoning charm with Harry? We practiced in the tower and all" Hermione said, with her eyes narrowing as she thought of something.

"Well, at least you and Harry weren't…you know." Ron said as he resumed on his breakfast.

"Don't be stupid Ron. Besides, I'm not even Harry's type" she looked meaningfully at Harry, and he moved nervously. Then feeling the hole burning at his back, he risked a glance at the Hufflepuff table. Gray eyes glaring at him, making him wince.

***

Harry was walking alone near the lake. Ron and Hermione were in the castle. Ron playing Exploding Snap with Dean and Seamus, while Hermione was in the library doing what she always did---study. Harry was walking along the lake when he heard the jeering and shouts and a figure bumped into him sending him forward.

"So? Like the article? Huh? Potter, my friend?" Adrianne Pucey said, an older slytherin with some of his fellow classmates who jeered.

"I'd rather die than be your friend Pucey!" Harry replied venomously.

"Oh wouldn't we all like that Potter, you dying?" Pucey said. "Perhaps, we coul---" Pucey stopped and so the rest of a slytherin as someone appeared behind Harry.

"Is there a problem?" the voice of someone familiar, erupted behind Harry's back. Behind Harry a tall, tan and muscular man was standing, if that wasn't enough, his arms bore scars and he had a narrowed, frightening eyes that scared the Slytherins away. Pucey stuttered and whisked away with his fellow snakes as though the hounds of hell were after them.

"Great to see that Slytherins never change" The man behind Harry said, and Harry's eyes widened, then he jumped in happiness and flung himself to the man, who caught him in a tight embrace.

"Charlie!" Harry said, as Charlie gave a slight chuckle at Harry's excited tone. Charlie was Ron's older brother, who works as a Dragon tamer in Romania.

"Since when have you been here?...Wait" Harry stopped, putting two and two together, "You're the one who brought those stupid, vile creatures here aren't you?" Harry said, eyes narrowing.

"Umm…" Charlie said, rubbing his nape guiltily with his hand.

"You're unbelievable!" Harry said snappishly.

"Well, in my defense, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have known about it." Charlie said. Harry looked at Charlie as if he'd just grown another head.

"I'm the one who told Hagrid to tell you" Charlie said.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me yourself?" Harry asked.

"Wow! I didn't have a clue you would be as dumb as Ron…okay" Charlie said, amusingly as Harry glared at him. "Because my honorary brother, it would be suspicious. Plus, it would probably cost me my job if anyone found out"

"Thanks" Harry said, "For that and this" Harry said sincerely.

Charlie played with Harry's hair rubbing it affectionately, "It's alright Harry. You're one of the Weasley's now. And Weasley's protect their own" Harry hugged him, and Charlie just hugged him back tightly, then said jokingly, "So, I see you're wearing my clothes---Ow" As Harry poked him in the arm, and they both laughed. Harry walked with Charlie as they talked and walked back to the castle to find Ron. Harry was so happy to see him, that he just laughed. Completely, oblivious to the narrowed gray eyes watching from a far.

***

Harry spent all day with his big-brother-that-he-never-had, and was feeling really good. They joked with the twin's and made fun with Ron. They also talked about the tournament, and the other champions, and Charlie couldn't help but noticed Harry's weird reactions every time the other Hogwarts champion was mentioned, though he never said anything about it. Charlie told them that he, along with the other Dragon tamers, were going home today. So Harry spent the day with the Weasley brothers. Ginny vaguely refused to join them speaking about '_too many idiots in one room'_. Now Harry was walking with Charlie towards the Champions Quarters as Charlie vehemently insisted that he wanted to see what it looked like. Ron wanted to join too, but Hermione stopped him as he had a dozen essays to finish. Fred and George were busy with the Wizard Wheezes, as usual, and didn't care.

Harry whispered the password to the statue and entered, upon seeing the room, Charlie eyes popped. "Bloody hell, Harry! You've got yourself a luxury suite!" Charlie exclaimed, as Harry lead him inside.

Though Harry never thought that a certain Hufflepuff would be inside the Quarters. As said Hufflepuff, apparently studying, stood up eyeing the two new comers with narrowed eyes. Harry suddenly seemed tense, and again Charlie noticed it.

Harry came forward and grabbed Charlie's hand as he led him to the room where Cedric was.

"Umm! Charlie, this is Cedric. You saw him at the World Cup remember" Harry's ears started to blush as Charlie gave a smirk that told Harry he completely remembered what happened between Harry and Cedric during their game of Bucket water. "a-and Cedric, I'm not sure if you've been introduced properly, but, this is umm---Charlie."

Charlie stuck out his hand and said, "Harry mentions a lot about you" Harry blushed once more, and once again Charlie noticed it. Cedric took the hand, though his eyes were a little guarded, Harry thought.

"Does he?" Cedric looked at Harry and then at Charlie, "He's never mentioned you" and Harry's eyes widened, if he didn't know better, it sounded like Cedric was jealous. Charlie smirked, _something was going on here, _he thought and he decided to test how far he could push this.

"Well, of course, why would he?" Charlie smirked and gave a look, that Harry knew equals to mischief. "Anyway, Harry brought me here to show me his room, if you know what I mean" Charlie smirked, Then said, "come on, Harry take me to your room." as he brought his arm around Harry, making Cedric look gobsmacked. Harry gave Charlie a look that says '_What are you doing'_ but led Charlie to his room anyway.

Upon entering, Charlie, casts a quick '_Silencio_' inside the room, and laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked.

"You have a thing going on with him, don't you?" he said.

Harry stuttered, "W-what, n-no…I-, No" Harry's blushed was now infamously red.

"Yes you do!" Charlie said. "Merlin! The sexual tension there was _bloody_ palpable!"

"N-no y-you got it wrong, he's just a friend" Harry tried to escape, but Charlie clearly figured him out.

"It's okay, Harry." Charlie said.

Harry bit his lip, trying to decide if he should fight back, or just surrender, but when you're faced with a Weasley Dragon tamer, the choice was evident.

"So, y-you, d-don't care that I fancy blokes?" Harry said, quietly.

"Harry" Charlie grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes, "I don't care, I accept you, you're my brother---well, honorary but whatever---but its fine man."

Harry looked in his eyes, and saw sincerity there. "Thank you"

"Oh, it's okay. Besides, you have great taste Potter!" Charlie teased. Harry blushed, "It doesn't matter, he doesn't want me" Harry said gloomily.

"Oh I don't agree to that" Charlie said. Harry just shrugged it off and silence ensued.

"So have you told Hermione or Ron yet, about you know…you?" Charlie broke the silence.

"N-no…I doubt they'd…understand." Harry mumbled quietly. Charlie hugged his brother offering comfort.

"They're your friends, they'd understand" Charlie said, earning a smile from Harry, "but umm…you might need a lot of patience with Ron, as you know, he's not known for his brains" and they both laughed at that.

They talked for a couple of minutes more before Charlie said it was time to leave, before Harry could open the door, Charlie put his arm around Harry once more, and said "Oh! I'm so dying to do this" as he gave another one of his mischievous smirk.

Cedric immediately stood up from the stairs, pretending to read, yet Charlie knew otherwise. He knew that Cedric was waiting outside trying to find out what the bloody hell he and Harry were doing? The badger's eyes narrowed when he saw Charlie's hand around Harry once more. He decided he'd seen enough.

"Harry wait, there's---" Cedric reached the duo, then snapped away Charlie's arms around Harry's shoulders, quite harshly. Harry looked at the Hufflepuff questioningly.

"I thought, t-there's a fly in your neck" Cedric muttered, but Charlie smirked. _'oh I'm so bloody right!_' he thought inwardly

"Anyway, I better go. Thanks for _everything _Harry" Charlie said suggestively, but Harry didn't get the gist. The same could not be said of the Hufflepuff as his eyes widened and narrowed.

"It's alright, thanks too, you know, for everything. Let's go and find the others" Harry started to leave.

"No! I can find them myself, you've been babysitting me all day." Charlie said, then turned to Cedric, "It was nice meeting you Cedric" Charlie offered his hand, Cedric took it though quite harshly and hardly. Charlie once again smirked, though his hands were rather painful now. "Take care of _my_ Harry for me okay?" that stopped the Hufflepuff once more and his face become impassive. _'and Charlie scores!'_ Charlie thought inwardly.

Harry brought Charlie to the door, and gave him a hugged. Charlie, seeing Cedric watching, smirked and gave Harry a tighter hug.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"Consider this my gift to you." Charlie said cryptically, then released Harry, leaving a dumbfounded Gryffindor and a very Jealous Hufflepuff in his wake.

***

Harry gave a little smile and a shake of his head as Charlie left. When the door closed, he felt a burning glare at the back of his head. He turned around to find the negative energy coming from and around where Cedric was.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't like your friend!" The Hufflepuff said viciously making Harry wince.

"Charlie? He's---" Harry replied, barely understanding what Cedric meant.

"what? You're boyfriend?!" Cedric spat. As he came down the stairs.

"N-no, he---he's"

"Oh right! I REMEMBER, It was Granger!" Cedric now moved near Harry.

"No! Why are you---"

"so what are you doing with him then?!"

"Charlie? We're just---"

"I don't want to know! Figured that ouT already!"

"FIGURED WHAT!?" Harry shouted now, "What is it to you anyway? What am I to you anyway? You don't give a fuck, so why care? Y-you---"

Whatever it is Cedric was, they both didn't hear it as lips collided. It was tense, territorial and desperate. "I care about you Potter, Damn! I care about you so much!" Cedric said, pausing then capturing Harry's lips again in a heated kiss. And instantly, Harry remembered everything. Last night wasn't a dream, how could he suggest something as stupid as that, something as great as that. Cedric was real, the kiss was real, and Cedric cared for him. Harry put his hands around Cedric's neck, and kissed back the Hufflepuff who moaned, as Harry laced his fingers through Cedric's hair. The Hufflepuff then dived for Harry's neck, as he lead them to lie down on the sofa. It was Harry's turn to moan, as he angled his neck to give the Hufflepuff more access. This was nothing he knew of before, or even had before, but this is what he'd always wanted. Is it possible that you wanted something but never even knew about it before?

Their heat bonded together, and Cedric bit Harry's neck sharply, and Harry moaned, then Cedric breathed on Harry's ear, "You're MY Harry. MINE! No one can have you but me!" Cedric said possessively, causing Harry to stir in pleasure at that lustful voice, then he scratched Cedric's back through his clothes and wrapped his legs around the Hufflepuff's bringing their groins together. Harry could feel Cedric's gifted length in his trousers, as both of them moaned at the pleasure, Harry tightened his legs around the Hufflepuff further as Cedric began to thrust. The friction was sending electricity, white, hot electricity coursing through their bodies. Harry's lips found their way to Cedric's neck causing the Hufflepuff to growl in pleasure, Cedric sucked on Harry's earlobe. "Only I am allowed to see you like this! Hear you moan like this! You're MINE!" the Hufflepuff said, as he thrust causing Harry to moan. Then Cedric kissed Harry's lips once again fiercely, then with one swift move thrust his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth. Harry battled with Cedric's tongue only further fueling the heat between the two of them. "Only I can kiss you like this! Can touch you like this! Taste you like this!, You're MINE!" Cedric said once again, resting his forehead on Harry's and looked in his eyes as his breath entered Harry's mouth, while savoring the heated friction of their groins, of their bodies meshed together in an unending chaos of heat and passion, and it was all Harry could take, he met Cedric's trust with his own, and soon both of them released their fuelled passion and heat. Moaning shamelessly together.

Cedric's eyes softened, then gave a Harry a fluttering kiss, "You're mine Harry…just…p-please?" Cedric whispered, and Harry saw the vulnerability there, the uncertainty, and Harry could only utter a single word. "Okay"

***

The two of them stayed cuddled together as the aftermath of what they had done ebbed away. Cedric was holding Harry, both of them thinking that this is the way it should be.

"You know, Charlie is Ron's brother, and the brother-I-never-had, all the Weasley's are" Harry said.

"Oh…I-I thought…It's just because he's so touchy with you…and I…" Cedric trailed off. Harry laughed, "So that explains the fly then?" Harry asked amused, causing Cedric to blush.

"He's playing with you"

"Oh" Cedric said, completely embarrassed now that he'd fallen for it.

"And you know Hermione is my friend, and the sister-I-never-had as well right?" Harry mused.

"Yeah…Yeah…Of course…I-I mean…Yeah!" Cedric stuttered.

"Silly Hufflepuff!" Harry mused, kissing _his_ Hufflepuff lightly on the lips.

"Yeah and you're my silly Gryffindor" Cedric said.

***

After a few more minutes or hours to be exact, the two decided to clean up and went down to have some dinner. As he redressed in his room, that's when Harry saw it, the small parchment with an elegant script on his bedside desk.

Harry,

Sorry I will not be here when you wake up. I have a meeting with Professor Sprout today, but I was hoping maybe I could catch you later. I brought you in your room last night, and it magically opened for me. I hope you didn't regret last night, I didn't. It was…fantastic. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I like you, yeah, it took me long enough but I do. Last night was proof of it. Okay I'd better shut up now or Sprout will kill me.

See you later,

Cedric

And that was all Harry needed, to know this could work. Here in his hands, lies a concrete proof, that Cedric liked him. Not a dream, nor just some stupid fascination. It was amazing how people dreamed of bigger things to make them satisfied. Yet In this small piece of parchment, lies everything Harry ever dreamed of. Everything he wanted. It was ironic when other people search for better, bigger things---Money, power, fame. Yet for a boy named Harry Potter, a piece of parchment would suffice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late Update, but here's the next chapter. I'm really nervous about writing heated scenes since I really haven't had any personal experience with this kind of stuff, just a huge imagination. Anyway, hope you all liked it.**

**And Please let me know what you think. I demand Reviews! Haha!**

'**Til next time, **

**CIRDEC**

**PS. I decided to post the Prologue, of "Forever Dawn" my HPxTwilight fic. It just kept bugging in my head that I need to post it. Anyway hope you can drop by and read and review that as well. Perhaps, it'll inspire me to encode the first chapter if you'd give me a piece of you're mind.**

**Here's the Summary:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Forever Dawn**

_I couldn't even remember ever waking up. For I, Harry Potter, left all the senses of a brand new day on that graveyard._

Harry Potter was broken when the love of his life Cedric Diggory was killed, three years ago. Now 17, Harry moved to a small town in Forks, Washington to start anew. What will happen if he found a new reason to live? Will he delved into his future or will the past continue to hunt him in more ways than one?

* * *


	29. An Author’s Love Story

**A/N: Characters and plot that belonged to JK Rowling is hers and hers alone. The other characters and the plot that I created were my own.**

* * *

_To my fellow Filipinos who were greatly affected by the typhoon._

_As gravely as we may be affected, we'll do what we always do..._

_We hold on._

_and we never surrender...  
_

* * *

**Endless**

**Chapter 29: An Author's Love Story**

Harry woke up the next day, remembering what happened last night. He found his face blushing and a smile tracing its way across his face. He touched his neck as he traced a small finger on the mark there, last night Cedric was quite---possessive, and Harry blushed as he felt arousal from that and shook the thought. Cedric insisted that they spend the day together and Harry wasn't going to argue about that. Harry immediately took a bath, though a quick one since the chill of November air was creeping up on the castle, and quickly change into clothes; Dark, skinny jeans, a green turtleneck and a brown nylon jacket. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry went down to the Great hall.

Upon arriving, he felt a heated gaze coming from the Hufflepuff table, and for once Harry was glad it was directed at him. He glanced at Cedric Diggory, with a knowing smirk plastered across the Hufflepuff's face. Harry blushed as his heart quickened. He gave a nod and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello" Harry said jovially. Hermione and Ron eyed him curiously.

"What's gotten you so…cheery" Ron asked. Hermione merely looked at him.

"The weather's nice. Er---" Harry said, as both Ron and Hermione looked at him with a look that says, _are you insane?_ He probably was, since it's quite dark outside, plus the windy crisp of the incoming cold season can be seen. "I'm just feeling good. You know" Harry said quickly, hoping his friends would just shrug it off. "Plus, there are no classes, so what's there not to be cheery about."

Hermione was about to object on not spending time on classes but was stopped when the Weasley's family owl landed with a heavy package and a letter tied to it. Ron quickly removed the package and the mail, not even giving the owl some food. The owl hooted indignantly, but Hermione gave it food quickly while Ron read the letter.

"What does it say" Hermione asked as Ron scanned the parchment. Harry just ate, but listened none the less.

"Mom was asking if you two could join us for the Christmas break at the burrow." Ron said. "So, you two want to go?"

"Bloody Merlin Of course I'm going! I'm in, mate" Harry smiled, he always stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break and a change of scenery would be good. Plus, Harry wanted to experience Christmas with a family, honorary or not.

"I'm going to France with my parents, but I'm sure I could join you some time after that" Hermione said.

"Perfect. I'll tell mum. Now, what the hell was this?" Ron opened the box, and saw to his surprise, a lacy, frilly, womanly dress. "Whoa, this must be Ginny's"

"No, that's not mine. That's just ghastly." Ginny said from the nearby seat.

"Well it's definitely not mine" Ron said, eyeing the dress with distaste.

"Shut up Ronald. It's a dress robe." Hermione said.

"Whatever do we need them for?" Ron asked

"Well, I don't know. Probably some kind of celebration… You know, with the tournament and all"

"Well that is one robe I wouldn't wear" Harry said smiling, while Ron looked like he was being punched in the gut.

"Me neither" a voice said.

Harry looked behind his back to see who it was, and instantly green eyes met gray.

"What do you want Diggory?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't like that the enemy is within close proximity to his best friend.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to Potter, and he sent me" Cedric said, never letting Harry's eyes, wander elsewhere but his own. Harry blushed, as he look at his friends and say, "Well, see you guys later" Then he went outside with Cedric. The Hufflepuff was leading him ahead towards the exit to the Great hall. Both were oblivious to the curious look a bushy brown-haired girl was giving them.

***

Harry walked, led by Cedric, past the staircases of Hogwarts, and out the great oak front door. McGonagall's office was upstairs right? So why was Cedric leading him out into the grounds. Not to mention it was rather cloudy and cold outside. They rounded a corner, and went into the trees around the lake, away from everyone. Harry was curious, why would McGonagall want to meet him in this dark, secluded area.

"Cedric, are you sure this is the right pat---"Harry didn't finished his question as eager lips touched his own. He was then pinned into the nearby tree, as the Hufflepuff ravished Harry's mouth. When they stopped for air, Cedric rested his forehead to Harry and sad, "Hello, there"

Harry, gasping for air, said "So McGonagall doesn't want to see me then, does she?"

The Hufflepuff looked confused, "Why would McGonagall want to see you?"

"You're unbelievable" Harry said, faking anger.

"Hey! We were supposed to meet in the first place anyway" The gray-eyed countered.

"Yeah, were supposed to meet 'later' today. How is now later?" Harry eyed Cedric with amusement.

"Well, you know…. I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend." Cedric said, nibbling Harry's neck.

Harry stiffened, and Cedric looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Nothing. I-It's just…What did you call me?"

"Er---My boyfriend" Cedric blushed, "was that okay?" He added uncertainly.

Harry looked at the Hufflepuff for a few moments, then seeing that Cedric wasn't about to yell '_April Fool's'_ he smiled and said honestly, "It's okay. I liked it."

"Well I love saying it." Cedric said, and then he gave Harry a sweet tender kiss, before diving again for Harry's neck.

"You're serious about this, right? Not just saying it so you could nibble my neck all day?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Er---yes?" Cedric replied uncertainly, playing along with Harry.

"You're UNBELIEVABLE" Harry said, but opened his neck further to give Cedric more access.

***

Harry was now lying on the grass, with Cedric Diggory beside him. Cedric was sleeping. They are still within the comforts of the shadow of the bushy trees, and the heavy clouds just allowed enough sunlight to cover them up. Harry vaguely remembered the time when he was with Cedric like this. So much had happened since he met Cedric, and now this beautiful boy sleeping beside him was his boyfriend. Harry felt giddy at the thought. It seems like a lot had happened this term. _Hell_, he found out he likes boys this term. Yet Harry still felt excited in all of it and perhaps, a little bit scared. Cedric was popular, handsome, brave, smart, a prefect, a Quidditch captain and a million more and he was just…Harry. It was so easy to fall in love with the Hufflepuff, and it was so hard to fall out of it. It scared him, knowing that Cedric might wake up one day and realize that he's just Harry, a scrawny boy, with a scarred face. He knew that it would be easy for Cedric to fall out of love with him. Cedric has legions of fans, who would probably beg the Hufflepuff to be with them, and Harry just couldn't fathom why of all people, Cedric would choose him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Harry looked sideways to see Cedric looking at him.

"N-nothing" Harry lied. Cedric raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry concerned. Harry gave a sigh.

"It's sort of just…you know…you and me, I-I still…I mean it's all new to me, you know…a-and I'm sort of…scared" Harry admitted. Not looking at Cedric.

"Hey, look at me." Cedric said, as he lifted Harry's chin so he could meet him eye to eye. "I know how you felt. I mean, I don't understand it at all. All I know is that, I hated it when I'm not seeing you, or not being able to talk to you. I don't like it when people look at you or hold you intimately; I just felt this rage at the thought that someone's touching you other than me. I wanted to just hold you, or kiss you, and I'm always bloody worried about you that I don't want to allow you to leave my sight."

"I felt this pull around you that I can't even comprehend. I-I don't understand why I felt this way, damn I haven't look at any blokes before, but you, you made me take a look and like what I saw that not even any girl or boy was able to pull off."

"And I'm scared too, really, really scared and it would be ideal to leave you be, but I can't. I just can't. I don't really know what this is between us but…I wanted to find out, that is, if you'll let me" Cedric said, eyes smoldering the way they did when he was passionate of something. That look always catches Harry's soul in a way that nothing ever did. Harry gave a smile, "okay"

***

Later that day, Harry received a letter from Hermione to meet up with him at the Gryffindor common room, which was the reason Harry was now heading to the said tower that night. Cedric was, as usual, on his patrol duty. To be honest, Harry missed the Gryffindor common room and his friends. Upon entering, Harry found Hermione on their usual spot at the couch near the fireplace. It still amazed Harry how she spend that amount of time on reading and schoolwork. Still, he couldn't complain, for Hermione truly was the cleverest witch of their age and to top it all off, she was one of his best friends.

"Blimey, Hermione, how much book do you finish in a year?" Harry asked jokingly as he sat on one of the soft chairs near her.

"I don't know. I lost count" Hermione said, as she read another paragraph before closing the book.

"So" Hermione said as she looked at Harry in a new way, though Harry couldn't figure out in '_what_' way. This made Harry uncomfortable.

"Er—what?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"How's Cedric?"

"WHAT?!" Harry spluttered, Hermione just gave her friend an amused smile, "I-I I don't know. He just, you know brought me to McGonagall and I haven't seen him since. Besides, why would I know…I mean….It's not like we're close or something" Harry just realized he was babbling and blushing which would _definitely_ help in situation like this. That is, help to achieve his doom. Hermione just looked amused. Harry looked down and played with his fingers. He wasn't ready yet. It was Hermione, he knew that, but he just wasn't ready.

Hermione took Harry's hand, "Harry, whenever you're ready, I'm here"

"What are you talking about?" Harry feigned innocence, but Hermione merely looked at him and held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. This is where Ronald Weasley decided to show up.

"What is this? Your own version of _'Broken Wizarding hour'_?" Ron said, looking at his two best friends.

"Broken what?" Harry asked, as he let go of Hermione's hand.

"_Broken Wizarding Hour_! Mom's favorite radio drama series." Ron said as he slumped down near Harry's seat.

"What are you doing listening to that?" Hermione asked which makes Ron blushed. Hermione didn't noticed as she continued, "Well Harry I was wondering if you told Sirius about everything that was happening, you know, _here_ at Hogwarts" Hermione asked, giving a meaningful look and by her emphasis on '_here_' Harry knew she meant more. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I-uh-Well…no" Harry said, which earned him an '_are-you-kidding-look_' from Hermione. Ron seemed to notice his best friend's distress.

"Blimey, Hermione, give the bloke a break. Besides, Harry would tell Sirius sooner or later" Ron said, as Harry looked at him thankfully. Harry was reminded why it was better having two friends, than only having one.

***

Harry was walking the corridors. He had been talking to his two best friends and catching up on things around the lion's tower. He had been thinking about everything that Hermione had said. Surely, he knew he had to tell everyone about him. Yet Harry couldn't shake the fear of coming out. Being gay was not accepted by many in the muggle world. Harry had no doubt that it was probably a taboo subject in the wizarding world. Of all the advances that magic made, the wizarding world, especially pure blood families, hold to their traditions and morals, and consider those that are outside it---well, a freak. They scorn muggleborns calling them mudbloods, what were the chances that being gay would be accepted. The chances were rather slim. In the muggle world, gays were being called poofs, wand biter, fairy, freaks, and all other mean stuff, Harry couldn't even visualize what would they call him at wizarding world, but he knew it wasn't as nice. For all he knew, if he ever did come out, he would end up disowned and without a family. Besides, how would Harry tell it? Through a letter? '_Dear Sirius, How was your day? Oh by the way, I'm gay'_---doesn't sound a nice way. He knew he had to meet Sirius, but not now, he wasn't ready yet.

"Mr. Potter!" _Crap!_ Harry thought. He certainly couldn't regret more how he left Gryffindor tower this late, plus he didn't even brought his invisibility cloak. He surely is going to end in hell.

"Doing some nasty stuff tonight are we?" Harry frowned, that certainly wasn't Filch. Harry turned around and saw, to his surprise, although he wasn't sure if he was thankful, Spencer Smithson.

"Spencer! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harry exclaimed.

"Am I?" Spencer said, but he closed the inches between him and Harry in a stride, Harry backed away, and was now leaning in a wall, where Spencer put his hands between the Gryffindor's sides, trapping him.

"Yeah! Don't go sneaking at other people like that?" Harry said, trying to be calm, ignoring both their position and that predatory look that Spencer was giving him.

"You know Harry I knew other ways to give you a heart attack" Spencer brought his nose along Harry's neck and pinned his body against Harry. "But we can't have that, can we?"

"No" Harry said, trying to be calm. "Spencer, I need to go now. Let me go" Harry said

"Hmm" Spencer said huskily, as he pressed at Harry more intimately, then put his lips and glided his tongue along Harry's neck, Harry whimpered, "Spencer, please, let me go"

"This would feel good, Harry." Spencer said, seemingly lost in his own desires, "So beautiful" Spencer said, as he dived for Harry's mouth. _No! He can't…I don't want this_ Harry thought. _No!_

"Get off him!" A man pushed Spencer away, as Spencer stumbled and seemed to snap out of his thoughts. Harry released a breath he had been holding, as he tried to see his savior. Standing in front of him protectively was Cedric Diggory.

"Ahh! What do we have here, Mr. Potter and Mr. Smithson! How lovely" a drawl, and Harry looked to see that it was Filch.

_Damn!_ Harry thought _isn't this night going to end? It's like I'm in bloody fiction story and the author just keeps on throwing me this stupid circumstances. If ever it were true I swear, I'm going to castrate him!_

"Mr. Filch, It wasn't what it---"

"Oh save that reasoning from me Potter! McGonagall would deal with this" Filch said as he went towards McGonagall's office. After a few chosen exchange, and explanation, Harry and Spencer were given a detention. Cedric wasn't, since he's a Prefect. Harry, for the first time in his life, wanted his punishment as soon as McGonagall finished it.

"You would both be joining the prefects on Patrol. Since Mr. Smithson is Mr. Diggory's friend, you won't be joining him. Mr. Smithson, you will be joining, one of the Ravenclaw prefects every night for a week. On the other hand, Mr. Potter, you will be joining Mr. Diggory here, on his Patrol for the entire week. Maybe Mr. Diggory would input in that head of yours what we'd been trying to put into it for almost four years now." Harry blushed as McGonagall eyed him.

"Okay, off you boys go" McGonagall said. Spencer quickly darted out of the room followed by Cedric as Harry followed his Hufflepuff out. They walked silently, and Harry was creeping out. Cedric's face was a mask, and it scared Harry. He didn't mean it, whatever he did, that was all Spencer's doing.

The air around them was tense as the two champions entered the Quarters, Cedric went quickly up the staircase, but Harry wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry" Harry blurted out. Cedric stopped in the staircase, paused for a moment then turned around. "Why?" he asked, going down from the stairs.

"Er---Why what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Cedric said walking a little towards Harry.

"Because, I make you mad. I-I" Harry stuttered, "It wasn't what it looked like, Spencer just come out of nowhere, and I was in Gryffindor tower and I-I like you, and I wouldn't do something like that to you, Spencer just---It's just you for me, and I don't---" Whatever it is, Harry didn't finished as Cedric closed the distance between them and kissed Harry fiercely.

"What did Spencer do?" He asked Harry, between heated kisses.

"What?" Harry asked, he couldn't really think right now.

"What did he do?"

"He—he pinned me to the wall" Harry blurted, his minds filter isn't working while Cedric is kissing him like this. He hadn't even noticed that he was being dragged until his back hit the wall.

"Like this?" Cedric asked as he continued to ravage Harry's mouth.

"Yes" Harry was too lost in the heat.

"Then?" Cedric asked again.

"H-he pressed his b-body against me and started to r-ran his nose along m-my neck, like—like I'm food or something"

Cedric quickly dove for Harry's neck as he pressed his body against the Gryffindor, "Like this?" The Hufflepuff said as he dove for Harry's neck. Harry was becoming a puddle of jelly from Cedric's touch. He only gasped as a response to Cedric's question.

"Then what?" The Hufflepuff continued to ask as he assaulted Harry's neck.

"He---he sort of licked my neck---_Merlin!_" Harry gasped as Cedric not only licked his neck but bit it as well, leaving a mark. Cedric seemed to like marking him.

"Like that?"

"Yes"

"Then?"

"t-then you and filch came"

Cedric continued to assault Harry's neck, then nipping at his throat and collar bone.

"Did you like it?" the Hufflepuff asked, "Spencer doing this to you?"

"No! Absolutely not"

"Why not?" Cedric asked, as he nipped, lick, and bit Harry's neck.

"B-because" Harry whimpered.

"What Harry? Tell me?" Cedric said huskily.

"Because he's nothing like you" Cedric stopped his ministrations, Harry groaned, wanting more. Cedric dove in for a kiss, a light one on Harry's lips, then he stopped pressing Harry's body and stepped back, as he made his way to the staircase, before he reached the top, he looked back and said with a smile,

"I guess you're forgiven then" though playful, Cedric's eyes shone sincerity and Harry smiled back, as Cedric walked towards his room.

***

Harry was now lying inside the Hufflepuff's room, resting his head on Cedric's chest. Cedric insisted that he wanted his boyfriend with him, and Harry wouldn't resist that offer. Perhaps, he judged too quickly. Now lying safely within his boyfriends arms, feeling contented and safe, he didn't really mind if ever he truly was in a fictional story and some author was trying to make his life an adventure of a lifetime; For this is a Love story, and one Harry wouldn't missed, not for anything.

"You just saved your balls" Harry uttered to the fictional author in his mind, as he savors and relished into his own love story, His very own.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I sort of have an author lag or something like that. But it's finished now, hope you could give me what you think.**

**Also, I'm looking for a temporary beta for either Endless or Forever Dawn or both. My beta gone AWOL and I really need a temporary replacement until he return. If you're interested you can PM me and I will get in touch as quickly as I can.**

**So sorry for the wrong paragraphs and words, I haven't got a beta right now, but I'll have you know I try my best to beta this chapter on my own.**

**Last but not the least, please give me a review. I really needed to hear what you think.**

**Until then,**

**CIRDEC**


	30. Snowstorm: Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: Original characters and stories from Harry Potter canon belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**

_To Beth,_

_Without whose help and suggestions, this new chapters would probably feel like crap!_

* * *

**Endless**

**Chapter 30: Snowstorm: Secret's Out**

November ended and December came with one heck of cold snow, covering the castle and everything around it in ice. Yet for one Harry Potter, he couldn't care less. All he cared for was that he was in the arms of a half naked Cedric Diggory, covered with warm blankets and two strong arms. Cedric was still sleeping. Classes were off to paved way to preparations for the coming ball which was announced yesterday. Both Champions accepted the fact that they couldn't come together and they have to bring dates. On the lighter note, McGonagall said that as Champions they can wear whatever they chose as long as it did not tamper with Hogwarts pride. That made Harry happy. He wouldn't want to wear anything that resembles Ron's dress robes.

The coming ball brought with it, issues that the two lovers yet to face. Both were still not ready to tell anyone about their relationship. Yet Cedric allowed Harry to share the information with Ron and Hermione. Cedric doesn't know about Sirius yet, and vice versa. Harry couldn't fathom how he'd tell his best friends in the first place, who the hell would think that he, have given telling his godfather about his secrets some serious thinking?

Upon all this, he had some nice things to look forward to. He would be at the Burrow for the Christmas vacation. The second task was eons away. Then there's a fact that he had the most gorgeous boyfriend, the one who was now kissing the side of his neck.

"What's going on at that head of yours?" Cedric asked as he nibbled Harry's ear.

"Well I was just thinking spending time with you know, Charlie, at the burrow this Christmas," Harry said jokingly.

"What? That---that Charlie's going to be there?" the Hufflepuff asked as he stopped his ministrations.

"Yeah Charlie…he's Ron's brother remember?" Harry said, slightly amused by Cedric's jealousy.

"No! You can't go there. Just stay here at Hogwarts, I-I'll get back early. I promise," Cedric insisted.

"What? Dang! I was really hoping to cuddle with Charlie at this cold season. He's really hot you know---I mean, his temperature. Perfect for the cold weather," Harry said, smiling mischievously. Cedric looked at him fiercely for awhile before noticing his smirk. He gave a sigh.

"I swear you're going to be the end of me," Cedric said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"And I swear you're being unreasonable," Harry countered. Cedric gave another sigh. "Come on, you totally know that Charlie's like my brother. No need to worry about that," Harry continued.

"Fine," Cedric replied with a grump. "But you'll stay with Ron. You sleep in Ron's room. No touching, absolutely no touching. No removal of clothing around him. You just stay with Ron. Am I clear?" The Hufflepuff demanded.

"Do you realize you're being unreasonable, again?" Harry asked amused.

"Yeah. But I don't care. So do we have a deal or not?" Cedric said. Harry smirked and pushed Cedric so that he was lying with his back on the bed and Harry was straddling the Hufflepuff. He rocked slightly bringing friction to the Hufflepuff's pelvis. Cedric gave a groan but said determinedly, "I want an answer."

"Fine," Harry said as he kissed the Hufflepuff.

"Sorry about being unreasonable," Cedric replied at the kiss.

"Unreasonable? Like no-removal-of-clothing unreasonable?" Harry smiled at the kiss.

"Yeah," the Hufflepuff said as he ground his raging erection at Harry's which caused the green-eyed boy to moan. "Now, about what you're doing earlier," Cedric said. Cedric said as both he and Harry shared the passionate heat in the cold December air.

***

After a heated morning, the rest of the Harry's day grew rather cold. Aside from the weather, it seems like he couldn't figure out where the heck his boyfriend was. Harry knew he could always check the Marauder's map, but well, that was spying. And somehow it will make him of an overly-jealous and paranoid boyfriend which he didn't want to be. By the time dinner came, Harry was worried and a little annoyed.

"Mate, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Y-yeah," Harry said as he looked at the Hufflepuff table for what seems like the hundredth time already and still not seeing what he wanted to see.

"Okay," Ron replied, unconvinced.

"Uh---Ron, Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…okay mate. What is it?" Ron replied.

"What would you do if, you know, you haven't see Hermione all day, like you know, what would you do?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Why? Something's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"No! Hypothetically." Harry asked.

"Well, what kind of an idiotic question is that?" Ron said, "Of course I'd look for her, wouldn't you?" Ron countered.

"Well, of course I will. B-but what if Hermione, wants to be alone? That's why she's gone?" Harry asked. Perhaps Cedric was becoming tired of him. After all, they almost spend the entire week together.

"Well. I'd still find her, then I'd leave her be. At least I know where she is," Ron said, and Harry smiled. This is why he loved Ron as his friend. No matter how clueless Ron seemed to be, he has his glory days. He's simple and direct to the point. With a smile Harry gave Ron a quick thanks and headed out of the Great hall leaving a confused Ronald Weasley on his wake.

***

With the thought of following through Ron's advice, Harry went quickly towards the Champion's Quarters with one thought in mind. The Marauder's map.

Harry reached his room in no time. As he fumbled through his things to get the Marauder's map, Harry noticed a small parchment on his bed.

_Love,_

_Missed me? Meet me at the edge of the forest at 9 o'clock sharp. Don't be late._

The letter was left unsigned, but Harry knew exactly who it's from. With a flutter inside his chest, Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was still an hour early. So he decided to get ready as he entered the bathroom to prepare for whatever his boyfriend had in mind.

***

By the time Harry was finished, it was already quarter to nine. Harry was sneaking outside the castle, cursing himself on forgetting his cloak, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to see Cedric. His boyfriend had been gone all day, and he's too excited on what Cedric prepared for him that he promised himself that if he'd get caught by Filch or Snape, he would just run. Nothing in this world could stop him from seeing Cedric tonight.

Harry opened the great oak doors and sneaked out. As soon as he reached the edge of the forest, he saw something moved from the woods.

"Who's there?" Harry asked. He quickly reached out on his pocket. _Fuck_. He thought as he couldn't find his wand. _Damn!_ He must have forgotten it upstairs. There was a sound in the trees once again, and the sound was becoming closer and closer. Harry saw a big stone, and picked it up.

"I said who are you?" Harry shouted but there was a sparkle in a nearby tree and a sound came again, Harry raised the stone, poised to throw it on his attacker, "I'm warning you, I'm armed" _Yeah right! I should never have left my bloody wand!_

Out of the bushes, a sparkling light came, followed by what appears like.

"A wolf?" Harry asked. It was beautiful and sparkly. Wolves aren't supposed to be sparkly, and then it hit him.

"A patronus," Harry whispered, "a-are you Cedric's?" Harry asked, eying the beautiful wolf. The wolf nodded as it came forward and licked Harry's hands. Harry patted the wolf. "Well, where is your master?" Harry smiled, he couldn't help but thought that a wolf for a patronus fits his boyfriend very well. It is silent but so strong, just like Cedric is. Not to mention very beautiful. The wolf licked Harry's hands once again, and then it turned its back and walked back through the woods. It eyed Harry, wanting his master's boyfriend to follow him. Harry knew it was dangerous to enter the forest at this hour, what with all the creatures he had met in the past? Yet, seeing Cedric's patronus, and knowing that inside, somewhere, Cedric was there. Somehow, the forest isn't that scary anymore. Harry smiled as he follows the wolf inside the forest.

***

The journey inside the forest was long. It seems that the wolf was taking him deep inside the forest. The only light left was coming from the beautiful wolf. Still, Harry was unafraid, just excited. Harry just kept on walking, and then finally, the wolf stopped. Harry went to the wolf but then it disappeared in sparkling smoke, leaving Harry in a complete darkness.

"What the---Hello!" Harry shouted through the darkness. "Cedric? Anybody? Hello!" Harry was seriously afraid now. "HELLO!"

Then all of a sudden the trees started to glow, like million light bulbs where place at them; giving the place a warm, yellowish glow. Harry then realized that he was standing in what seemed like the middle of a frozen pond or something. Harry was in awe. Then, without him knowing it, his eyes were covered by palms. And a familiar body heat pressed against his back.

"Guess who?" said a husky voice.

"Er---Charlie?" Harry joked.

"What?! I did this for the entire day, and you bring him in to it?" Cedric said, releasing Harry's eyes.

"Dang! I hope it was Charlie, but well, I think I have to settle with you then," Harry said amusedly.

"Yeah?" Cedric said, sensing Harry's amusement in all this.

"Yeah," Harry said, turning towards his boyfriend and inching his lips to the Hufflepuff's. Yet before he did, the Hufflepuff was gone, and appeared at Harry's back.

"Not so fast!"Cedric said, as Harry turned to him, he reappeared again to Harry's back. "You're late." Only then did Harry realize Cedric had a _bloody_ skate on.

"So?" Cedric said, as he skate around Harry gracefully. Harry had to admit, Cedric was a turn on like this. He looked really, really beautiful and so, so hot! Harry couldn't understand why the ice isn't melting right now. Cedric encompassed him in a circle.

"Show off!" Harry replied, as he tried to ignore his blood going south at seeing his boyfriend so…_Princey_. _Is that even a word?_ He thought as he watched his boyfriend spiraling him gracefully. _Merlin! He is hot!_

"Manners Potter! Or should I give you detention?" his boyfriend said, as he came in front of Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck so the evasive Hufflepuff can't skate his way out.

"Maybe, you'd just kiss me senseless instead," Harry said. Cedric acted as if he's giving it a thought. Then the Hufflepuff looked at him with piercing gray eyes that always catch Harry's breath as he said, "Deal."

And they kissed. Pouring everything they felt at each other. It took a few moments before the kiss got heated. Harry leaned in to Cedric, but Cedric was still wearing the skate. The boys flipped over as Cedric hugged Harry so that he was the one to hit the ground.

"Argh!" Cedric replied.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah! You're heavy," Cedric said, Harry started to move away, but Cedric stopped him. "N-no! I haven't seen you all day. And besides, I…I kinda like it," Cedric said seductively.

"Yeah?" Harry said, catching up with Cedric's tirade as they resume their previous snogging session. Their lips danced together as their tongues fought for dominance. They kissed before but they never kissed like this before. Soon the two boys were moaning. The winter chill seemed to be nothing as their body heats fused. It wasn't long before Harry decided he wanted more. Harry's hands started to go south. It reached Cedric's neck, then Cedric's jaw, then his chest, stomach, and then it found what he's looking for. Cedric gave a surprised gasp. "Harry?"

"Shh," Harry said, as he rubbed the hardening length. _Merlin it felt really big._

"Harry what are you doing?" Cedric said as Harry started to unbutton his fly.

"Shh," Harry replied.

"B-but Har---_Merlin!_" Cedric shouted as Harry grabbed Cedric's cock, and rubbed the head. Cedric was big---massive even. Harry gave the monster cock a few strokes, until Cedric was whimpering. Harry momentarily adjusted himself, but it was all Cedric needed to change their position.

"Hmm…You've been a bad boy Mr. Potter. What shall I do with you?" Cedric said.

"Like you're complaining," Harry said as he thrust his still clothed bulge on Cedric's exposed cock. Cedric then lost all control as he dove and gave Harry a fierce kiss. While one hand unbuttoning Harry's shirt and the other unzipping Harry's fly. Harry on the other hand was unzipping Cedric's jacket. When Harry's skin was exposed, Cedric then dove for Harry's neck, not even bothering to completely remove the clothing. Cedric ravished the exposed skin, until Harry was moaning wantonly.

"C-Cedric." Harry's only comprehensible word. Harry then finished unzipping Cedric's jacket and the button up shirt inside, his hands then roamed at Cedric's necklace, a ring as a pendant, then it quickly went down towards the Hufflepuff's chest. Then he pinched the pinkish nipples that he remembered to be Cedric's sensitive spot.

"Arggh!" Cedric shouted, and in that instant, Cedric was breathing like a rabid animal. He ripped Harry's boxers off as he thrust their exposed erections together.

"AH!" Both boys moaned wantonly. The necklace with a ring pendant was getting in the way, so Cedric held it with his teeth, both not to distract him and to keep himself from shouting. As he thrust once, twice and more.

Soon the two boys came hard, shouting through the night sky.

***

The two champions now lay, basking through the afterglow of climax. Cedric cast a warming charm around them as the two snuggled closer. Harry was playing with Cedric's necklace, with a ring embedded a yellow stone as a pendant.

"This is a beautiful ring," Harry commented. He blushed as he remembered this same piece in Cedric's mouth earlier as he tried to stop himself from shouting.

"It's the second most important thing to me," Cedric said, looking at the sky. "It's our family's most prized possession."

"You know, you never told me why you brought me here in the first place," Harry said, still playing with the ring.

"I-I wanted to teach you to skate, b-but I guess this is better huh?" Cedric joked earning him a nudge in the ribs.

"You just got lucky moron!" Harry replied.

"Yeah! Let's keeps our fingers that my luck won't stop then"

"Pervert!" Harry exclaimed as both champions laughed. Then silence followed as the champions looked at the night sky.

"What's the first?"

"Huh?" Cedric asked confused.

"The most important thing to you," Harry clarified.

"Well, for years I would have said my father's opinion. But now…" Cedric trailed off.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"For months, it had been…Well, it had been you," Cedric said, leaning up and looking at Harry.

Harry was shocked, but Cedric wasn't waiting for a reply, so Harry didn't say anything. They both just looked up. Up towards winter night sky, and all the possibilities that one statement might mean for the both of them.

***

Days passed and Cedric decided to continue the date that he once wanted to do with Harry. He thought it would be the perfect Christmas gift. Blessedly enough, the next Hogsmead trip would be on December 24th, a day before Christmas and the Yule ball. The two champions decided that they would meet each other in the village, for it would be suspicious if they'd leave together. They would pretend that they ended up passing each other in the village, and decided to spend the time together for TriWizard business, though both Champions decided to have the afternoon off. Cedric needs to buy some gifts for his family and Harry needed to meet up with Sirius, after the letter he wrote to him that said two things. One was to meet up with him, and two to bring as much food as he could.

"Hell! The guy must be living on rats," Ron exclaimed.

"He must really love you Harry," Hermione added.

"Yeah," Harry replied. _I'll just keep my fingers crossed then perhaps that love would be able to withstand that one fact about me._ Harry thought

***

When the day of the Hogsmead Trip came, Harry was anxious. This was not just an ordinary Hogsmead trip. Technically, it was his first official date with his boyfriend. He decided to wear the clothes that Bill picked out. Of the two older Weasley's, Bill was the simple one. Luckily though, when the two Weasley's decided to give Harry's closet a makeover, they were kind enough to buy Harry some winter clothes as well. Harry wanted to look simple, like he really is. This was Cedric he's meeting, and Harry wanted to be himself. Still it was a damn date, so he wasn't about to wear his old clothes.

Giving a final sigh Harry looked at the mirror. He was wearing a white shirt inside, and a grey-heather pea jacket. He threw on some city black pants and a black scarf for added comfort. He looked good, simple but good. With a final sigh, Harry went down the stairs to meet his friends.

"Wow! Aren't you, dazzling?" Hermione exclaimed and continued smugly, "I taught you well haven't I?"

"Well, thanks for that, I guess." Harry smiled.

"While I appreciate you two becoming fashion friends, I just wanted to say, Can we leave now?" Ron groaned.

"Oh Ronald, you just have no patience. Perhaps, I could dress you up too," Hermione said, as the trio walked towards the carriages that would take them to the village.

***

All throughout the trip, Harry was nervous. He kept on fixing his jacket or his scarf. He even tried to flatten his hair. His eyes were roaming around the village, searching for one particular Hufflepuff. Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual, they apparently hadn't decided where to go first, either Scrivenshaft or Honeydukes. Harry tuned the two out when a tall figure bumped against him.

"Sorry Potter, I wasn't looking." Harry looked to see the smiling figure of Cedric Diggory. Harry gave a small gasped. Cedric was stunning.

Grey eyes glinting like the snow, cheeks slightly flushed from the cold. He was wearing a black turtleneck paired with a black pea coat and black jeans and shoes, looking like a dark-god among a snow white background. He is just beautiful; there was no other way around to put it.

"On the other hand, you seemed to be looking. Like what you saw?" Cedric said, then slightly whispered, "Because I like what I'm seeing now," Cedric said seductively as he eyed Harry with lustful eyes.

"Cedric! Come on!" a voice shouted. It was Draine.

"Meet me at the alley near the Hogshead Inn at 12. And don't be late. I don't know how long I can stay without seeing you," The Hufflepuff whispered, which made Harry blush, as he watched his boyfriend joined the rest of the populars. How he got Cedric, he had no idea. Someone somewhere must have made a mistake, a very good mistake. Harry watched as his own personal roman god turned a corner, when a thought popped into his mind.

"Hermione, could I leave you for a second? I need to check on something," Harry asked. His heart was racing.

"Okay. Just see us at Scrivenshaft," Hermione replied, eyeing Harry knowingly. But Harry had no time to fathom what Hermione's look meant. He just couldn't take another few hours without his very handsome boyfriend. _Like I'd let my boyfriend who looked like he just come out of Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue get out of sight._ Harry thought as he ran towards where he thought Cedric and his friends would go.

***

Draine was leading the populars towards one of the Hogsmead shop. Mark was busy talking to Spencer, and Cedric kept on looking at his watch every now and then. _Probably counting the hours. Cedric was organized like that._ Draine thought with a smirk.

"So, what is going on with 'Operation Potter'?" Draine asked his friend.

"Huh? What?" Cedric asked, as if being pulled out from his thoughts.

"You know. The Operation: De-virginize Potter?" Draine supplied. Cedric still looked like he had no idea what Draine was talking about. Then it hit him.

"Yeah. I'd like to know too. It's still a bet after all," Mark said. The populars' looked at Cedric expectantly. Then after a few moments, Cedric replied.

He smirked, then smiled as he said,

"Everything is going perfectly."

From a corner nearby, a dark raven haired boy watched as every piece of his heart crumbled. The four populars glanced over and saw the Gryffindor run. Someone shouted, but Harry didn't care who. Damn! He didn't care at all. Everything was a play, a game. And just like that, as the snow fall down, so was the dream of a raven-haired boy, hoping to be loved. Love has ended, a dream love perfect yet untrue. Just like the snow…the secret's out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late Update. I was having a hard time with the new chapters for both "Endless" and "Forever Dawn". Plus, the whole Computer disaster… You would never believe how much bad luck I've encountered this past few weeks!

**What's new?**

-Want to see what Cedric and Harry wore on their supposedly first date? here's the link.

**http://(ERASE)www.(ERASE)4shared.(ERASE)com(ERASE)/dir(ERASE)/17286238(ERASE)/f7da9408/Endless.(ERASE)html(ERASE)**

-Follow me on twitter.

**Twitter(erase).(erase)com/iamcirdec**

So there it is guys…Happy reading!

And send a review. I love hearing what you think!

Til then, you know I love you!

CIRDEC


	31. Hogwart's Ice Prince

**Disclaimer: Original characters and stories from Harry Potter canon belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**

_To anyone who loved this story and this pair as much as I do..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Endless**

**Chapter 31: Hogwart's Ice Prince**

Harry completely spaced out during the entire conversation with Sirius. You would too if you just found out that you just got played. It seemed fickle really to put so much of yourself in what you believe was something real, yet it was idiotic too to invest so much on something so fast. Well, Harry just realized he was both, fickle and idiotic, as he did both. Now, as always, he was on the losing end. And most probably, those sorry excuses for a human were having their hard time laughing about it. How the famous boy-who-lived had been played by a handsome Hufflepuff. Even Rita Skeeter would have a field day. He wouldn't be surprised if one of these days, his plotted romance would be published on the paper, and the Slytherins would surely make fun of it all.

"Cub, are you okay?" Sirius asked his godson worriedly.

"Yes. Of course," Harry lied.

Why would he be okay? He was a losing end of the joke, and he went out of it with his heart broken, again. Of all the things that may surprised him, what surprised Harry the most was how he felt really, really hurt. He also felt wronged. He was hopeful that for once he had something going on in his life, aside from the constant worry of Voldemort or keeping himself alive. For once something good was happening. Well, he just realized that it's just fate fucking with his life again, _well fuck you too!_ Harry thought as they walked back to the Hogsmead village. Well, he will not be on the losing end, if its game they want, well it's _fucking_ on. And I surely will _bloody_ win.

"Hermione, I just remembered that I need to buy some things. I'll meet you back at the castle, okay?" Harry asked, as a plan concocted in his brain.

"Well, we could join you mate. It's no biggie," Ron said.

"No!" Harry snapped, much to his two best friends shock at the sudden outburst. Harry controlled himself and softened his voice, "I'm sorry, I just needed to do this alone."

"Okay mate." Ron replied, shrugging everything off.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, really concerned. Seeing Hermione's eyes, Harry thought his resolved would crumble, and that he'll end up in a piling mess of sobs and tears. He took a quick breath and smiled.

"Spectacular! I'll see you at the castle." Harry then turned, leaving his two best friends. It is not the end of the game yet, he would make sure of it!

***

"Well, we should be going," Ron said, as he started to walk back to the village. Harry seemed different, but he really wouldn't give as much thought about it. Perhaps, his mate was just worried about the coming dance.

"Ron, don't you think something was wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked, eyeing the Gryffindor champion as he dashed away with worried eyes.

"Blimey, you should ask that. But you know, perhaps it's just the Yule-ball-nerves we're dealing with," Ron replied as he vaguely remembered he still hadn't got a date.

"I don't know Ron, Harry just disappeared earlier and come back like this. Something is wrong Ron, and I could feel it," Hermione decided. _Oh! Things are going to be ugly._ Hermione added as an afterthought.

***

Harry arrived later that day almost late for the carriages. He was carrying a big box and different bags.

"What are those? Shopping for Christmas?" Ron asked as Harry uploaded his final baggage.

"How about I gave you my dress robe so you wouldn't have to wear those lacey things, and you let this pass?" Harry bargained, as he pointed at his bags.

"Well, deal then! _Bloody hell!_" Ron exclaimed as he smiled happily.

"I'm happy that you two idiot heads are in agreement. But what are you going to wear at the ball?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, I didn't plan to attend" Harry said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "What do you mean 'you didn't plan to attend'? McGonagall would _bloody_ kill you!"

"Blimey Hermione, I'm just kidding," Harry said.

"Well you'd better be Harry Potter," Hermione sighed.

"Anyway, do you have a date?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah…I guess," Harry said cryptically.

"What? Who then? Well, I'd better get hurry or all the good ones would be gone," Ron said sourly, and that started the unending bickering between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Yet for once, a certain Harry Potter was glad, at least to keep the attention to himself. His eyes wandered to a certain Hufflepuff and Harry tried to ebb away the hurt he's feeling and just drowned himself in anger_. Oh you don't know what just hit you, _Harry thought with an evil smirk as he eyed the Hufflepuff now disappearing from the view.

***

The morning of the Yule ball came and the castle was as busy as ever. Harry woke up at the Gryffindor tower. It would be technically over for him to stay at the Champion's Quarters since the deadline was until midnight today, so there's no reason for Harry to prolong his stay there. Plus, there's the whole Diggory thing.

Harry received a letter from McGonagall to meet up at her office. It was there for the first time, since yesterday, that he met up with Cedric Diggory. As soon as he entered McGonagall's office, gray eyes went searching for his green ones. But Harry was ready for this, as he gave the other champion a cold, bored and impassive look. Cedric's gray eyes was smoldering, pleading silently and Harry's resolved almost crumbled. Yet Harry knew it was an act, it all was, and he wouldn't be fooled twice.

McGonagall explained to them how important this ball is. How they should represent Hogwarts and be in their best manners. McGonagall also asked if they already have dates. Cedric stiffened while Harry acted unnaturally calm.

"Mr. Diggory?" McGonagall asked.

"I-I" Cedric looked at Harry as if pleading or apologizing, Harry just stared impassive. "Yes. I already have a date professor."

Harry tried to deny the pang it brought on his heart. He was truly all just a game. Cedric even managed to find a date in all this. How Harry restrained himself to lash out or cry, he didn't know which one it would be, really. He was just…hurt. But he wouldn't show it, if possible his eyes turned more impassive. Green eyes turned the cold, Slytherin green.

"And you Mr. Potter?" McGonagall inquired.

"Don't worry about me Professor." Harry gave a smile. The smile resembles a serpent's smile, the one you saw only at the Slytherin house. McGonagall's brow furrowed, but dismissed this notion anyway as another Yule-ball-and-tournament-coping-mechanism.

With some final reminders, including the fact that their things had been delivered back to their dormitories as their stay at the Champion's quarters expires, the two champions were dismissed. Harry walked slowly out of the room. Disturbingly calm and collected, a far cry from the usual persistent and temper-headed Gryffindor.

"Whose you're date then?" Cedric asked, as he walked in silence with the Gryffindor. His voice going for the casual, yet it can barely cover the possessiveness in that velvety voice. Harry looked at him, gave him a bored look and said, "What concern is it of yours, Diggory?" Harry said, with a cold drawl that would give any Slytherin a run for their money. It gave Cedric goose bumps hearing Harry like this.

"Harry…About what happened yesterday. I---."

"Save it, Diggory," Harry replied coldly, walking in a way that resembles the aristocrats of the wizarding world he stopped and look the Hufflepuff squarely with dark green eyes. "I understand quite well how it was a game, so no need to worry about that. It's just what it was, a game and nothing else. I do hope you have your fun. Don't get me wrong, I sure will." Harry gave an evil smirk that resembles more like a snake, and it gave Cedric the creeps. Who was this Harry?

Harry gave a nod, though it resembles one of Lucius Malfoy's. The kind of nod created not out of respect but of disdain; of power over lesser beings. Then Harry walked away leaving a stunned and pained Hufflepuff on his wake.

***

As soon as Harry reached a corner and out of Cedric's sight he gave out a breath as another piece of his heart was broken. The hurt he felt right now was too much, but he wouldn't allow it to manifest as tears. No! It was a sign of weakness, and he was not weak. Everything that happened was just a game, a plot, a twist. It meant nothing to him. He meant nothing to him. Nothing! Yet Harry couldn't deny, that at the very pit of his creviced heart, it meant everything.

***

Later that day, Harry received a small package. It was from Charlie. Harry read the letter first before opening the package.

_Little Brother,_

_I finally got your requested package. What the hell is that? Two circular thingies? I got lost on muggle London just to find it. What the bloody hell are you going to use that for? Anyway, see you later or tomorrow or whatever. Mom told me you'd spend your Christmas break here. See you soon bro!_

_-your coolest brother,_

_Charlie_

_PS: Next time, asked Bill to do Muggle things. He's more into them than I do. And oh, perhaps when you come here you can tell me about what happened to that hottie of yours eh?_

Harry smiled at his brother's antics and looked at the package. All is set.

***

The time of the Yule ball came. Everything was in high festivities. The castle resembles an Ice castle, like the one only existed in fairy tales. Garlands and Christmas trees adorned the castle as fairy lights twinkled merrily in all the ornaments. There was music by a band, and everyone was dressed well. Even Ronald Weasley was looking positively dashing, with his date Parvati Patil.

Ron was wearing Harry's dress robes; Harry was smaller than Ron, so the effect was the robe hugging his body. It complimented Ron's large built. With Seamus' help on Lengthening Charms, and some Inking plants from Neville, they dyed the robe so that it is color black and lengthened it to Ron's height. Parvati was quite pleased with his partner.

Hermione on the other hand looked stunning; she was being escorted by the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum, much to Ron's disapproval. When she asked Ron where Harry was, Ron snapped at her making Hermione dragged Krum on the other side of the room.

McGonagall called for the Champions as it was now time. Hermione looked at the other Champions. Fleur was wearing a too revealing ensemble for the winter. She was being escorted by Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, who looked too happy. Krum, well, he's wearing their country's traditional wear, and it wasn't that bad. Yet Cedric Diggory, in Hermione's opinion, topped all of them. He was like a living wet dream, no pun intended. Every girl's eye and some guys shot their glances at the Hufflepuff champion. He's wearing a classic muggle suit, which is a surprise for Hermione, because she thought that Cedric would wear the traditional dress robe. Well, thank Merlin he didn't, this suit fit him quite well. Cedric looked classic, the kind you saw on romantic movies' leading man. Hermione had no problem eyeing Diggory, he was handsome, very handsome and very hot, but he just wasn't her type. And besides, everyone was eyeing Diggory like an eye candy. Hermione smirked as she saw Fleur trying to flick her hair at the Hufflepuff's direction. Cedric didn't seem to mind. After all, he had in his arms one of Hogwart's popular girls, Cho Chang. Though Cedric wasn't looking at his date either, he kept on looking in all directions as if trying to find something. Hermione had a hunch who it was, but stayed quiet, she was wondering the same.

"Hermione, h-have you seen Harry?" Cedric asked, too worried and too eager to care how it sounded. Inside Hermione smirked, _I knew it!_

"Er-I was wondering the same," Hermione said. Cedric bit his lip and continued to glance around every now and then as McGonagall spoke to the Champion's and their dates.

"Now, I would each call your name and you will enter the double doors to the Great hall with your dates. Where's Potter?" McGonagall asked Hermione.

"I didn't know Professor, but he'll be here," Hermione said unsurely. Cedric eyed Hermione and looked worried. McGonagall's lips thinned. "We'll he'd better be."

"Eh---Professor?" Fleur asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Yes Ms. Delacour?" McGonagall asked, trying very hard not to roll her eyes.

"Iz Zer a Zertain order when wi have to enzer?" Fleur asked.

"No, Ms. Delacour. Though I assume you want to be the first?"

"_Wui_, Professor," Fleur said, as McGonagall tried to keep her eyes rolling for the second time.

"Very well," McGonagall answered as she entered the great doors.

***

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Well, he couldn't think of anything better to say but, "Let the game begin" he said as he went down towards the great hall. He waited behind a canopy as he saw McGonagall dash out of the room. He eyed the Hufflepuff champion; he was good-looking, okay more than good-looking. He smirked. _Figures! So bloody predictable_. Harry thought as he eyed the Hufflepuff champion without Cedric knowing it. He knew the Hufflepuff would wear one of these things; he is after all playing it safe. Well, there's no need to worry, Harry will sure rock the boat for him.

Inside the hall, McGonagall's voice echoed, "Now to officially start this gathering. I present to you, the champions," she said through tumultuous applause.

"Ms. Fleur Delacour."

Harry watched while his hiding in a canopy as Fleur smiled and entered through the cheers of the crowd.

"Mr. Viktor Krum." came next as Krum entered with Hermione on his arms. Harry allowed himself a smile. Hermione was stunningly beautiful.

He shifted his gaze once again as he saw, clutching at Cedric's arms was none other than Cho Chang. Harry couldn't hide the fact that he was angry as he remembered in his past, seeing Cho Chang in a lip lock with the Hufflepuff. Now that same girl was his date. The game was well thought. He heard the rumors about Diggory and Chang but he never allowed it to enter his mind. But now here's the truth, perhaps they were a thing, and while Cedric was playing Harry, he was actually seeing Cho. _Well I see clearly now! And there's no way I'll be fooled twice! _Harry thought, putting on his façade while trying to ignore belatedly the pain he was truly in.

"Please Welcome, Mr. Cedric Diggory." Harry watched as Cedric looked back as if waiting for someone before he gave Cho a smile and entered the hall.

Harry went out of his covering, and thought, _Here we go._

"and last but not the least, Harry Potter!"

***

"Err…Harry Potter?" McGonagall said again. There was silence as no one came out. Everyone looked at the door expectantly though nothing came.

Cedric was worried. Where the hell was Harry? Could anything have happened to him? All throughout this day he was trying to locate the Gryffindor, yet still no luck. He was deliberately looking for him all this time, Cho was becoming agitated but he didn't care. Where was Harry?

Suddenly like a light bulb was opened, gasps can be heard as the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen walked through those double doors.

"I'm sorry I'm late," He said through the stunned crowd.

Cedric was staring stunned, so was everyone else. Harry was beautiful, there's no way around it. He was wearing a muggle white suit, with a dark scarf accent, and some white shoes. Though what Cedric noticed was Harry's green-eyes, they are cold and powerful. Like a pool drawing you in and drowning you inside. Harry wasn't wearing any glasses, which would have hindered the power of those green eyes. But as he walked without them, they are all crumbling in their gaze. One thing is sure, Harry was an Ice Prince, Hogwarts was his castle and they are his captives.

***

Harry walked through the dance floor as everyone fell silent. He smirked. He walked in a way with grace, yet somehow it is menacing, forcing everyone to his cadences of a walk. He demanded power, respect. He demanded attention.

"Where's your dance partner Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, what happened to his Gryffindor? He's acting as if he's a Slytherin.

"Partner, Right?" Harry said in a drawl as everyone watched their Ice Prince. He walked towards one of the girls at the far corner of the room; towards one of Beauxbaton's most beautiful girls. The girl's date eyed him furiously, but one look from the Ice Prince crumbled the man's resolve.

"You wouldn't mind dancing with me? Would you my lady?" Harry said, taking the girl's hand and giving it an icy kiss. The lady shivered, but he was no match for Harry's charm as there was only one answer on her lips. "Yes."

Everyone was looking at Harry with wide eyes as he brought his newly-acquired date on the dance floor.

"Well, what is a dance without music?" He said, looking at the band. The band shifted uncontrollably as they started to play. "That's more like it, shall we?" Harry said leading the dance to the opening of the ball.

***

"Ow! Cedric my foot," Cho complained, as Cedric stepped on his partner's foot for the second time that evening.

"Sorry, I-I just lost focus," Cedric replied, which was true. Ever since Harry walked in, he couldn't help but to look at Harry. Not to mention all the others who were looking at _his_ Harry with hungry eyes. His Harry was remarkable.

"I'm going for a drink," Cho said, as the song ended. Cedric sat on one of the chairs, looking at his Ice Prince.

The night went on, and the party went wild as Cedric was sulking at a chair. Cho went away with her friends as Cedric refused to dance with her. Truth be told he wanted to spend this moment with Harry. He wanted to be enjoying this evening with him. More so, he wanted to explain everything.

Yet Harry was there, surrounded by guys from both his school and the others. Some eyeing his Harry, while others were trying to catch a few gropes here and there. He wanted to curse each jerk that dared to touch what was his. He wanted to blast the eyeballs of those who looked at his Harry dirtily. But moreover, he wanted to curse himself for not being able to snatch Harry and lock Harry in his arms where he belonged.

Yet what drove Cedric crazy is that Harry seemed to love it. He was flirting with each guys like there's no tomorrow. He allowed himself to be groped at, he allowed himself to be looked at dirtily. He was acting like a whore, and Cedric was having a hard time seeing Harry like this.

He then watched as Harry whispered something on the bloke that had his hands on Harry all night. Cedric almost freaked out when he saw that it was Spencer. He immediately stands up as he saw Harry leave with Spencer outside the castle.

***

Harry knew Cedric was watching all night. The bastard must be disgusted on the way he is acting. Why? Probably because his friends were seeing it, meaning it would let his friends knew that he lost the bet. The bastard must be losing, and that would be Harry's win. He whispered something to Spencer's ear who was particularly all over him all night, asking if he wanted to go outside and have some fresh air. As expected Spencer nodded. Harry smirked as he watched the Hufflepuff who was watching him all night stand up.

Once outside, Harry breathed. The air was really good. Yet before Harry could even relish the cold air he was being pinned on the wall, as Spencer lost all his control and was now ravaging his price.

"Spencer, slow down," Harry exclaimed his heart fluttering madly, this has gone too far.

"I waited so long. You're so beautiful," Spencer said as he rubbed his erection on Harry's pelvis, while kissing and bruising the teen's neck.

"Spencer, no! Let me go!" Harry said, he didn't want this.

"That's not what you've been acting all night is it? So hot." As he grinded again, Harry was trying to push the man away from him. He didn't want this.

"Let me go! Please…Spencer, let me go." Harry was starting to sobbed. When all of a sudden a voice came flinging Spencer away from him.

"He said let him go!" Cedric said as he pushed Spencer away, and gave the jerk a punch in the face. Spencer stumbled and ran away.

Harry was gasping for air, while trying to control his sobs. Cedric came to him immediately touching him delicately saying, "Are you okay?"

"Let go of me!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry it's okay, It's me, Cedric," The Hufflepuff cooed.

"I know who you are! Leave me alone!" Harry snapped angrily as he tried to leave. Cedric hugged the Gryffindor but Harry pushed him away, "I said let go off me!"

Cedric nearly stumbled by the force. Cedric had enough, he'd seen enough. Harry was about to leave but Cedric stopped him and lashed out.

"What! So you can go back and let them touch you, is that it?!" Cedric said shouting angrily, "You'd rather be with them, groping you?! Or looking dirtily at you?! Is that what you want huh?!" he said, while grasping Harry's arm tightly and shaking the Gryffindor. He was angry at the way Harry was acting. "Is that it?! All this?! So you can act like a fucking, worthless slut?!"

In that instant Harry saw red and he didn't want to stop himself either as with all his might, he punched the Hufflepuff in the face.

"Yes! That's what I am right? Just a piece of meat? A game! And what do you fucking care! I am nothing to you! This is all fake! So you have no right whatsoever to stop me! Whether I slut myself out or anything! Maybe next time, you can bet on how many I can handle in a night!" Harry shouted angrily. Then said in soft broken voice, "Y-you…What k-kind of person are you?" with a final look he went back to the castle.

***

Harry was lying on his four poster bed as he cried his heart out. When he heard the door opened and Hermione's voice came.

"Harry…Harry it's me," Hermione said, but Harry just stayed inside the curtains around his bed.

"Ron heard what happened. Harry we know. I had known a long time. I know that it's him," Hermione stated as she opened the curtain and saw his friend sobbing. "Oh Harry!" Hermione said as he wrapped Harry in her arms. Harry basked in the comfort she's offering, as he cried his broken heart.

"I-I w-was just a b-bet Hermione. I-I t-thought i-it would be different. I-I thought that for once in my life I have something good going on. I-I thought he would be different. But I guess I'm not just as s-smart as you, a-am I?" Harry sobbed.

"Shh…It's okay Harry. It'll all be okay," Hermione whispered. "No one was as smart as me" she said trying to lighten up the mood. Harry smiled, "Sorry to ruin your night"

"Nah---Ron and I was bickering all night anyway. Besides, I'd rather be with you here. We rather stay with you. We stick together no matter what" Hermione smiled as she gave Harry's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be okay, I promise"

Harry doubted that. Just as he thought, he would win; he is on the losing end once again. Perhaps it was all destined in the cold winter's air. Or perhaps every snow has its ending written just before the winter even begins. But a fact will always be a fact that no matter how hard the Ice is, it's still melting. And the Ice Prince of Hogwarts just met his melting point.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm finding it difficult to balance my job. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and thank you for all the support.

Want to see what Harry and Cedric wear? Here's the link

**http://(ERASE)www.(ERASE)4shared.(ERASE)com(ERASE)/dir(ERASE)/17286238(ERASE)/f7da9408/Endless.(ERASE)html(ERASE)**

-Follow me on twitter.

**Twitter(erase).(erase)com/iamcirdec**

Forever yours,

CIRDEC


	32. Strafford's Place

**Disclaimer: Original characters and stories from Harry Potter canon belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**_To my own Cedric..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Endless**

**Chapter 32: Strafford's Place**

Harry woke up the next day, feeling…well, feeling like crap. Memories of last night kept flooding his mind. If anything, it hurt a lot, but he isn't ready to admit anything like that at the moment. He remembered everything, up to the embarrassing situation where Hermione have to comfort him, like a damsel in distress. Everything that she said about Ron hearing what…_Shit!_ Harry thought, Ron knew!

And as if on cue, Harry heard noises from nearby. He knew it was Ron. What would he do? Should he act like nothing happened? Damn, he wanted to tell them, both his best friends. Yet the timing isn't right, and he's too afraid what would happen when he did.

Yet he knew, he couldn't hide away from them forever, now's the time. Hermione is accepting, so Harry just has to hope that Ron would be as well. Gathering as much Gryffindor courage from himself, he opened the curtains of his bed.

Harry found Ron packing his stuff on his bag. Most of his clothes were on his bed as he tried to put all his clothes on his bag. The site made Harry unaccepted. It made him angry. So Ron decided to change dormitories now is he? He couldn't stand having a fairy as his roommate.

"Leaving already?" Harry said quietly, yet harshly at the same time. Yet Ron heard it as he stiffen and stopped suddenly. Silence followed.

"What? Can't take a queer mate?" Harry said harshly again. Ron was supposed to be his best friend.

"What?" Ron, seemingly confused as the red head started to blush.

"You heard me," Harry snapped.

"W-wha…Mate, what are you saying? I-I don't care if you… Well, I don't care if you dig cocks," Ron said bluntly.

"Well that's rich considering---What?" Harry asked, apparently just realizing what Ron had just said.

"You heard me," Ron said, smiling slightly.

"Well, why are you packing then?" Harry asked, stunned. He was ready to lash out, but apparently there's no need for that.

"What kind of an idiotic question is that? Its Christmas break remember?" Ron replied, when he got nothing from his mate, he clarified "We're supposed to go to the burrow! Damn! What happened to you? Do faggots always act like that?" Ron said, and then his eyes bulge out as he realized what he said.

"Sorry. I-I…It was a joke," he stuttered as his ears turned red. Silence once again followed as the only thing that can be heard was Ron's packing.

Harry just looked at his best friend. Ron was okay with it. Ron was really okay with him. He repeated the words over and over on his mind as a smile stretch across his face. He moved and gathered his bag and started to pack his things.

"It's okay. I guess we faggots have something wrong in our brain," Harry started good naturedly, as Ron's ears started to brighten again. "Thanks for accepting me," Harry added, though it carried everything that he wanted to say for being accepted by one of the person he really cared about---it felt like he was being accepted by his brother---which Ron is, in more ways than one.

Ron smiled. "I'm cool with it," He clarified, and then added, "Just don't jump on my broom, if you know what I mean?"

Harry stared and laugh as he said, "Don't worry. You're broom isn't exactly my thing. If you know what I mean."

The two Gryffindors laughed at that as they started to pack their things. Harry was grateful that Ron didn't ask anything more. He couldn't breach the subject about a certain Hufflepuff just yet. Besides, he wasn't sure if Ron was ready or even wanted to hear about his escapades---real or not.

The two best friends packed their things in silence. Both, though with different reasons, were ready to leave the castle and all its walls for a week. One was to remember and the other one is to forget.

***

Later that day, Ron, Harry and Hermione were riding the train to Flat Form 9 ¾. Harry had tried his best to stay at their compartment, he didn't want to risk running at a certain someone on the train. Soon, the train arrived at the Flat form and outside, Mr. Weasley was waiting with them. Hermione had to leave with her parents as they were going on a vacation, but promised she would be at the burrow at the end of the Christmas break.

Soon Harry found himself with the twins, Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley on a car ride, though the car was magically done to expand and fit them all. The ride was uneventful, though the fun was provided by Mr. Weasley's antics at seeing muggle London as they drove by. Harry was laughing all the way. This break truly was a break, and it felt good to be away from Hogwarts and from its Gray-eyed resident.

Soon the journey stopped to a familiar house. And Harry couldn't help but smile. Apart from Hogwarts, this was one of his homes and it felt great to be back. The door opened and out came the two older Weasley's. They both gave Harry a big hug, while they messed up Ron's hair and teased Ron until his ears are red.

"Stop that will you?" Mrs. Weasley ordered, as he took Harry to a big hug. "Welcome home dear," she smiled and Harry felt that he was home.

"Thanks for inviting me," Harry said as he hugged back.

"Well, it's a pleasure," Mrs. Weasley said as she led them all to the room.

The dinner that followed rivaled that of Hogwarts in Harry's opinion. Everything was in a good mood, that Harry hadn't even the slightest thought of the things that had occurred. Soon, gifts were exchanged as Harry received the usual sweater that Mrs. Weasley gave him, and that he always loved. Harry was grateful that he did buy gifts for the entire Weasley clan and Hermione on one of his Hogsmead trips.

"Hey, where's mine?" Ron complained.

"Well, I already gave you a dress robe. Besides, you don't need any more gifts," Harry replied amusedly, causing everyone to laugh at Ron's childish whine.

Soon Harry was handed a large box courtesy of Charlie and Bill. "Consider this a booster on your wardrobe," they both smiled. Harry had the great impression what it was, but decided not to open it. Who knew what embarrassing things the two put in there?

"Hey! Why is Harry getting all the gifts?" Ron said with a pout.

"Well perhaps if you'd help in the kitchen more, like Harry, we would find the initiative to give you one," Mrs. Weasley replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry, Ronnie, we bought you something, too." Bill handed Ron a box with lots of food and sweets.

"Nice!" Ron said as he starts eating the entire thing much to Bill's horror.

"I told you not to buy the expensive sweets, Ron can't even tell the difference," Charlie stated

"whut---d-d-frence?" Ron asked into a mouthful, earning another laugh from the group.

***

Harry never thought he could be happy considering everything that have transpired during the last few days, but he was, to say the least, distracted. There's so much going on at the Weasley's house that Harry almost always have something to do. Mostly, he helped Mrs. Weasley prepare food for the big group, while the others prepare the table. It isn't a big deal, Aunt Petunia asked him to do other stuffs aside from cooking that during summer holidays, Harry felt like an over-worked house-elf. Though, Harry never minded helping Mrs. Weasley, after all they are his honorary family. It was to help prepare the morning meal that Harry found himself walking down the stairs and towards the kitchen when Harry caught Mr. and Mrs. Weasley engaged in a conversation. Harry was about to leave them be when he heard his name.

"How would we tell Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well Harry's a fine, young man, I'm sure he'll understand," Mr. Weasley insisted.

"Arthur, he's our guest and a family at that," Mrs. Weasley added. Harry smiled that she thought of him as a member of their family.

"Yeah I know, but Aunt Cecilia just told me she's already on the trip here with Uncle Frank. I would have told them no, but like I said, they're already on their way."

"Arthur, you realize it would be rude to tell Harry right?"

"Tell me what?" Harry replied, he decided to make himself known right there. There was silence as Mr and Mrs. Wealsey fumbled on what to say. Harry decided to break the silence. "What is it Mr. Weasley? I wouldn't be mad, I promise."

They both looked at each other as Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "Er---Harry, son. You see, my Aunt Cecilia and Uncle Frank decided to come over during the holidays and we know that we've invited you here first, but that silly woman just won't listen to me. And we sort of…well…out of space," Mr. Weasley blurted, he didn't know how to say it, so he just did.

Harry understood now what it meant. He has to move out. He couldn't understand what the big deal in all of this is. It was okay with him. After all, they always have him and this would be one time where Harry could do something for them.

"Oh. I understand. I have to move out. I'll just go back to Hogwarts then." The thought of spending the holidays back at Hogwarts was comforting and saddening at the same time. Comforting because he always spends the holidays there, and saddening because he'll miss the Weasley's.

"Oh no Harry dear. They will only stay with us for a couple of days. Once they're gone, you can spend the rest of your holidays here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay…Er---so what do we do then?" Harry asked.

"Well, I talked to my friend, Lisa, and she gladly likes to take you in until our house is ready. And she doesn't live far from here and perhaps you know his son. He's in Hogwarts as well." Mrs. Weasley then hugged Harry, "I know this is rude, if you want we could always asked Aunt Cecilia to check in into some inn or something."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I understand, I do. But are you sure it's okay with your friend? I mean I don't want to intrude."

"Oh Lisa would be fine having one of our sons," Mrs. Weasley smiled gently at Harry, and Harry gave the woman, who had been his mother in so many ways a grateful smile.

***

"Where are you taking Harry?" Ron asked as he helped unload Harry's bag to the kitchen. Harry would be going to a place called, Strafford's Place, by floo powder.

"She'll be at Lisa's house an—"

"NO!" Ron burst out as his eyes turned wide in alarm. "You can't!"

"Why is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"B-because…Harry can share the bed with me," Ron stated but he blushed as he realize what he just said. Harry smirked and knew what Ron was blushing at.

"It's alright mate, I'll be fine, I promise." Harry gave Ron a smile, as he grabbed some floo powder and entered the fireplace. Mr. Weasley went first a few minutes ago.

"But Harry, y-you don't understand."

"Shut it Ronald, Lisa and her family were kind enough to do this for us. Moreover, I wouldn't let Harry stay there if I thought it unwise. Lisa's family is as good as it gets. And besides, Harry wouldn't stay there for too long. I wouldn't allow it," Mrs. Weasley replied, and Harry's heart warmed at the motherly-affection that he's receiving.

"No! Y-you don't understand."

"I'll be fine mate, no need to worry," Harry smiled as he said, 'Strafford's Place' and as he dropped his floo powder, he vanished to the one place that made Ron Weasley said, "Oh _bloody_ shit!"

***

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into a modest and beautiful looking home. It is very clean and orderly compared to the Weasley's complete disarray. Yet, it felt really homey…and the place was rather inviting. Harry saw Mr. Weasley, sitting in a sofa talking to a beautiful lady. The lady was elegant, with long, slightly curly, brown hair, a rosy, white skin and a warm face.

"Harry, this is Lisa, Lisa this is Harry," Mr. Weasley said, Harry offered his hands but Lisa went and hugged him. She has that motherly-vibe like Mrs. Weasley and Harry instantly like her.

"Well, aren't you good-looking," Lisa complimented and Harry blushed.

"Give the young lad a break, will ya?" another woman spoke, and Harry turned to see an old woman sitting in a corner, he hadn't noticed her before, but Harry liked the lady as well. She, in Harry's opinion, is how a kind grandmother would look like.

"This is grandma Elle. She's staying with us with our little nephew for the holidays," Lisa smiled as she made the introduction. Grandma Elle also came forward and gave Harry a hugged.

"You're nephew?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, well, he's three and lives with Grandma Elle. His parents died in an accident when he was young," Lisa replied sadly.

"Er---Mam, I'm thankful for your hospitality, but if you already have guests, I don't mean to become a burden," Harry replied courteously.

"Me too, Lisa, I know we've asked too much, but if you can't accommodate, I'm sure we could figure something out," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh! Don't be such a fuss. We're glad to have Harry here with us, but Er---Is it okay if you share the bed with my son? The bed is quite big and the guest room is where Grandma Elle and our nephew sleep."

"Er---I could sleep in the couch and I don't want to intrude on your son," Harry said.

"Oh we will not have you sleep on the couch; my son told me its fine so there's nothing to worry about," Lisa smiled, Harry was about to protest but Grandma Elle stopped him.

"We will not allow a guest to sleep on the couch, Mr. Potter, or do we have to strangle you?" Grandma Elle said jokingly. Harry smiled, "Er---no mam"

"That's settled then," Lisa smiled and Harry was just glad that they were as nice as the Weasley's.

***

Mr. Weasley came home after a few minutes, but not without promising his honorary son that he will collect him back once the whole mess in the Burrow was over. Harry smiled as he watched Mr. Weasley disappeared into the flames.

Harry's things were now being levitated into Lisa's son's room. Harry was told that her son and husband were out buying some groceries with their nephews. Harry was told that he knew her son very well, but hides his son's identity to Harry as a surprise. Harry just hopes it wasn't a Slytherin, but judging with Lisa's kind nature, Harry knew he wasn't.

Harry sat on the bed and looked inside the room. It was rather big, and the bed was rather huge. It could easily accommodate Harry. He started to lie down, and was assaulted with a familiar smell, yet he couldn't quite remember where he smelled this musky scent. But somehow, the scent was comforting. Harry suddenly drifted off to sleep.

Harry didn't know how long he drifted off but he was woken up by a voice,

"Yeah mom, I'll just change a minute and then I'll help you down there," a familiar voice said. Harry jerked awake, just as the new comer started to lift off his shirt and threw it carelessly on the side of the door. When the stranger turned around, for what seemed like a long time, green eyes met gray.

"YOU?!" both champion exclaimed.

"Oh Ceddiekins, I forgot to tell you, our visitor has arrived. Surprise!" Lisa exclaimed from downstairs. Harry couldn't believed how fucked up his luck was. He was in Lisa's house, sleeping in Lisa's son's bed, and oh, yeah, the one fact that they forget to mention: Lisa apparently was Lisa Diggory. Lisa was Cedric Diggory's _bloody_ mother, and this is Cedric Diggory's house. _Fuck!_

_

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I have fun writing it. Please send me a review! Please?  
_


	33. Icicles

**Disclaimer: Original characters and stories from Harry Potter canon belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**_This chapter's dedication was split in half._

_First,_

_ To my wonderful and fantastic beta. _

_**LedyBug**_

_ who was giving birth to her little baby Bug..._

_My glass was raised to you and your child._

_and to,_

_**Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis**  
_

_who has agreed (despite my warning) to become my temporary beta._

_This chapter would never be accomplished without the work of this two!_

_so this one's to them!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Endless**

**Chapter 33: Icicles**

Harry couldn't believe his luck, of all places he would be stuck, of all the places the Weasley's could have chosen, they had to choose the Diggorys. This just proved that fate had a fucking way of getting onto his nerves.

"Fuck!" Harry verbalized. This was apparently the only word that was running in his mind as he looked at the gray-eyed Hufflepuff that was half-naked standing in front of him. Even with everything that had happened, he was still beautiful.

"Er…okay. But, don't you think it's too early for that? And so not the right place," Cedric smirked amusedly. He couldn't believe his luck, he was desperately praying for him to be able to see the green-eyed Gryffindor since he got here, but now judging by the situation, he got a better deal. Cedric would have to remember to thank whichever force that made him agree to share his bed to their visitor, which apparently was Harry.

"Oh you bloody---." Harry picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at the smiling Hufflepuff which was easily dodged at by the intended target.

"Hey! That was my favorite pillow!" Cedric said amusedly. Harry just looked irritated.

"You knew about this?" the Gryffindor demanded.

"What?! No!" Cedric replied. "I mean, I knew we would have a visitor, but I didn't know it would be you."

Harry closed his eyes. He thought he's going to get a bloody headache from all of this. He jumped out of bed, no wonder it smelled familiar. Harry wanted to kick himself for finding comfort in his _bloody_ smell. He went around the room and started to find his things.

"What are you looking for?" the Hufflepuff asked, teasingly.

"I'm looking for my things!" Harry snapped.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm leaving!" Harry replied as he looked below the bed to see his trunk.

"How?"

"What do you mean how?" Harry stopped to look at the Hufflepuff who had an amused smile. Harry wished nothing more than to remove that jerk's facial expression.

"I mean how would you go? It's the holidays, the Knight bus must be full, the Inn's around town are also full, plus, it's nearly evening. Not to mention it would be rude to walk out on your hostess when she accepted you with open arms." Cedric knew it was low to pull-out the guilt card, but he didn't care, he wanted Harry to stay.

Harry gave it a thorough thought, Cedric was right. He knew that deep inside but he was too stubborn to admit that. The git was still smiling amusedly. Harry was about to give a rude remark when there was knock on the door, and Lisa, Cedric's mother entered.

"Ceddiekins! Would you put some clothes on? We have company," Lisa reprimanded her son.

"Ceddiekins?" Harry asked with a smirk. It finally wiped that amused smile off the Hufflepuff's face.

"Mom!" Cedric complained.

"What?" Lisa asked. Harry just continued to smirk at the Hufflepuff as Cedric blushed slightly. Cedric just gave a groan and fumbled through his drawer and brought out a green sweater. Thinking Harry must have been looking caused the Hufflepuff to smirk once again.

"Now, Ced, why don't you help me in the kitchen?" Lisa stated, "we're about to have dinner."

Cedric gave a groan. Harry knew this would be the perfect timing to be away from him, even if for just a moment.

"I'll help," Harry offered.

"I'll help, too!" Cedric immediately replied. He wasn't ready to let his green-eyed Gryffindor out of his sight yet.

"Whoa! I never thought I'd see the day when you would actually volunteered to be in the kitchen, weren't you just groaning a few minutes ago?" Cedric's mother asked, eyeing her son like he'd grown a second head.

"I-uh---I changed my mind. I wanted to help." Cedric gave an impish smile as he looked at both his mother and the Gryffindor who were eyeing him daggers.

"Oh, I get it! Wanted to impress the competition away huh, Ceddiekins? Trying to impress Harry here, aren't you?" Lisa smiled, and looked at Harry, "Though, I have to say, I think you'll have a _bloody_ hard time doing that. Harry here's looking tough, not to mention, quite good looking. You give your father a run for his money." Lisa smiled at the raven-haired Gryffindor admiringly making Harry blush.

"Well, if you really like to help, I guess you better change clothes, Kitchen is a messy business," Lisa said to Harry as she eyed what he was wearing.

"Er---Where are my clothes?" Harry asked, deciding he wanted to change. Charlie and Bill would've killed him if his jacket, which they gave him, would be ruined.

"Oh. Well, they are in Cedric's chest of drawers, half of it is full of your things," Lisa replied as she headed out of the door.

"Er, Mrs. Diggory---I don't mean to be a burden, you could've just stashed my clothes in my bag an---."

"I didn't mind," Cedric blurted out as their gazes locked. Harry looked away_. Damn! Potter, you shouldn't be blushing. _He wanted to kick himself inside hard.

"Well, that's settled then. Now you two follow me to the kitchen in a minute," Lisa said as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Harry then started to remove his jacket and went to the drawer, he was about to pull his shirt off when he remembered he wasn't alone. He looked at the staring Hufflepuff with a questioning glare and said, "What are you still doing here, Diggory?"

"It's my room," Cedric said, he had that amused smile once again.

"Well, I know it's yours, and I wouldn't be here if I could help it, but in case you haven't notice, I need to change?" Harry glared.

"Yeah. Figured that out already," the Hufflepuff answered, this time with an amused smirk.

"So?" Harry said annoyed.

"So, I figured, maybe you'd want some help," Cedric replied in a very mischievous manner that made Harry berserk.

"YOU BLOODY---." Harry picked up a sock in the drawer and threw it at the laughing Hufflepuff who went for the door laughing loudly.

***

Cedric closed the door laughing loudly. He couldn't help it, being with Harry was always fun. He couldn't remember ever being this happy or excited and he was really glad that Harry was here. He knew it wasn't the best idea to annoy the Gryffindor and at the same time flirt with him, but he couldn't help it. Besides, given the situation, this was a nice start. Cedric swore that he would have the Gryffindor back---and he would, once everything is clear between them. He smiled, and had an extra bounce on his step as he headed downstairs.

***

It wasn't long before Harry went down into the kitchen to find the entire Diggory family chatting merrily. Harry just hid for a moment in a corner as to not interrupt the family, which was oblivious of the new arrival. They felt really close and all warm and fuzzy which caused Harry to feel like he was intruding. Mr. Diggory, whom Harry remembered as Amos, was reading the paper while sipping what appeared to be a hot tea. Mrs. Diggory and Grandma Diggory were preparing the meal with the occasional help from the Hufflepuff, who looked totally clueless of what he's doing. This came as a surprise to Harry; he always thought that Cedric could do anything. He was top of the class, a Quidditch captain, a prefect; he played the piano, and knows how to tend to wounds and stuff.

Harry looked at the Hufflepuff and tried to ignore the accompanying pang of both hurt and a little of, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, joy at seeing Cedric.

Did he mention that the Hufflepuff was good-looking? A good kisser? Smells like breeze with a sexy scent that he couldn't quite identify? Not to mention good in bed? Harry tried to stifle the blush that had been starting to creep up when he remembered everything that he and the Hufflepuff had done behind closed doors for the last couple of months. And then flashes of what had transpired during the past few weeks came flooding the Gryffindor's mind and he wanted to give himself a good kick in the arse for even thinking about the badger.

"Um---Who are you?" a small voice behind Harry said, that immediately jerked Harry away from his thoughts. He turned around and saw a boy, of about two or three, and by the brown hair, he knew the boy must be a Diggory.

"I'm uh…," Harry started but was cut off by Cedric.

"_About tim_e! I thought you drown in your clothes up there." He gave a smile to the Gryffindor that Harry didn't return. "Well," Cedric started uncomfortably as he could still feel the tension that the Gryffindor was giving him---yet he couldn't help but be enamored with the raven-hair, he was _bloody_ adorable!

"Er---Talan, this is Harry, he's my…well…he's my---," Cedric stuttered trying to find the right title.

"School mate," Harry replied, causing Cedric to frown. It wasn't exactly what he's thinking; he and Harry were more than that. '_Friend_' would have been acceptable but it was obvious that Harry and he weren't friends. Moreover, Harry still hated him.

"Oh! Unca Ced's school mate? Nice to meet you." Talan gave a big smile and extended his hand like a grown-up; Harry chuckled but took the hand. "Well, nice to meet you, Talan."

"Cedric come on! Bring my little Talan and your Harry here," Grandma Elle said nonchalantly, apparently her use of _'your Harry'_ was nothing and the occupants of the Strafford's place thought nothing of it, well, aside from the two champions who blushed furiously.

"Er---Come on," Cedric said, entering the Kitchen after a running Talan, Harry bringing up the rear.

"Well Harry, I believed you've met my husband already, Amos." Mrs. Diggory pointed to the man who was reading the paper. The last time Harry saw Amos was the Quidditch World Cup. Cedric's father was quite cheerful back then, but now he was eyed Harry with a gruff look.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay here, Sir," Harry said, but Amos just gave a disinterested nod, and continued reading the paper. Cedric was eyeing his father like he couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"Sorry, you know, old age," Mrs. Diggory swayed cheerfully.

"Hey!" Grandma Elle replied acting like she was offended.

"Well, I didn't mean you Grandma Elle. Of course, you know Grandma Elle, this little man you just met is of course, Talan, and well you know Cedric." Harry gave a small smile at Lisa as the mother Diggory continue, "So this is our family."

"Do you play Quidditch like Unca Ced? He's a player and all," Talan asked. Harry looked at Talan and smile, "Yeah! I do play Quidditch, not as good as your Uncle Ced here, he's quite the player." Harry looked at the Hufflepuff, who couldn't miss the sarcasm in Harry's statement.

Talan seemed to give it a small thought and his smile grew bigger, "Oh I know, I know! Could you be my Unca Harry too? I want to have a Quidditch-Unca-Team!"

Talan looked so hopeful and Harry couldn't refuse that. He wasn't some sadist that makes kids cry for Merlin's sake!

"Okay! But on one condition."

"What condition?"

"You, little man, are going to help me prepare dinner," Harry said leaning and extending his hands to Talan, "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Talan agreed excitedly, as he and Harry shook his hand and moved to helped prepare some vegetable salad, with Talan handing Harry the vegetables.

The Diggorys' watched the interaction with fascination, then Grandma Elle said, "What a dashing young man!"

And Cedric couldn't agree more.

***

To say the least, Talan was quite enamored with their new raven-haired, green-eyed guest that he even insisted to seat on Harry's lap during dinner.

"Talan, come on, sit on your seat, Harry needs to eat," Cedric said. _His_ Harry needs to eat; though of course he added that as an afterthought.

"Yah, come here kid, you're squishing our guest," Grandma Elle added.

Talan just hummed happily and leaned in more on his new found 'Unca' comfortably.

"It's okay, Mrs. Elle," Harry smiled while chuckling as he feed himself and Talan the dinner that they had help make.

"Call me Grandma Elle, dear. And are you sure? Maybe we could restrain that kid or something." She smiled amusedly, and Harry laughed, "I think I will be alright."

"Very well," she said, as they all started to eat.

By the time dessert came, Talan and Harry were inseparable. Harry spooned a treacle tart and fed it to Talan.

"Yum. Unca Harry makes good tart!" then he leaned in and whispered, though quite loudly, "You do it better than Unca Ced. Unca Ced's tart and cooking was…bad," Talan blurted before he ran out of the kitchen amidst Cedric's shout of "Was not!"

Everyone laughed at that, even Amos Diggory who was sitting now more comfortably and seemed warming up, though quite slowly, with their guest. However, compared to the ladies of Strafford's house, Mr. Diggory still was unwelcoming.

"Yeah Dear, you're cooking is quite good, how did you learn to do that?" Cedric's mother asked.

"Well, I started at a young age," Harry replied, not putting specifics. He wasn't about to relay his abusive childhood, forced to cook and clean a house at the age of three. "And besides, Mrs. Weasley showed me some tricks or two. Though, yours and Grandma Elle's cooking was impeccable as well."

"Merlin's beard, you're quite the charmer are you? You'll make the perfect husband someday," Grandma Elle said causing Harry to blush. Cedric, on the other hand, frowned at the thought of someone having Harry other than him---he found the thought quite…unfavorable.

"Which if I may ask, tell me if I'm out of the line, but I'm sure a kid as great as you couldn't remain single?" Lisa asked, causing Harry to shy away, though he didn't know which from---the subtle flattery or the embarrassment.

"Er…No…I mean I'm still single." _And probably stay that way for a very long time._ He added as an afterthought. Cedric insides glowed, at least no one touched his Harry, and if someone did, well, that would be the last thing they did.

"Great! Maybe I could allow you to meet a few people or two," Lisa smiled triumphantly.

"MOM!" Cedric blurted quite loudly earning everyone to look at his direction. He didn't want Harry to be match-made. Harry was his and his alone. "Er---He's fourteen."

"So?"

"So, he needs to study, and such, plus uh--- he had Quidditch and assignments and all," Cedric stated, sounding more and more agitated.

"Well I'm sure Harry can manage that." Lisa winked at Harry earning her a blush, "Besides, I don't plan to rub someone on Harry's face, I'll just show him around and let fate takes its course. So what, are you in?"

Cedric couldn't help but glare at his mother, but Lisa didn't notice as she continued to insist on setting the Gryffindor up. Harry seemed to give it a thorough thought while Cedric's eyes continued to grow worried. _Say no! Say no! _A mantra he kept on repeating on himself. There's no need for his Gryffindor to meet anybody. All he needed to meet was him, and that's it.

"Well…" Harry thought for a moment. Perhaps it's not bad to meet someone new, he reasoned as he gave his answer, "Okay."

Lisa cheered happily as Talan came and took Harry, apparently to show him his favorite toys or something. Grandma Elle just started to wash the dishes while Amos sipped his hot chocolate. Everyone was oblivious to a certain Hufflepuff, who couldn't help but think that the situation was so unfair and at the same time couldn't believe what had just transpired.

***

Harry walked out of Talan's room as the toddler finally slept. It was eleven in the evening and Harry couldn't help but feel tired himself. His body may be exhausted but his heart was pounding like a hammer to a wall while his mind ran a hundred miles per hour as he walked nervously towards the room where he's going to sleep---Cedric's room.

Harry walked inconspicuously as he neared the door to the room. Every step he took was accompanied by a drum beat of his heart. Why was he even nervous? It's not like this is the first time he slept with Cedric? Plus, it's not the first time he slept with other dudes. _Damn!_ He's been in a dormitory sharing an entire room with a couple of blokes for four years now. So why was he nervous?

Harry knocked on the door as he calmed his nerves. Inside the Hufflepuff answered, "Come in" _Great! He's still awake_ Harry thought. To be honest, staying late at Talan's room wasn't all Talan's doing. He used it as a diversion to allow Cedric to get to sleep so that he and the Hufflepuff wouldn't have the awkward situation of sharing the bed, which of course Harry didn't want to, not only because of their situation but also because he didn't want to intrude. After all, it was still the jerk's bed.

Harry let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and entered the room to find Cedric Diggory sitting in a chair, reading something. He looked up from the book as he scanned the Gryffindor, "Too late for a stroll, don't you think?" the Hufflepuff asked as he looked at his watch.

"Well, isn't it late to read a book?" The Gryffindor said in return. The Hufflepuff chuckled softly, "_Touche,_" he replied. To be honest he wasn't reading the book, _Bloody hell!_ He tried to, but he couldn't understand a word on it as he counted the time of Harry's return.

Harry removed his jacket and gathered some clean clothes, then went to the nearby bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face, taking his time, not out of vanity but because he'd prayed that when he returned the Hufflepuff would have gone to sleep.

Instead, he returned to see the Hufflepuff reading again. He vaguely wondered what the Hufflepuff was reading, but decided he didn't care anyway as he put his dirty clothes on his bag.

"Why are you just now getting to bed anyway? Talan didn't keep you late, did he?" the Hufflepuff inquired making small talk.

"Sorry to miss the curfew," Harry replied bitingly then asked, "Where do I sleep?"

Cedric gave a sigh, "I'm trying here, Harry. Okay? Cut me some slack." Gray eyes pleaded kindly but Harry will hear none of it. After all, he'd been deceived by that same gray-eyes once.

"Really? Well, it isn't working," Harry answered, annoyed, "Try harder!" he added sarcastically.

"Okay!" Cedric said, as he stood up, gathered some pillows and some spare sheets.

"What are you doing Diggory?" Harry asked as he watched the Hufflepuff laid the sheets, then placing the pillow on top of those sheets. The Hufflepuff smiled kindly as he laid down on his just-made-bed then said, "Trying harder."

Harry was taken aback for a moment. _He couldn't be serious! _He thought. "Come on Diggory, stop playing. You can't sleep on the floor."

"Why not?" the Hufflepuff countered.

"Because…," Harry snapped, apparently annoyed.

"Because what?" Gray-eyes asked.

"Because, it's your room and I could sleep there while you sleep on your bed. And it's cold there, you'll catch flu or something," Harry replied irritated.

The Hufflepuff smiled amusedly, "I knew you cared for me," he teased causing Harry to stop momentarily and blushed slightly before answering heatedly, "I do not!"

"Really?" Cedric said with an amused smirk.

"Really," Harry answered flatly. And in that instant, the smirk was gone from the Hufflepuff's face.

"Well, then you wouldn't care if I do get a flu from lying here cold, would you?" Cedric said. He couldn't help but frown at the Gryffindor's words.

"Fine!" Harry snapped then went to the bed, and laid there.

Cedric frowned, he knew he hurt Harry, and he'd been trying to reach out but Harry had been dodging every moved he made---or uh…bite back on every move that he made. Cedric only teased the Gryffindor when he said that Harry cared for him, but Harry's insistence that he didn't caused a slight pang in him. Is he too late? Did he hurt Harry enough that he despised him? He wanted Harry, he wanted Harry more than anything, but how could he restart when Harry stopped or snapped at every 'restart' he tried to lay there? He shivered slightly at the cold but didn't bother. His thoughts were too preoccupied at the moment. Did Harry mean it? Is that why he agreed to his mother's insistence on setting him up? Did he move on already? Is there no hope for them anymore?

Cedric was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft material crashing at his chest.

"Here Diggory, I told you it's cold there!" Harry growled then went back to bed without further glance.

Cedric blinked once, then looked at the blanket and then at the raven-haired boy who was lying on his side with his eyes closed. _Did Harry just toss me a spare blanket?_ Cedric thought. Then slowly, the Hufflepuff couldn't help but grin as he covered himself with the blanket. Perhaps it wasn't too late yet.

***

_Harry watched as a woman was running through the woods. She was frantically going anywhere she could. Trying to run from something. Her breath was ragged and she was exhausted but she kept running. Running from what? Harry wondered. There are movements in the trees and the woman frantically whimpered. Harry watched as her knees buckled and she cried as she tried to hold on to something. To hold on for dear life. A cold laugh erupted from nowhere as pain crashed through Harry's body. Then a green light._

"_NO!"_

"Harry! Harry wake up?! Harry!" a voice said. Harry knew he recognized that voice but the pain was too much that he couldn't put a face into that voice. Harry opened his eyes, foggy from the aftermaths of the pain that was coursing through his body.

"Harry!" the voice now said and Harry saw the scared face of Cedric Diggory as he straddled him, apparently shaking him awake. Harry moved away some hair from his damp forehead. He was sweaty all over. _Another bad dream!_ He thought. _Voldemort. What was happening? Was he on the move again?_

"Harry! I'm losing my mind here. Say something."

Harry looked up and saw Cedric's gray eyes full with worry; he also noticed the Hufflepuff's pendant ring dangling carelessly around his neck giving off a faint yellow light from the reflections of the moon outside. Harry reached out and touched it, "its beautiful" he whispered nonchalantly.

Cedric chuckled tentatively, "That's a start." Then, he gave a sigh as he closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. "You scared me back there. What was it? Bad dream?" he looked at Harry deeply, and Harry had to stop his mind from going foggy.

"It was…nothing," Harry replied, he didn't know if he wanted to share it with the Hufflepuff just yet.

"But are you alright?" Cedric asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," Harry said and silence followed this statement, with Harry lying on the bed with Cedric straddling Harry's lap. Then before Harry knew it, or even thought about what was happening, Cedric leaned in and hugged the raven-haired boy tightly. "Never scare me like that again," he mumbled. The hug lingered for awhile before Cedric let go, shocked at his own bravado.

"I---uh. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." He let go and walked to his made-up bed on the floor. Harry just tried to hide his blush and even out his breathing.

"Er….Diggory?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes?" Cedric asked, not looking up at the Gryffindor.

"Thank you," Harry breathed out.

"Anytime," the Hufflepuff mumbled. Both champions just lay awake after that exchange, both trying hard to decipher what on earth just happened.

***

Harry woke up the next day as his senses were filled with the same comforting scent. Harry relished the scent for a moment. When his mind cleared he bolted upright and wanted to kick himself for feeling comfort in that scent. He lay on the bed again and rubbed his eyes. What the hell happened last night? What had his dream meant? Where was Voldemort and what was he up to? Questions, the most important of all the questions, Harry had ever come across on this year. Questions that should have the most weight on his mind---and would be the most logical to anybody thinking rationally. But as Harry laid there and was assaulted by the breezy yet musky scent that was surrounding him, he couldn't help but think about other matters---and by that, he meant Diggory.

What happened last night? Or yesterday? The subtle flirting, eyes that seemed to care, voice full of concern, the apparent fear hiding in those same gray-eyes. What the hell did that mean? Was Diggory playing with him again? The hurt he felt when he realized it was all a game, was ebbing slowly. Slowly, but it's fading. What then? What did one do when you couldn't be angry any longer? Was there a book on this? _Where the hell was Hermione when you needed her?_ Harry thought inwardly. Once again the Hufflepuff confused him and bombarded his brain with a handful of questions that arose from a few simple actions_. This is bloody complicated!_ Harry thought with a sigh. At least the Hufflepuff wasn't in the room, now that Harry thought about it. _Always the responsible early riser_. Harry mused with a sneer. Cedric's made-up bed was tucked neatly into a pile of sheets at the floor of the bed Harry slept in. Harry didn't expect Cedric to lend him his bed, is it his stupid Hufflepuff nature? Or was he being nice? Or is "being nice" again part of his act?

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud giggle, he soon found himself with a giggling Talan jumping on his bed. "Unca Harry! Unca Harry!"

"Talan, come on! Don't wake Harry up---oh you're already awake?" A sweaty Hufflepuff came into full view and Harry tried very hard not to ogle the newcomer.

"Er, yeah...," Harry replied. How his voice sounded nervous, he had no idea. Maybe he needed to cut his throat altogether for sounding that way.

"Unca Harry! Unca Harry!" Talan continued.

"Talan, shut the hell up. You're Unca Harry is right there," Cedric said half amused, half annoyed by his very energetic nephew.

"Snob," Talan taunted, sticking his tongue out and continued his shouts of 'Unca Harry'

Harry chuckled at Cedric's expense then looked at Talan, "Hey there Horsey, What's gotten you so---lively?" Harry smiled as Talan rushed to Harry's side and sat at Harry's lap.

"We're going skating today!" Talan replied cheerily.

"Well, have you eaten your breakfast yet?" Harry asked Talan, Talan seemed to give it some few thoughts then admitted sheepishly, "Nuh-uh"

"Well how about you eat first and I'll brush my teeth, and then we could go skating?" Harry said, Talan then jumped off the bed and ran out of the room shouting, "Breakfast!"

"That boy was relentless!" Cedric said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Snob!" Harry replied and looked at the direction of the Hufflepuff, and then he drew an intake of breath. The Hufflepuff was standing there all sweaty and topless with his shirt hanging on his broad shoulders. Not to mention the strong torso, with those hard muscles that curved on glorious pecs---not too bulky but not too lanky either---and washboard abs that would put anyone into shame.

"Like what you're seeing?" the tall wet-dream said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I---I uh---." Harry felt his blood going to his face, not to mention on other places quite private. "Would you put some clothes on!" he snapped; as he rose out of bed and tried to head for the bathroom. But before he did, the Hufflepuff cornered him, with that gorgeous body so close that he could almost feel the heat radiating towards that body and for his nose to be assaulted with that same breezy-slash-musky scent.

"Why?" the Hufflepuff whispered huskily, "Does it bother you?" Too near were his lips to Harry's ear.

Harry wanted to reach out. To touch and feel those ridges, those planes of flesh that was too close to him. His mind wasn't thinking at all---he wanted to relish on the scent---to drown on the heat---on those strong arms. So he did the only right thing he could do---he pushed the Hufflepuff lightly.

"Stop playing Diggory. _Please,_" he pleaded, and that stopped the Hufflepuff from doing something he wanted since Harry came to Strafford's Place. Harry couldn't take anymore of this, being played at. So he just begged for it to stop---because there was nothing else he could do anymore.

Sensing that the Hufflepuff was rooted to the spot, Harry took it as a chance to run away and went into the bathroom, leaving a sad Hufflepuff on his wake.

***

Right after breakfast, Talan pulled Harry to a frosted river where they would do the skating with Grandma Elle and Cedric bringing up the rear. The tension between the two champions was palpable. Cedric eyed the raven haired as he walked. He didn't mean to tease Harry, but having him so close yet so far was very frustrating. He nearly lost himself back there in his room, nearly took Harry there, but the whispered plea caught him off guard. Harry sounded so helpless and vulnerable that Cedric hated the fact that it was him that had caused it. He wanted badly to make it right, but what was he supposed to do when Harry didn't trust him? Looking at the boy who caught his being so much he made a mental note that he'd done everything on his power to gain the Gryffindor's trust back. If it's the last thing he'd did, then so be it.

They arrived at a frosted river as Talan put his skates on and glide effortlessly through the ice. Cedric followed, watching Talan closely in case he fell. Grandma Elle and Harry just stood there watching.

"Unca Harry, Come on! Skate with us!" Talan shouted as he made a slow spinning motion with a giggle.

"Yeah, son. Why don't you join them?" Grandma Elle asked with warm eyes.

"I don't exactly, know how to uh…skate," Harry said bluntly.

"Well it is not a problem… Cedric!" Grandma Elle shouted, Cedric came skating gracefully the skidded to a stop looking at Grandma Elle questioningly. His hair fell covering part of his eyes, and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold. Even at this time, he is devastatingly handsome.

"Well, Harry here, doesn't know how to skate, so I think you better teach him, since I can no longer do it myself." she smiled.

"It's alright Grandma Elle, I'm okay. Besides I don't have skates on," Harry replied. The tension was still palpable between them from earlier.

"Well, that I can arrange," Grandma Elle said mumbling a few transfiguration spells as Harry's shoes changed into skating boots. "Now you're already set---uh uh!" Grandma Elle said as Harry was about to protest, "You're going to skate! Plus the tension between you two is driving me nuts! Sort it out!" Grandma Elle ordered as she gave a wink, "While you're at it, take care of that energetic goofball…I'm going to make some hot chocolate," her final words before heading back to the house, leaving the two champion in an awkward situation with a not-so-subtle blush coloring their faces.

"I swear my family's gonna kill me," The Hufflepuff mumbled.

"Well let's hope they don't kill the both of us in the process," Harry said as he looked at Cedric with a small smile.

"Harry, about what happened I'm---"

"It's okay, Cedric, we're good" Harry cut the Hufflepuff off. Silence followed and it was awkward and unbearable at the same time that Harry just wanted to cut it loose.

"So, are you going to teach me or what?" Harry asked with a smile.

"With pleasure," the Hufflepuff smiled back.

"Okay then, let's---" Harry stuttered as he stepped into the snow and instantly fell from lack of balance.

"Whoa there! Easy!" Cedric said as he caught the Gryffindor with strong arms.

"This is the bloody reason why I stay on broomsticks!" Harry mumbled back, causing the Hufflepuff to chuckle. Harry jokingly glared, which earned a louder laugh from the Hufflepuff. _At least the tension was ebbing away. _Harry thought.

"Come on, I haven't got all day! Teach," Harry commanded jokingly.

"Eager are we?" Cedric asked.

"Anything to keep your family from killing me," Harry replied.

"Very well," Cedric said. "The first thing to do is try to balance by separating you're feet slightly. There" he said as Harry followed the instructions. "Now try to step forward---whoa!" Cedric shouted as the raven-haired boy fell for the second time, only to be caught by strong arms.

"This getting quite a habit of yours don't you think?" Cedric teased lightly. _What? He couldn't help it!_

"Well, that says a lot about your teaching prowess then." Harry lightly teased back. This earned a genuine smile from the Hufflepuff. At least they weren't at a _'snap-attack'_ at the moment.

"Well, let's try again. Perhaps you could hold on me. Put your hands on my shoulders"

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're hands at my shoulders. This would help you have your balance."

"Er---okay." Harry did as he was told. Cedric gave an inaudible gasp at Harry's touch. It was too long since he and Harry touched, and as simple as this touch maybe, he'll take it. Cedric couldn't resist himself as he put his hands securely at Harry's waist. He tried to reason that it was for Harry---to keep him steady---but it doesn't mean he can't enjoy it. Harry gasped at the contact and looked questioningly at the Hufflepuff, but intoxicating gray-eyes met his green ones and he couldn't look away.

"Now close your eyes," Cedric mumbled rather huskily. Harry closed his eyes. "Feel you're body as it was. Open your senses. Feel you're feet." Harry's mind was going foggy, filled with husky voices that were too hot for winter. His nose was filled with that addicting scent and his hands gripped those powerful shoulders.

"Now take a deep breath." Harry did as he was told. Cedric was drowning in Harry's scent as well, he smelled like rain and cherry with a tinge of chocolate---and it was…very…Very arousing. "Now take a step forward, and follow me." Harry did as he was told, he felt like he was floating…neither caring what it is…for all he hear was his voice…all he smelled was his scent…and all he felt was his power.

"Now open your eyes," Cedric mumbled as Harry did what he was told and Harry found himself, with only his hands holding Cedric's hands as they glided across the frozen river. "I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!"He shouted, unbelieving at what he's seeing, at what he's doing. "This feels like flying!" Harry said as Cedric let go of Harry and Harry glided across the river effortlessly with Cedric circling him every so often.

"Yeah it does. Still think I'm pathetic at teaching?" Cedric asked with a grin.

"I never said that!" Harry said as he stretched his arms and felt the wind brushing his face.

"Really? Well what do you think of my teaching then?"

"It was awesome! You're awesome!" Harry replied.

"Well I'll never thought you'd notice," the Hufflepuff replied as once again he encircled the green eyed boy who's eyes were filled with joy at the moment.

The two champions glided carelessly through the river, enjoying the moment for what it really was. For one, this was a moment of few glimpses of simplicity, of just being in the moment…away from prying eyes of the world or the clutch and claws of a murderer. For the other, it was a moment of hope…full of promises that a certain love hadn't died…and that a certain love was not lost.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the VERY late update. I do reedit this chapter three times because I don't like the ending of the first I wrote. In addition, due to the holidays, my mind sort of went with the Christmas and new year rush. So I apologized. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Cheers!**


	34. And it would be enough

**Disclaimer: Original characters and stories from Harry Potter canon belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**Warnings: Rated M/Slash/not for underage people/ and definitely not for judgmental people**

* * *

_Have you ever felt this way?_

* * *

**Endless**

**Chapter 34: And it would be enough...**

The one skating lesson that both champions shared seemed to do wonders to the snapping relationship that both champions had for a few days---or at least that's what Cedric thought as he watched Harry helped Talan color the child's coloring book.

Cedric sat in the nearby chair pretending to read, but the truth is he was eyeing the raven-haired lion from the corner of his eye. The older Diggory's where nowhere to be found for they are preparing for their special guest that would be coming tomorrow night. Cedric didn't like to think about that as he knew it was a disaster waiting to occur, so instead he resort to his own version of contentment—or at least what he can have right now and that is watching his little Gryffindor amused his three year old nephew.

Cedric couldn't have been relieved and thankful. The both of them were starting to have normal conversations already, minus the snapping and rude comments, and Cedric won't stop until he had his Gryffindor back within his arms.

Cedric didn't know what hit him when he first met the boy wizard. He thought Harry Potter was just the name, the famous brat who beat up you-know-who and become the boy-who-lived. To be honest, Cedric was never intrigued with what Harry Potter is. Sure he heard the rumors, but he didn't care. He never looked the boy's way when he passed him in the corridor. _Hell_ he never looked at any bloke before Harry. He was a typical teenager, who loves to play games. True, that he was sometimes mean and a little playful with his friends, but Harry somehow showed him that he was more than that, more than the popular, pretty-boy prefect that he was accustomed to being.

But more so, was the fact that this green-eyed lion, stole every part of him and refused to give it back. He was so enraptured by everything about Harry that he found it hard to look at anyone whenever he was in the Gryffindor's presence. Harry made him consider his life and take a closer look at it. Harry was smart, kind, caring and sweet. He never backs out of his word nor does he choose himself above others. He was snappish and temperamental but it just adds a spice to the beauty that only Harry could posses. _His_ Harry. Yes he is his. Moreover, Cedric would do anything in his power to win his Harry back. If it were his last act, he would do it perfectly through and through. For when he said that the boy stole every part of him, it included his heart. An act no one has been able to pull off.

"Unca Ced why do you keep looking at Unca Harry?" Cedric blinked a few times as his three-year old nephew pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at Talan ignoring the quizzical look of the green-eyed beauty.

"I-uh-I" Cedric stammered which is a rarity and started to rub the back of his head with his hand. He wanted to berate himself for feeling the blood start to color his neck. He had been caught and by his nephew no less. Caught like a mouse in a mouse trap.

"Well?" Harry spoke crossing his arms with a smirk plastered on the Gryffindor's face. _Damn him! _Cedric thought to himself._This situation doesn't call for cute! There should be a sign saying that Harry Potter should never be allowed to do cute! Dang!_

"I-uh-well, I just like looking" Cedric blurted out causing the other teen to blush slightly and look down. Talan, _thank Merlin for his three-year-old mind_, does not understand the implication of it.

"Oh. Okay." The three year old said looking down leaving a certain Hufflepuff eyeing a completely uncomfortable Gryffindor.

***

It was almost noon when the rest of the occupants of Strafford's place arrived carrying what appears to be a thousand packages and food. Harry and Cedric came out to help unpack the groceries. Harry was about to unpack a huge sack of flour when large hands covered his own.

"Are you sure you can carry that, _beautiful_?" Harry looked at the owner of the voice, and saw an average height man of average built, probably around 16 or 17, who was grinning cheekily at him. He had black hair which was styled in a slightly punkish way with bangs covering a part of his face. He had slightly olive skin. He was wearing a muggle-cut military jacket and nice black jeans. He looked to be somewhat Asian, but not from Chinese or Japanese descent like Cho Chang, he doesn't have the eyes. His eyes and air was more of a Filipino---calm but confident, not that Harry met any Filipinos before, but that's what clicked inside his mind as he looked at this handsome stranger. _Yes! He's easy on the eyes._ Harry only realized that he must've been looking because the stranger smirked slightly and said, "Like what you saw?"

Harry blushed and looked down, "I-uh-I"

"You what?" asked the stranger.

Harry glared defiantly and said, "I can carry that, smart ass" before grabbing the sack and start walking.

"Aggressive" the stranger noted before following Harry.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harry asked annoyed. The stranger laughed slightly and smiled, "thought you'd never ask. I'm Reid" Reid extended his hand; Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at the hand, before landing on the sack he was carrying.

"I would love to shake your hand Reid, but as you can see---what the---"Harry said as he felt Reid's hand getting the sack of flour from him with ease.

"I told you, you can't carry it _beautiful_. Now since your hands are free, my name is Reid." He said extending his hand as he put the sack on his back balancing it with his other arm. Harry looked at Reid who was smirking. Apparently the silent type impression that he gives off wasn't true. The only right impression that Harry had was that he's confident…overly at that.

"Oh you think you're so smart aren't you?" Harry crossed his arms "Well, if you are that smart you'd figure who I am…Cocky" Harry said as he headed for the door, Reid just laughed and follow suit.

"OH! Thanks Reid, you can put it there" Lisa said as Reid dropped the flour in the kitchen table. "Oh, I'm not sure you've met before." Lisa said eyeing the raven haired Gryffindor, "Reid this is Harry, Harry, Reid"

"Nice to meet you, _Harry_" Reid said extending his hand and smirking slightly. Harry glared. "Cocky" he said giving a slight nod. Lisa looked shock while Reid just laughed.

"Oh my, you do know each other" Lisa quoted.

"Actually Mrs. Diggory, we just met. Harry here immediately liked me" Reid smiled cheekily then put his arms around the glaring-Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Yeah. Reid here sticks up to you like a fungus. A cocky fungus at that" Harry breathed out causing both Lisa and Reid to laugh.

"What's the laughing…all…about?" Cedric said entering the kitchen with a high mood that slowly went down into a possessive stance as he saw Reid's arm rounded around _his_ Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Oh, I just introduced Reid to Harry and vice versa, which reminds me, Reid why don't you show Harry around so he can meet people." Lisa suggested.

"No way!" Cedric said with too much conviction than was necessary, "Er---I mean, _I_ could show Harry around" _Or not. Harry does not need to know people. He is mine. Mine!_ Cedric knew his reasoning was a little childish and a tad bit possessive but he didn't care.

"Oh my sweet Ceddiekins, it's alright. Besides there are a lot of things you need to do here" Lisa stated unpacking some of the food and placing a cooling charm so they wouldn't spoil easily.

"But I can do that and still show Harry around" Cedric reasoned, narrowing eyes focused on Reid's arm around the Gryffindor. _His_ Gryffindor.

"It's alright, you know, I can show Harry here around, so don't break a leg, Harry's going to be fine" Reid said smirking slightly at the Gryffindor who was looking away from the Hufflepuff. Lisa was putting some of the stacks in the back side of the kitchen as Cedric's eyes continued to narrow on Reid.

"Yeah? Want to see what a broken leg looks like?" Cedric snapped, "Or maybe a broken arm?" the Hufflepuff said rudely eyes focusing on Reid's arm still around his Gryffindor. Harry and Reid were taken aback by the rude comment, before Reid smirked slightly and leaned forward and smelled Harry's hair earning a blush from the Gryffindor. "Too late now, isn't it?"

Cedric was about to lunged forward and snatch his Gryffindor back on his arms and never let go, he didn't care if he refused, he didn't care whether they are in his house or perhaps this stupid Reid would end up torn into pieces. He wanted his Gryffindor back! And, he wanted him now!

"Harry, Reid. Would you mind getting the rest for me outside? And Ceddiekins a little help here please" Lisa called out, but Cedric and Reid just stood there glaring heatedly at each other. Harry was rooted in the same spot he had been. He could feel the tension that was passing between the two and decided to put an end to it.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said annoyed then snatched Reid by the arm and led him outside, leaving a shocked and slightly hurt Hufflepuff on his wake.

***

Outside the cold weather was numbing and freezing, as tons of snow covered everything that's within sight. Harry was slightly agitated and slightly confused about what just happened. Reid was a playful schmuck. A cocky schmuck at that, but he couldn't understand Cedric's sudden hostile nature against the new comer. The tension was too much inside that he needed to go out and drag Reid along with him just to calm the heat wave inside the room---mostly coming from the stupid, bipolar, Hufflepuff.

"So…you and this… Ceddiekins, huh?" Reid asked cautiously, but he couldn't help his taunting nature.

Harry blinked, then laughed slightly, "Don't call him that, he might actually snap your arm off. And to answer your question, no, there is nothing going on between me and Cedric."

"Oh. Good then, so you have a girlfriend…boyfriend?" Reid asked still cautious.

"If you're asking if I'm gay, yes I am. Are you?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you're the one who's gay" Reid said, stepping closer and Harry was stunned because the stupid schmuck was just a mere inch away from his face, "So maybe you can tell me" Reid's breath was just touching his face and Harry deliberately refused to allow his eyes to close.

He saw Reid smirking and Harry pushed the bastard off, "Oh you stupid arse!" Harry said, but he wasn't annoyed, he is starting to like Reid's playful and cocky nature.

"Are you always this cocky?" he asked going back to carrying and unpacking things.

Reid seemed to give it a few thought before answering, "Yes. Very Cocky"

Harry blushed slightly at the double meaning of those words before he saw the glint in those jet-black eyes and he picked up a few snow and made it into a ball and threw it at Reid's way, "Oh shut up!"

Reid laughed and helped the Gryffindor packed his things.

"So, Mr. Potter, when's our date going to be?" Harry stood there stunned and looked at Reid. "How do you know my last name?" Harry asked half suspicious and half amazed.

"Er---Jet black hair, lightning bolt scar, and you're name's Harry. How hard could it be?" Reid said nonchalantly. Harry looked at Reid like he couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Reid asked brow furrowed.

"Wow!" Harry gaped, "You are actually smart!"

"You know, I'll try to see that as a compliment" Reid said while he carried another sack.

"You should" Harry laughed, "I'm sorry, but I never noticed you at Hogwarts."

"Well, you shouldn't as I go to Durmstrang" Reid admitted looking cautiously at Harry.

"Oh." Harry said nonchalantly.

"You're not bothered by that?" Reid asked, "Dark Arts and all?"

"Why would I be bothered? After all I'm Harry Potter" Harry said with a smirk.

"Who's cocky now eh?" Reid asked, laughing at the Gryffindor slightly. Harry stuck out his tongue and then continued to unload things.

"So when's our date?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. You're sort of the enemy" Harry said as they walked towards the entrance to Strafford's place.

Reid stepped closer, blocking Harry's way. "Well, that's the beauty of it right?"

"What?" Harry asked, as Reid's breath started to assault him.

Reid leaned close and whispered to the Gryffindor's ears,

"I'm Dangerous"

***

To say that the lunch that followed was a calm breeze was not only the understatement of the year but it was also, in all sense of the word---a lie.

Cedric was a bit snappish and put off and was glaring at Reid like all hell had broken loose. Reid on the other hand just ate good-naturedly and joke around Harry or sometimes even touched him or ran his fingers amongst the Gryffindor's messy hair. This cause a low growl and a sneer from the Hufflepuff but Reid only seemed to be egged on by it that he even reach out and eat something on Harry's plate.

This all took place under the eye of the residents of the Strafford's place, but thankfully they either decided to ignore it or they were too busy preparing for whatever guest they have that they didn't notice. Still Harry decided to give Reid a big kick under the table earning a mouthed "What?" from the Durmstrang boy.

"Oh I forgot to mention. Molly, wrote to me this morning, saying that you can go back to the burrow if you like. Apparently, the twins scared their visitors away." Lisa said as she took a bite of her meal.

"Unca Harry is leaving?" Talan said, the boy's eyes looked sad.

"Ow, sweetie, it's okay. It's not like you won't see Unca Hary again" Grandma Elle smiled. Cedric looked shocked at this revelation and for a second he got over his jealousy as he looked at the Gryffindor intensely.

"Er---You're not planning to go, are you?" Cedric asked, it sounded casual, but his eyes were deep, calculating, pleading and intense all at the same time.

"Er---I-uh-I don't know yet" Harry mumbled, looking down.

"Stay" Cedric blurted before he could hold his tongue, "I mean…you know…er…Talan would be ballistic if you'd go now" _More like I would miss you if you'd leave now._ Cedric thought, but of course he didn't verbalize that. Reid, sensing the real reason behind Cedric's statement, almost spit up his juice from amusement, earning a jab to the rib from the Gyffindor.

"Ow! That was uncalled for" Reid whispered for only Harry to hear.

"Shut up, or that thick skull of yours would be next" Harry whispered back.

"But I didn't say anything" Reid countered, vaguely aware of the Hufflepuff watching the exchange with narrowed eyes.

"Anyway, Harry, we do hope we made a good impression on you in order for you to stay" Grandma Elle said cheekily.

"Well, Grandma Elle, how will I suppose to go after that statement?" Harry replied, earning a giggle from Cedric's grandmother and a smile from Cedric's mother.

"Ow, see this is why I like you, such a sweet boy" Grandma Elle replied again.

"Sweet my arse" Reid mumbled out of amusement earning a glare from the Gryffindor. "Okay fine I'll shut up! Only because you're beautiful when you're angry" Reid whispered cheekily.

"Just as long as you know you're welcome here dear" Lisa smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Diggory" Harry replied.

"Oh, I forgot to ask what your plans are." Lisa asked Reid.

"Er---about what?" Reid focused on Lisa, which surprised Harry, no matter how barbaric Reid may act by himself, he knew how to behave in proper decorum in front of elders and women.

"You know, showing Harry around" Lisa reminded the Durmstrang man. Cedric wanted to glare at his mother for even suggesting such preposterous act of showing _his_ Harry around…and with this stupid boy none the less.

"I could start anytime Harry wanted" Reid gave a curt nod at Lisa before smirking at the green-eyed lion.

"That is, if I'll allow it" Cedric mumbled, so that only Reid and Harry could hear, earning a blush from Harry and a glint of mischief from Reid.

"If Harry is up to it, we could head immediately after lunch" the Durmstrang boy said with a smirk.

"No!" Cedric said immediately quite audible for everyone to hear, "Er---I mean, we should have Harry here, we need hands to run this place for the coming event, right?"

"Come on! We can't slave Harry." Grandma Elle butt in, "Let the boy have some freedom, will you. It's not like he's yours" Grandma Elle joked, causing a blush to the Gryffindor and a snicker on Reid's part, gaining another kick from Harry under the table.

Cedric looked like he was about to argue, in fact he really wanted to---he wanted to shout that Harry was his and that he wanted to rip every part of Reid's body and curse it into oblivion for even daring to touch what was his. Instead he looked down, breathing deeply in and out to calm himself.

"I've been meaning to ask, Mrs. Diggory" Harry started, wanting nothing else to take out this conversation from dangerous waters, "what's the fuzz all about, it's like you're preparing for the minister"

"Well actually it's even greater than that" Amos started.

"Dad!" Cedric warned.

"What?! I'm just saying. The boy asked." Amos said not understanding why his son was on the defensive part. "Well, it's Cedric and Cho's engagement"

In that instant, something inside Harry snapped. It felt like he couldn't hear or see anything except for Amos's words and glee.

"Oh." Harry replied mechanically "Cho Chang?" Harry asked in that same flat tone. Reid was staring sadly at the Gryffindor, while the Hufflepuff looked pleadingly, but Harry didn't want any of it, he just felt…snapping. If, there ever was such a feeling.

"Yes! You know her dear?" Lisa asked, wondering what's wrong with Harry, "You seemed pale, are you okay?"

"Perfect" Harry said and looked at Reid, "Well, I think I'll go with Reid, see if I can---well---see if I can see." Harry said not really understanding what he's saying, but he just wanted to get out of there. He stood up and quickly left the room, with Reid in tow.

"And oh! Er---congratulations, I hope I receive an invitation for the wedding" Harry said robotically with a well-placed smile.

"Of course, dear. Now enjoy the rest of your day" Lisa smiled and waved Harry off.

***

The day went by and Harry was walking with Reid, as the Durmstrang boy talked about anything he could think of, trying to pry the brooding Gryffindor away from his thoughts. All of it was in failure as Harry was like a walking catatonic in place. To tell the truth, Harry wasn't sure why he felt this way. He was used to losing someone, and he knew that nothing good ever truly comes his way. This should have been an easy stride, right? All this? But why then does he feel empty, broken, lost, betrayed and hurt at the same time? Cedric wasn't even been part of his life in the last few years so why does he feel this way? This emptiness, this hurt. Is it possible to hurt without the flow of tears? Surely, it is for Harry didn't have the urge to shed any while his insides screamed and screamed that he was hurting.

He didn't know that the Hufflepuff had stacked up to him. Every piece of him believed that the Hufflepuff was nothing, a mere bump on the crossroad that he would forget eventually. But now, Harry understood. A heart does hope even if you believed the facts to be true. True, that he had a damn habit of losing everything good. True that he knew all along that everything involving him and Cedric was a play, an illusionary image that was created out of a stupid bet. True, that he let go of the hurt of finding out and had a mindset to forget the Hufflepuff and move on. But Truth was always the hardest part. The truth was that truth itself was just a mask concealing what is inside. And what's inside was that he is hoping that beyond all the truths, there was a possibility. The same possibility that saved him when he was young against Voldemort's clutches. That same possibility that he had when he escaped tight situations. And the same possibility that allowed him happiness beyond every _bloody_ unfortunate event that fate had in store for him.

He was hoping for a possibility. That beyond all the truth and the improbable, there lies a tiny sliver of hope. That somehow, he, Harry Potter, would have someone. Someone to call his own. Someone that will pick you up, when everything that holds your tiny universe together crumbles. But most of all, he kept hoping that somehow, in fate's own crap-slash-bloody way, he would be happy.

But perhaps the possibility had run out, and with that, all hope was lost.

"So, you and him, huh?" a voice that's been trying to pull him from his thoughts for the nth time spoke.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You and Cedric. And please spare me the theatrics" Reid gave him a sad smile. "Judging by everything that I saw, it was pretty clear"

"Well" Harry started, "I guess, it ends now right? He is getting married"

"And are you okay with that?" Reid asked.

"No" Harry replied honestly, "But what can I do?"

"Well, that is for you to answer." Reid smiled slightly.

"What would you do if you're in this situation?" Harry asked, not really wanting an answer but just keeping the conversation rolling so that he would be distracted.

"Er---I'd elope and run?" Reid joked, Harry gave a half smile.

"Er---Seriously? I don't know." Reid shrugged and continued "You know believers and idealist would tell you to fight for it. To do everything for you to win this love, but I'm neither of those. I am cynical and sarcastic and most of the time rude, but love isn't a battle you have to win---it is merely a choice of whether you'd embark on it or not."

"Love is like a cruise on dangerous sea. You cruise for it and wander around, not knowing if someone or something is waiting for you at the end. But you go anyway, with the hope that the lousy embarking on the _bloody_ waters is _bloody_ worth it. In the end you could end up triumphant finding your gold or a sorry piece of arse, without a _bloody_ piece of vermin left. Still, along the journey, you'll have the choice of whether you'd continue or stop"

"So when do you know, when to stop…er…embarking?" Harry asked.

"Well… I guess, when the reason you embark on the first place was gone" Reid said simply. Harry looked at the Durmstrang boy, every word that he said made sense.

Reid picked Harry's hand and wrote something on it. It was an address.

"Here, I know it would be a crappy day for you tomorrow, with all the engagement and all, so if you decide to escape or to be rid of all the drama that tomorrow would bring, come to me around this time, and we'll party the night out" Reid smiled slightly.

Harry looked at his palm, and smiled slightly, "Thanks" Harry mumbled, "You know, for someone so cocky, I wouldn't have expected this"

Reid laughed before smiling softly as he said, "Anytime beautiful"

***

Cedric was conflicted and angry, as he was chopping woods for the fireplace in the backyard of their house. It was what he always does when he was angry or had a crappy day. But crap wasn't the word to describe everything that happened today, it was complete rubbish!

"Are you okay, son?" Amos asked the Hufflepuff as the Hufflepuff swung the axe on the wood quite viciously.

"No!" Cedric said, "Do I look like I'm alright?" he added harshly.

"Mind your tone with me boy! You'd better act yourself when the Changs get here tomorrow. We don't want to spoil our plan!" Amos shouted back.

"Our plan? I don't want to marry Cho!" Cedric shouted back fiercely, he was losing control as he swung the axe hitting the wood fiercely.

"You---what! It's been settled between you two, and you just want to _bloody_ back out!" Amos replied heatedly. "It is you're duty as the heir of our Clan!"

"But what if I don't want to do that duty?" Cedric replied, "For Merlin's sake father, have you considered what I wanted to do?"

"What you wanted to do is marry Cho, and that's it! You'd do as you are told, and honor the dignity of our clan! We're purebloods for Merlin's sake! This is what we do! And this is what you'll do! You'll finish Hogwarts and marry Chang's daughter, do you hear me!? You'll not defy me! I won't allow it!" Amos finished heatedly as he rounded back towards their house fuming.

Cedric was so angry he wanted to burst and shout. For years, he followed his father's plan. Top of his class, Quidditch captain, Prefect and now a champion---all of this was to do his father's will, to somehow made Amos feel proud of him---and for years he was fine with that. He always wants what his father wants, and if it includes marrying somebody he doesn't want, he'll do it---just for his father. And he was fine with that. For so many years his life was revolving towards his father's plan, and he just wanted what his father wanted. It was the plan, and he'll just have to obey.

But then a gush of whirlwind blew his way in the form of jet-black, green-eyed lion, and all of it changed. He doesn't want honors or popularity---Harry showed him it's nothing, that there's more to it---more than the title and more than the honor that that said title brings. Harry made him think for himself. Made him realize what he wanted. And for so many days now, what he wanted most is plain and simple---he wanted Harry.

And Harry would be enough. Waking with him each morning would be enough. He'd give everything he has, every award and position he had, just to have the little lion back in his arms. And it would be enough.

But now, it seemed impossible. The pain in those eyes was unbearable and knowing that he caused that pain was much more unbearable than the original pain it brought.

What would you do when all you were thought of is what you should do? Then all of a sudden someone came freeing you. What would one do when you're in a situation of fighting for the one you love or the love of your family?

What does one do? _What will I do?_ For once in his life, he felt helpless. No book was there to guide him or lecture or standards to tell him what to do. For once he was lost.

And he was angry. Angry with the unfairness of it all. For once he knew what he wanted, but that came with too much of a cost. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't---he learned from a very young age that crying wouldn't resolve anything.

And so he did what he always did. He picked up the axe and smash his frustrations in all the pieces of wood he could find while his mind and heart were screaming one thing, only one thing---_I want Harry._

***

Harry arrived at Strafford's place with a heavy heart and a decision in his mind. Reid was right. It was time to answer questions of intense diversity. It is not a choice, but rather a means to move on, and that's what he'll do. He will move on.

Harry entered the bedroom that he and Cedric shared, and saw the Hufflepuff lying on his made up bed on the floor, eyes focusing on nothing in particular. He looked sad and desperate and Harry quietly step inside and lie towards the bed. The hurt was too much, he is falling to pieces but he needed to do this.

"So…Talan said you and you're father had a fight?" Harry started.

Silence.

"I'm sorry for not helping with the preparations and all" he added again, willing to get any response from the Hufflepuff.

No response, he shifted to his side trying to hide his face on a pillow as he go on, "Listen, Cedric, it's okay. I understand I---"Harry stopped talking as he felt his bed tugged, then, out of nowhere, strong arms wrapped itself around the Gryffindor, wrapping him possessively and desperately. "I'm sorry"

Harry bit his lips, willing himself to stop the hurt from bursting out as he tried to focus on what he needed to do. "Cedric---I---"

"Please…" the Hufflepuff said, and the brokenness in his voice was what made Harry's insides crumble. "I know you don't want me anymore, I know I…hurt you and I'm sorry. But please, give me this night to just be with you. I promise I wouldn't ask for anything more. This was enough for Me." and it was…Cedric knew that this would probably be the last time he held his Gryffindor, and for this night he didn't want to let go. He wouldn't let go. For tonight this was enough and he'll relish it with everything in him.

"Just…please? I---please…" The Hufflepuff pleaded, bringing his nose to the eternally messy hair. He relished the smell of his lion. The feel of him against his arms. For this night, encrypting the image and the smell and feel of his lion in his mind would be sufficient, and he'd accept it with all his heart--- Because for this night, he was satisfied.

Harry's tears started to fall as he choked out the only answer he knew was right escaped his lips. The only answer he wanted to give.

"Okay" he whispered.

And as that day ends and the night veiled the heavens. Two broken hearts wrapped each other for what felt like the final time before it all ended. Tonight, as the moon shines its glory on the darkness and the stars twinkled happily among the ice covered land; two broken hearts beat as they embraced their final moment. For this night, is the last night that they knew…they won't let go. Both were satisfied knowing that no matter what tomorrow may bring, they have this night. And this night, just for this night; it was enough.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy trying to find a job, that actually pays.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry to all those who didn't like my decision regarding my two fics. But I wanted to give my readers the best that I could offer, and so I needed time to work on things.**

**and Endless isn't that far to its end.**

**Reid's character was inspired by my barber, so yes, fictional characters tend to be inspired by real people. So who knows maybe you'll meet your own Harry or Cedric or Reid along your way. All you have to do is look.**

**Anyway, that's it people I hope you loved it. And please send me a review...It makes my day.**

**xoxo**

**CIRDEC**

**PS. I just saw the Grammy's and I think Pink's awesome song,****"Glitter in the Air"**** would be great with this fic.  
**


	35. Little Lion

**Disclaimer: Original characters and stories from Harry Potter canon belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**Warnings: Rated M/Slash/not for underage people/ and definitely not for judgmental people**

* * *

_Never take life too seriously..._

_No one gets out of it alive anyway..._

_-A thought from my beta_

* * *

**Endless**

**Chapter 35: Little Lion**

Harry didn't know what to feel exactly when he woke up the next day. The morning cold wrapped itself around the Gryffindor's body, as he tried to wonder and comprehend, and put together everything that happened last night. Last night ended, and so were the hope and the love it brought. What was left was the pain---but there's something else, numbness? Perhaps his fickle mind couldn't even process this sad ending that he couldn't begin to understand as something as ordinary as his feelings. And so the heart does what it could to thrive---while the pain was processed by the mind, his heart seemed to go into hibernation…the only thing it knows how to…and there was numbness.

Harry smiled bitterly. How girly does he sounded? And how bull was it to think of the ending when it was the start of a new day? But it was what he felt…the end. And like a symbol of it, Harry's eyes lingered to where the Hufflepuff was, but the said Hufflepuff was nowhere to be found. Harry smiled sadly at that. _Well, that's my cue._ Harry thought as he got up and went for his clothes.

Harry was busy packing his things. There was an occasional moment when he would look at the bed or on the door, silently and subconsciously hoping that the Hufflepuff would be there. Telling him everything would be okay. But, it didn't come. So he resorted to packing. What was he thinking? He knew he should stop thinking of Cedric. The _bloody_ bloke is going to get married. In fact, the engagement party was today. Harry ignored the pang that it brought. His heart felt like it had been marred.

"_So when do you know, when to stop…er…embarking?" _

"_Well… I guess, when the reason you embark on the first place was gone"_

Like a distant wind, the conversation that took place yesterday softly caressed Harry's memory. His heart is marred and it felt like every part within it was bruising. He wondered how many more his heart could take before it actually give up.

But the truth is, his heart had enough. Is this then a reason to stop? Does one stop _"embarking"_ when the pain becomes too much? Does one stop because he couldn't take it anymore? Safety---to be away from pain and harm---is that his reason why he _embarked_ in the first place. If it is…if to be free from pain was his reason, then he should have stopped since the beginning. But does one stop when the pain becomes unbearable?

Harry gave his head a little shake as he gathered his clothes and packed it safely in his bags. _This was not the bloody time to find a reason to stay idiot!_ Harry berated himself as he continued packing. There was a knock on the door.

"Harry dear are you awake?" it was Grandma Elle's voice.

"Er---yeah. Come in" Harry said as he looked at the opening door, revealing Grandma Elle carrying a tray.

"Oh my, you're packing?" Grandma Elle asked looking shocked.

"Well, yeah…I don't want to extend the burden I brought with you guys so…" Harry said with a half smile.

"Oh shush…We like you here" Grandma Elle said putting the tray down on a side table.

"Smells good, what is it?" Harry smiled looking at the bacon and egg and some hot chocolate.

"Well, breakfast for you. Cedric said he didn't know whether you ate last night and said I should bring you a breakfast" Grandma Elle said with a glint in her eyes that Harry couldn't quite place.

"Well, that was…thank you" Harry said. He felt…Well what the hell he should feel about that? What does someone do, when you mess around with some guy who stole your heart in a stupid bet, then decided to get engage to someone, then on the night clung to you like you were his life, then asked his grandmother to give you breakfast in bed?

"Er---where is he by the way?" Harry said sipping some of that hot chocolate, he doesn't want to be rude, plus, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to know where the _idiot_ was.

"Oh! Well, he and his father picked up some gifts for Cho and her parents." Grandma Elle admitted but she said it softly, like she feared it would hurt Harry. Well, it did.

"Oh" Harry said nonchalantly as he resumed packing, appetite suddenly gone. "Does…Er---Cedric love Cho?" he asked, masking the hurt while he packed his clothes.

"If I told you No, would you stop packing your sorry arse and do the right thing?" Grandma Elle said bluntly.

Harry blinked once, then twice, "Er, Excuse me?"

"Harry, dear" Grandma Elle sat down on the bed beside the Gryffindor, "everyone wanted happiness, but only few grabbed the chance to have it…to fight for it. You, I see as a fighter, you're _bloody_ Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! But, you're acting a _bloody_ loser. In a game of love or in any game of life, you have to bet every card you have…but no one ever wins without a heart, so my advice to you is to follow it. Wherever it may lead you. Love might be a mistake, but it's worth a shot" Grandma Elle winked and started to walk away. "And oh, to answer your question---No, Cedric isn't in love with Cho"

"Grandma Elle, wait!" Harry shouted all flushed from the realization the Grandma Elle might know something about him and Cedric. "You do know, don't you?"

"Me knows what? Harry dear, I'm just a little old bat" she winked and smiled before walking out the door.

***

Cedric was walking silently through Diagon Alley with his father. They were supposed to be picking up a gift for the Changs---a sort of warming gift before the big finale---which is Cedric proposing to Cho. For a guy in his position, he should be thinking about what to wear, how to act above and beyond what courtesy dictates and impressed Cho's parents. He should be thinking what ring to buy or maybe prepare a few pick-up lines and joke just to lighten the mood between the two families' big day. And he should be thinking about this big day. And yet all his mind was doing was thinking of his green-eyed lion.

What was he doing right now? How was his morning? What does he think when he saw him nowhere? Cedric cringed at the pain he must have caused his green-eyed lion, but what could he do? He nearly lost himself last night---_no_, he lost himself last night. And like he said last night was enough. Enough to make him go through this day, but to say that he had enough of Harry? Well it would be the biggest form of blasphemy…he could never get enough of him.

The only reason he was pushing this staged play was because he felt like Harry deserved more than him, someone who would take care of him and not cause him pain. From what he could see, Harry has a lot of pain in his life, and Cedric felt like he was only adding up to that. And he would saved Harry from any pain, if he had the power, but he could only do this much.

He would stay away from Harry and pursue this charade that his father planned. He would marry Cho, he would do his duty as the heir of his clan. He would be the good pureblood, that he was molded to be. If only so that Harry would move on and find someone less _fucked-up_ than he was. He would gladly be sad and desperate and a puppet so that Harry could be happy.

Yes. He will put every piece of him in this charade. He would immerse himself in this lie. Everything about him would be his father's puppet…except for one thing that has been long gone. His heart. Because, no matter what he do, it would always belong to his green-eyed lion.

With that resolved, he pushed himself to enter the ring shop that his father so eloquently endorsed as the man in the counter greeted them. "Looking for an engagement ring, I suppose?"

"Yes" he answered mechanically as the man drew a large collection of diamonds for him to choose from.

***

Harry was sitting at the Burrow, or more like, hiding from the world inside Ron's room. Ron and Hermione felt that something was wrong with Harry, but they knew Harry, and in times like this they knew Harry wanted to be with himself.

He was biting his lip and it was almost swollen and bleeding but he didn't care. He was too confused to even think about that. What should he do? Grandma Elle said Cedric wasn't in love with Cho, but what was happening? Why does Cedric agree on marrying her then, surely Grandma Elle must be mistaken?

"_So when do you know, when to stop…er…embarking?" _

"_Well… I guess, when the reason you embark on the first place was gone"_

That statement again. It was boggling his stupid mind. What was the reason he embark in all this? What was the reason it was so hard? He looked at the piece of parchment where he wrote Reid's place or whatever it is that the stupid cocky guy wrote in his hand. Should he leave? Maybe he should forget about Cedric, maybe he should move on and let Reid help him with that. Does one let go of a possibility because it becomes too hard? Does one let go of someone, because someone came along? When does one know when to give up?

"…_when the reason you embark on the first place was gone"_

Damn! This was truly frustrating.

***

Hermione was tapping her foot as she pretended to read something. _Merlin!_ She couldn't believe when Ron told him that Harry went to Cedric's house to spend the entire weekend plus the fact that Ron only remembered to tell her two weeks ago. For heaven's sake, what was fate playing at? She nearly jumped from the cab and told her parents she needed to get to the Burrow in no time.

Which was the reason she was here now, early than what was planned. And now Harry appears two days later since she arrived, and his friend was brooding. The typical Harry Potter defense mechanism, but, the hardest to crack also.

"Would you stop that? It's grating my ears!" Ron complained as she listened to nothing but Hermione's foot tap.

"Oh, yeah? Maybe if you didn't let Harry go, he wouldn't be brooding his arse up there" Hermione started. Ron looked guilty.

"I tried Hermione, but him and mum won't listen" Ron complained.

"Oh whatever Ronald, you get up there and fix this!" Hermione demanded and left, heading to Ginny's room.

***

Harry was contemplating…er…brooding inside Ron's room when there was a knock on the door. The door opened before he could even respond. It was Ron carrying a tray.

"Er…I brought a sandwich" Ron said tentatively, "thought you might be hungry" Ron mumbled.

Harry looked at his friend, shocked. "Since when do you make sandwiches?"

Ron reddened and mumbled something that sounded oddly like there was _'Hermione'_ in it somewhere.

"Do you want my sandwich or what?" Ron clarified, trying desperately to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Well, hand them over" Harry said, he was hungry, it was nearly evening. The sun outside seemed slowly, settling down. He was munching on his sandwich when Ron sat down and started, "Er…you look crap" Ron bit his lip, he surely wasn't good at this.

Harry blinked and laughed, "Took four years for you to figure that out?"

Ron grinned, "Well we always know I'm the good looking one." He joked and then turned to Harry seriously, "What happened man?"

Harry was silent looking at nothing in particular. "Er…I'm so not good at this…I---"

"He's getting married" Harry whispered cutting Ron off. Ron stared at Harry for a moment.

"t-that's…well that's…oh shit!" Ron burst out, "I swear I'm going to kill that bastard" Ron said and Harry smiled. Ron maybe an idiot sometimes, but he has his moments---and his Harry's best friend through and through.

"Thanks man, you don't have to do that" Harry half smiled, "And these are good sandwiches" he mumbled.

"Well, you're in my house. Of course sandwiches are awesome!" Ron muttered, biting his lip and said, "Would you be okay?"

"Well, I don't really know what to do…so I guess yeah, I'll survive" Harry mumbled with his brows furrowed.

"…_when the reason you embark on the first place was gone"_

The same passages of that stupid prick came again in his mind as he looked into nothingness. What should he do? What?

"Er…you know what Harry?" Ron mumbled, "I think you already know what you need to do"

"Forget the stupid prick and get a move on? Yeah figure that out already" Harry said, it's what people would say in situations like this. Move on. Or get a hold of yourself. Or stop being a sorry ass. Or everybody hurts and it's not the end of the world shit. Well Harry watched a few muggle movies to know this much.

"Well, is that what you want to do?" Ron asked with a brow raised.

"Er…" Harry wanted to say no, but it's the end already. A period. A sentence that cannot be continued because a period was already placed in its end. Instead, Harry just shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is I think you already know what you need to do. And whatever it is, do it." Ron said, "You're an honorary Weasley, and we never care about what if's, we never plan. We just sucked it up and do what needs to be done. Don't take life seriously; no one ever comes out alive anyway."

"So do what you think you need to do, and stop being a bloody-half-broken-arse who eats sandwiches without even knowing I put something in them" and with that Ron left the room grinning mischievously.

"What the!" Harry said as his nose started to bleed like hell, "RON!"

Harry entered the living room of The Burrow carrying a rag that was soaked in blood.

"Oh what in the name of Merlin happened to you?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nothing" but when he reached the snickering Ron he whacked him in the head.

"What?" Ron complained, "I'm not the one who didn't inspect what he eats?"

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked concern while glaring daggers at Ron who mouthed "What?"

"Yeah…I think" Harry said, "Listen, I need to be somewhere…important."

"Where exactly?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing while crossing her arms. "You know it's dangerous out there"

"Oh please Hermione, it's always dangerous out there. We can't just stop living because it's dangerous" Ron countered, and this is the reason why Ron is genius in his own way. Blunt and direct but if you'd look at it, he had subtle points. He gave Ron a smile and looked at Hermione. "Well?" Harry also crossed his arms.

"Fine" she said, "But Ronald, you will be the one to tell your mother. And I swear, if anything happened to Harry, it's your head on the line" she snapped and walked away.

"You owe me big time, mate" Ron said and Harry smiled at him before rushing for the door. He knew that whatever he do now, there is no turning back, and this time…he'll do it right.

***

Cedric was sitting in the dining table of Strafford's place. Amos was trying his best to accommodate the Chang's every whim. Lisa was serving dinner while Grandma Elle tends to Talan as the boy ate. Cho was sitting beside Cedric and was clinging to Cedric's arm while pecking his cheeks whenever she can. Cedric just let everything happen; he just nods on the right places, agrees to certain comments and sometimes answer some of the Chang's questions. But inside he couldn't help but be disgusted at the proceedings. It was all a lie, a trap, and he can't get out of it.

"This two love birds will be married soon" Amos said, "They couldn't even get enough of each other"

Cedric resisted to roll his eyes. This wasn't true. He felt like he was in a nightmare. This is not what he wanted---what he wanted was out there, with green eyes and an eternally messy black hair. But no, he cannot have what he wants. It will only hurt Harry if they ever become involved. His life was too planned for the wild and untamed lion---and he can't have his lion caged in this entire lie, in all these complexities. No, he's done hurting him, and he will go through with this.

_But it will always be him…_

_and I can't hurt him anymore…_

So instead, he'll do what his father asked of him, he'll get the ring and propose to Cho. _For Harry._

***

Harry was running for what seemed like hours but after much wrong turns he found it. He was looking at what appears to be some sort of bar and the music was loud, though the muggles who were passing by either were deaf or refused to hear the loud music. It was then that Harry realized it must be a bar for wizards.

He was about to enter it when someone appears behind him.

"You came" Harry turned around and found Reid wearing a black motorcycle jacket and some tight-fitting pants. He was hot, but Harry wouldn't admit that, Reid didn't need a bigger ego.

"I guess I do" he smiled; before Reid put his arm around him and said, "Well, we'd better get going beautiful" he said then licked Harry's ear playfully. Harry nudged him hard and muttered, "Cocky" as they entered the bar together, with Reid chuckling softly.

Reid introduced him to a couple of friends and Harry greeted them before they walked on a table and sat. Reid ordered them drinks and brought back a color blue liquor of some sort.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Gin Icicle" Reid replied truthfully. As he took a sip of his gin.

"Isn't this…er…illegal?" Harry muttered.

Reid raised his eyebrows, "Well, who did you think I am? I'm not you're bloody parent, nor am I the bloody ministry telling minors not to drink. If you don't want it, don't drink it"

Harry eyed the glass and thought, _what the heck_, and gulp it in one go.

"Whoa! It isn't meant to be taken that way, are you bloody mental?" Reid looked at the Gryffindor.

"Whatever." Harry said, though his head was becoming fuzzy at the moment. And his body was starting to feel cold.

"Where the hell was your jacket anyway?" Reid asked before standing up and putting his leather jacket on the green-eyed boy.

"I left it at---er---" he was getting dizzy.

"Geez! Ceddiekins, was going to kill me!"

"Don't say his name!" Harry said as he snatched Reid's Gin Icicle and gulp it in one go.

"Hey!" Reid said.

"What is this? I like it" Harry said as his vision started to swirl.

"You're a terrible drunk!" Reid complained as he pulled Harry to a standing position.

"What are you doing? I'm not drunk" Harry whined though he almost lost his balance.

"Stupid! Gin Icicle is like the rival of Fire whisky, you stupid twat!" Reid said, "But like what I said, I'm not the ministry, so instead of taking you home, we're going to dance"

Harry was brought to the dance floor as the music started to play some fast tune and Reid and Harry was easily caught up in the mix. Harry was laughing loudly so as Reid.

"This was fun!" Harry said as he was practically dancing like an idiot.

"Yeah! You looked like it" Reid said as he followed the ball of energy that was Harry.

Harry was banging his head, moving his body like there's no tomorrow when it hit him.

"_It's just---, there are times when I am wondering what it would be like to have someone who cared for you, I mean what does it feel to have someone who will stay with you and hold your hand when you're a bit scared, or just wanted some security. I mean, I always look after myself and need to take care of me…I was…well, I was just sort of wondering how nice it would be like to be taken cared of for a change…"_

A conversation, so long ago that it amazed him why he remembered it in the first place---The first conversation that he opened up to someone, an outsider at that time, which quickly changed at the course of the months into a complicated hail storm of cat-and-mouse. Then like a movie of some sort, every moment in the past few months came into a rush of images.

Their kiss at the world cup, Cedric bringing him food when he saw Harry didn't eat, Cedric believing him when his name came out of the goblet, Cedric rescuing him when Spencer tried to kiss him at the ball, Cedric holding him possessively when he met Bill, Cedric and him in a passionate position in an icy Hogwarts evening, Cedric at Strafford's place, Cedric holding him, begging him to let him hold him.

Everything came and it always involved Cedric…and he knew what the answer to his question is. Cedric took care of him, Cedric stayed and hug him whenever he felt scared, Cedric giving him security. Cedric took care of him.

"…_when the reason you embark on the first place was gone"_

But it wasn't gone, it's still there. Amidst the loud music and everyone shouting here and there in the club, it was perfectly clear.

"Harry, are you okay?" Reid asked as he approached the Gryffindor.

"I know why I'm embarking." He said looking at Reid, "and I'm not done embarking yet" he declared before he rushed out of the club leaving a stunned Reid at the dance floor.

***

Harry ran and for the first time he wasn't running from anything. He was running to. He didn't mind the cold or the numbing feeling of it. He wanted to see him. He must see him. No matter how pathetic Cedric think he might be when he appeared at the doorstep of Strafford's place. He was going to demand a minute or two; at least he owed him that.

Harry arrived at Strafford's place with a terrible sore on his limb from running and he was shivering from the cold but he didn't care. He knocked on the door before logic thinks otherwise, and was surprised when Grandma Elle answered the door.

"Oh dear, what are you---" she said before Harry cut him off.

"Cedric" he rushed out, "I need to see Cedric". Grandma Elle smiled sadly, and explained, "Dear Harry, Cedric isn't here"

"But the engagement party…" Harry stopped, what was he doing here? Cedric would be engaged by now. They probably went down to Cho's place. How stupid was he?

"It didn't happen" Grandma Elle said, Harry's brain stopped functioning as he looked at Grandma Elle. It didn't happen, it didn't. So it means Cedric and Cho aren't…

"Where's Cedric?" Harry asked, he needed to see him.

"Oh, my Harry" Grandma Elle hugged the raven-haired boy as she relayed everything that happened. "Cedric refused to propose to Cho, and he and his father had a fight. Cedric went out of the house and we didn't know where he is. Help us, please. I'd never seen Cedric this way. It was the first time he stood up to his father. I-it's, oh Harry, you're the only one he'd listen to. Find him. Please"

***

Where would Cedric go at this hour? _Merlin, that stupid, moronic, gorgeous…ok now's not the time._ Harry thought as he was riding the night bus. Thankfully Stan Shunpike only remembered him still as Neville, an aftermath of his third year experiences.

_But whatever, what is he doing wondering alone at this time? I truly didn't understand a Hufflepuff's thinking. He could get hurt; there are a lot of things out there._ Harry's thoughts became morbid as he grew worried of Cedric. _Stubborn Prick!_

"Where to, Neville?" Stan asked as he tried to asked Harry..er… Neville, where he's headed.

Okay, where would I go when I don't have a home? or Someone to turn to? Harry thought as the Knight Bus swung and as if on cue, the bus stop suddenly on a halt having Harry's face slammed the glass windows. _Shit! _He cursed inside, but suddenly it hit him. He's in the Knight bus, just like when he was alone on his third year with no one to turn to…and where was headed then. And just like a light bulb engulfing his thick skull, he gave the same answer to Stan, the way he did a year before.

"The Leaky Cauldron" Harry said with a smile, "That's in London"

***

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and his heart was hammering like hell. What is he doing here? He asked the caretaker if a certain Cedric Diggory was here and immediately he was given Cedric's room number. Now Harry doubted if he should be here, what if Cedric didn't want to see anyone much less him? What if Cedric needed sometime alone? What if this, what he's doing right now, is wrong? What if? A lot of what if's.

"_Love is like a cruise on dangerous sea. You cruise for it and wander around, not knowing if someone or something is waiting for you at the end. But you go anyway, with the hope that the lousy embarking on the __bloody__ waters is __bloody__ worth it. In the end you could end up triumphant finding your gold or a sorry piece of arse, without a __bloody__ piece of vermin left."_

_Damn! But this didn't feel like a dangerous sea. It felt like a dangerous hell. _Harry thought inwardly. And it did. And he is very anxious about what comes in all of this. What he'll find. And if this, all this, is bloody worth it. Alas, a dangerous sea. _But you're here. _A tiny voice inside Harry said. He gave a slow, unsteady breathe as he closed his eyes and knock on the door. "I guess I am" he mumbled.

***

Cedric was lying inside his room in the Leaky Cauldron, thinking. This was the first time he stood up to his father. _And a major standing up, I must say._ Said Cedric's thought sarcastically. He was hurt and feeling forsaken. His Father was really angry at him. And he was afraid. It was the emotion his father evoke within him whenever he was talking about their plans. The way it somehow opened a hole in his chest that you couldn't quite place, an emptiness that it brought as you try to figure out every single detail of your emotion. Now it was hitting him full blast.

He wouldn't be surprised if his father disowned him, or if he didn't he's sure his father would think of something to cook up with the Chang's.

He's afraid of losing his family, which probably is the fact now. He's afraid of being disowned, because if you're family cannot accept your choices, who would?

Yes, he's afraid, but right now, he felt…free.

And Freedom is scary. You would know it too if you've been free. But right now he relished the freedom. He is Free.

And he missed Harry…

Cedric was pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Who would bother him at this hour? He was about to go to the door, but decided otherwise, and went back to his bed and retrieve his wand. _Well, you can't be too sure._ He thought as he went to the door.

***

The door opened and Harry prepared himself as he saw the person he's been longing to see all day…holding a…wand.

"Er…What's that for?" Harry asked, confused for a second.

"Well..I-uh…I" Cedric stammered, "what are you doing out at this hour anyway?" he said but step aside to let Harry in.

"Shouldn't you be with Reid or someone?" Cedric said, and he couldn't shake the little jealousy he had on his voice.

"Reid?" Harry asked wondering why Cedric considered him to be with Reid when he knew very well he was at the Weasley's.

"Or someone" Cedric supplied, trying to hide the fact that he was jealous, or to make an impression that he wasn't singling out Reid.

"Well, I was with him, but I---"

"Oh so why are you here then?" Cedric asked slightly angry and that shocked Harry, before he snapped.

"Because I heard what happened, and how stupid are you really?" Harry started, anxiousness turning into snappish mode and slight annoyance from zero to sixty in a few seconds. "How could you ran away, do you know how late it is? Do you know what's out there at night? It was dangerous! You could've written to me or something! I'm so worried were you're stubbornness will lead you as I try to figure out where you are! You're---"

"Why" Cedric asked cutting Harry off.

"Huh?" Harry asked as Cedric started to close the distance between them looking at Harry with deep pools of gray. "I just told you I'm worried---"

"Why?" Cedric asked again, as he was now inches from his Gryffindor. Merlin, he was amazing. And he missed him so much that he wanted to just…

"I-uh-I" Harry stammered, "Because…" he looked down. "Because I…I can't stand not being with you" he admitted, "a-and I understand if you do not feel the same, I'm about to leave anyway but I---"

Again he was stop again by Cedric now touching his face. "You talk too much" he said, smiling slightly while touching Harry's face with one hand while the other was caressing the Gryffindor's neck.

"I'm sorry" Harry muttered as he was slowly being drowned into those bottomless gray and on Cedric's scent.

"Yes, you talk too much." Cedric said huskily, "but, I want you so much that I don't care" and he put his lips against those lips he'd spend all his time longing.

Cedric groaned at the softness and sweetness of Harry's lips. _His_ Harry. Soon the kiss deepened and it became passionate. Harry's anxiety, Cedric's fear all melted into that moment, and all they see, all they feel, all they hear and smelled was each other. And for the first time in a long time, they both felt- safety, security, but most of all…love.

The kiss grew as Cedric lowered them on the bed. Both break a few seconds to catch some breathe but the longing to be with each other was too much. Cedric's kisses started to go down on the Gryffindor's neck as the said Gryffindor whimpered. Cedric bit at the soft skin but soothes it by lapping at the bite with his tongue. Cedric then returned to devour Harry's mouth, he couldn't get enough of those soft lips against his own. Harry then started to remove Cedric's button up shirt and the shirt underneath, as Cedric do the same. Harry felt like he wasn't close enough, and he longed to be close to Cedric as close as possible.

The two champions gasped at the skin contact as both tried to kiss, nibbled, suck and bite every inch of skin they could think of. But Harry still wasn't satisfied, he wanted more. He flipped them over so that he was on top, devouring every piece of the Hufflepuff he could find. He starts at the neck, then at Cedric's clavicle then his chest, and then soon Harry found Cedric's nipples. Cedric gave a gasp and Harry couldn't help but smile at that as his hands found the other and gave it a pinch as his tongue lapped on the pinkish knob. Cedric shouted. Too much sensation. Harry smiled as his mouth started to go down. He could feel Cedric's monster erection pressing against his thighs and it aroused him so much that he started to unbuckle Cedric's belt.

"Harry" he whimpered as Harry lightly trailed his fingers on that huge length under the fabric. "w—what are you doing?"

"Shh…" Harry whispered as he successfully undid Cedric's pants and underwear. Harry stared Cedric's monster cock. Merlin it was very huge and very thick and it was iron hard. Harry gave it a few stroke as Cedric whimpered.

"Harry…t-this is dangerous" Cedric said whimpering and writhing as Harry touched him with those wicked hands.

"Shh…" Harry whispered again as he looked at Cedric's cock, a mere inches away from his face that his breathe caressing its velvety skin. Cedric was whimpering and unconsciously, his pelvis was moving upward at the bed, seemingly looking for something. Harry then started kissing around that monster, seemingly teasing, but his arousal was too much. Yet, he wanted to please Cedric. Although he was not sure what to do just yet, but he knew it'd come around.

Harry was kissing everywhere, except on that one spot that Cedric wanted his mouth to be onto, soon the sensation was too much and Cedric's sound was wantonly more than a whisper.

"Ha..Harry" Cedric mumbled and Harry knew it was the time as he tentatively licked the head of Cedric's monster cock, before slowly devouring it whole.

"Fuck!" Cedric cursed, and it seems to be the first time Harry heard the Hufflepuff curse and somehow, it turned him on, he decided he wanted to hear it again as he began to lap at this gorgeous cock. Cedric's hand was now on his hair as Cedric tried to push more of him in that sinfully wet mouth. Harry didn't know how that could fit inside him, and he gagged for a few moments before the want to please Cedric overpower him. He took a deep breathe and fit Cedric's entire monster cock inside him, filling his mouth to the hilt. Cedric growled.

"Yeah…L-like that" he gave a husky sound, "Take it all, just like that, baby…Ahh!"

Then Cedric started to move as he thrust inside that wicked mouth, filling Harry with his monster cock. Harry on the other hand was trying his best to accommodate Cedric's length and girth, while trying massaging Cedric's balls.

"Yeah, take it baby…I'm close" Cedric wantonly said while his thrust becomes uneven. "I'm coming" and with a final thrust filling that almost gagged Harry, he pushed his entire length inside that mouth and deposited his essence there. Harry tried to swallow it all but he couldn't, as some of it came down at the side of his lips. Cedric didn't let go of the Gryffindor's head until his last few spurts and then let go. Harry catch a few breathes while Cedric was trying to control his body. He looks at Harry, mouth covered in his essence, and he couldn't help but felt aroused by that. He grabbed the Gryffindor's head and made passionate kiss with those wicked mouth, both moan at the heat at the sensations they were both feeling, before Cedric flip the Gryffindor on the bed so that he was on top, muttering, "My turn"

Cedric looked at his Harry's body, those pale skin and pinkish nipples. That slender physique covered with ivory skin. Harry, not use on being looked at covered himself, while blushing furiously. Cedric gave his lover a tender kiss, "Such beauty should not be hidden from me" before lapping at Harry's neck, ears, going down to his nipples, he bit, suck and bit a harsh bite causing that skin to darken. He'd mark him as his, so that the world would know that Harry was his and his alone. He marked Harry's neck, shoulders and stomach with his mouth, relishing the slight shouts and whispers his younger lover gave off. Harry was making wanton sounds as Cedric's mouth went down until they find what they're looking for. Cedric sucked Harry off, while pinching his nipples and massaging the Gryffindor's balls---making Harry feel vast emotions he hadn't felt before, and soon, his body heat exploded as Cedric lapped onto it, before kissing his lover sharing his essence. As they shared the aftermath of the infinitely, whirling emotions they felt for each other, materialize into this very , they relish each other in a way they've never been. And all is well.

***

The two champions lie there, Harry on Cedric's shoulder while Cedric caressing those soft locks that the Gryffindor have giving off a contented sigh.

"Cedric" Harry started.

"Yes, love?" he asked as he couldn't resist but press a soft kiss on his Gryffindor's shoulder.

"What…what are we doing?" Harry asked.

"What?" Cedric said, confused as he looked at those emerald orbs he loved so much.

"I mean…Why didn't you propose to Cho?" Harry asked, he needed to know. "You like her…and I'm just a bump on the road---a-a bet" Harry muttered, knowing he was destroying the moment, but he needed to know. Whatever happens after this, he needed to come prepared.

"Harry" Cedric said, leaning closer and looking at his Gryffindor. "I am stupid in the first place to enter that bet but I couldn't say I regret it…no let me finish" Cedric muttered when he saw his lion about to interrupt. "I couldn't regret it, because it brought me to you. How could I regret something like that? Merlin, you're stubborn and won't back down, but somehow it draws me in. Every inch of you called me and every inch of me wanted to be called. I couldn't marry Cho, I wouldn't because all fuckin' day and night it was you I wanted. Not her, not anyone. And I couldn't just stand there watching you go. The thought of being with someone other than you is agony while the thought of you having someone other than me is hell. I wanted you. I really, really do." he said looking with passion, wanting to embed everything that he said in his lion's head. Harry just looked into those eyes as he felt something inside him, something warm and fuzzy that he couldn't quite place.

And he believed Cedric.

"Well, I uh…I wanted you too" Harry mumbled. Cedric looked at his Gryffindor, then chuckled, "I have a speech, and all you can give me is an incomprehensible sentence?"

Harry chuckled too, "Well, it isn't my fault you're stupid enough to not understand me, but I' not really a speech person" he declared. "And besides, you're '_speechy'_ enough for the both of us" he mumbled sleepily as he aligned his body closer to the Hufflepuff who accommodated him delightedly.

And as sleep overpowers him, and as his eyelids started to close, Harry couldn't help but felt significant, and cared for. Here in Cedric's arms, his world is just him and as far as he couldn't believed it, Cedric felt it too. He inched and pulled his body closer as much as both of them could accommodate, enveloping his body in warmth that only Cedric could possess. If Cedric would dispatch him now, he better do it sooner, because he didn't think he could take it if he decided he didn't like Harry another minute from now. But no, he believed Cedric, Cedric wanted him and that made him sigh contentedly as sleep over powered him, but not until Cedric gave of a small chuckle as he kissed his Gryffindor's forehead lovingly and mumbled softly,

"Sleep, My silly little lion"

* * *

**A/N: I know its been awhile, but I'm doing the best I can...Review?**


End file.
